


otherworldly (is how i describe you)

by riverdalenerdlol



Series: becoming the queen of the underworld [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alice is jealous of her daughter, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Cooper as Persephone and Jughead Jones as Hades, Betty doesn't know how beautiful she is, Betty doesn't know how to cope, Betty is trying her best, Betty sleeps better next to Jughead, But seriously Alice is The Worst Of The Worst, F/M, Hal is a good father for once, Hurt and comfort, I will be doing whatever it takes to make this non-incestuous, Jughead and Hal plot to help Betty escape, Jughead can't say no to Betty, Jughead teaches Betty how to love herself in later chapters, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Olympus is kinda run like the British Monarchy and the Russian Czardom had a baby, Penelope is Hera out of convenience, Penelope is also a good person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wedding things, a Greek Mythology AU, a lil bit of revenge cause I'm feeling spicy, coronation things too, did I already tag angst?, drinking age in Olympus is 18, it's pretty fluffy here, just for Betty, just once, light alcoholism, medium burn?, more tags to come, note the violence warning, smut in later chapters, so she gets drunk, starts out slow but it'll pick up, that lil puppy is Betty's best friend, this is also a fake dating/engaged au, watch me dance around canonical Greek lore incest, which means Alice and FP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 108,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalenerdlol/pseuds/riverdalenerdlol
Summary: Persephone would never forget how Hades came into her life.He’d been like a storm, crashing in unexpectedly, though perfectly timed.A day later, and all would have been lost.And Persephone owed him her life for it.She owed everything good in her life - ironically - to the King of the Underworld and God of the Dead.OR: The Bughead Greek Mythology AU that refuses to remain unwritten because I need another Hades/Persephone fic in my lifeBeta'd by the lovely hollsbolls/@lilireinhartsboobs7th BFFAs - NOMINEE MULTI OVERALL WIP/FANTASY/SCI-Fi
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Hades/Persephone, Hal Cooper/Penelope Blossom (minor), Zeus/Hera
Series: becoming the queen of the underworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756384
Comments: 162
Kudos: 308
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. the plan

Persephone would never forget how Hades came into her life. 

He’d been like a storm, crashing in unexpectedly, though perfectly timed. 

A day later, and all would have been lost. 

And Persephone owed him her life for it. 

She owed everything _good_ in her life - ironically - to the King of the Underworld and the God of the Dead. 

**\---**

Long ago, Zeus was born a daughter by Demeter on the morning of the Spring Equinox. Like a wave of renewal, every flower on Mount Olympus and on the earth bloomed as she entered the world. Bearing witness to the miracle, Zeus christened his youngest daughter as the Goddess of Springtime (a title she would come to inherit on her eighteenth birthday), and a Princess of Olympus. 

He named her Persephone… but that’s what the humans on earth would refer to her as. Zeus also gave her the name Elizabeth (though he preferred Betty for short), just as he was named Harold and Demeter was Alice. 

Zeus, so elated at the birth of his youngest daughter, decided that day - after holding her in his arms - that he wouldn’t have another child. 

Though Zeus entrusted Persephone’s primary care to Demeter, he was present in his daughter’s life. While he loved his daughter immensely, Harold treated Alice more like a nanny than Elizabeth’s mother. This distressed Demeter more than anything, but in no way would she ever let him know that. 

Elizabeth bloomed into the beautiful child Harold knew she would be - having her mother’s curly, blonde hair and the green of her father’s eyes trapped in her large doe-like ones. It was evident from the beginning that Persephone preferred her father to her mother, whether it showed by the way Betty would greet Zeus at meals or by the smile plastered on her face when she danced with her father at royal balls. She wore gold items to such events, just like all of her elder half-siblings, Zeus ,and Hera, signifying their royal status. 

Elizabeth was always the star of the show when she appeared in Court Dress, her flowing, light pink ball gown decorated with flowers and exposing her shoulders. Demeter never figured out whether it was the flowers woven into Persephone’s blonde hair, or if it was the blinding gold crown on her head and bands around her biceps that made all eyes lock on the Princess of Olympus as soon as she entered any room. 

Demeter was jealous of it, sickeningly so, as she watched her daughter grow older and even more beautiful than she had been before. She could only take so much, and for twelve years her jealousy continued to brew and simmer. 

It all came to a head at Persephone’s twelfth birthday ball. 

The princess had been outfitted in traditional Court Dress for the occasion, stealing everyone’s attention like always. When it came time for Demeter and Zeus to bear Persephone gifts, Alice created a flower crown out of thin air - one who’s petals would change color to match whatever Betty was wearing. The princess took the gift gratefully, her face lighting up at the idea. 

Zeus went immediately after Demeter, taking a bit of cloud out of Mount Olympus’ sky and making it look like a puppy. Persephone giggled at her father’s party trick, but she was soon hugging her father when the cloud turned into thin air in Zeus’ hand, revealing a small black and white puppy that he said would remain a puppy forever. 

Harold had won their daughter’s favor. _Again._

After the ball was over and Harold had bid goodnight to Betty, Alice took her daughter back to their conjoined Imperial Suite. 

It wasn’t Elizabeth’s fault, and there was no way she would have been able to prevent what happened next. She’d just been so exceedingly happy that day and after her birthday celebrations, playing with the puppy and holding it close. Demeter couldn’t take another minute of Persephone’s bright laughter, grabbing her roughly by the wrist. The young goddess cried out in pain and shock. 

Before Elizabeth could express her discomfort, Alice’s hand stung the side of her face. 

Persephone burst into tears, desperately trying to pull herself away from her mother, but Demeter was too strong and simply yanked her back. The flowers that had adorned the room wilted at Persephone’s distress and yelps of pain as she pled to be let go. 

Alice told Elizabeth the new standards she would expect her to exceed from that day forward. 

Alice never explained why she hit Elizabeth, but ever since that day, she only became more strict and controlling. Demeter micromanaged every minute of Persephone’s life, determining what she wore, what she ate, how she stood, how she slept, how she bathed, studied, conducted herself. 

In a very short amount of time, Demeter managed to turn Persephone from a happy-go-lucky, bright goddess into one who followed her mother quietly through the halls of Olympus Palace. Suddenly, the goddess of springtime’s demeanor went from playful and cheery to regal and silent, submissive to the will of her mother. Walking through the palace, her blonde head would hang low, her hands folded in front of her. She would tread the halls lightly, careful not to get too close to her mother so as not to disrupt her. 

Persephone grew to fear Demeter’s wrath, wincing or flinching instinctively whenever Alice’s voice rose in volume even slightly, when she made a movement in her direction, any small mistake she made… Persephone often feared for her life, knowing Demeter’s capabilities. 

Persephone once threatened Demeter’s authority when she was fifteen, angry about her entire life being managed by someone who couldn’t give a damn about her happiness or well-being. 

Demeter beat her black and blue and bloody that day, locking Persephone in her room for a week so that she couldn’t (quote, unquote) “bring shame” to her mother because of her sudden attitude problem and appearance. And even though gods couldn’t scar easily… Betty did. 

Elizabeth learned her place during that week, realizing that if she tried something like that again, she wouldn’t see the next spring. She convinced herself that her father was too busy as High King of the Gods to even care that she was being held hostage without food. She began to think that none of her siblings cared about her whereabouts, either. By day two, Elizabeth had convinced herself that no one loved her, that no one could ever love her. 

Persephone continued to appear at Court events and be the center of attention, though she was notably different. No one could tell that she had makeup caked where there were bruises on her arms and shoulders. Those around her had just thought she had matured, they didn’t know that she was completely miserable and couldn’t allow herself to have too much fun unless she wanted to face her mother’s wrath. 

There were some things that Demeter couldn’t keep her daughter from - especially when it came to interacting with Zeus. Alice had limited how much time Harold had with Elizabeth, even if Harold didn’t notice. They still danced together at balls, though a real smile on his daughter’s face was often missing. They still had meals together, though they didn’t eat every meal together like before. Harold was starting to be suspicious and Betty knew it, but she didn’t have the strength to tell him what was actually going on. She didn’t - couldn’t - risk her mother’s anger. 

Persephone cried herself to sleep every night since the night her mother had locked her in her room at fifteen, her puppy - Juliet - snuggling against her, a rare pocket of warmth in the cruel world she lived in. 

Since being locked in her room, Persephone had been as obedient as possible, keeping in mind that she’d be free when Olympus recognized her as an adult - after her eighteenth birthday celebrations. Elizabeth waited, hoped, and prayed for the day. She counted down the days one by one, internally giddy when preparations began for the large celebration awaiting her on the Spring Equinox. She was careful not to show her excitement, fearful of Demeter’s wrath. Elizabeth kept in the back of her mind the freedom that awaited after her birthday festivities. 

One month before the Spring Equinox, Demeter demanded that rehearsals for Persephone’s ball begin three times per week, an hour each. 

Betty was overjoyed at the announcement, knowing that her mother would never dare embarrass herself in front of the rest of the High Court. As her father was the head of the High Court (otherwise known as the High King of Olympus), Betty knew he would be present at all of the proposed rehearsals, along with his wife, Hera (Penelope), her uncle Fred (Poseidon, King of the Sea), and a few of her half-siblings. 

Betty had no idea, however, the rehearsals meant she’d be locked in her room except to attend them. 

Alice, as part of her ball preparations for her daughter, forced Elizabeth to memorize the massive guest list. This meant that Alice could lock Betty away all day without anyone noticing. She had more control over her daughter than ever. During that time, Betty was just lucky that she was still being brought food. 

“I don’t need you looking like a stick and embarrassing me, Persephone,” Alice had snarled one day when Betty had refused to finish the salad on her plate. 

Betty made the most out of the one hour that she was allowed outside of her room. The dancing part of rehearsal was the best part, in her opinion. She was so close to her father that she knew her mother wouldn’t dare critique her so critically, but Alice was very strict about them not talking during the rehearsal itself. 

She was making sure Betty couldn’t tell Harold about how she was treating her, and Betty knew it. Just because of that, Persephone decided that she was going to tell Zeus _exactly_ what Demeter had been doing to her… at her birthday party, where Demeter couldn’t control her. 

After the first three weeks of mandated rehearsals, the material became redundant - signified by the way Dionysus (Kevin) and Ares (Reggie) would do things wrong just to annoy Demeter. Poseidon had stopped showing up, knowing there was nothing Alice could do about it. Artemis (Cheryl) and Aphrodite (Veronica) just rolled their eyes at Demeter, refusing to listen, while Apollo (Jason) and Athena (Josie) began nodding off when they weren’t doing anything. 

Even with all of the craziness going on around her, Betty didn’t dare misbehave under Alice’s irritated gaze. Persephone knew her mother was already on the edge of exploding and - as much as she wouldn’t mind Demeter exploding literally - she knew that it wasn’t kind to let that happen, and she knew that she was the one that had to deal with her after the rehearsal was over (even though Demeter couldn’t lay a hand on Persephone, wary of any bruises that could appear on her birthday). 

Zeus remained patient through the entire ordeal, never slacking when it came to dancing with his daughter, nor the entrance sequence. Betty figured it was just because he was her father and he wanted her to have the best birthday possible, but she realized it was really because that’s who he was. After spending time with him repeatedly (more than she would have, had Alice had her way), Betty remembered the caring father Alice was trying to tear her away from. His touch was soft and warm and caring… unlike her mother’s that was cold, hard, and filled with malice. Even when Hera accompanied her husband to the rehearsals she was nothing but kind to Betty (and Betty could see how even _that_ made Demeter tick). 

The closest Betty had felt to freedom since the night of the twelfth birthday was the day before her eighteenth birthday. Demeter had forgotten to lock the door to Persephone’s room after giving her busy work for the day (studying Olympus customs, traditions, and etiquette - which Betty already knew front to back) and saying she’d be back to check on her at dinnertime. 

Betty, noticing the unlocked door, waited a few minutes, just to make sure Demeter wasn’t coming back with extra things to do. After those few minutes were gone, Betty scooped up Juliet in her arms, walking all the way to the door. Persephone had to assure herself a few times that her mother wasn’t going to be standing right at the edge of the doorway, waiting for her to escape so she could hurt her. When she was finally confident enough, Betty opened the door wide, not seeing or hearing a single person in the hallway. 

Betty ran for the closest exit. 

She wasn’t planning on leaving Olympus, she just wanted to get out of her room for the day. It was the little things in life, she knew from her (almost) six years in Demeter’s captivity. 

Betty knew the view of the Imperial Gardens was stunning from the patio off the side of her third-story bedchamber, but she also knew that it was even better up close. Zeus had built the garden in her honor for her fifth birthday, and since then it had been regarded as her domain until she would be given full custody of the title that befitted her - Goddess of Springtime. 

When they reached the gates of the gardens, Betty set Juliet down so that the fluffy puppy could walk beside her. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the gardens and smiling. She felt at home there… free, happy, like she belonged there. 

All day, Persephone skipped among the endless rows and rows of flowers, not another person in sight. She ran around with Juliet, making flowers bloom with a wave of her hand. The different species of flowers that the Imperial Gardens contained were infinite. Betty had bloomed all types of flowers, some she didn’t know the name of. She knew that she’d come across dozens upon dozens upon dozens of roses, carnations, tulips, peonies, daffodils, and cherry blossoms among others… 

The one she wanted to see was the one she could find - lilies. 

Betty had always favored lilies over most of the other flowers and plants she had come across in her seventeen years of life, but she didn’t know why. She’d never seen them in the Imperial Gardens and she could remember once asking her father to have some brought in, but there was no evidence that he had granted her wish. Even so, Betty spent all day in the gardens (for lunch she even found a few fruit trees) until she heard the palace’s clock tower chime. 

She realized that it was almost time for her mother to bring her dinner, and Betty knew that if she wasn’t there she was better off dead. She scooped Juliet off the ground and made a break for the side door of the palace, running all the way back up to her room on the third floor, making sure to lock the door behind her. She didn’t want her mother to realize that she had left the door unlocked or else Betty knew there would be consequences. 

Persephone tried to focus on whatever busy work Demeter had left her in the morning, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how refreshing it was to be able to go outside and smell the flowers of the Imperial Gardens up close. A small smile on her face, Betty allowed herself to at least look like she was focused when Demeter unlocked the door from the outside and entered the room. 

“Persephone!” she called. Betty dropped her pen on her desk and stood as her mother came around the corner. 

“Good evening, mother,” she greeted politely. Betty knew that if she didn’t stand and bow her head to her mother, there would - just like everything else she dared to do - be consequences. 

“You seem rather relaxed today,” Demeter commented, setting down Persephone’s dinner on her desk. Betty almost took it as endearment. “It’s better to warn off weight gain,” she added. Betty felt her face drop, her eyes down on her shoes. 

“Whatever you say, mother,” she replied obediently. 

“My only child, growing up so fast,” Alice sighed, coming forward and pushing Betty’s head up to lock eyes with her daughter. She held her daughter’s cheek in the palm of her hand, looking upon her… well, she didn’t really know how her mother was looking at her, but if Betty were to choose a word to describe it the closest she could get was to say her mother was almost looking at her contentedly. It was as if Alice was finally pleased with her daughter for the first time in six years. 

“Don’t forget the rehearsal tonight,” Demeter added, removing her hand from Betty’s face. “Go ahead and eat up. You’ll need some energy as the high-ranking guests will be joining us tonight.” Alice turned away and started to leave the room. 

“Yes, mother.” 

“Gods know I need some, having to deal with Hades,” Demeter muttered under her breath, exiting the room. Betty’s head snapped up in shock. 

_“Hades?!”_ she asked herself, believing she’d heard incorrectly. 

Betty knew of Hades’ reputation, just like all of Olympus had… Then again, her mother had ingrained the reputation of the King of the Underworld in her mind as one to avoid. The spoils, indulgences, and temptation of His Majesty were legend. She knew that he rarely came up to Olympus and she hadn’t ever seen him, though she had been informed by her father that he and his son had been at her christening and a few of her earlier birthday celebrations. 

Everyone knew that Hades was an avid drunk and an unfaithful husband. He was a cunning, tempting god and he preferred to indulge himself whenever he could. Betty knew well enough that her mother would never allow her to even wave in the direction of him without being slapped or worse - cut. 

Betty despised the several scars on each of her thighs. They were a reminder of the times that she had acted out - in even the most miniscule of ways - and her mother hurt her. Betty vividly reminded herself of the time she was fourteen and wore a dress that Demeter didn’t approve of to the annual Winter Solstice banquet. That night Alice made her lay on her bed and tied her hands to one of the posts of her bed with a rough rope. Demeter demeaned her with vicious slurs and statements while she pushed her daughter’s skirt up and brandished a knife. 

Betty started to cry, trying to squirm away, but her mother almost crushed her ankle in her grip and she relented with a whimper. 

“You ungrateful little brat,” she spat. “I don’t keep you alive so you can parade yourself around like a common _whore._ You need to learn that your actions have consequences, Persephone.” 

Alice cut her thigh three times that night - once for each time she had danced with a male member of Court. Betty remembered screaming out in agony… but she was only concerned that no one heard her. 

No one heard her that time, or the next, nor any time after that when Demeter repeated the action. She kept those scars under the dresses she wore from day to day and tried to refrain from looking at them or thinking about them as much as possible. 

Betty shivered at the thought of the many scars on both of her thighs, then set her eyes on the plate of food Demeter had delivered for her. That is, if you could even believe that it could sustain her. 

Demeter never gave Betty much to eat, only what was required to keep her alive. She kept her daughter thin and alive until Demeter could find Betty an engagement that would surely only benefit her mother. After that, the goddess would be able to pawn the poor girl off on someone who Betty was sure that would keep her in the same confines as her mother did. 

Persephone knew that this rehearsal would be her only chance to leave her room for a while, so she sat at her desk and ate the measly portions of food her mother had made for her. She knew that if she didn’t eat, she could kiss many things goodbye. Betty knew her mother would even go so far as to cancel her birthday celebrations. 

**\---**

Demeter had left Persephone’s door unlocked so that she would be able to make her way to the ballroom on her own. That said, Betty took the leisure of arriving early so she could socialize. She was also happy to see that her mother was nowhere in sight among the rest of those that had shown up for the rehearsal. 

_Good,_ she thought to herself as she started down the stairs and into the ballroom. 

As if it were automatic, Betty watched her father turn around and smile as she descended. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and she curtseyed appropriately. 

“Good evening, father,” she said, smiling. Zeus kissed her cheek lovingly and hugged her. 

“My youngest is growing up so fast,” he whispered, smiling at her and holding her shoulders. “I miss the days where I could pick you up and carry you on my shoulders.” 

_An understatement,_ she thought to herself. Betty certainly wished her father had been the one to raise her. 

“Me too, dad,” Betty replied, smiling even wider. “Weren’t you talking to someone before I came in?” 

“Yes, yes,” Zeus said, leading them both over to a red-headed god. He was quite muscular and he had a chiseled jaw. He was attractive and he seemed very kind. “Archibald.” That seemed to get his attention and Betty could see the warm brown of his eyes. “This is my daughter, Persephone. Betty, this is Prince Triton - your uncle, King Poseidon’s son.” 

Poseidon wasn’t actually Betty’s uncle by blood but he was almost like family to her father, and Betty loved spending time with him (though he preferred to be called Fred). 

“Your Royal Highness,” Triton greeted, bowing his head to her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Archie.” 

“Then it’s Betty to you,” she replied. “Is your father well? Where is he?” 

“Criticizing the purity of the water, probably,” Archie joked. Betty smiled. She was happy to meet someone as easy-going as Archie was. “I’m just kidding. He’s somewhere around here and I know he’s excited for your investiture tomorrow, as am I.” 

“I’m glad you’re both here, Archie, truly,” she said. 

“Thank you for having us,” he added. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to find my father.” 

“Go ahead,” Zeus said. “I’ll need to talk to you later, though.” 

“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness,” Triton stated, bowing to the both of them before leaving. 

Betty was about to go grab a glass of water when her father gripped her wrist gently, stopping her. Persephone’s head snapped back towards him, almost expecting to see the face of her mother. She was instead faced with his warm smile and the look of pride in his eyes. 

“There’s someone else I want you to meet before you run off,” Zeus said softly. Betty nodded, stepping back to stand next to her father again. 

“Who is it?” she asked. 

“You’ll see,” he replied, looking around the vast ballroom swarming with gods, goddesses, and other high-ranking members of Court. “Ah. There he is. Hades!” 

Betty watched as a god not much older than herself had turned to face her father curiously. He excused himself from his conversation at Hal’s beckoning and began walking towards him. Betty noted how strikingly handsome he was. 

The King of the Underworld’s charcoal hair was notably unruly, though it seemed combed perfectly so that his silver crown was almost buried in it. His bright blue eyes caught her gaze quickly, drawing out any oxygen that was left in her lungs. He had olive skin, and she noticed as he came closer that there were a few freckles dotting his face, almost as if an artist had taken a paintbrush and flicked brown across a canvas. 

Flustered at how handsome the King of the Underworld was, Persephone completely forgot about his reputation and couldn’t help but keep her eyes glued to him. 

“Your Majesty,” Hades said, bowing his head towards Zeus before they shook hands curtly. “I believe you sent for me.” 

“I did indeed,” Hal replied. “I wanted to introduce you to my youngest daughter--” 

“The Princess Persephone,” Hades interrupted, taking Betty’s hand gently and raising her knuckles to his lips. His touch was warm, his lips were soft, and he didn’t take his unabashedly blue irises off of her eyes. “As I live and breathe. It’s a pleasure, Your Royal Highness.” 

Betty was struck by his charm and politeness. She felt bad for expecting him to be the rough, arrogant, rude drunk that her mother had raised her to believe. 

“And Elizabeth, this is Hades, King of the Underworld,” Zeus finished. 

“Your Majesty,” she said, curtseying low. 

Hades stopped her. 

“No, no, please don’t, Your Royal Highness,” he said, pulling her up by the hand he was still holding. Betty stood, confused. “The pleasure is all mine to be standing in your radiance, truly.” 

“But, Your Majesty--” 

“It’s just Hades to you,” he assured her. “The Third, actually. The last two both abdicated. You’re probably more familiar with my father. I promise that I am much more sober than he even with this one glass of wine in my hand.” 

_Oh,_ Betty thought. She suddenly realized that her mother had taught her all of those things about this man’s _father,_ not the one that currently held the title of the King of the Underworld. 

“Thank you for coming, Hades,” Betty said. 

“I appreciate the invitation,” he replied. “Though I have a feeling that Demeter didn’t approve of that letter being sent off.” Hades looked over at Zeus and they chuckled. 

“You being here is all me, Hades. Demeter didn’t want you invited, but I put my foot down. The King of the Sea is here, therefore, the King of the Underworld should be here,” Zeus added. 

“Her grudge is with my father,” Hades grumbled. “I am nothing if not the opposite of him. The apple falls extremely far from the tree.” 

Betty was about to ask Hades a question, but her mother stepped up first and directed everyone to prepare for the rehearsal. Zeus rolled his eyes, she noted, while Hades mumbled discontentedly under his breath. Betty found herself smiling at the sight. The two kings being annoyed with her mother made her feel better for some reason - probably because she realized that she wasn’t the only one suffering by her mother’s hand. 

**\---**

Betty was mostly quiet during the rehearsal, knowing her mother’s wrath if she were to set a toe out of line. She watched the other gods, goddesses, and members of Court interact with each other and saw how they responded to her mother’s directions. 

She noticed that the people she didn’t recognize (those low enough that weren’t considered gods and goddesses but high enough to be invited to the rehearsal) mostly talked among each other and ignored a lot of what Demeter was saying. They didn’t really need to know everything she was saying anyways - Betty knew they were there more as a formality. 

Persephone saw her elder half-brothers and sisters constantly bored. Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena (or Cheryl, Veronica, and Josie respectively), just rolled their eyes and talked amongst themselves. Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus (Jason, Reggie, and Kevin) caused a bit of a distraction for the rest of the room, as the three gods were a rambunctious bunch. Zeus allowed them a bit of room to annoy Demeter, Betty realized, but he made sure that they knew when it was too much. 

King Poseidon was evidently tolerating Demeter’s ministrations, but he never let his frustration or annoyance show. Prince Triton followed the same lead as his father, but he seemed to show when it was obvious that Demeter was being overly dramatic. 

Hal was easy to read for Betty, even though her father could portray a million expressions at once. She knew that he thought her mother was being ridiculous… 

But there was only one god with the audacity to let Demeter know that she was overstepping. 

And that was Hades. 

He was annoyed at having to sit at a table while Demeter went on and on about what they were supposed to do, what they weren’t supposed to do… and he let her know. 

“You will use the fork all the way on the outside first,” Demeter explained, referring to the four or five forks that sat at each place setting, ranging from the smallest on the outside and growing gradually to the largest one all the way on the inside. Betty could almost hear Hades roll his eyes. 

“You act like we haven’t celebrated the investiture of a goddess on their eighteenth birthday,” the King of the Underworld clipped, playing with one of the many spoons at his disposal. 

Betty was stunned. She had never seen anyone stand up to her mother effectively before. 

“I mean… parties like these aren’t unusual for us,” he continued. “Yet you’re over here acting as if we don’t know how to behave ourselves. What are you gonna do if we don’t?” 

Betty’s gaze switched to her mother, who had frozen in her tracks at Hades’ words. With another look around, she realized that _everyone_ was waiting for Demeter’s response… 

But the Goddess of the Harvest couldn’t respond. 

Betty could tell that she was nearly boiling with rage from across the room - an expression she’d seen many times before - and she felt herself trying to shrink into her chair. After another moment of silence in the large ballroom, Hades’ head turned towards the grandfather clock Betty knew to be near one of the staircases. 

“Well… that’s all the time I said I’d give you,” Hades announced, getting up and dropping his crumpled linen napkin on his golden plate. “Until tomorrow, Ceres.” 

Betty watched him until he disappeared behind the oak doors he exited through, utterly stunned at his display. 

**\---**

Persephone was pulled back to her chambers by none other than Demeter, her hand gripping her daughter’s wrist so tight that Betty was beginning to lose feeling in it. Alice pulled her inside Betty’s chambers then shut and locked the door. 

“What in your father’s name were you doing, talking to that _heathen?”_ Alice spat. 

“Who?” Betty replied curiously. She knew her mother didn’t like a lot of people, and she had definitely talked to nearly every guest (it was her birthday, after all, and it was courteous to greet her guests). 

“You _know_ who, child!” Alice yelled. “That _devil--”_

“King Hades?” Betty asked innocently. 

“Don’t say his name in front of me!” 

Betty’s mouth shut swiftly. 

“Why were you talking to him before the rehearsal?!” Demeter asked angrily. 

She didn’t really know how to respond to that. Even _she_ didn’t know why her father had insisted on introducing her to the God and King of the Underworld. Zeus had his own reasons for doing things, and who was she to stop her father from doing what he needed to do--

“Am I going to get an answer or not?!” she boomed, making Betty jump. 

“I-I don’t know, I mean--” 

_“WHY?!”_

“Zeus introduced us, I swear that was all,” Betty said quickly. 

“Don’t lie to me, girl,” Alice growled, pointing a finger at her. 

“I promise that I didn’t talk to him except for that one time before the rehearsal, mother.” 

Alice stared her down for a minute, looking for any sign of weakness or lying. Betty knew the look - she’d received it many times before and there were a few occasions where Demeter had either caught her in a lie because of it or didn’t believe she was being honest even if she was. It never ended well when her mother decided she was lying. 

On this occasion, she wasn’t lying, even if she wished that she could have gotten more time to talk to Hades. 

“Alright,” Demeter said finally. “Fine. Just… go to sleep. I’ll come wake you in the morning.” 

With that, her mother left the room, locking Persephone inside for the night. 

Knowing she wouldn’t be going anywhere until her mother would come and get her in the morning, Betty sighed and walked out onto her balcony, feeling the cool night air brush across her skin. She leaned against the railing, propped on her forearms, and looked out at the Imperial Gardens under the blue moonlight. 

She thought for a moment about running for the hills during her birthday party. She’d be away from her mother, away from the ideals and shades of perfection Demeter had instilled in her for the past six years. Betty never liked her birthday anyways, not since the day she turned twelve. For her, it was just the yearly anniversary of her captivity under Alice. 

Out of the blue, Betty heard a small noise behind her. She turned and saw Juliet canting towards her. A rare smile slipped on Betty’s face as she bent down to pick her up. Juliet immediately snuggled herself in Persephone’s arms, just like she always did. 

Betty found that her puppy always managed to make her smile, even when she was at her worst. Currently, the dog nestled in her arms brought a much-needed sense of warmth to Betty. Juliet was able to do that often, and it made Betty feel as though she wasn’t as lonely as she really was. 

But she was lonely. 

And she was alone. 

Cripplingly so. 

**\---**

“Up, up!” Alice chirped sharply. 

Betty’s eyes flashed open the next morning, seeing her mother with a grin on her face and several nymphs behind her. 

_Holy Hades,_ she thought. 

Betty knew that this was her mother’s team of nymphs that she had organized specifically to prepare her for the party in the evening… and Betty knew they weren’t gentle. They never were. 

Before she knew what was happening, her mother was pulling her out of bed by the wrist. Once she was standing, Alice released the nymphs on her. They dragged her to the bath they had evidently prepared while she was sleeping, somehow stripping her of her nightgown and teaming up to throw her in the scorching hot water. 

Betty wanted to scream when she resurfaced, but she knew better. She knew her mother would smack the back of her head (or maybe worse) if she dared make a noise when she was in pain. 

Swiftly, one of the nymphs pulled her shoulders back and she fell back against the wall of the tub with a muffled grunt. Soon, several nymphs were all around her, one on each hand and foot and a fifth nymph combing through her wet hair. She and her mother were facing each other, Alice standing and watching as if she were watching someone about to be executed. 

Demeter began talking at her daughter while the nymphs around her started cleaning her hands and fingernails. Betty knew it was redundant information - etiquette and the like. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t ever heard the speech before - she definitely had… several times. She turned a deaf ear to her mother’s lecture, making sure that she was catching tidbits so she wouldn’t be completely ignoring her. 

The nymphs were diligent, but they were insensitive. Betty knew that they were working hard and that they always did such a nice job of cleaning her up, but they were rough with her. Persephone thought that the nymphs working on her nails weren’t _trying_ to make her cuticles bleed, but Betty felt as if they were going to accidentally do otherwise. If it were only her in the room, she’d let them know that they were hurting her, but she knew that her mother would never allow such a thing. 

Eventually, the nymphs picked up their rough exfoliating sponges to start washing her body with, and that’s when the pain really started. The sponges they used scratched at her skin and almost brought tears to her eyes as her mother lectured her about… _how to sip from a glass?_ Betty put her mother out of her mind, trying to focus on what the night would bring ahead. 

She thought hopefully about how she and her father would be granted the first dance of the evening after the investiture and dinner. Maybe this time - as an adult - she would be able to work up the courage to tell him what her mother had been doing to her for the last six years. She’d tell him about the hitting, slapping, pinching, cutting, locking, and just general maltreatment inflicted upon her by Demeter. She didn’t know if her father would believe her, but she didn’t care. She could show him her scars and permanent markings in private, then he’d _have to_ listen to her. Still, Betty didn’t think she’d have to go that far. Her father was… the greatest person in her life, considering she mostly interacted solely with her mother and rarely saw her half-siblings. 

Besides Juliet, Zeus was the only person that routinely made Betty smile. He was caring where Demeter was cold, and gentle where Demeter was brash. She knew her father loved her, but sometimes she wondered how far that love went. If he loved her so much, why didn’t he raise her himself, rather than handing her off to her mother? Sometimes she asked herself that at night and would cry herself to sleep about it. She didn’t understand why he couldn’t have taken her under his wing rather than throwing her to her mother and the wolves that came with her. 

It didn’t matter anyways, she decided. She’d be free tomorrow unless her mother found a way to keep her captive as an adult. 

By the time Alice let Betty out of the bath, the water had run cold and the smell of roses from the different soaps used to clean her body were clouding her senses. Roses were her mother’s choice long ago - Betty wasn’t too fond of the flower now. Sure, it was beautiful and romantic, but it wasn’t Betty’s favorite. She preferred the scent of other flowers far more than roses - lavender, lilies, anything else really. 

Betty was quickly ushered towards her vanity by the nymphs. On the way over, they manhandled a light pink silk robe onto her body as her mother kept talking to her - something about holding her head high. Betty was forced into the seat in front of her mirror and the nymphs started to go to work on her makeup and hair. 

It was only then that Betty realized her mother hadn’t as much said a kind word to her so far. She’d even forgotten it was her birthday in the hour she’d been awake. She knew her mother had a talent of making situations about herself - that’s what she’d done. The investiture and the party afterwards? All her mother’s doing. Betty’s eighteenth birthday? Alice hadn’t acknowledged it yet (if she realized at all). 

For the past six years, Demeter had made everything about herself and Betty was appalled that she had just figured it out. Alice was even continuing to do it now, saying something about not bringing shame on her mother’s name just before she went into a round of criticisms on her daughter’s body and beauty. 

In either of those cases, Betty didn’t know if she truly wasn’t beautiful or if she just wasn’t meeting her mother’s standards… but it was the only thing she’d ever known and it was the only thing that had remained the same over the past six years. 

Betty didn’t know it, but her mother had managed to completely skew her idea of beauty. The princess was, in fact, quite beautiful whether she knew it or not… but she didn’t believe it. She also had no idea that how she thought about beauty was about to change for the better. She had no knowledge of the series of events that would unfold in order to change her mind. 

Hours later, when she put on her Court Dress, Betty was unknowing of how her life would change by that time the next day. As she stared straight ahead into the mirror, into the depths of her own emerald eyes, and her mother placed her hands on her shoulders, she could feel it. 

Something life-changing was coming, and there was nothing either of them could have done to stop it. 

**\---**

Persephone was nothing but relieved when Demeter left her to be staged. After the doors shut behind her mother, Betty let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She was standing in a small chamber with two sets of double doors on each side. The set in front of her led to the ballroom and the set behind her would take her back into the rest of the palace. She felt herself playing with her own fingers as she stood precisely in the center of the square room. 

Next to the ballroom doorway were two imperial guards standing at attention and dressed in their crisp uniforms. Betty found it eerie how it seemed the two young men were staring at the center of each other’s foreheads. 

She didn’t have time to think about it for too long because the guards opened the doors on cue, causing Betty to stand up straighter. A fanfare played in the ballroom as she entered through the doorway. 

Beginning to move down the marble staircase, Betty glanced over her shoulder and saw the crowd on the ballroom floor dressed to the nines. Her half-brothers and sisters stood in an arc behind Zeus and Hera. On either side of them were Poseidon and the King of the Underworld, all standing on a raised dais. 

She made eye contact with Hades and his icy blue eyes locked on hers. She could see the smug look on his face - she figured that was his natural expression. Betty held her head a little higher and smiled as she got to the ballroom floor. 

The crowd parted immediately upon setting a toe on the stone floor, revealing a rich red carpet that led her all the way up to her father. All of the court watched as Betty held her head high and made her way up to the dais. She passed her mother without acknowledging her, and smiled wider after doing so. 

Her father met her halfway up the stairs, offering his hand as she climbed the last few steps. Zeus helped her lower herself onto the kneeling bench placed in front of her as she reached the top. The fanfare came to a stop when she stilled and her father raised his arms up in the air. 

After being anointed with oil was when the gold sash was draped across her body, followed by the extravagant cape tied around her shoulders with a white silk ribbon. Zeus said a few words in Latin, lowering a gold crown with a light pink gemstone on her head. 

He helped her stand then, bringing his youngest daughter between himself and his wife. With pride in his voice, Zeus pronounced her a divine being. 

_“Ad Curiam Olympus, ego praesens Persephone, Dea Ver - Reginae Elizabeth Proserpina,”_ Zeus said in Latin before repeating it in English. “To the Court of Olympus, I present Persephone, goddess of springtime - the Princess Elizabeth Proserpina.” 

At long last, Betty was able to take in a breath of fresh air. She took a moment to really take in the feeling in her chest. It was new, yet ultimately familiar. 

Betty wasn’t able to put a name to it at first, but she eventually found the right word. 

Freedom. 

**\---**

When Betty had originally thought that dinner would go as planned, she was severely mistaken. Persephone and Zeus were the first to take a seat at the head table, and everyone else followed suit, even Hades. 

The only thing about Hades, though, was that he’d taken Demeter’s spot at the table beside Betty. 

Persephone had to give it to him - he had probably caused a problem that her mother had to go fix, and in that split moment, he was able to steal her seat. Betty was shocked, seeing him sit next to her, but she also didn’t care because she knew her mother was too obsessed with her public image that she’d never put up a fight. It seemed as if he were trying to twist the knife of his outburst that had silenced Demeter the night before, but Betty wasn’t one to question something like that. 

Not too long afterwards as the first course was about to come out, Demeter was walking towards her seat by her daughter when Betty caught her shocked face. She noticed very quickly that Hades was in her spot and she had no choice but to sit in the seat that Hades was supposed to be in. 

Betty counted it as a win. 

It seemed as if Hades were waiting for the same thing because he didn’t start a conversation with her until Alice had seated herself discontentedly and began to act as if nothing happened. 

“Congratulations, Your Royal Highness,” he said finally. 

“For what?” 

“Well first on the investiture as a goddess, and secondly on getting away from your mother during this dinner,” he said quietly. 

“I believe that was all _your_ doing, Your Majesty.” 

“Hades,” he corrected. 

“Still,” she replied, taking a sip of water. “You did that yourself.” 

“As you insist, Your Royal Highness.” 

“Please don’t.” 

“What?” 

“The title,” she said quietly. “I would prefer if you called me Elizabeth, if I am to address you as Hades”

“That I cannot oblige you with,” he replied. “Many of the things I say come off as rude, therefore I insist upon using your title for now so you know when I am being sincere.” 

“Oh, well,” Betty rambled, blushing. “If you insist.” 

Their conversation was casual throughout the dinner, though Betty mostly made small talk with her father and Hades spent much of his time speaking with Triton. Still, Hades was a gentleman through and through. He had a single glass of red wine with dinner (Kevin’s finest had been brought out for the occasion), then refused a refill or anything harder than that. He was a little quirky, but she didn’t mind. 

Before she could really get to know him at all, dinner was over and the party had just begun. 

The first dance of the night was given to Betty and Zeus for the traditional father-daughter dance on one’s birthday. Betty had been dancing with her father on the spring equinox for almost as long as she could walk, so it was only muscle memory as she prepared herself. The dinner tables disappeared and all of Court surrounded the ballroom floor with Betty and Hal in the center. 

Just after the music began, Betty curtseyed low to her father as she had been taught to do so by Alice and he returned the customary bow before they started dancing. As they waltzed across the ballroom floor, Betty noticed that the music the orchestra was playing was not the arrangement that her mother had chosen for the occasion. She knew her mother had noticed it when she looked antsy from the side. Betty must have tensed in her father’s grip. 

“I told the orchestra to play the longest piece they could,” he whispered, barely moving his mouth. 

Betty was instantly confused as to why he would do such a thing. 

“Don’t look nervous, Persephone. Just act natural,” he warned her. 

“Okay,” she replied softly, trying to play off whatever was going on around her. 

“There’s something going on, Betty,” Hal told her. “And there’s a plan in place to remedy it, okay?” She nodded obediently. “In order for this to work, though, I need you to tell me what Demeter has been doing to you.” 

Betty was shocked. This was initially where she was going to tell him about it, not where he was supposed to guess that there was a problem in the first place. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied. 

“I know your mother has been causing you pain for a while now. I need to know how dire your situation is. Just tell me and I promise that I will handle it.” 

“Dad--” 

“Don’t lie, Betty. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“There’s nothing--” 

_“Elizabeth,”_ he said sternly, looking at her knowingly. Zeus might have been the High King but he was still her father, which meant that she couldn’t help but give in. 

“She hurts me,” Betty whispered, ashamed. She looked away from him, realizing it was the first time she had told anyone her darkest secret. 

“Don’t get emotional on me - she’s watching us. It’s for your safety, Betty,” he warned, continuing to glide across the dance floor with her. “When did it start?”

“She slapped me for the first time the night you gifted me Juliet,” Betty began, trying to keep a straight face with the horrid memories it was rehashing. “It’s only gotten worse from there.” 

“I need the details, Persephone.” 

Betty scoured her mind for a specific instance for a moment. 

“When I was fifteen I tried fighting against her rules, but she just beat me and locked me in my room for a week--” 

“Did she scar you, Betty?” he asked softly, keeping them moving so no one would pick up on their conversation. 

She hesitated for a moment until her father squeezed her hand in comfort. 

“Yes,” she admitted, ashamed. “In several places.” Hal looked away, nodding subtly before turning back to her. 

“Your birthday present from me - the one recognized by Court - is a new suite away from your mother…” Betty stood up a little straighter. “But I’m actually going to get you out of here.” 

“Out of where?” Betty replied curiously. 

“Olympus.” 

“Dad--” 

“I’m going to distract your mother when the song ends, but I need you to meet Hades in the gardens - _your_ gardens. He’ll tell you what we’ve planned from there,” Zeus said quickly. 

“Okay, but--” 

“I need you to trust me, Persephone,” he said. “I’ll have you away from here by dawn,” he assured her. “Do you trust me?” Betty replied with a short nod as the music came to a close. Zeus then kissed her forehead gently as applause erupted in the ballroom. “Good. I love you, Persephone.” 

“I love you too, dad,” Betty whispered. From over her father’s shoulder, she saw Demeter starting towards them as another song began. “Incoming,” she warned softly. 

“Gardens,” he whispered. “Go.” Zeus gave her a gentle shove, sacrificing himself to the wrath of her mother so that she would have a chance to flee. She swiftly made her way through the crowd and towards the exit. Just before she left, she saw her mother and father talking. The distraction had worked. 

Persephone bolted, heading towards the gardens as instructed. As she approached the gate, she saw a dark figure standing in her path. When she got closer, the person turned, revealing none other than King Hades himself. The silver of his crown, sash, and bicep bands sparkled under the moonlight and his eyes were clearer than ever. He stood up a little straighter at her presence, his black toga distinctly covering him. 

Betty began to curtsey when she was beside him, but he stopped her immediately. 

“No time for formalities,” he clipped, kissing her knuckles in greeting. “Come with me.” Hades extended his hand. Once Betty took it, he began to pull her by the hand, through the garden. They passed by the rows and rows and rows of infinite flowers that she’d gone through just the day before. 

Betty soon became unfamiliar with some of the rows of flowers as she realized he was taking her further into the garden than she’d ever gone before. Soon, they approached a treeline and Hades took them past it. They were covered mostly by a canopy of trees, but patches of moonlight shone on the grass. 

Persephone immediately noticed the river flowing through that section of the gardens and upon moving closer, she saw her favorite flower - lilies were flooding the river. 

“I never knew we had lilies here,” she whispered to herself, shocking Hades. “They’re my favorites--” 

“Your Royal Highness,” he stopped her, making her gaze flip up to him. “If you’ll allow me, we don’t have much time, though I would very much enjoy hearing about your favorite flowers.” 

“I’m sorry,” she replied, blushing. “Tell me, what has my father planned?” 

“After the ball, you must go to your bedchamber and pack everything of sentimental value. No gowns, clothing, or jewelry unless sentimental--” 

“Why not?”

“Well I suppose you could pack a gown or two if you wanted--” 

“Why so few?” 

“I’m the King of the Underworld… I can have made as many dresses as you would like, darling Persephone.” 

“Do you mean to say that I’m--” 

“Your father has instructed me to take you to my domain under the guise that we are engaged to marry,” Hades explained softly. 

“My father has pawned me off on you? I bet the Fates haven’t approved--” 

“Of course he hasn’t _pawned_ you off on me,” Hades interrupted. “Quite the contrary, actually. You don’t even have to marry me if you wish not to do so. We’re merely pretending so that your mother cannot take your newfound adult freedoms away from you.” 

“Oh,” Betty said. “But why--”

“Why me?” Hades asked. “Your father had been inclined to choose Triton instead, my good pal Archie… but he determined that I would ultimately be a better fit for you.” 

“Why?” 

“I am the king of my domain… your mother would never be able to enter without my consent, and I would never give it to her.” 

“Why do you care so much? About me?” 

“Your father has been planning this with me for weeks,” he explained. “He never stops telling me about how sweet you are, and how you deserve to get away. I just want to help. As a friend.” 

“So you kicking my mother out of her seat tonight--” 

“I was trying to keep you away from her, just like your father is doing by distracting her with nonsense so that I can tell you our plan of action tonight.” 

“One more question,” Betty said. 

“You may ask as many questions as you wish, Your Royal Highness. I shall answer all of them truthfully.” 

“Who’s idea was it for us to pretend to be engaged?” 

“It was mine,” he said. “Your father didn’t like that at first, but he thought it made the plan more foolproof.” Hades paused for a moment before taking Betty’s hand again. “Elizabeth, if this plan doesn’t go as we want it to? for your safety, we may have to actually marry.” 

“What?!” Betty exclaimed, 

“Your mother may not be convinced that we’re actually engaged or in love and could call for us to marry,” he explained. “As you know, our marriages are eternal, but I don’t want that to frighten you.” She nodded. “I don’t believe I’ve ever met anyone like you, and I mean that in the best way. I think that, if we had to, we could function well as a married couple, even without true love involved.” 

“Your Majesty, I--” 

“Jughead, Your Royal Highness.” 

“Really? That is what you have chosen to go with?” Betty asked, stopping herself. 

“It’s much better than the alternative.” 

“Hades?” 

“No, the other alternative.” 

“Okay… well, _Jughead,_ I barely know you.” 

“I would be a true and faithful husband to you, Persephone--” 

“Betty,” she amended, stopping him. “Please”.

“I give you my word, I would be a true and faithful husband to you, Betty,” he corrected. “I know many things are running through your mind tonight, so I don’t want you to dwell on a potential marriage between us. Your safety is the number one priority and I will still protect you with my life, I swear it.” 

“I appreciate that,” Betty said softly. 

“Pack your bag, Betty, for your escape tonight.” Jughead leaned in to press a soft, respectful kiss against her cheek. She blushed crimson and smiled at his attentions. “One moment, if you will,” he added, turning to the river and picking a lily from one of the plants. Jughead turned back to her, moving a tress of her golden locks behind her ear before tucking the small flower behind it gently. “I’ll meet you right here when you’re ready. Your father knows, too, so he may make an appearance as well… but you best go now.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty, for everything.” 

“My name is Jughead. I expect you to use it now,” he replied. “And you never need to thank me for a thing… now go.” 

Betty, with a wave to the King of the Underworld, quickly made her way back towards Olympus Palace. She was in the middle of the first row of the rose gardens when she heard her name called. 

“Persephone, wait!” Hades shouted, making her stop and turn around. He slowed to a walk as he came to stand in front of her once more. “I forgot to give you this,” he said, pressing a pendant into her palm. “There’s a small button on the back,” he explained. “If you run into any trouble it will alert both your father and I. Do not be afraid to use it if Demeter stops you from carrying out our plan.” 

“Okay,” she replied. “Thank you.” 

“Think of it as a birthday gift. Run along now,” he said. “I believe your father wishes to dance with you before you leave.” 

Betty turned back towards the palace, seeing her father waiting for her to come back. She made her way over to him and Zeus offered her his hand for another dance. She accepted gratefully. 

This time they just danced, as they understood what was going to happen in a few hours’ time. 

“My youngest is all grown up,” he whispered with a tear in his eye during the last song of the night. 

“Oh, dad--” 

“I wish I didn’t have to let you go, but it’s for your safety and I know Hades is going to take good care of you. I trust him with my life to do so.” With that, the song ended and they parted. Zeus cupped his daughter’s cheek in his hand and Betty smiled. 

“I’ve already had your things taken to a Celestial Suite--” 

“A _Celestial Suite?”_ Betty asked excitedly. 

“Yes,” he replied. “It’s one of two that is just smaller than the one Hera and I share. You’ll find that only you and I have the keys to that suite.” Zeus quietly pressed one into the palm of her hand. “Now go.” 

After hugging, then curtseying to her father, Betty dashed from the ballroom and headed towards the South Wing of the palace, knowing that’s where the two Celestial Suites were. After letting herself in, she admired the room carefully. 

It was roughly three times the size of her old Imperial Suite. It came with a large canopy bed, a sitting area by a fireplace, something that mortals would refer to as some sort of “mini bar” (the creator swore it would be more popular in a few thousand years) stocked with wines and meads. On the far side from the door was a large, open balcony that wasn’t too far from the bathroom. What she found the most surprising was a square marble pool of steaming, bubbling water that smells of roses and lavender. 

When Juliet ran into her welcoming arms after finally waking up, Betty became sad that she would have to leave the gorgeous room, but she was more than grateful to be leaving her mother behind. 

Persephone remained in Court Dress as she began stuffing a bag with her most valued items and two dresses that she didn’t believe she could easily part with. She was about to place a framed portrait of her, Juliet, and her father in that bag when there was a knock at her door. 

Before Betty could answer, Alice stumbled into the room. Betty tripped over herself, trying to hide the bag from her mother’s view. 

“Mother, uh, how… unexpected, I--” 

“Idiot child!” she slurred, evidently drunk. “How _dare_ you embarrass me like that!” The door slammed closed behind her and Persephone jumped. 

Betty knew that Alice wasn’t drunk enough to be stumbling around, but she was drunk enough to be angry and vengeful. She knew it was the unhealthy, dangerous medium that she should fear. A ripple of fright ran down her spine as she stood in front of her bag of valuables. 

“Dad said you’re not supposed to be here--” she tried to say firmly, swallowing the shakiness of her own voice. 

“You’ve embarrassed me in front of Court by sitting with that _devil_ Hades,” Alice growled. “I told you not to speak with him.” 

Betty recognized the snarl on her mother’s face and was none the stronger to try and fight back. 

_Persephone had never feared for her life more than in that moment where her life hung in the balance._


	2. the escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your Majesty, this is unprecedented--” 
> 
> “I need you to get her out of here now,” Zeus instructed, gently passing Betty’s broken body over to him. Persephone whimpered at the trade, but snuggled into Jughead’s chest as much as she could. 
> 
> “Gods, she’s light as a feather,” Jughead gasped quietly. “She’s so small - she must be malnourished,” he said to Zeus. 
> 
> “I’m sure you have the best doctors--” 
> 
> “Of course,” he replied. “And I know a bit of first aid from my own ventures, as you know… I’ll take care of your daughter, Your Majesty, I swear. I’ll feed her well.” 
> 
> “I know you will, Hades,” Hal said. “That’s why you’re the one I’m letting take her away from here.” 
> 
> “Dad,” Betty croaked, tears still running down her face.
> 
> “I’ll see you soon, Elizabeth,” he whispered, kissing her bruised forehead tenderly. “I want to be updated,” he added to Hades. 
> 
> “I expected nothing less, Your Majesty,” Jughead replied.

Later in her life, Persephone never talked about what happened that night. The sight of her after the series of unfortunate events told enough of a story as it was, though the only two people that really saw her after what happened were the ones who found her, and they were scarred from the sight as well. The way she was found was gory within itself, and her rescuers had been sick to their stomachs. 

When she relayed the events later, she didn’t go into much detail. 

Alice had pulled a knife on her daughter in her angry, drunken haze. Betty, afraid for her life if she were to resist, had to take the hits. Her mother slashed at her immaculate gown after tackling her daughter to the floor. Betty was already in tears but couldn’t find the strength to push back as she was pinned to the stone floor of her new suite. 

While still aiming for her daughter’s dress, it was no surprise that Alice had sliced Betty’s skin in the process - more than once. Her shoulders, arms, legs, abdomen, and neck each had at least two cuts in them. Betty let out a sob and Alice stuck her knife in the outside of Betty’s right leg, dragging the blade down to really open up a wound there. She had to subtly pack that gash with parts of her ripped dress as her mother continued her tirade. 

What little care Betty was able to provide herself wasn’t enough - she quickly became lightheaded. When she looked down at what her mother had done, Betty noticed that the item on her that had become the most tattered was her brand new golden sash - the one that displayed her rank as a goddess and a member of the royal family… it was the sash that Demeter wasn’t allowed to wear. 

Once Alice had decided that Betty’s dress was torn to shreds enough, she started to beat her daughter as she lay helpless on the floor. 

Betty never said if Demeter used her hands and feet or if she found something to hit her with, but there was a lot of damage there afterwards. 

Persephone realized, after a while of just taking the beatings, that her mother may leave her alone if she pretended to pass out. In an act of despair, Betty played dead for a while, letting her body go limp as Demeter took out her anger on her daughter, bruising and bloodying her body. 

When Alice was done, Betty almost sobbed in relief. Demeter then spat on Persephone before letting the door slam behind her on the way out. Alice must have thought she was really dead when she left her daughter alone, but she was  _ really _ fading in and out of consciousness. 

As difficult as it was to move without straining herself, Betty was able to reach inside her corset and find the pendant that Jughead had given her. With shallow breaths, she found the button on the back and pressed it down as hard as she could for as long as she could.

It was then that she lost consciousness altogether. 

**\---**

She woke up in a daze when the door of her suite slammed open. She tried to see who it was when they came in, but her vision was blurred. She tried to hear who it was, and almost sobbed when she heard her father speaking to Hades, somehow finding the strength to roll onto her side. 

“Dad,” she whimpered, trying to reach out to them. 

“Hush now, my child,” he replied softly, coming to her side. “I’m right here.” 

Before they did anything else, Hal and Jughead addressed the wound on the side of her leg, making sure to dress it properly. As gently as they could, the two men also wrapped the princess in a wool blanket so that she could remain warm. Her father found Betty’s puppy, placing her on top of Betty and wrapping her arms around the fluffy dog. 

After packing a few more items in Betty’s bag, Zeus threw the bag to Jughead for him to carry just before he gently picked up his daughter. She hissed as he readjusted her to be lying comfortably across his arms. Soon, Betty had nuzzled herself into her father’s chest, clutching her puppy to her chest. 

As Zeus carried her through the halls of the palace, Betty started to sob into her father’s shoulder. She was so embarrassed about the entire ordeal and she was in immense pain, even when her father’s touch was so gentle. As she cried softly, her father kept reassuring her. She had never felt more safe than she did, sheltered in his arms

Betty hissed again when the cool night air hit her broken, bruised skin, but she calmed at the sound of her father’s voice, reassuring her that she was okay and that she was safe. She noticed when her father and Jughead started walking faster and she could smell when they were ten feet from the Imperial Gardens. She remained a sobbing, shaking mess as her father carried her through the gardens. 

It took them a little longer to get to the lily section - the section she was supposed to meet Jughead in - but she knew when they were finally behind the thick set of trees because Hades finally spoke up. 

“Your Majesty, this is unprecedented--” 

“I need you to get her out of here  _ now,” _ Zeus instructed, gently passing Betty’s broken body over to him. Persephone whimpered at the trade, but snuggled into Jughead’s chest as much as she could. 

“Gods, she’s light as a feather,” Jughead gasped quietly. “She’s so small - she must be malnourished,” he said to Zeus. 

“I’m sure you have the best doctors--” 

“Of course,” he replied. “And I know a bit of first aid from my own ventures, as you know… I’ll take care of your daughter, Your Majesty, I swear. I’ll feed her well.” 

“I know you will, Hades,” Hal said. “That’s why you’re the one I’m letting take her away from here.” 

“Dad,” Betty croaked, tears still running down her face.

“I’ll see you soon, Elizabeth,” he whispered, kissing her bruised forehead tenderly. “I want to be updated,” he added to Hades. 

“I expected nothing less, Your Majesty,” Jughead replied. 

“I trust you, Jughead.”

“I won’t let you down, Zeus,” he replied. “I won’t let  _ her _ down.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You know I owe you this debt for saving my life,” Jughead said. “Consider it paid. A life for a life.” 

There was a pregnant pause before Juliet whimpered nervously from her place on Betty’s chest. 

“You’d better go,” Zeus told him. 

“I should,” Hades agreed, opening the portal to the Underworld. “Farewell, Your Majesty.” 

“Safe travels.” 

Betty clung to Jughead as much as she could as they dropped into the Underworld. When Jughead’s feet planted firmly on the ground, Betty first noticed how frigid it was… and then she let her facade really fall, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sobbed. 

She heard Jughead yell for a boat to transport them and one was immediately supplied. He climbed into the boat carefully, laying Betty down as soft as he could. He looked away from her only to give the command to transport them to his palace and they began moving immediately. 

“You’re safe now,” Jughead whispered, treading carefully. He slipped one of his hands under hers for her to hold on to. “I need you to stay with me. Okay, Betty?” 

Betty whimpered, nodding. 

“Good,” he replied. “You can start by introducing me to this adorable puppy of yours.” 

She tried to laugh, but all that came out was a wheeze and a few coughs. Jughead waited for her to speak. 

“Her name’s Juliet,” she said softly. “ My father gave her to me on my twelfth birthday.” 

“I hope she and Cerberus can get along.” 

“Cerberus as in--” 

“The massive three-headed dog,” he completed for her. “Actually, the one that lives with me in my palace is his grandson, Cerberus the third. He ended up with one head instead of three and he’s normal-sized. He prefers running around my palace and stealing ham sandwiches. Cerberus Junior has two heads and is helping run things further into the Underworld.” 

“Cerberus the third sounds delightful,” she said, her broken laughter shining through her tears. 

“Oh, he’s a handful.” 

Jughead continued to keep soft conversation with Betty, even as she was hurried inside his palace and up two floors. She only noticed how much time had passed when Jughead laid her down on a bed. She hated how much it hurt with how tender he was. Betty blinked and skeletons surrounded her, Jughead still at her side. Betty tensed and looked up at him nervously. 

“I know they’re dead, but these are the best doctors I have,” he whispered to her, taking her hand. “We’re going to get you healed in no time.” Betty nodded as a mask was slipped over her nose and mouth. 

She was instructed to just breathe and she slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

**\---**

Betty found herself slowly coming back to reality as she laid in bed. She tried to move but found it very difficult as she opened her eyes, seeing the bright white of the room around her. Though the light was bright, she could still tell that she was in a large four-post bed, and that the sheets were a very soft cotton… and that she felt comfortable and safe for the first time in a while. 

Everything that happened the night before came rushing back to her and she almost sobbed. Her mother had never been so cruel to her as she had been the previous night. No one had ever been more gentle and caring than Jughead. He’d welcomed her into his home, found doctors to help her, and had even distracted her from her pain as they talked about their pets. 

She barely even knew him and yet, he was already one of the greatest people she’d ever met. 

When Persephone found the strength to look around a little, she saw that the room she was in looked identical to the Celestial Suite… and she had to wonder if she had actually made it to the Underworld because of the white and pink marble color scheme. It was only then that she realized she was wearing a white silk nightgown as well, and Juliet was pressed into her side, practically radiating warmth. 

Out of curiosity, Betty turned her head to the right, and she smiled when she saw him. 

Jughead had fallen asleep in a chair, and she figured he got there because he had been watching her sleep. She found it endearing that a king would take time out of his own day to make sure she was okay. He was too kind - she didn’t believe she deserved him or his help. 

His obsidian hair fell over his eyes as his head rested on his hand and his knees were pulled into him. Betty then noticed that he was wearing black trousers tucked into his boots and a loose grey shirt underneath a black and silver jerkin. She admired once more how handsome he really was before calling his name. 

“Jughead,” she croaked quietly, flinching at how hoarse her voice was. She cleared her throat softly. “Jughead,” she repeated a little louder. 

Hades startled, almost falling out of his chair as he woke up. When he caught himself, he looked up at her and calmed at seeing her awake. He got up and started walking over to her. 

“Hey,” he said softly, coming to her side and sitting on the edge of her bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like my body weighs a thousand pounds,” she whispered. Jughead smiled a little at her exaggeration. “How long has it been?” 

“It’s been seven hours since we got here, if that’s what you’re asking,” he told her. “My doctors left you alone about five hours ago… and I feel it important to let you know that you have three fractured ribs.” Betty swallowed harshly. “There’s two on your left side and one on your right… and we were able to avoid an infection in the rather large wound in the side of your right leg and--” 

“Were you in the room?” Betty asked, interrupting him. She was afraid that he’d find something he wouldn’t like. 

“No, of course not,” he replied seriously. “The skele-doctors kicked me out.” Betty smiled at the name he called them. “You should be all bandaged up though. They told me that there were a lot of smaller cuts and they took care of all of them… but there are even more bruises. Some upon your face” 

“Oh,” she muttered, looking away. “I suppose looking at me is a bit of a burden, then.” 

  
  


“No,” he intercepted. “Of course not. The only burden is the person who put them there. You’re more than your injuries Betty, they are only temporary, they do not shadow your beauty nor the person you are underneath.”

“Okay,” she replied softly. Nobody had ever really said anything so kind to her before. She wasn’t sure whether she believed it. “Did my father send a letter?” 

“He did,” Jughead replied. “But I was thinking that I could take you on a tour of your new home.”

“I don’t think I can walk.” 

“Nobody said you were going to walk,” he told her. “I have a chair with wheels attached - it’s an object of my own invention made for situations like these.” 

“Oh,” she said. “Okay. That sounds nice. I guess I should get dressed first.” Betty started to sit up, but Jughead stopped her. 

“That’s not necessary,” he told her. “With your fractured ribs, the doctors told me to keep you out of corsets for a while so that they can heal better. I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable if I just get you a dressing robe to put over your nightgown.” 

_ He’s worried about my comfort, _ she thought.  _ That’s a first.  _

“Okay,” she replied. Jughead helped her slowly sit up in bed then went to grab the dressing robe. It was a soft, heavy cotton robe that was meant to keep one warm and covered. Jughead helped her get her arms through the sleeves, then swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid a pair of cozy slippers on her feet. He supported her while she stood, tying the belt around her waist. He asked to make sure it wasn’t too tight before he scooped her up and sat her in the chair he made. 

Juliet ran over to them as they were about to leave, and Jughead picked her up and placed her in Betty’s lap. She smiled up at him in thanks just before he pushed her through the door and into the hallway. 

Persephone didn’t know why she was instantly stunned that the inside of the palace was much darker than the room she had woken up in. The walls were either black or shades of dark red, green, and blue. 

“You don’t keep it very  _ lively _ in here, do you?” she asked jokingly, referring to the dark color palette. 

“Ha ha, Elizabeth,” he replied, rolling his eyes at her terrible pun. “Laugh it up. I’m kind of the God of the Dead, so the darkness fits. It does make visits to Olympus more refreshing on the occasions I go up there.” 

“Then why’s my room so bright?” she asked. 

“I thought it would better acclimate you to my palace if I redecorated the Queen’s Chambers to make it feel like you were still in Olympus,” he said. “If you ever want me to change it back, just let me know.” 

“I think I’m okay for now, but thank you.” 

Betty found it amazing how easy it was to talk to him, though she was having a little trouble getting used to having someone being around her all the time. Persephone was usually left alone, and just the day before she’d been so lonely. She wasn’t used to the only person around her being so kind and gentle, either. 

_ The God of the Dead. Kind and gentle. Not the kind of words one would associate with such a title, who would’ve thought.  _

“Just so you know,” he said quietly, continuing to push her down the hall. “The entire palace staff is convinced that we are engaged.” 

“What?” Betty replied, craning her neck to look up at him. 

“Zeus announced it this morning before you woke up. I should have given you a little more notice on that one. My apologies.” 

“It’s fine,” she responded. 

As they were headed towards the first spot on Jughead’s tour, Betty and Jughead passed a few skeletal servants that congratulated them on their “engagement,” but Jughead politely motioned for them to shoo when they did so. 

Hades showed her all around his home, but Betty’s favorite places in his Mediterranean-style palace were the expansive library, regal throne room, and the elegant dining room. They ended their tour with breakfast in his dining room. Betty was caught off-guard. 

“Jughead, I cannot eat breakfast with you here,” she said to him. 

“Of course you can.” 

“No, I should be dressed properly.” 

“You  _ are  _ dressed properly,” he replied, driving her up to the table and helping her sit in one of the chairs. 

“And how would that be?” 

“You’re wearing clothes,” he said to her. “Don’t be so critical of yourself. I refuse to hear any more on this - I will not let you wear a corset or a real dress until those ribs heal.” 

“I look ridiculous.” 

“You look  _ beautiful,” _ he replied, shutting her up. 

She was stunned at his comment. Surely he didn’t think she was beautiful. Betty wanted to tell him he was wrong, but before she could say anything, a plate of food was set in front of her. It wasn’t her usual breakfast of a few pieces of fruit - it was eggs, bacon, toast, and a whole array of breakfast food. 

She couldn’t help but feel out of place. 

“Is this all for the two of us?” she asked. 

“Well… I have quite a large appetite.” He grinned. She knew that from her birthday dinner. “But yes. Is something wrong?” 

“I just… I don’t usually get much for breakfast… or for any meal, really.” 

“What?” he asked, his face softening when he looked at her. “Now that you’re here with me, you can eat all the food your heart desires. Not getting enough to eat is unhealthy not to mention cruel if it’s by the hands of another, and I’m sure your mother hurt you that way too, didn’t she?” 

Betty looked down at her lap. This was the first time he’d really brought up her mother and Betty didn’t really want to talk about her. She’d been lucky with him because he hadn’t asked what happened (and she wasn’t ready to say), but he was now bringing up the day to day abuses. 

“I’m sorry,” he said when he noticed the dejected expression on her face. Jughead put his utensils down and gently directed her gaze back to his. “I’m sorry I brought her up. You don’t have to say anything unless you want to. It was very forward of me to think that you would entertain that question. I’d never force you into saying more than you wish.”

“Thank you,” she replied quietly, truly in awe of how different he was in comparison to her mother. Betty gently placed her hand on his forearm. 

She kept her hand there for the rest of their meal and he let her. 

**\---**

Betty kept feeling surprised throughout the day. She wasn’t used to anyone openly breaking the rules of formalities. She wasn’t used to how kind he was towards her, how he didn’t care when she spoke her mind… she wasn’t used to someone that didn’t degrade her for just existing. It took her a few hours to really wrap her mind around how she didn’t have to keep her walls up all the time, and even then she couldn’t let them down. After all, she had kept those walls up for the past six years to defend herself from her mother. She had bottled up all of her emotions, opinions, and pain and she didn’t know how she managed to keep the cork from flying out. 

She could hear how surprised Jughead was at some of the things she said. He’d been appalled when she thought he wouldn’t let her use the library ( _ No, you can go anywhere you want in this palace. You’re not a prisoner, Betty _ ). When she had assumed that he was going to ignore her all day, he stopped them in the middle of the hall and came around to kneel in front of her. 

“You need rest, yes,” he told her. “But that does  _ not _ mean I will leave your side at any point in time today unless you ask me to.” 

“Do you not have things to do?” 

“Yes, I’m taking care of you. That’s what I’m going to do.” 

“I meant, like, kingly duties,” she said. “What about those?” 

“I’m taking a day off unless it’s supremely urgent,” he said. “And nothing will warrant that, so.” 

“You’d drop everything for me?” Betty asked weakly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. 

“Without a second thought.” 

Jughead’s selflessness was astounding that It almost brought her to tears, but Jughead could see how thankful she was so he just kissed her knuckles softly and kept walking them back to her new chambers. 

Waiting for them at her door was a petite woman with pink hair and soft brown eyes. Betty found it curious that she was wearing pants (then again, Jughead was known to be more relaxed on formalities and probably encouraged her to wear pants), but she quickly bowed her head to both of them. 

“Your Majesty,” she said. 

“Oh, Toni, good,” Jughead replied. “Toni, this is Persephone, and Betty, this is Toni - my personal assistant.” 

“Secretary,” she corrected. 

“Stop that,” he told her jokingly. “I’ll have you thrown back to Cerberus Junior.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Your Royal Highness,” Toni said, stepping towards Betty and shaking her hand kindly. “Your work on earth is legendary.” 

“Oh?” Betty asked, blushing. “I-- uh, thank you. How would you know that?” 

“I’m a mortal,” she said. “A dead one.” Betty flinched and looked up at Jughead. 

“She got in a fight with Cerberus Junior when she got here,” Jughead explained. “She promised not to cause any trouble if I let her work in my palace and gave her mortal skin back.” 

“And we haven’t had any problems since,” Toni stated proudly. 

“Gee, I wonder why,” Jughead replied sarcastically. “Anyways, I’ve asked Toni to help you with things that you’re not comfortable with me helping you do,” he added. 

“Like what?” Betty asked. 

“Going to the bathroom, bathing, changing clothes, things like that,” Toni said. 

“Oh,” she gasped softly. “Y-You don’t have to do that.” 

“Betty, you’re injured and you’re going to need help doing things for the next few days,” Jughead told her. “I want to make sure you’re comfortable, and I don’t want to cross a line… as friends.” 

His concern for her comfort was one of the things she hadn’t quite understood about him. He didn’t have an ulterior motive to making sure she was comfortable unlike the way that her mother just seemed to want her to be uncomfortable. She couldn’t figure out why exactly he was being so kind… but it seemed that he was just  _ like that _ towards her. 

“If you don’t want me around you can just tell me and I’ll leave,” Toni said. “I wouldn’t take offense to anything like that, Your Royal Highness.” 

“Okay,” Betty said tentatively. “Thank you. That’s very nice.” 

“It’s no hassle, ma’am, I promise.” 

Jughead, noticing the end of the conversation, must have gestured for Toni to leave. She bowed to both of them before turning and walking away, leaving Jughead to take Betty inside the Queen’s chambers. 

“Toni’s really nice,” Betty said to him after the chamber door closed. 

“Maybe to you. She’s a snarky pain in my ass,” he replied, causing her to smile and snicker. “She’s also great at her job,” Jughead admitted. “Don’t tell her I said that. She’ll hold it over my head for all of eternity.” 

“My lips are sealed, Jughead.” 

“Good. I’d have to throw you to Hot Dog if you didn’t.” Betty laughed again just as a fluffy dog ran into the room. He skidded to a halt in front of Hades and sat obediently, almost smiling up at the King of the Underworld. “I… wasn’t expecting that. Betty, this is Hot Dog - Cerberus the third. One head.” 

“Oh wow, you were serious,” Betty replied, calming Juliet who was trying to squirm out of her arms. She eventually put the puppy down, letting she and Hot Dog get to know each other just before Hot Dog put his head in Betty’s lap. “He’s friendly, too. That’s adorable,” she added, rubbing the dog’s head. 

“Yeah. He’s too friendly to guard the gates to the Underworld and he was the runt of the litter, so… I had to bring him here. I hope you don’t mind a second dog running around the palace.” 

“I really don’t mind,” she replied, letting Hot Dog lick her hand. “I do like dogs.” 

“If he ever gets annoying, just let me know and I’ll make sure he comes running to me,” he told her. “How would you feel about a cup of tea?” Jughead asked, changing the subject. 

Betty found it amazing how the God of the Dead was so accommodating towards her. He seemed a bit brash on the outside before now - misbehaving at the rehearsal dinner, making witty comments towards her mother… but he was so caring. 

“Sure. That sounds nice,” Betty replied. “I think I’d prefer to be in bed though.” 

“I know this chair isn’t the most comfortable,” Jughead said, walking them over to the side of the bed. “I’m still working on the design.” 

“It’s fine, really. I think it’s excellent for what you have now,” she told him. 

“Why, thank you, Your Royal Highness.” Jughead came around to face her. “I’m going to pick you up, okay?” Betty nodded. Jughead carefully slid an arm under the juncture of her knees and wrapped his other around her back, settling his hand under her armpit. He scooped her up bridal style and started walking towards the bed. 

Betty could help the few silent tears that slipped down her cheeks at the pain that flared in her leg. The stretch of being carried was pulling on the large gash that had been closed up. She was lucky that they were close to the bed. As soon as those tears slipped from her eyes, Jughead had sat her down on the side of the bed and helped her remove her slippers. When that was done, Jughead looked up again and the content look on his face disappeared. 

He was instantly concerned, seeing the few tears wetting her cheeks. 

“Oh Gods, did I hurt you?” he asked. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Betty.” Jughead just wiped the small droplets from her skin. 

Betty was shocked. No one had ever seemed to show so much concern for such a small flare-up in her leg. She couldn’t respond. 

“Betty?” he asked when she didn’t say anything. “Persephone, why didn’t you say anything when it hurt? You should have let me know.” 

A few more tears slipped down her face at the pure sincerity and concern in his voice. 

“D-Don’t cry, Betty, it’s okay.” She let out a sob as he placed a hand on hers. “Where does it hurt? How can I make it better?” 

She couldn’t stop herself from crying as he continued. She was so unaccustomed to those closest to her (her mother specifically) putting her discomfort as their top priority… and she was just so overwhelmed. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, Jughead taking her hand. 

“No, no, no, don’t be sorry, Betty. Tell me what I can do. Please.” 

“It was in my leg,” she said through her tears. “It felt stretched as you were walking us over here.” 

Without a word, Jughead shifted Betty so she was laying back, her head on a pillow. He touched the bottom hem of her nightgown tentatively. 

“May I?” He asked, looking up at her. Betty nodded, letting him pull the skirt up to see the bandaged area on her thigh. It looked as if it hadn’t reopened, as blood hadn’t soaked through the white dressings. “It looks okay for now, but I’m going to keep an eye on it. You need to let me know if it hurts again or if you think you’ve reopened it, okay?”

Betty started crying just because she was so overwhelmed again. She covered her eyes with her forearm, trying not to let him see. Jughead walked over, gently pulling her arm away. He looked her in the eye and knelt to her level, nudging a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“It’s okay, Betty. You’re safe here, I promise,” he told her, cupping her cheek in one hand and brushing his thumb across her skin soothingly. She started to calm down at his touch. “I’m sure this is all a big shift for you, but I swear that I will never harm a hair on your head. If you’re in pain, I need you to tell me so we can fix it, not suffer in silence and potentially make it worse, okay?” Betty sniffled, nodding. “There’s no need to be afraid that I’ll leave, that I'll hurt you, or that I’ll neglect you. I won’t do any of those things.” 

“Okay,” she whispered. “I-I trust you,” she stuttered, sniffling. 

Jughead helped her sit up again and just as he was about to pull away, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, hugging him. When Jughead realized what was happening, he returned the embrace, gently folding his arms around her back and pulling her a little closer. 

“Thank you,” she whispered tearfully. Jughead held on a little stronger, making sure she knew he was there. He pulled away a moment later, keeping one hand in hers as he found a tissue and handed it to her. 

“I’ll go check on your tea,” he told her softly. “I’ll be back in a moment, just stay here, okay?” Betty nodded. He helped Juliet up on the bed before leaving. 

She took the time alone to really take in the room as Juliet climbed into her lap. The puppy curled up and laid down and her hand defaulted to running her fingers through Juliet’s soft fur while her eyes wandered the room. She noticed the sunlight still coming in through the patio doors and suddenly wondered how that was possible. 

They were in the  _ Underworld _ of all places - why was it bright outside of her room? 

Before Betty could think on it more, Jughead came back with a silver tray in his hands that carried a pot of tea and two teacups. He placed the tray on her bedside table, filling a cup with the steaming liquid. 

“How do you like it?” he asked. 

“Two sugar cubes and a dash of milk please,” she replied. Jughead chuckled. 

“I meant the palace, but that’s useful information too,” he told her, amusedly preparing her tea for her. 

“Oh. It’s really nice. Everyone’s really kind here.” Jughead handed her the teacup and saucer as he began to fix his own. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for that,” he said, stirring just a few drops of milk into his beverage. “I appreciate a little bit of company, and I don’t mind protecting those that need it.” He took a sip, evidently satisfied with his work. “Would you mind if I joined you?” 

“On the bed?” she asked in response. 

“That is what I meant, yes,” he clarified. “May I?” 

“Uh… okay.” 

“I need a yes or a no, Persephone, or I’m not going to.” 

“Yes,” she said. Jughead then walked around the expansive bed, climbing onto the open side. Betty watched him settle into the pillows behind him, looking at her with a slight smile on his face. He took a sip of tea before setting his cup and saucer in his lap, balancing the items carefully. 

“So,” he began, finally comfortable. “Are you feeling better than when you woke up?” 

It was amazing to Betty how the first thing that came to Jughead’s mind was how  _ she _ was doing, how  _ she _ felt, how  _ she _ was comfortable. Nobody had cared so much in the past six years, not the way that he did. He really meant it, too. There was no ulterior motive at all. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Woah woah, you can’t just deflect on me like that, Betty,” he said, making her blush. “Do you feel better than earlier or no? I’m asking for a friend.” 

“Yes,” she admitted. “I do. Thank you.” 

“Thank you… for what, Betty?” he asked carefully, keeping his eyes on her face. Persephone couldn’t break Hades’ permeating stare. It was only his irises that were frigid - it was the only way to truly describe the depths of his blue irises. The way he was looking at her was the polar opposite - it was warm, welcoming, ready to comfort her if needed. 

“Just… forget it.” 

“I just want to know what you mean,” he said. “I just want to talk to you. I want to understand you, too.” He paused only for a moment. “I don’t know if you’re just naturally quiet or not, but… I have a feeling that you want to say more than you have.” She didn’t reply, so he kept talking. “Maybe you don’t feel comfortable saying more, or maybe you don’t think that I’ll accept what you say, but I promise that I do care, Betty.” Her head tilted ever so slightly. “You don’t need to hide from me.” 

“I’ve been hiding for years,” she admitted in a whisper, looking down at her lap. “From my mother… even from my father, but… I’m not sure I don’t know how to do that anymore.” 

“Hey,” he said softly, taking her hand gently. “Let’s start with something small.” Betty nodded slowly. “How long have you been hiding?” he asked. 

“Six… six years,” she muttered. 

“That’s a good start,” he encouraged, giving her hand a soft squeeze and sliding a little closer. “How about… you tell me about your dad.” 

“He’s a good man,” she told him. “I don’t fault him for things he’s overlooked… he just… he didn’t know. He was none the wiser that I was… that I was--” 

Betty cut herself off, looking away. She could feel Jughead watching her, but he didn’t make a single move to try and make her continue. He was going to let her take her time if she needed to. 

“He didn’t know I was suffering,” she managed to say finally, a tear sliding down her cheek. “My mother did well hiding me from public view, just in general, but I know my dad could see that there was something wrong with me…” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Betty,” Jughead assured her. 

“There’s a lot of things wrong with me right now.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“But it’s true,” she retorted. “I can’t even thank you just because you have the audacity to care about my wellbeing without making it a huge deal!” Betty froze when she realized what she admitted to him. 

“I’ll always have the audacity to care about your wellbeing, Persephone,” he told her, very lightly pulling on the tip of her chin so she’d look at him. “I know it may be a little hard to understand right now, but I won’t ever  _ not _ care… You’ve been alone and mistreated for so long, and I just want to make sure that you know that I will always take your side.” 

“Always?” 

“Always, always,” he said. “Even if I know that it’s a hundred percent your fault, I’d still defend you.” Betty laughed a little and Jughead mirrored her smile. “It makes me happy to see you happy. I just want you to know that I’ll always be here to talk to you and help you if you ever need anything.” 

Betty knew she would be happy in the Underworld, just like that. 

**\---**

One of the things that Betty found odd was how Jughead ate a meal in the middle of the day. 

For the longest time, she couldn’t remember ever having a meal at midday… but then she realized that was one of the things her mother had imposed upon her captivity - less food, less meals. Betty was only used to eating two meals a day, and even then they had never been very satisfactory. She’d learned to survive off of the meager amounts of food she’d been given. 

Jughead was boiling mad when Betty couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten lunch. He was outraged at her mother for almost completely starving her. He noticed when she started getting a little uncomfortable with his anger, so he toned it down and apologized for frightening her if only for a fleeting moment. 

“I’m not mad at you, I promise. I’m just really passionate about food,” he told her. “I mean, if how much I ate for breakfast is an indicator for you, that’s how much I eat at every meal. I eat a lot. I like eating… and it hurts me that someone’s been purposefully not giving you enough to eat.” 

“It’s okay, Jughead. You can eat without me.” 

“No, no,” he said. “Are you hungry?” 

“You don’t have to--” 

“If you’re hungry I’ll make sure there’s food for you,” he interrupted adamantly. “I won’t let you starve. Are you hungry?” 

“I can eat a little,” she said. 

“Then I’m going to make sure you have something to eat,” he replied. “Any requests?” 

She’d never been asked what  _ she _ wanted to eat before. 

“Maybe just some fruit for now,” Betty told him. 

“Alright, but we’re eventually going to work up to the point where you can eat a proper meal for lunch, okay?” Betty nodded. “Gods, I have a bone to pick with your mother. I’m going to go find Toni, you just stay here, alright?” Betty nodded again, pulling the sleeves of her dressing gown further down her arms. 

When Jughead was gone, Betty pushed her sleeves back up, looking at her forearms, hands, and wrists. She didn’t think she looked too thin but she remembered what Jughead said about her being too light the previous night. Upon a further glance, her wrists  _ did _ look a bit bony… and she could see the little outlines of the bones in her hands. 

Just as Persephone was about to look at her forearms, Hades came back sooner than she’d expected. In a fit of surprise, Betty accidentally swiped the empty teacup off of her lap. Before she could stop herself, it shattered on the floor. 

Betty gasped, choking back tears as her head snapped to face Jughead. 

“Everything okay, Betty?” he asked, a little rooted to the spot. He obviously hadn’t expected it either, but it wasn’t like he was angry. He seemed calm. 

She, however, could feel the slight burn in her eyes and the trembling of her jaw as she looked at him. Tears welled at the front of her eyes and she couldn’t help the sob that followed as her vision blurred. 

“Betty? What’s wrong?” 

She just shook her head violently, her body curling up into the fetal position. He tried stepping closer, but she whimpered louder and he stayed where he was. She saw Jughead raise his hand and she cried out from where she was. 

“PLEASE DON’T HURT ME,” she screeched. It was a horrifying sound that escaped her as she scrambled to hide behind a pillow. Betty faced away from him, her body shaking violently. 

Through her tears, she watched a perfectly put together teacup float over and gently land on her bedside table. She didn’t know what was going on. She was confused and scared and crying, but that made her pause.

“Betty,” Jughead said softly. Her head turned to look at the direction his voice came from. She saw Hades sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. “It’s okay, Betty,” he said to her. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. It’s just like I said earlier - I won’t ever hurt you.” 

“B-But the teacup…” she stammered, her voice wavering. 

“The teacup’s okay,” he told her, pointing to the one sitting on her bedside table. Upon another scan of the room, Betty saw that the destroyed teacup had vanished. “I fixed it. You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I broke your teacup,” she mumbled. 

“You did, but I don’t care. I’ve got more teacups,” he said. “May I come closer?” Jughead asked softly. Betty took a second, but she nodded softly. “I need a yes or a no, Persephone.” 

“Yes,” she muttered. 

“If I get too close, let me know,” he said as he started scooting towards her tentatively, giving her a chance to tell him no before he moved again. She kept her eyes on him the entire time. When he sat about six inches from her, he stopped. “I’m going to move the pillow, okay?” Betty nodded again. He very gently took her barrier in his hands, moving it to the side. “That’s better, right?” 

“Yeah,” she said weakly. 

“Yeah? Good.” He held out a hand in her direction. She contemplated taking it for a few moments before slowly extending her arm to place her palm in his. “There we go,” he said softly, his other hand gently stroking the back of hers. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” 

Betty’s legs unfolded from where they were scrunched against her chest, her eyes locked with his the entire time. She eventually shifted to face him and added her other hand to hold his. He kept her stable, even though Betty felt like she was crumbling. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly. She immediately shook her head no. “Okay… You want to just sit here?” She nodded. “We can do that.” 

Jughead just sat with her, keeping her hands in his own. After a silent minute or two between them, he started to talk to her quietly. 

“I once broke one of my father’s vases,” he told her, grabbing her attention. “He was so angry… but I remember that I was so upset that I managed to get all of the pieces to put themselves back together and I placed the reconstructed vase back on its pedestal… all without touching any of the pieces.” He smiled faintly at the memory, looking into her eyes before continuing. 

“In the Underworld, I have a few small powers - one of them is telekinesis, which is what I used to fix the vase and the teacup, as well as move them… I can conjure things out of thin air… I can store exceptional amounts of food in my body and still be hungry - even more than I can on Olympus… and I have a fighting advantage against anyone that poses a threat to the sanctity of the Underworld,” he said. 

“I know that you’ve been hurt by your mother… and I understand that can come with some emotional side effects,” he told her softly. “I’m going to do my best to help you and make you feel comfortable here. I promised your father such, and I promise you the same thing.” He paused to take a breath. “If there’s anything I can do - anything at all, at any time - I need you to do your best to communicate what I can do to make you feel more comfortable, okay?” 

“Okay,” she replied softly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Persephone.” 

“Can I have a hug?” she asked nervously. “I just--”

“You don’t have to explain,” he said, standing and taking the step closer. She held out her arms and he picked her up, lifting her high enough to let her wrap her arms around the back of his neck. Jughead snaked his arms around her back, keeping her off the ground while his warm arms soothed her soul. 

She felt him nod and jerk his head in one direction just before he started walking somewhere else in the room. Betty just let herself sink into his arms as he moved, revelling in the comfort he was providing. Her cheek snuggled against the top of his shoulder just before he began to slowly set her down into a chair. She was surprised to see that she was sitting at the small table in her chambers, an array of food set out for them. Jughead pushed in her chair before sitting in his own. 

Their meal was mostly quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet. Betty could tell that Jughead slowed down on his own eating when she started picking at the fruit on her plate. Once his plate was clear but Betty didn’t feel like eating anymore, he came around to her side of the table. 

Jughead wordlessly took her fork and found the smallest slice of strawberry to skewer with it. He held up the piece of fruit and motioned towards her with it, his eyebrows raising in tandem. She opened her mouth just a little and he placed the strawberry in her mouth, letting her chew and swallow it on her own. 

He kept doing that with every last piece of fruit on her plate, offering her a sip of water every now and then. It was a sweet gesture in Betty’s opinion, and she couldn’t help but feel better after finishing all that was on her plate even if there wasn’t much to begin with. 

Jughead picked Betty up when she was done, taking her back to her bed. She felt herself getting tired when her eyelids became heavy on the way over. Slowly, her head drifted to rest on his shoulder. 

Before she fell asleep, Jughead tucked Betty into her bed, Juliet snuggling by her side to keep her warm. 

**\---**

Betty rolled over in her sleep, sighing and nuzzling into her pillow. There was a faint pawing at her shoulder and she knew that Juliet was trying to get her attention. She carefully reached back, finding the puppy’s head with her hand and giving her a playful rub. She laughed softly as Juliet wanted more. The puppy climbed over her and Betty giggled a little louder just as Juliet crawled under her arm and settled herself there. 

Juliet cuddled under her chin while Betty continued to rub her. When she looked up, she saw Jughead sitting in a chair, reading. 

She took a moment to admire his unruly dark hair. She could tell that he had tried to tame it for her party the previous night, even if he’d messed with it a bit since then. Betty found it charming that he’d at one point or another put on his silver crown. He’d neglected it all morning but he must have picked it up while she was asleep. 

She watched his blue eyes scan over the papyrus of the pages and the words inked on them. One of his legs was crossed over the other, just his ankle resting on his opposite knee and his slender fingers turned the page of his book. Just as he did that, his head turned to face her. Their eyes locked and Betty watched as a small grin slipped on his face at the sight of her. 

“Sleep well?” he asked, closing his book and sitting it on the table next to him. 

“Better than expected,” she replied as Juliet rolled over so Betty could rub her belly. “How long has it been since lunch?” 

“About two hours. Why?” 

“I just, uh… I would have expected a letter to come from my father,” she admitted. “By now, at least.” 

“It has, actually,” Jughead replied. “He sent a letter in the early hours of the morning, just after the doctors were finished with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked softly, straining to sit up. 

“I told you this morning that the letter came but I didn’t tell you what was in it.” 

“Why?” she asked again, a little stronger. Jughead paused and ran his hand over his face before he could respond. 

“I had asked the doctors to bring you in here once they were done working on your wounds. You were… still connected to a breathing device and all I could see of you was your face littered with bruises that had formed and cuts that had recently stopped bleeding,” Jughead told her. He got up, struggling to continue. “The first thing I wanted to do was go to your bedside and make sure you were okay but a doctor kept me by the door, telling me about all of your injuries. When I finally got over to you it was when the doctors had finished. You’d been taken off of the breathing assistance, but…” 

“But what?” Betty asked, concerned. 

“The doctors cleared the room and it was silent, then Toni came in with the letter,” Jughead explained. “I didn’t even look up at her, I was just looking down at you, and I thought… Here's this goddess that’s been beaten by the world. She’s been given another chance at life - a new life, here… and I didn’t want anything to ever bring you a spot of unhappiness. Ever.” 

“So why couldn’t you tell me what my father wrote?” 

“Because he mentioned the clean-up job,” Jughead told her. Betty looked at him curiously. “You almost bled out last night, did you not think that would leave a mess?” He asked. “There was ripped fabric all over the place, blood dried on the floor, your crown dented and damaged, and your sash was destroyed so badly that it slipped off your body in multiple pieces - it didn’t even make it to the Underworld with you.” 

Betty just looked at him with tears in her eyes as he continued. 

“Your father was writing of how you could have died,” Jughead told her. “He was speaking of his regrets, his fears, his guilty conscience, and how all of that was weighing down on him. He didn’t feel like he deserved to call you his daughter, that he’d been such a terrible father that he neglected to realize how terrible your situation was until it was too late. And we  _ were _ almost too late,” he said. “Don’t you see, Betty? We were supposed to protect you and we failed.” 

“I’m… I’m okay.” 

“But you aren’t,” Jughead told her. “Three broken ribs and a cut that grazed your bone aren’t considered  _ okay, _ Betty. They had to reattach the muscle to itself. That doesn’t happen much.” 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, overwhelmed. 

“No, no, Betty, I’m sorry,” he said, approaching her as a tear rolled down her cheek. “This wasn’t your fault, I’m just--” he cut himself off, gently swiping away her tear. “I’ve just been so angry at your mother for all of this. Please forgive me.” 

“It’s okay,” she replied. “I’m sorry I pushed you into it.” 

“It’s fine, really. I should have told you about the letter. Not telling you was wrong. If he writes again, I’ll let you know, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Betty drew him in for a hug then. They stayed there for a while, just taking in each other’s warmth. When Jughead pulled away from the embrace, he looked into Betty’s eyes. 

“Is there anything else that you haven’t told me?” she asked. “Anything about the procedure or my dad?” Jughead shook his head. 

“No,” he told her. “But, I don’t feel like I’ve been completely honest about the extent of your condition.” 

“How so?” 

“I feel it vital for you to see your face for yourself,” he said. “Unless you disagree.” 

“I want to,” she decided softly. 

“Very well,” he replied. With the flick of his wrist, he conjured an intricate hand mirror. “You’re sure?” She nodded, and he handed her the item. 

She saw the dark splotches marring her skin first… then the cuts and scrapes. She used her free hand and brought it up to her face, putting delicate pressure on the areas. It was sore there. Her fingertips traced over the cuts and scratches on either side of her face, feeling the small ridges where there had been open skin. 

Betty had dealt with and seen these kinds of things before, but it hadn’t ever been as bad as it was now. She hated that she felt the need to ask, but she just needed to know. 

“Was it worse last night?” she asked. “Before the doctors did whatever?” 

“Yes,” he admitted softly. “The blood, the tears, the immediate bruising… when we found you it was even worse than that.” 

“I only remember bits and pieces of that,” she whispered, letting the mirror fall so she could look at him. “What my mom did… I just remember trying to make it to the next breath, but after that… there was blood and I couldn’t move and I kept fading out and bringing myself back… what happened? When did you get there?” 

“Your father and I were waiting for you at the entrance to the gardens when you hit your panic button,” he said. “I started sprinting and he followed right behind me. It didn’t take us too long to get to where you were, but when we found you, the damage had already been done.” 

“I know,” she replied in a whisper. “I didn’t feel safe trying to get to the pendant until she was already gone.” Jughead nodded in understanding. 

“You were… laying in a pool of your own blood,” he told her, his voice cracking at the memory. “We quickly realized it was coming from your leg, and we could tell that you had tried to patch it yourself, but it wasn’t working,” he added, his eyes becoming glassy. He couldn’t keep her eyes on her as he told the story. “We addressed that part first, even though you were still bleeding in other spots. Those weren’t as life-threatening.” Betty nodded slowly. “I just remember fearing that we wouldn’t make it here in time, that we wouldn’t get out in time either before we lost you or before Alice came back to finish the job.” 

“We made it out in time,” she muttered, trying to console him. 

“Barely,” Jughead added. “The doctor that kicked me out told me that we got you here just in time… You cried the entire time we were with you and--” He cut himself off, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He had to close his eyes for a minute before he opened them again, a single tear running down his face. “The doctors almost lost you a few times,” he said. “But you were a fighter, Betty. You fought so damn hard.” 

Betty could only nod. She didn’t think the situation had been so hard on him, or her father. She didn’t realize how much she meant to either of them - especially Jughead - until then. She hadn’t seen him so emotional. 

Somewhere along the way, she had repositioned to be sitting with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Her hands were on Jughead’s shoulders - and she didn’t know how they got there. 

“You don’t have to ever tell me what happened to you,” he told her, breaking her focus while wiping his face. “Not unless you want to. And I’ll never pressure you into it.” 

“What if I want to?” she asked in response. “What if I want you to know?” 

“Then I’ll be right here to comfort you,” he replied. “And I’d never tell a soul unless you asked me to.” 

“I might ask you to… I don’t think I ever want to retell it again,” she whispered. 

“You can tell me,” he replied, just as quietly. “I’ll keep your secret under lock and key,” Jughead promised. “You don’t ever have to bring it up again after this.” 

“Okay,” she muttered. 

“I’ll be right here for you.” 

**\---**

She told him about how drunk Alice was. 

The knife she pulled on her. 

How she was tackled to the ground. 

The gash in her thigh that she tried to pack with the fabric of her gown. 

The scattered cuts and dress damage from the flying knife. 

The beatings she took while she laid helpless on the floor. 

She played dead just to get her mother to leave her alone. 

How Alice spat on what she thought was her dead body. 

How that pendant he’d given her had saved her life. 

They were brushing tears from each other’s faces when she was done. 

**\---**

They fell asleep in her bed together, Jughead’s arms wrapped around Betty’s shoulders delicately. She had asked him to join her when she became exhausted by the story she had told and she needed help falling asleep again. He obliged, making sure she was comfortable before falling asleep himself. 

Jughead woke up later because he became hungry… but he didn’t move so long as Betty was asleep. When she woke later, she found that he’d been awake for an hour because of his hunger, but that he’d barely moved a muscle because of her sleeping form. 

Dinner was delivered later via Toni, and Jughead carried Betty to the dinner table once again. Most of the meal was quiet again, and Jughead made sure to help Betty finish her meal once more. Jughead asked Toni to help Betty prepare for bed, as she apparently looked exhausted. 

Betty didn’t need too much help getting changed, so Toni ran the bath while she got out of her nightgown and into the silk robe Jughead had left for her. Betty took off the bandaging around her thigh, seeing the area where the doctors had sewn her leg back together. She was feeling well enough to put a little weight on her right leg, but Toni still helped her into the tub (Betty had also asked her to avert her eyes, and she trusted that Toni did so until she was fully submerged in the water). 

Betty was happy to find that Toni’s hands were gentle, unlike the nymphs that usually helped her at her mother’s discretion. She carefully massaged soap into Betty’s hair and shoulders. The mix of Toni’s hands and the hot water she was sitting in made for a very relaxing experience. 

Betty had never felt so relaxed before bed. 

Toni had helped with that so much. She genuinely wanted to get to know Betty during the time that they had alone and it really helped that Toni was hilarious. She was sarcastic and spunky, and she largely owned up to being the only human in the Underworld that wasn’t afraid of Hades. 

“He’s a teddy bear with a temper,” she told Betty. “He only snaps at people when it’s necessary.” 

After Betty’s bath was over, Toni let her change by herself (still nearby if she needed assistance). Toni helped Betty redress the stitched up wound on her upper thigh (and Betty appreciated that Toni didn’t say anything about the horizontal scars on her leg). She helped Betty limp over to her bed afterwards and had a pot of chamomile tea brought up to them. When just when she had settled, Jughead entered the room with that same silver tea tray. 

“Thanks Toni, you’re dismissed for the night,” Jughead said. “Unless Betty needs anything else.” 

“I’ll be alright. Thank you, Toni,” Betty told the human. She gave Betty a small two-finger salute as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Her head turned to see Jughead preparing a cup of tea for her. He had just finished, handing her the teacup. Betty accepted it gratefully. 

“This should help you fall asleep,” he said to her. “There’s more in the teapot if you want more, but if you have any problem -  _ any problem at all _ \- I don’t want you being afraid to come to me in the middle of the night,” Jughead added. “There’s a joining door between our rooms that I’ll leave open. If you need help, you can just yell and I’ll be next to you as fast as my feet can go, okay?” 

“Okay,” she replied quietly. 

“Good. The head doctor will come to see you in the morning to check your progress, so rest up, Persephone,” he told her, giving her hand a squeeze. “Sleep well, Your Royal Highness.” 

With that, Jughead left the room through the joining door. 

Betty finished off two cups of tea before she really felt like she could fall asleep. She slid down, laying her head on her pillow and slowly drifted into a quiet sleep. 

**\---**

Persephone woke up kicking, her legs making the covers fly off of her. 

Her throat felt as if it had closed up on her, forcing her to gasp and gulp for air. 

Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling. 

It had been a nightmare. 

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn’t in Olympus - she was in the Underworld, in her room. Even after that one thought crossed her mind she couldn’t calm herself down, hot tears sliding down her face. 

The room was dark, meaning that it was still nighttime and that Hades was probably still asleep. 

_ Hades. _

He was in the other room. If only she could reach him. 

Jughead had told her to yell, but Betty wasn’t taking in enough air to do that. 

She knew she had to go to  _ him. _

Before she could get up, Juliet climbed in her lap and pressed her body into Betty. She focused on Juliet’s steady breathing pattern. 

Betty sat there for a minute or two, just trying to steady her own breathing. Her windpipe had gradually opened up again, allowing her to take deep - yet still shaky - breaths. 

She didn’t at all feel calm. She’d dreamt that her mother had clamped her hand over her neck and crushed her throat - she didn’t feel okay at all and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep without Jughead’s help. 

Though tears were still running down her face at the mere memory of her mother’s demonic face hovering over her, Betty knew she needed help. She managed to move all the way to the other side of the bed and swung her legs over the edge, all on her own. 

Betty hadn’t tried walking on her own yet. Limping with Toni’s support was different, but it had still been painful. Betty knew what she was about to do would be excruciating for her, but she also knew that Jughead couldn’t help her when she couldn’t yell for him. She picked up Juliet first and helped her to the ground before doing anything else. 

Persephone braced herself with a deep shaky breath, another tear rolling down her cheek. She slid off the bed slowly, letting her toes touch the cold marble before the palms of her feet did. When she was off the bed but not yet putting weight on her legs completely, Betty took another deep breath, preparing for the pain she would feel. 

  
  


It came in a flash. It was a hot, searing pain that began in her thigh and trickled down into her calf and foot. Betty’s knees almost buckled under the immense sensation, but she caught herself, trying to keep as much weight off of it as possible by using the bed for support. 

  
  


Tears running down her face and whimpers of pain escaping from her mouth every few seconds, Betty used the walls and furniture to slowly limp over to the joining door. She tried her best not to put much weight on her right leg, but it was the leg she had to use in order to propel herself forward. She had convinced herself with each step to just keep getting closer. She told herself to just make it to the doorway. She just had to get close enough so that Jughead could hear her. 

  
  


It was a painful and painfully slow walk over to the doorway. Juliet stayed at Betty’s side the entire time, helping her to feel less alone while tears continued to stream down her face. 

  
  


When Betty finally - finally - made it to the open door, she almost collapsed in relief. She held herself up by bracing her hands on the doorframe. After a quick scan of the room, she found that Jughead’s room was a mirrored image of hers and seemed much darker than her own (but she didn’t know that for sure because of the time of day), and she could see Jughead sleeping in his bed. 

  
  


She swallowed harshly, her throat dry, and raised a fist to the open door. She rapped on it loudly three times, and then she really almost gave out. 

  
  


Jughead woke with a start, his head snapping towards the doorway as Betty limped inside. She was about to explain herself when he jumped out of bed and bolted over to her. 

  
  


Hades reached her at just the right time. Persephone’s other leg gave out, sending her flying towards the ground. He caught her, cradling her in his arms as tears ran down her face. 

  
  


“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, her face burying itself in his neck as he picked her up bridal style. “I’m so sorry, Jug.” 

  
  


“It’s okay, I promise,” he whispered back, his voice hoarse with sleep. “Shh… you’re safe. I’ve got you, Betty.” He walked them over to his bed, helping Betty slide under the covers. He didn’t let go of her at all. When he needed to climb back in the bed with her, he kept a hold of her hand before he could hug Betty to his body. 

  
  


Betty just continued to cry and she kept trying to explain what happened, but he was being so kind and forgiving that she couldn’t get the words out. He cupped her jaw in his hands to get her to focus.    
  


“Deep breaths, Betty,” Jughead encouraged her, wiping away the rivers of tears on her face. “Don’t explain, just breathe.” He coached her through it, keeping a soft hold on her face so that she was looking at him. “You’re safe,” he told her. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Betty nodded into his hands, finally able to calm down. “There we go,” he added, brushing away more tears from the skin of her cheeks. “Okay… now that you’re calm, you can explain what happened if you want to.” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t be sorry,” he insisted. “Don’t apologize to me, I asked you to come to me and you did. Thank you for coming to me, Betty. What happened?” 

“It was a nightmare,” she told him softly. “Demeter was choking me and I woke up and I couldn’t breathe,” Betty explained. “I would’ve yelled but I couldn’t even breathe and—“ 

“It’s okay,” he told her. “You did what you could and I’m proud of you for it… Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Can I sleep with you?” She asked delicately. “Please? I don’t think I can get back to sleep on my own.” 

“Of course you can,” he said. Betty sighed in relief. “Is your leg hurt?” 

“It really hurt to try and walk on it, but I think it’s okay.” 

“Would you mind if I checked?” He asked. 

“You can,” she replied. Jughead pulled the skirt of her nightgown up just enough. When he saw that there hadn’t been any bleeding, he put it back down. 

“Good, you didn’t reopen it,” he told her. Betty nodded, looking around. “What’s wrong?” 

“I thought Juliet followed me in,” she said. 

“I’ll find her for you.” Betty watched Jughead get up and start scanning the room for the puppy, then he bent down and picked up the puppy, holding Juliet to his chest. He climbed back into bed with her, letting the puppy crawl over to Betty. “She was curled up on the floor. Need anything else?” 

Betty shook her head as Juliet found a spot to lay down. Jughead got himself comfortable, then motioned for Betty to join him. She laid down next to him tentatively, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around Betty, pulling her closer. 

“Are you going to be okay like this?” He asked softly, his hand cupping her shoulder and keeping her close. She slid an arm across his torso, hugging him. 

“I feel like I’m being a burden for you,” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

“You’re not, Betty. Don’t even worry about that,” he replied, gently rubbing her shoulder. 

“I think I’ll be okay,” she told him. 

“That’s all I need to hear,” he told her. “Goodnight, Betty.” 

“Goodnight, Jug,” she whispered as she fell asleep once more, focusing on the steady thrum of Jughead’s heart. 

**\---**

Jughead forgot to tell Betty that Toni would come to wake him up in the morning. When the door to Jughead’s room opened, it startled Betty - which ended up ripping Jughead from his sleep as she abruptly untangled herself from his grip. 

Toni froze in the doorway, seeing them together. When Jughead sat up and saw Toni, he snapped into gear again. 

“Your Majesty, I—“ 

“OUT!” Jughead shouted sleepily. The door slammed behind Toni and Hades fell back against the pillows. “Sorry,” he muttered to her. “Toni’s my wake up call, I should have let you know.” 

“It’s okay,” Betty replied, laying next to him again. 

“Did you sleep better?” 

“Much better,” she said. “Thank you for being such a good friend.” 

“Happy to oblige, Your Royal Highness.” They both chuckled, laying together in the quiet room. “We can’t stay here forever, that doctor’s coming by for you.” 

“I know,” she replied. 

There was a knock on Jughead’s door just before it opened. They both sat up again as Toni entered the room. 

“I thought I said out, Toni,” Jughead said to her. 

“Well, yes, but there’s an urgent letter from Court.” 

“Better not be any goddess of agriculture.” 

“More like thunder.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes then motioned for the letter. Toni ran to his bedside and gave it to him before leaving and closing the door behind herself. 

Betty watched Jughead break the golden wax seal stamped with a lighting bolt. He opened the parchment and started to read. As he got further down the page, his eyes widened (in shock or in horror, she couldn’t tell), and when he was done he almost growled. 

“What is it?” Betty asked, concerned. 

“Your mother’s skeptical about our engagement. She doesn’t think it’s real,” Jughead told her angrily. She knew he was just angry at the news, not angry at her. “She’s demanding that your father bring us back to Olympus.” 

“What?” Betty asked, shocked. “Why?” 

“She wants your father to formally give me consent to propose and marry you in a public ceremony,” Jughead explained. “Your father tried to appeal to the Fates and it didn’t work… But there’s something even worse.” 

“What?” 

“The ceremony is in three days, Betty.” 

Persephone froze. 


	3. the return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can tell you still have a bit of doubt, but I know that your father would never let Alice close to you now that he knows what she’s done to you,” he told her quietly. “I will personally make sure she doesn’t as I won’t be leaving your side unless you ask me to, but if it comes to it, I will actually marry you just to keep you safe.” 
> 
> “You don’t have to throw away your life for me, Jughead,” she said to him. They both knew their marriages were eternal. 
> 
> “I would for you,” he replied. “It gets pretty lonely down here with just Toni and I… and I’ve greatly enjoyed having you around, Betty, really. If you didn’t want to, I wouldn’t force you to, I just want you to know that it’s an option.” 
> 
> “Okay,” she said. 
> 
> “Besides, darling Persephone,” he added in a whisper. “Demeter would have to get through me first.”
> 
> Jughead gently pulled her into his chest and laid them back into the pillows again. Betty noticed that he smelled like spearmint and spice, but she was a bit distracted. He stroked her arm and reread her father’s message while Betty paled at the suggestion of her mother crossing Hades. 
> 
> She knew he would rip Alice to shreds if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, but I'm back! Took me 36 pages and hitting my daily post limit on Tumblr to finish this bad boy, but it's finally here! 
> 
> Thanks to Hollie, once again, for doing the beta read of this chapter for me... I love her so much, she's just the greatest. 
> 
> I also figured that after that BS that went on last night, we could all use a bit of a Bughead pick-me-up via fic. 
> 
> I have now addressed the elephant in the fandom, so let's social distance ourselves from it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Betty didn’t know what she did to cause what came next, but all she remembered was Jughead’s voice echoing in her head, trying to get her to calm down. He looked a little blurry when she tried to spot him. 

_ “Betty? Betty, can you hear me? Breathe, Betty. It’s okay, we’re going to figure this out but I need you to breathe for me. In and out.” _

Slowly, he came back into the forefront of her mind and into focus. His words became louder until they were clear as ever. 

“Keep breathing,” he told her, holding her shaking hands in his. “Just like that. You’re doing great.” 

“I don’t know what happened,” Betty panted, finally breathing normally. 

“You panicked when I told you about the ceremony being in three days,” he told her, squeezing her hands comfortingly. 

“Oh my gods, what if I screw it up?” 

“Screw what up?” 

“What if I slip up and nobody’s convinced we’re engaged?” Betty asked. “I’d have to go back to my mother and then I might actually die--” 

“But that’s not going to happen, Betty,” Jughead assured her, squeezing her hands comfortingly. “We have three days to prepare ourselves for this… I will make sure that you come back with me. I’m not going to leave without you and I won’t leave you with that monster of a goddess. I swear it to you.” 

Betty nodded, finding no reason to not believe him. She knew that her mother and Jughead despised each other and that Jughead would never give up. She could tell he was determined, and she liked that about him. 

“I can tell you still have a bit of doubt, but I know that your father would never let Alice close to you now that he knows what she’s done to you,” he told her quietly. “I will personally make sure she doesn’t as I won’t be leaving your side unless you ask me to, but if it comes to it, I will  _ actually _ marry you just to keep you safe.” 

“You don’t have to throw away your life for me, Jughead,” she said to him. They both knew their marriages were eternal. 

“I would for you,” he replied. “It gets pretty lonely down here with just Toni and I… and I’ve greatly enjoyed having you around, Betty, really. If you didn’t want to, I wouldn’t force you to, I just want you to know that it’s an option.” 

“Okay,” she said. 

“Besides, darling Persephone,” he added in a whisper. “Demeter would have to get through me first.”

Jughead gently pulled her into his chest and laid them back into the pillows again. Betty noticed that he smelled like spearmint and spice, but she was a bit distracted. He stroked her arm and reread her father’s message while Betty paled at the suggestion of her mother crossing Hades. 

She knew he would rip Alice to shreds if he had to. 

**\---**

It was a known fact that gods and goddesses healed faster than mortals. It was exponentially faster in comparison to humans. Broken or fractured bones, scrapes, most bruising, and superficial cuts could heal within twenty-four hours, while deeper, more serious injuries took a few days to a week at most. 

Jughead had asked Betty if he could have a look at her injuries just to see her progress before the doctor would come by after breakfast. Betty allowed this, but she was tentative. Jughead seemed to notice it because he told her that she could make him stop at any time if she became uncomfortable. 

He was most concerned with her bruised and fractured ribs, but he was still gentle. He didn’t touch the area (which now only had bruising), as he would let the doctor determine whether or not they were still fractured, but he seemed satisfied with how the bruising had gone down. 

“Most of the bruises have faded considerably, so have some of the lighter cuts,” he told her gently. “And your leg is feeling better too?” 

“It doesn’t feel too heavy today,” she replied. “Is that good?” 

“Very good,” he said. “I’m gonna get you to walk on it today.” 

“Walking on it?” Betty asked, concerned. 

“I’m not going to have you running laps of the Underworld, Betty, and definitely not unaccompanied” he remarked. “Just walking slowly. I’d be right next to you the entire time, I swear. And if you don’t like it we’ll stop.” 

“Okay,” she replied softly. 

“Really?” 

“I trust you, Jughead,” she told him, which seemed to make his entire face light up. 

The truth, for Betty, was that Jughead was easy to trust. He’d made it easy for her to trust him. Jughead genuinely cared about her well-being. He’d comforted her at her lowest points. She’d confided in him even when she wasn’t sure if she could ever tell anyone else what her mother had done to her because she was so ashamed. 

He’d proven to her that she could trust people again, that she could trust him. It really came through when she’d broken one of his teacups the day prior. When he only tried to comfort her afterwards, she realized she could trust him, even though she hadn’t really internalized it. When he was the first person she went to after her terrible nightmare, that’s when she really knew that she could put her full faith in him. 

Helping her walk? Yeah, Betty could trust him to help her. 

“Well, in that case,” he began, extending a hand to her. “Breakfast awaits.” 

“Oh, you mean now?” Betty asked him softly. 

“Better now than ever,” he replied, tilting his head with a small smile on his face. “We can grab your slippers and dressing robe on the way out.” 

Betty carefully placed her hand into Jughead’s palm, sliding until her toes were touching the cold marble floors. Jughead took her other hand in his to help her balance as she put all of her weight on her legs. 

Unlike the previous night, there was no searing pain running up her right leg. There was still pain, but it was much more of a dull and sore pain rather than a stabbing one. Betty was staring at her feet, unable to really believe that she was standing up without wanting to cry her eyes out. Her head tilted up to see Jughead smirking. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Does it hurt?” he replied. 

“Not too much,” she said. 

“D’you think you can walk on it over into your room?” 

“We can give it a shot.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said. “Just one foot in front of the other. We’ll go slow.” She nodded. 

“Don’t run into a wall,” she giggled, taking a hesitant step forward. Jughead huffed a laugh through his nose and smiled as she continued to take a second step. 

Walking again was a lot easier than she thought it would be considering the giant gash in the side of her leg. Jughead was patient with her, encouraging her as she took shaky steps. He didn’t let go of her hands. 

It was a slow process, but Betty was able to make it over to her bed. Jughead helped her up so she could sit on it while he found her slippers and dressing robe, helping her into both. When she was ready, they started off towards the dining room. 

Betty had her hand fixed in the crook of Jughead’s elbow as they slowly walked towards the dining room. He took small steps with her, making sure that he wasn’t too far ahead while keeping a conversation to make it all feel more natural. 

He didn’t get frustrated with her when she needed to take the stairs slowly - he didn’t get frustrated with her at all. He was so kind and encouraging, and by the time they finally made it to the dining room, Betty felt a sense of pride for being able to walk as far as she did. Jughead let her know afterwards how happy he was for her when he finally sat her down at the table. 

It was during breakfast that she realized she had the best fake fiancé she could ask for. She really couldn’t see herself being so positive about her entire situation without Hades being present. She knew that her father had almost chosen Archie to be in Jughead’s position… but she knew that Archie probably wouldn’t have been as good for her as Jughead had been in the past day. 

Archie seemed nice and kind, but he didn’t seem as knowledgeable as Jughead was. Hades just made for a better companion in general. Even when it was quiet between them, Betty knew it was a comfortable silence - especially when they were eating. 

**\---**

When the doctor came by to check on Betty an hour later, the first thing he did was kick Jughead out of the room. He wasn’t too happy to go, but he did so. 

Just as Jughead had predicted earlier that morning, Betty’s fractured ribs had healed nicely (though there was still a bit of bruising) and she was given the all-clear to begin walking on her injured leg. 

“Just another day or two until I can confidently take the stitches out,” he’d told her. “It’s not infected, which is good to see, but it will most definitely be leaving a scar.” 

Betty knew that it was supposedly hard to scar a divine being such as herself… but she’d managed too many scars for a lifetime. There were the stripes across her thighs from where her mother had abused her for menial things, but now she had a single vertical stripe on the side of her right leg. She feared for what Jughead would think if he ever saw them, automatically assuming that he’d want nothing to do with her if he were to find out. 

Betty was so distracted by her own thoughts that she hadn’t registered when the doctor had left and Jughead came back in… but Hades was quick to grab her attention again. 

“Now that the doctor has determined that your ribs have healed, you can wear regular clothes again,” he announced as he entered the room. He looked happy for her. 

“I don’t think I can wear anything with a heel yet,” Betty admitted, jumping back in. 

“That’s fine. Do whatever’s comfortable. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt just for some societal beauty standards,” Jughead told her, coming to stand next to her. 

Betty had started to get a little emotional at that, but before she really could he dropped another bombshell on her. 

“I think now would be a good time to mention that I had a few dresses made for you yesterday, just to replace the ones that you left in Olympus,” he said. Betty’s jaw dropped. 

“Jughead! I can’t accept that!” 

“Consider it a late birthday present from my staff and I,” he added. “It’s the least I can do for you.” 

“There are things on a much lesser scale that you could do for me,” she argued. “I don’t want you wasting your fabric.” 

“We had too much of it to begin with,” he told her. “They only had me to outfit, but they’ve been waiting for someone to come along so that they can put some of their dress designs to use. With this bullshit your mother has forced us to attend, they will also be in charge of making you another Court Dress.” 

Betty tried to protest again but he cut her off. 

“Don’t say you can use your old one - your damned mother tore it to scraps,” Jughead whispered. “The seamstresses wanted a little practice before they had to fit you for real. Just take them. It’s a gift. You don’t even have to wear some of them if you don’t like them. Please?” 

“Okay,” Betty relented. “I’ll accept your gifts, Hades.” 

“Very well. I’ll get Toni in here to help you get dressed and then we’ll have lunch in the dining room, alright?” Betty nodded, smiling. “Don’t let that grin fade before I see you again, Persephone.” He scurried back into his own room to change (as they had both decidedly eaten breakfast in what they slept in), leaving Betty blushing. 

She felt a little experimental, sliding off the side of her bed just like she had the previous night. When she put weight on her feet this time, there was considerably less pain shooting up her leg. The wound in her thigh still felt sore and stiff, but as long as she walked slowly she wasn’t afraid of hurting it again. She found herself confident in taking strides that were longer and slightly faster than the ones she’d taken to get to and from breakfast earlier that morning. 

Betty realized that she wanted to walk over to where the closet was. With each step she grew a little stronger. Toni came in the room just as Betty got halfway and the mortal ran over to her immediately. 

“Easy there, Your Royal Highness,” Toni told her, offering her hand. Betty took it. “We wouldn’t want you to fall, would we?” Betty smiled and allowed herself to laugh a little as Toni began to help her get over to the closet. It was a little faster with help and Toni was very kind as she helped her. 

When they finally made it to the closet door, Toni opened it, revealing a large walk-in closet filled with dresses, shoes, jewelry, cloaks, capes, and the like. Betty’s jaw dropped, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. 

“Is this all… for me?” Betty asked. 

“You don’t have a secret sister that lives in this room to my knowledge,” Toni told her. “And Jughead is quite the naturally gracious host, Your Royal Highness.” 

“Betty,” she corrected. “You can call me Betty, Toni.” 

“You've got it, boss,” she told her. “Go pick something out. I don’t think you need my help there.” 

Betty, still smiling, walked inside the elegant room, seeing all of the dresses hung up on one side. Most of them had been made by Jughead’s staff - there were all different sorts of styles, colors, and patterns. Some were light and flowy, others were made with satin so that they looked smooth and regal. Betty could see the three dresses she’d brought with her right with the rest of them. 

Just to the left, Betty’s eyes caught on an emerald green satin dress. She took it out from the rest and found that it was an off the shoulder dress with a small V cut into the chest. Once she’d taken it out she didn’t think she could put it back without wearing it first. 

Her mother would never allow her to wear something like this. 

_ Good.  _

“That color would look  _ great _ with those green eyes of yours.” Betty looked up and saw Toni’s grinning face in the doorway. “Is that the one?” 

“For today, I think so,” Betty replied, smiling. 

A few minutes later, Toni put the finishing touches on the lacing of the back of the dress, making sure to tie the string tight, but not so tight that Betty couldn’t breathe (Betty knew that her mother never cared that the corset  _ or _ the dress was tied too tight around her, so she appreciated that Toni  _ did _ care). 

For the first time in a while, Betty felt genuinely happy. She was wearing a dress her mother would never approve of, she was free to make her own choices, and she had a friend in Jughead and Toni. She was slowly becoming acclimated to how he ran things in the Underworld. He was very clear about how she was her own person - a free person, and she adored that he would never force her anything, always double checking that it was okay to do something. 

He always asked before he touched her, and when he did he was always gentle. Demeter had never been like that. Betty had often been grabbed or pulled in a certain direction when her mother wanted her attention. Her grip had often caused small bruises on her arms from where her fingertips had dug in menacingly. Demeter had always had a grip on her, probably to enforce her will and to let Betty know who was in charge. 

She’d always hated it when her mother put a hand on her. Each time it felt as if Betty had been burned every time Alice touched her. That alone made her glad that Jughead always asked, even when he just wanted to hold her hand. He was always gentle.  _ Always. _ She didn’t think he was capable of raising an unkind hand towards her. 

When Toni was done lacing the back of her dress, she helped Betty into a pair of comfortable shoes before leaving her alone to put on any jewelry she wanted. 

“Hey, Toni?” Betty asked just before she left. Toni turned around. “Do you think it’s possible to have my vanity moved in here?” 

“What for?” Toni replied. 

“I’d rather keep all of this jewelry in the vanity. I won’t wear all of this - I don’t  _ need _ all of this jewelry in this large wardrobe.” 

“I can see to getting that done,” Toni told her. “You’ll have to pick out what you  _ do _ want, though, so I can transfer it all over.”

“Thank you, Toni,” Betty said. The mortal left the closet just as Betty spotted a set of golden arm bands that had evidently been left for her. She slipped them up to her biceps and she noticed that her favorite golden tiara was sitting out for her too. 

Betty smiled at the sight of the familiar tiara. It had been a gift from her father almost twelve years ago, and he knew that one was her favorite of her day-to-day jewelry. It was then that she realized Zeus had packed the item for her, as Persephone knew she hadn’t grabbed any jewelry before her mother came in swinging. 

The thought of her father almost brought her to tears. Even though he had made the mistake of leaving her with her mother, she knew that he didn’t mean her any harm in doing so (and she had to admit that her mother had done a good job of keeping her abuse quiet). He still loved her, and she knew she still loved him. After all, he was the better of her two parents even though he won that title rather easily. 

“Your Royal Highness?” Toni asked from the doorway. 

“Yes?” Persephone replied quickly. 

“His Majesty wanted me to let you know that he’ll be meeting you in the dining room. He has a thing or two to attend to before meeting you.” 

“He’ll be late?” 

“No, Jughead will be there before you.” Toni paused for a moment. “He just wanted me to let you know that he is walking down separately, in case you need more time to get ready.” 

“Oh,” Betty replied. “Thank you for letting me know.” 

“Of course,” she said, bowing her head and exiting the room. 

Betty only took another minute or two before she headed towards the dining room. When she left her chambers, Toni was waiting outside the door, staying a few steps behind her, just to make sure everything was okay. 

To be honest, Betty felt so much more like herself now that she was back on her feet. She didn’t know if it was just an unusual presence of confidence or if her leg really felt that much stronger, but she was taking normal strides and her injured leg only felt stiff from disuse - overall it was an improvement not only from the day before, but even an hour before. 

As she walked down the wide, beautiful halls of Jughead’s palace and came across guard after guard standing still and waiting to open doors, she realized that they were all bowing their heads as she passed them. Betty couldn’t help but think that this was how she was supposed to be living - free to go wherever she wanted, guards (among others) showing her the respect her rank required. 

When she approached the large double doors that led to the dining room, the guards made quick work of bowing their heads at the neck. As Betty rounded the corner through the doorway, she saw Jughead standing behind his chair, waiting for her. 

After only a moment of laying eyes on him, Jughead’s jaw dropped unabashedly. As she approached him, she smiled and found herself giggling softly. When she stood in front of him, Betty watched his eyes roam her face and figure (he obviously hadn’t expected her to be wearing such a dark dress - it wasn’t usual for her), then used two fingers to softly push his jaw back into place. Her first thought was that he was overreacting. 

“No need to over-exaggerate, Hades,” she told him softly as she heard the double doors close behind them in order to give them privacy. She dropped her hand when he looked astounded at her words. 

“I don’t believe I was, dear Persephone,” he replied, slightly offended. “You look magnificent.” 

To Betty, it all felt like it was crumbling down on her suddenly. She sure felt better in her own skin for the first time in ages, but… she wasn’t deserving of the pedestal Jughead was putting her on… was she? 

Each time that she tried to counter him after that, he would fire another flattering statement back. Betty tried to deflect, seriously misunderstanding how Jughead could even think so well about her. 

Demeter had always been so cruel, often bolstering herself at Betty’s expense. She’d learned to ignore her mother’s words, but it was even harder to ignore that Jughead was blatantly disagreeing with everything Alice had ever told her. Snippets of past conversations flooded Persephone’s mind, clashing with everything Jughead was saying. 

_ “I don’t let you out of this room so you can prance around like a wretched whore.” _

“How could you possibly think I could degrade you like that when you look so stunning?” 

_ “Face it, Persephone, you’ll never be wanted by anyone.” _

“I’m not lying to you, Betty. You truly look divine today.” 

_ “I suppose beauty isn’t a trait that comes naturally to you, unlike me.”  _

“Is it suddenly a crime to pay you a compliment, Betts?” 

_ “You look like a slut, Persephone.” _

“That’s it!” Jughead yelled, rising from his seat abruptly to face Betty. She noticed how his irises changed suddenly, the blue in his eyes almost turning aflame. He looked down at her frustratedly. Betty gulped when she was no longer dealing with Jughead, but the King of the Underworld himself - the fearsome Hades. “Enough with this blasphemy!” 

This was the first time he’d ever raised his voice with her - she wasn’t as scared as she was suddenly disappointed with herself. 

“Betty, I refuse to sit here and listen to you talk bad about yourself!” he shouted, pointing a finger at her. “You’re smart, witty, kind, gracious, and humble, but the one thing you are  _ not,  _ Your Royal Highness, is  _ unattractive.” _

“But--” 

“No,” Hades interrupted. “You, Persephone, daughter of Zeus, Princess of Olympus and Goddess of Spring, are absolutely  _ breathtaking _ and I refuse to hear otherwise on the matter.” 

He threw his silverware and napkin on his plate, then stormed out of the dining room, excusing himself under his breath. Betty watched as Hades flung the double doors open with the wave of his hand, making the two guards on the other side jump a foot into the air. When he flicked his wrist again, the doors slammed closed once more, leaving Betty to the silent room. 

As Betty tried processing everything Jughead had said to her in their conversation, she could only pick at what was left on her plate. She kept thinking that Jughead would come back eventually, but he didn’t. She wondered if he was mad with her, but then she reasoned that he hadn’t been angry, just passionate about what he was trying to tell her. If he were angry he surely would have behaved differently. She knew what angry looked like. Jughead wasn’t that. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Betty couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to apologize for making him angry… and the entire conversation had left a weight on her conscience. She couldn’t see herself like Jughead could and that bothered her. On one hand, she knew that her mother had beat that opinion of herself into her… but it just felt true after all this time. 

She didn’t think she was as visually appealing as the rest of the gods and goddesses in the universe, and to her that was just a fact of her life. It had become a habit, ignoring her appearance, that she hadn’t ever dared to break (not to mention what her mother would say or do if she ever braved those waters). 

Betty got up, heading towards the doors. She decided that she would search the entire palace for Jughead if she had to. The double doors opened as she approached and the guards bowed their heads to her once more as she passed between them. 

When Persephone finally made it back to her chambers, she decided not to go in her own, but she went to Hades’ door instead. The door was slightly ajar, so she knocked lightly. 

“Come in,” Jughead replied. Betty entered his chambers, turning to face his desk. She stopped when she saw he was doing paperwork. He must have sensed who she was just by her knock. “If you’re here to degrade your own beauty, I don’t want to hear it,” he said without looking up and adding a signature to a piece of parchment. 

“That’s not why I’m here,” Betty replied nervously. 

“Say what you need to say then.” 

“I didn’t mean to anger you, or offend you in any way,” she said. “I don’t know if it comes from my mother’s emotional and physical abuse over the last six years or not, but I think something is wrong with me.” Jughead stopped what he was doing and froze. “It’s rather apparent that something has happened to make me believe the opposite of what you see.” He finally looked up at her. “I’d rather be able to see what you see, Jughead… if you’d be so gracious as to help me.”

“Of course I will,” Jughead replied almost immediately, getting up and taking both of her hands in his as he stood in front of her. His face softened when she sighed in relief. “I’m sorry for getting frustrated earlier… what your mother has done to you… it just makes me so angry sometimes,” he added quietly. “You didn’t deserve any of that.” 

Betty felt herself smiling at that. It seemed as though they were both having problems with coming to terms with the damage Demeter had done to her daughter, and Betty felt a small amount of comfort in that. 

“Don’t worry though,” he continued. “I’ll show you how to see what I see in you.” 

**\---**

Jughead ended up taking everything that he’d been working on and throwing it to the side. He quickly came up with a five step plan to help her learn how to be herself. They were effectively recreating who she was by tearing down everything Alice had built in her daughter. 

The three days before their return to the City of the Gods was what Jughead determined to be focused solely on destroying what he referred to as  _ the Ceres Mentality. _ All of Betty’s self-hatred, her crippled self-esteem, her Demeter-imposed mannerisms, habits, and image, Jughead vowed to help her deconstruct and rebuild. He made sure that she understood that the (quote, unquote)  _ reinvention _ of herself would only go as far as she wanted them to; he would only provide the means, space, and the facilitation for her to do so. He let her know that he wouldn’t make any decisions for her along the way - she had to do that on her own. She had to become her own person. 

They started immediately with Betty’s blessing. 

Jughead dragged her along excitedly, Betty’s hand in one of his and the plan in his other, to the library. He had her sit in an armchair by the fireplace while he ran around his expansive library, grabbing books off of shelves in rapid succession. She watched him, enamored with how serious he was about helping her. 

When Jughead came back, he set a stack of books between them before taking his place in an armchair across from her. 

“I think it’s best we start with the most difficult of the lessons I could possibly offer you,” he began, taking the largest book from the top of the stack and flipping through it quickly. “It’s the one that poses the greatest challenge, in my opinion.” 

“Which would that be?” Betty asked. Jughead looked up at her. 

“Getting you to recognize your own beauty,” he stated. “Accepting compliments without brushing them away, letting you know exactly why you’re not a burden to anyone.” Betty felt her own eyebrows raise at the suggestion. “I see you agree.” 

“I was just… wondering what the books have to do with it,” she replied quickly. 

“You’ll see,” he said, going back to flipping through the large book in his lap. “This one’s a dictionary, quite new.” 

“Made by mortals?” 

“No,” Jughead chuckled. “They won’t figure this one out for a few thousand years. Your grandfather had it commissioned by the Muse Polymnia, inventor of grammar. Your father gifted this to me, knowing I would have more use of it than him… here we are.” Jughead placed the book on the table between them, spinning it around for her to see. “The definition of beauty.” 

_ Beauty - the quality present in a thing or person that gives intense pleasure or deep satisfaction to the mind _

When she finished, she looked up at him. 

“Which quality present in me is it that you find most satisfying to your mind, then?” Betty asked. 

“The first thing I note about anyone is their eyes - there are all different colors, shapes, sizes. Some shine more than others, some are more vivid or clear or rich,” Jughead began. “But when I first met you, the day before your birthday, I caught your eyes from all the way across the room.” 

“Really?” Jughead nodded. 

“Your father’s eyes are green, sure, and that’s obviously where you get yours from… but yours are inexplicably different in the best way.” He paused, letting her absorb his words. “Light reflects off of your irises, your smile - your real smile - creeps into your eyes, and the shade of green is amplified exponentially across whatever room you’re in. They’re gorgeous.” 

Jughead proceeded to trace his slender finger across the page until his fingertip stopped on a different word. 

_ Gorgeous - splendid or sumptuous in appearance, coloring, etc.; magnificent: _

As Jughead went from word to word, adjective to adjective, he described the parts of her that those words embodied. Her smile was paired with gorgeous, her laugh with magnificent, her kindness with noble. She didn’t seem too convinced as the list went on and on and on, until Jughead finally flipped to another page, placing the book in front of her for her to see. 

_ Beautiful - wonderful; fantastic; extraordinary; incredible. _

“Is that how you’d describe me?” Betty asked. “Wonderful? Incredible?” 

“Extraordinary,” he replied softly. “But that’s not the exact word I would use if I could choose.” 

“Humor me,” Betty said, pushing the dictionary towards him. “Choose.” 

“Do you actually want me to make you laugh or are you serious?” Hades asked. 

“Show me the word,” Persephone stated. “I want to know how you would describe me if given the option.” 

Jughead pulled the large book into his lap with a smirk, beginning to flip through it carefully. At first, it seemed as if he had a specific word in mind… but that he later decided that word hadn’t met his standards. At one point, he was flipping between three different spots in the book before deciding that none of them were good enough. After staring at another page for a good few minutes, he placed the book on the table, staring at the same spot for a few moments before deciding to spin it around and push it towards her. His finger rested next to his word of choice tentatively. 

_ Otherworldly - of, relating to, or being part of a reality beyond the observable physical universe _

“Otherworldly?” Betty asked. 

“Yes,” Jughead replied, looking into her eyes. He grabbed the second book in the stack, flipping through it until he was satisfied. “This is a thesaurus, also commissioned by your grandfather and given to me by Zeus. It provides words with similar or identical definitions.” 

He placed the smaller book on top of the open dictionary, again pointing to the word he wanted her to see. 

_ Otherworldly - celestial, divine, ethereal, heavenly, metaphysical, transcendent _

Betty felt a tear prick in her eye as she saw all of the words that corresponded with the word Jughead had chosen. It all came at her in a flash of clashing memories, new ones overriding old, inhumane ones. The way his words had brought to life each of her desirable features had all formed into a uniquely stunning image in her mind. 

She understood. 

She understood what he saw in her. 

“I’m… beautiful,” she whispered, her fingers tracing over the letters in _ otherworldly  _ as she continued to stare at the page in awe. It sounded so right as the syllables rolled off of her tongue that she said it again. “Beautiful.” 

“Yes,” Jughead replied (she imagined the smile that was surely on his face even though she didn’t look up at him to check). “Yes, exactly--” 

There was a sharp knock on the library door, causing Jughead and Betty’s heads to shoot up and turn to face the door. A skeletal footman entered the room, bowing his head to the both of them. 

“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness,” he addressed them. 

“Yes, yes, spit it out, Martin,” Jughead replied, apparently irritated that they were interrupted. 

“Your private secretary has been looking for you for the past twenty minutes, sire,” he said. “Antoinette wishes me to inform you that your dinner is ready, sire.” 

“Well inform whoever you need to - Princess Persephone and I will be having dinner here,” Jughead stated. 

“As you wish, sire.” 

“Now shoo.” 

“Your Majesty. Your Royal Highness.” He was mid-head-bow when Jughead interrupted him. 

“Out!” The door shut audibly behind Martin the footman as Jughead turned to face Betty again. She giggled at his annoyed expression and watched as his eyes caught the sight of her. “Was that funny to you?” he asked, amused. 

“Just a little,” she replied. 

“Good,” he said. “There’s that gorgeous smile I was talking about, making it all the way into your eyes.” 

Betty only blushed. 

“It only took us all afternoon and slightly into the evening, but I got you to say the words,” he added. 

“Which words?” 

“I got you to admit that you’re beautiful,” Hades stated proudly. He closed the thesaurus and dictionary, stacking one on top of the other. “And as a reward… I think we can take some time off for a bit of leisure reading and tea after dinner. What do you think?” 

Hades  _ did _ never fail to surprise her. 

**\---**

After a night of perusing Jughead’s library, reading on opposite couches together with Hot Dog curled at Betty’s feet and Juliet tucked into her side, they hit the ground running the next morning. Toni came into her room at exactly seven-thirty in the morning. 

“Good morning, Your Royal Highness. Seven-thirty, ma’am,” she said clearly, opening the light-blocking curtains by the array of windows adjacent to her quarters’ patio. When Betty grumbled and turned away from the private secretary, Toni continued. “You’ve got breakfast at eight with His Majesty in the dining room, and then I’m told that you have specialized lessons with His Majesty.” 

Betty sank further under her covers and into the soft mattress. 

“Betty, I know we’re cool, but you’ve gotta get up,” Toni said much more casually, letting all of the formalities slide away. 

“Five more minutes,” Betty muttered. 

“None of that, let’s go,” Toni encouraged, pulling the covers away so that she had nowhere to hide. 

With the mortal’s help, Betty got up and dressed (into a lavender a-line that her mother would never approve based solely on the fact that it would have exposed her collarbone) then down the breakfast. Jughead met her in the hallway and escorted her to the dining room. They ate breakfast together (Betty had been getting better at eating more at each meal in only two days, though she still had a long way to go), and then Jughead took Betty into his throne room. 

The massive room doubled as a ballroom, Betty realized quickly. When she was standing across from Jughead in the center of the room, he snapped and a table appeared with several books on it. 

“I figured we could switch it up a little,” he told her, moving over to the table and finding the book he wanted. “A little different scenery.” Betty admired the ceiling, stars twinkling as if she were back in Olympus. 

“Jughead?” 

“Yes?” 

“How did you get the stars up there?” Betty asked, her head pulled all the way back to admire the sight. 

“Oh, right,” he replied, audibly putting the book down. “It’s enchanted to look like the night sky in Olympus… just like the Underworld’s sky.” 

“How does the Underworld get daylight?” Betty asked, looking at him. 

“It’s the same enchantment,” Jughead said, his thumb running across the cover of the book. “That one mirrors Olympus’ sky at all times of day. The one above your head is just the night sky.” 

“Brilliant,” she whispered. 

“I find that it helps the mortals adjust to being dead… calms them down a bit,” he told her. “It’s also quite terrible for one’s mental health when you don’t realize what time of day it is.” Jughead continued flipping through the book. “Right. Here we are. Customs and courtesies.” 

“What’s wrong with my customs and courtesies?” Betty asked, looking him in the eye. 

“Nothing,” he said. “They’re very proper, I just want to tweak a few things, just between the two of us.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t want the goddess that I’m supposed to be engaged to sinking to her knees every time I enter the room,” he said, stepping around the table and extending a hand to her. Betty placed her palm in his and he softly drew her towards him. “The Underworld’s monarchy is different from Olympus. The King and Queen are equals. They rule together. Their thrones are of the same height and grandeur.” He motioned to the two large thrones atop a dais. “I know that this is all an act,” he whispered, looking at her. “But it’s got to be foolproof in order for me to be able to keep you here.” 

“I would like that,” she replied softly. “Staying here with you.” 

“In that case, we better get started then.” 

Jughead had a few notes just based on her behavior on the night they met and the night of her birthday. He had a few rules for how she conducted herself around him, even when around others. Betty was happy to comply upon hearing them. 

1\. She wasn’t allowed to call him  _ Your Majesty _ or  _ His Majesty. _ He was just Hades. Or Jughead.

2\. Beyond a considerably more shallow curtsey when necessary in public, he didn’t want her showing deference to him. He, in turn, would show the same level of deference to her in public (“It’s about displaying equality, not about one being held higher than another”). 

“That’s it?” Betty asked. 

“Just about, yes,” he replied. “I just… we’re friends - and engaged in everyone else’s mind. I don’t want you to have to worry about formalities with me. I’m just a few months older than you… It’s just weird. And I don’t want it to be weird, okay?” 

“I think I can do that, Jug,” she told him, watching him break into a large grin. 

“Really?” he asked. “I mean, I know it’s much more casual than a certain person taught you, but--” 

“I can manage,” she laughed. “What’s next?” 

Betty wasn’t sure, but she thought she could see a slight tint of a blush along Jughead’s neck. 

**\---**

Betty was a very curious, smart goddess, so she expertly took the courtesies she had been taught over time, then tweaked them like Jughead asked of her. She caught on rather quickly, so they were able to move on to Jughead’s third step. 

After lunch (where Betty ate a decent amount of food), he took her down a hallway she’d only been once, and into his royal seamstress’ office. 

“Katy!” Jughead called once they set foot in the large room with all sorts of fabrics lining the walls on shelves, organized by color, pattern, and material. Betty noticed the several beautiful dresses and outfits on display. 

An excited, young mortal woman appeared almost out of thin air, her face lighting up at the sight of Betty. 

“Your Majesty! Your Royal Highness!” she said happily, curtseying appropriately then running over to Betty. “You must be Princess Persephone. I’m Katy. I’ve heard so many good things from His Majesty, and I can’t wait to design for you!” Betty smiled at her enthusiasm, knowing that Jughead must have restored Katy’s mortal form to her, too. 

“Katy is my palace seamstress,” Jughead told her. “I’ve asked her to make a few dresses for you so that you can make sure you’re portraying the image you want to, not what anyone else wants you to… which includes the making of a new Court Dress, Katy.” 

“Yes, yes, I know,” Katy replied. “I’ve already built those fittings into today’s session.” 

“Jughead, you don’t have to--” 

_ “Betty,” _ he tsked knowingly. “Indulge me. Who better to make good use of all of this wonderful fabric if not you?” 

“Is this necessary?” 

“I find it quite important that you have a set of dresses that you picked out yourself, not to mention a new Court Dress for our engagement party later this week… that you will be helping Katy design.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her as he headed towards the door. Betty’s eyes followed him. 

“Wait,” she interjected, her chest tightening. Jughead stopped in his tracks and spun to look at her. “Where are you going?” His face softened as he processed her question. 

“You’re an independent goddess, Persephone,” he said, walking back over to her and taking a hand in his. “You don’t need my help here. You’ll be in very good hands with Katy. And besides…” He squeezed her hand. “It’s bad luck for a god to be in the room while a goddess is creating her Court Dress.” Jughead kissed her cheek swiftly. “I’ve got a few things I need to attend to, but I’ll be back by the time you’re done, okay?” Betty nodded. “I’ll make sure you don’t get any bad luck from me,” he said, starting out the door. 

“I thought that was for weddings!” Betty joked as he cleared the doorway. 

“It’s bad luck, I say!” he replied as the doors shut behind him. Betty couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes at his joking nature. She turned to see Katy almost boiling over with enthusiasm. 

“I can’t tell you how excited I am to be fitting you today, ma’am,” she said. “It’s been forever since there’s been an opportunity for me to exercise my gown-making.” 

“Are there no goddesses around these parts?” Betty asked. “What about Hecate?” 

“She doesn’t come in, ma’am. She hasn’t come in in five years,” Katy replied. “Shall we get started? I’ve got some fabrics that I can’t  _ wait _ to try on you.” 

“Before we do,” she began, “It’s Betty. Or Persephone. Whichever you prefer.” 

“Which do you prefer, ma’am?” Katy asked. 

“Betty, I guess.” 

“Then let’s go,  _ Betty.”  _ Katy took her by the hand and pulled her further into the room, both giggling madly. 

During her fitting session, Betty noticed how Katy refused to help her make decisions on which gowns she wanted. She always reverted to, “I can’t choose  _ for _ you, Betty.” Still, the goddess was able to adjust to the situation accordingly as she became more comfortable around the seamstress, allowing herself to indulge and select a few gowns that had already been made and a few fabrics that she requested Katy make gowns for her with (the mortal was all the happier). 

When it came to Betty’s Court Dress later, Katy had ideas and suggestions as to the types of fabrics used and the shape and style of the dress, but she ultimately left all of the decisions up to Betty. Katy was able to sketch a rough draft of the gown she and Betty had created and they were both satisfied with the result. Katy took Betty’s measurements to have on file and for the Court Dress. 

“The gowns that have already been made will be in your room by the time you get back from dinner,” Katy told her at the end. “I will have the Court Dress ready to go by the time you and His Majesty have to head back to Olympus, and I’ll hopefully have the others done soon after that.” 

“Thank you, Katy,” Betty replied. 

“It’s my job, Betty,” she said. “This is fun for me. Feel free to come back any time, Your Royal Highness.” 

Betty left the room with a smile and a wave to Katy. She then saw Jughead leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for her. 

“Dinner is just about ready for us,” he told her, pushing off of the wall to walk towards her. “Hungry?” 

“I can eat, I guess.” 

“Shall we?” Betty smiled softly, taking the arm he was holding out towards her. They began walking towards the dining room. “I was thinking we could go to the library after dinner like we did last night, if you wanted,” Jughead proposed as the doors to the dining room opened in front of them. 

“That would be nice,” Betty replied. 

“I’ll have tea arranged then,” he said. “But in the meantime,” Jughead began, pulling her chair back for her, “How was Katy and the dress-picking?” When she sat down, Jughead helped her push her chair back in before sitting in his own seat. 

“It was good,” Betty replied. “I’m excited about my new Court Dress, but I was confused when Katy let me have so much…  _ choice _ in the matter.” 

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked, beginning his meal. 

“She just, I don’t know, she let me pick out as many gowns as I wanted and she let me pick out as many fabrics I wanted if I wanted something different from what she already had made,” Betty explained. “I guess I’m just not used to having so much at my disposal, so much freedom to choose.” 

“That’s just how Katy is normally,” Jughead assured her. “She designs to make people happy. She wants you to be happy with what you’re wearing while you’re wearing it.” 

“I didn’t think about it like that…” 

“I also wanted you to be able to choose without interference, so I left the room also.” 

“Why?” she asked, her head snapping to look at him. 

“It was an exercise in free choice for you, Betty,” he told her. “You’re your own person. You don’t need me around to make decisions. I want you to be able to be yourself by making your own choices, even about something as simple as picking out gowns you like.” 

“Oh…” Betty muttered to herself, understanding his logic. 

“Is that… a good  _ oh _ or a bad  _ oh?” _

“I think it’s a… happy oh,” she told him, giggling. Jughead’s eyes softened at her words. “I really appreciate all that you’re doing for me.” Before Jughead could respond, Betty jumped in. “And don’t say that it’s no problem, because I really want you to know that this is actually the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,” Betty interjected. 

Jughead smiled at her, reaching an arm across her body until they were almost face to face. His hand stopped a few inches away from her shoulder, their eyes locked. He swallowed nervously from what she could tell as she searched his face. 

“Can I hug you?” he asked softly. 

Betty was astounded at how vulnerable he sounded for someone that seemed so strong all the time. After searching his face one more time, Betty responded by hugging him without another word. 

Hades’ arms snaked around her back, warmly pulling her further into his chest. Betty buried her nose into his shoulder and tunic, letting herself relax in the king’s grasp. 

**\---**

With the past three of Jughead’s lessons, the god let the subjects almost be a surprise. The sessions about Betty recognizing her own beauty, courtesies, and choice had an element of unknown for her before they occurred, but the fourth one was different. Jughead told her so. 

“I’m not going to be present for your next lesson,” he told her after they went back to their chambers from the library. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s something I need you to do on your own, something you will want to be alone for,” he added. “I know you would prefer that for this, and I know this works because I’ve done this before, too.” 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“I want you to use the mirror in your room to see any scars you have,” he began. “For each scar you see, I want you to find something you love about yourself, or something in your life that you love… Just… make sure it’s something positive that cancels out the negative memory behind the scar.” 

“Do you want me to do that  _ now, _ or…?” 

“You don’t have to,” he said, “Not immediately, anyways. Tomorrow is the last full day before we leave for Olympus and I have something special planned, so… if you could do it before… let’s say lunchtime tomorrow? That’d be great.” 

“Okay,” she said softly, a bit nervous at the proposition. 

“I don’t mean to pressure you into anything, Betty. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he said. 

“The idea is just a little… daunting I guess.” 

“It’s easier said than done, I know,” he replied. “Your dad told me you had scars just before we came and got you the night of your birthday. He knew I would understand because I have some too, but I mostly just wanted to help.” 

It was generally embarrassing to have scars in the divine world. Gods and goddesses didn’t scar easily and there hadn’t been much major fighting since the Battle for Olympus. Only a few of the more reckless gods came upon them naturally and nobody cared (like her half-brother Reggie, the God of War). For a goddess like her, one that probably wouldn’t be going into combat  _ ever, _ her scars were looked down upon even though it seemed only Hades and Zeus knew about them. 

“I want to do it,” she replied, looking into his eyes. “I really do.” 

“If you end up not being able to, it’s okay,” he told her. “I just want you to know that. I won’t be disappointed if you don’t.” He smiled gently, taking a step towards her. “Just… consider it, okay?” Betty nodded. 

Jughead gently brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders. He pulled her in, laying a small kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight, Persephone,” he said softly, turning to enter his chambers. 

Betty knew she was blushing when she felt the flame of her cheeks ignite her entire body on fire. She quickly scurried into her own chambers, seeing Toni preparing a bath for her. She stood up straight when Betty entered the room. 

“Your Royal Highness,” she greeted with a smile and small head bow. “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty to draw you a bath.” 

“Thanks,” Betty replied, walking over. “I was wanting one.” 

“Well that’s good news for me,” Toni said. “Didn’t want it to go to waste.” 

Toni helped Betty out of her gown, laid out her silk nightgown and pink dressing gown, then helped her into the sunken-in tub. Betty’s muscles relaxed immediately at the warm water and the smell of lavender and sage of the bath. Toni, as always, helped Betty wash up while they carried a soft conversation. When she was done, Toni left the room as Betty just wanted to soak for a while. 

While relaxing in the warm water, Betty considered Jughead’s proposition. It seemed to have drawn more questions about him than insecurities on her part (which was strange). 

_ Where did Jughead get his scars from?  _

_ How much does he understand about being a divine being and having scars?  _

_ Is he just as broken as I am? _

Betty had realized there were a lot of unknowns on Jughead’s side. She knew that she had been pretty open with him and that he had been welcoming and open about himself… but almost everything else was a mystery. She knew he was just a little older than she was, and she knew that he was the third of his name - the third Hades. 

What happened to the other two? 

What happened to his father? His mother? Did he have any siblings? How long had he been King of the Underworld? 

Just before Betty could overthink about Jughead, she realized the bath had gone cold. She got out, drying herself off with a towel before putting on her nightgown and dressing robe. Betty was still drying her hair with her towel when she found herself standing in front of the mirror Jughead had been talking about earlier. 

She paused in front of her own reflection, draping the towel over a nearby chair. Betty ran her fingers through her damp, blonde curls until she was satisfied with the way it was sitting on her head. She looked at her face, seeing that the cuts and bruises that used to be there had vanished. Betty brought a hand up to her face, feeling the now unblemished skin with her fingertips. 

She smiled at herself in the mirror, seeing how she had healed since entering the Underworld. Betty noted her eyes, remembering how Jughead had described seeing them for the first time… and for once, she understood why he could say such things about her. Her eyes really were quite vibrant. 

Feeling courageous, Betty slowly untied her dressing gown, pulling it off of her body and letting it hit the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how she had filled out a little. She couldn’t really tell with the flowing nightgown, but she knew her collarbones didn’t look as protruding as they once had… and she thought she was going to start crying about it. 

Still curious, Betty went the extra mile, taking off her nightgown but leaving her undergarments on. The first thing her eyes noticed were the several silvery lines across her thighs. They were her scars from Demeter… but Betty didn’t want to start yet, so she focused on something else. She saw that she had no bruises on her body anymore. 

The bruising that had lined either side of her ribcage had vanished, along with the blemishes that had been littered all over her body, arms, and legs. She saw the effects of eating more had affected her body as well. Jughead’s eating progression with her was working wonders, and she was now eating two and a half meals per day. She’d naturally gained a bit of weight just by eating more. She couldn’t see where all of her bones were anymore, and a tear developed in one eye, dripping down her cheek. 

She turned to the left, keeping her eyes on her leg… and she noted the new silver line that ran down the side of her thigh. It was the stab wound, the one that had almost cost her life. It had scarred up, bringing Betty to tears properly. 

She never told anyone too much more about her thoughts at seeing her body properly for the first time. It was a very emotional experience for her as she became acquainted with the scars she found on herself. She sat on the floor as she went scar by scar, not moving onto the next one until she had finished with the previous one. Tears were rolling down her face, Juliet had (somehow) ended up in her lap in support, and Betty for once, found out how much she was really capable of. 

She remembered getting each scar on the tops of her thighs, and she was able to list off enough things she liked about herself for all of those cuts-turned-scars. When Betty turned to the side again to see the healed gash down the side of her thigh, she crumbled. It was so fresh, so new, so traumatic that it hurt to think about. 

Try as she may, Betty couldn’t figure out something to list for her last, most recent scar. She sat in front of her mirror with her knees to her chest (Juliet carefully sandwiched between her torso and thighs), and sobbed. She sobbed until she couldn’t sob anymore. 

When her tears came to a halt, though still evident on her face, Betty slipped on her nightgown and dressing robe, cradled Juliet in her arms, then padded over to the joining door with Jughead’s room. After working herself up to it, Betty knocked on his door three times before pushing the door open. 

“Jug?” she asked, a slight waver to her voice. When she looked over towards where she knew his bed was, Betty watched Jughead sit up and look over at her, confused. 

“Betty?” he asked softly, rubbing his eyes. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

“Yeah. Yes, of course,” he replied, getting up to meet Betty halfway after she closed the joining door. With an arm around her, he led her to his bed, helping her get comfortable before climbing in himself. “Are you okay?” he asked softly once they were situated, a gentle hand placed on her arm. 

“I… did what you asked of me,” she whispered. “And I got all the way through until… until I saw…” 

“Until you saw what, Betts?” 

“The scar from the stab wound,” she said. “It’s a silver line that runs down the side of my thigh now.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Jughead processed what she said. 

“I’m proud of you,” he whispered eventually. Betty looked into his eyes, only visible through a moonbeam that accentuated his face. “I am so proud of you, Betty. You’ve come so far. Don’t worry about that last one,” he told her. “I’m sure you’ll eventually figure out something for that one.” 

Betty nodded back, scooting closer to Jughead’s chest. He circled her with his arms as the side of her face met the stability of his shoulder, sending Betty to sleep almost immediately upon contact. 

**\---**

The next time Betty woke was when light flooded through her eyelids. She blinked her eyes open slowly, as they were still heavy with sleep, just in time to see Toni opening a set of curtains. As she regained consciousness, she realized her ear was pressed to what could only be Jughead’s chest as it rose and fell gently. Toni turned to leave, her eyes locking onto Betty’s and making her freeze. She held a finger up to her lips and tiptoed out of the room, leaving Jughead and Betty in peace. After she was gone, Betty’s eyes momentarily found Juliet curled up between Jughead’s torso and arm on his other side, snoozing peacefully. 

Betty closed her eyes again, taking a deep, relaxing breath and nuzzling into Jughead’s chest with a smile on her face. After a few more minutes of sleep, she felt Jughead’s hand gently holding her arm, his thumb stroking back and forth slowly. She tilted her chin to look up at him, seeing him watching her. 

“Good morning,” Betty greeted sleepily, smiling softly. 

“Good morning,” he replied, his thumb not stopping. “I told you that I had a surprise for you last night, but I want you to take the morning off. Just relax, okay? We have to head up to Olympus tonight and I want you to be well-rested.” 

“I think I can do that,” she said, watching as his captivating blue eyes softened when she smiled. 

“Good. I’ll be joining you for breakfast and then I have a few things I need to do before lunch,” he told her. “Any requests in the meantime?” 

“Can we just… stay here for a little longer?” Betty asked, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“I sure can’t say no to you,” he muttered to himself. “I’ll have breakfast brought up here for us.” 

“Thank you,” Betty mumbled, falling asleep on Jughead’s shoulder once more. 

Though she was asleep, Betty could tell that Jughead was playing with Juliet on his other side while her head was cemented on her shoulder. She recognized the subtle movements and soft vibrations of laughter in his chest. She could hear Juliet’s movements, even though the puppy wasn’t very loud (just her little paws on the mattress). Betty thought she could feel the warmth of his smile coursing through the rest of Jughead’s body. Then she thought she was  _ really _ overanalyzing it, opening her eyes to see Juliet happy as can be. 

Jughead’s fingers were finding all of Juliet’s favorite attention spots. Behind her little ears, the underside of her neck and chin. She watched as Juliet sunk into a puddle, turning over so Jughead could give her a belly rub. Betty cracked a smile at the sight, looking up at Jughead with a laugh bubbling in the back of her throat. 

“Good morning again,” Jughead said. “Juliet craved attention. Sorry if we woke you up.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Betty replied, reaching one of her own hands over Jughead’s middle to pet Juliet. “As long as we’re stealing dogs, where’s yours?” 

“Nobody could ever steal Hot Dog from me,” Jughead told her. “He’s a fiercely loyal being that attaches to one person for eternity. He’s a Cerberus” 

After hearing his name, Hot Dog entered the room by nudging Jughead’s door open. After a few clicks of toenails against the marble floor, the fluffy white dog jumped on the bed with them. 

“Good Gaia--” Jughead began as Betty sat up. She reached out for Hot Dog and he took a step forward before turning around and planting his butt in Betty’s lap. He looked back at Persephone and licked her face as she rubbed his shoulders thoroughly. Betty glanced at Jughead, who seemed appalled. 

“He attaches to one person for an eternity, huh?” Betty asked sarcastically, a cheeky grin forming on her face. 

“You smell like me,” Jughead argued. 

“Yet you smell more like you than I do.” 

“It seems I gave you too much confidence, madam Princess of Olympus,” Jughead joked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Betty’s middle before pulling her back down to the mattress with him. She squealed with giggles when Jughead pulled her out from under Hot Dog. Once they were both lying down again and laughing, Hot Dog seemed to think that it was the perfect time to try and sandwich himself between them. He laid down on top of both Betty and Jughead, deciding to start licking Hades’ face. 

Betty laughed at the sight of the King of the Underworld trying to fight off his large dog with Juliet climbing across Jughead’s body to find Betty again. 

Persephone had to wonder if every day in the Underworld could be as happy and bright as this one was. As she looked over at Jughead, who was hilariously annoyed at Hot Dog, she knew living with him would be the most fun she could ever have. 

**\---**

After a relaxing morning that Betty spent in the Underworld’s large library she had lunch with Jughead, their dogs a few feet away at all times and ready to devour any crumbs that could hit the floor. Toni and Katy entered the dining room just as Betty finished her lunch. After courtesies were expressed, they said that they needed for Betty to see something. She tried to protest, but the two excited mortals wouldn’t relent. Jughead told her to go with a smile on his face, making her think that this was all part of one of his little plans. 

Toni and Katy each took one of Betty’s arms, guiding the princess through the halls of the palace until they were both corralling her inside Katy’s workshop. Betty stopped when the doors closed behind her, looking up to see what was in front of her. Her jaw dropped unabashedly. 

“Do you like it?” Katy asked, a grin on her face while Betty was mesmerized with her creation. 

“Is this… mine?” Betty asked. 

“I didn’t get a commission for a Court Dress from anyone else,” Katy replied. “So… what do you think?” 

“It’s gorgeous,” Betty whispered, regarding the dress she’d designed on the mannequin at the back of the room. 

“Well go on,” Toni encouraged. “Go take a better look.” 

As Betty approached it, she could do nothing but stare and smile. It looked even better than she had imagined it. The dress was a soft blue made from a lightweight fabric. There were subtle, small blue butterflies and flowers littered across the entire dress. It was off-shoulder, and it would expose her upper chest and back, and her shoulders as well. Katy had also included a sparkling gold sash and pinned it to the back of the dress with a jeweled blue butterfly brooch. 

“Katy,” Betty said, looking up. “When did you have the time?” 

“I worked all night,” she replied. “I haven’t had a muse in five years and dressmaking is my specialty, so I went all out.” 

“This is so amazing,” she added. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure, Your Royal Highness.” 

“Toni, were you in on this?” Betty asked. 

“Katy showed me when she finished two hours ago but she was waiting on the sash and the gizmo on the back to come in,” Toni said. “Yeah. I was.” 

“Have I ever told you both that you’re the best?” Betty asked sentimentally. 

“Just a little louder, Betty, I couldn’t quite hear that,” Toni joked. 

“So,” Katy said when they had all stopped laughing, looking directly at Betty. “Are you going to try it on yourself or will I have to wrestle you into it?” 

“You’re not serious,” Betty laughed. 

She came to find out that Katy was absolutely serious. After a minute or two of debating back and forth, Toni and Katy finally peer-pressured Betty into trying on her new Court Dress. They helped her into it, of course, with the layers of the skirt and the laces on the back. Toni was the one that got to put Betty’s sash over her shoulder and Katy pinned it to the back of her dress. 

“While we’re doing this…” Toni began. “Katy, let’s do her hair.” 

“Yes!” 

“I thought I was just trying it on,” Betty protested. “Do we really need to go the extra mile?” 

“YES!” They said in unison… so Betty let them do her hair. 

It was quite painless in the end. They decided on two braids to the back of her head with small blue flowers woven in. Betty thought it looked really nice, and Katy and Toni were so gentle and giggly that she really didn’t mind. Before she knew it, they were done. 

Katy and Toni finally let Betty see what she looked like in the large mirror Katy kept in the room. Toni and Katy looked happy and proud behind her, but all that Betty noticed was how  _ right _ it all felt. It was a gown of her own design and she was wearing her Olympus decorations. After all this time in the Underworld, the new person she had created within herself was still… her, even though she was different from before. 

“Betty, I should let you know that there’s one more thing,” Katy said kindly. Betty spun around to look at her and froze when she saw what was in front of her. “A little bird told us that your Olympian crown got dented and damaged, so I took the liberty to call in a favor.” 

“Katy-- How? When? What--” 

“I go all out for those I care about,” she interrupted, holding the golden crown carefully in her hands. “It’s an exact replica of your old one, I just thought you’d like it.” 

“Of course I like it,” Betty muttered, still stunned. “I love it. I love it so much.” 

“It belongs on the head of a princess,” Toni stated, taking the crown from Katy and stepping towards Betty. The goddess pulled herself low enough so that Toni could adequately place the crown on her head. When she could feel the weight of it, Betty stood up again, turning around to face the mirror again. 

Betty could hardly believe who she had turned into in the past few days. She had gone from a prisoner of her mother to standing tall in the Underworld of all places and in a new Court Dress. She couldn’t see her scars or any of the injuries she had attained just a few days before. She saw her new confidence, her new happiness. She had changed for the better, and it was all thanks to… him. 

Jughead. 

“I think there’s someone that should see this so he doesn’t pass out tomorrow night,” Toni said, breaking up all of Betty’s thoughts. She turned back to see them grinning. 

“I already know what you’re thinking,” Betty said. “No.” 

“But yessssss,” they both replied. 

“Let’s go show His Majesty,” Toni said. “Come on Betty, he’ll be so happy to see you like this.” 

Betty had no choice but to relent. Again. 

She went willingly with Toni and Katy as they pulled her along, guards bowing to her as she passed. Betty felt a little embarrassed at everyone seeing her in her new Court Dress, but she got over it when the doors to the throne room opened. Toni and Katy almost manhandled Betty inside before waving and shutting the doors behind her. 

Betty turned around when she noticed how quiet it was, her eyes immediately finding Jughead standing to one side of the room, looking out one of the large windows and into his domain. 

Of all the things she had learned about the King of the Underworld just from spending time with him, the thing he hated the most were togas. He chose to wear trousers in his own home and whenever he could, though he had to comply with Zeus’ rules of togas at events and parties. It was surprising to Betty, therefore, that he was in full Court Dress as well. 

His black toga hung off of one shoulder, a black cape also attached and almost touching the ground. Betty could see his silver sash running across his body. As she approached, she could tell that his bicep band looked like a silver snake curled around his arm. His silver crown was almost drowning in his unruly obsidian locks. 

As Betty almost made it to the middle of the room, Jughead finally turned to face her, his blue eyes making her freeze. He froze as well, looking over her before he could approach. Betty turned towards him, still not able to form any words. He held his hand out towards her when he got close enough, and Betty found herself placing her palm into his hand without a second thought. 

She gave him a small curtsey then (like he had asked of her only days ago) and he kissed her knuckles. 

When Jughead finally stood right in front of her, there was a long period of silence where they both just looked at each other, unable to form words. Jughead looked down eventually, offering Betty his other hand as well. She took it and Jughead looked up at her again. 

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered finally, his eyes becoming glassy. “Marvelous.” One of his hands slipped away and his other one rose above their heads, getting Betty to turn slowly for him. Her skirt fluttered and flowed around her as she did so. _ “Otherworldly,” _ he added when her second hand joined with his again. 

“Thank you,” she replied softly, blushing a little. “You look very dashing too, Jug.” Betty watched his ears turn violently red. 

“May I have a dance,  _ Your Royal Highness?” _ he asked a moment later. 

“Did you plan this?” Betty asked, appalled. 

“Yes,” he said, grinning. “I figured we should practice for tomorrow night.” Betty laughed. 

“Okay,” she replied. “You can have a dance,  _ Your Majesty.”  _

Jughead placed a hand on her waist, pulling Betty in closer as her hand slid up to rest on his shoulder. He pulled their other hands up, still clasped together as the music started. Betty got a little nervous, so she squeezed his hand a little. 

“It’s okay,” Jughead whispered. Betty released her grip a little. “Just follow my lead.” 

They started off with smaller steps so that Betty could get comfortable with Jughead’s movements, but they were eventually gliding across the throne room’s floor together. Jughead was a very courteous and gentlemanly dance partner. They were soon smiling and laughing as Jughead twirled and spun (and lifted Betty, once) around the room. They were an elegant pair, and Jughead’s hold on Betty was strong but gentle at the same time. She knew she was secure in his hold and that she wouldn’t go spinning into oblivion. 

She knew he wouldn’t ever let her fall. 

The music in the background built and built and built. When it finally careened to its height and dropped off suddenly, Jughead pulled Betty into his arms swiftly. Their faces were closer than ever before. The music continued gently as it finished, and Jughead followed its lead, making his movements gentler and slower until it closed. 

Somewhere between the height and the end of the song Betty and Jughead had locked eyes, and he had twirled her into a dip. She must have slid one hand up to hold onto his neck because she knew he hadn’t put it there. Soft breaths passed back and forth, searching each other’s eyes and faces as he slowly stood them upright again. 

Betty really thought Jughead was going to kiss her. She could see it in his eyes. 

He abruptly pulled away, keeping one hand in hers. Jughead bowed low, kissing Betty’s knuckles tenderly before rising. 

“That was excellent, Your Royal Highness,” he said, clearing his throat. “If we can do that tomorrow we’ll have everyone fooled.” 

With that, Hades was gone and Persephone was left staring at him until he left the throne room. 

She felt there was something missing when she caught a glimpse of his flaming red ears on his way out.

**\---**

Upon Jughead’s request, Zeus allowed six of Hades’ best guards up to Mount Olympus that night - along with Toni - in order to keep Persephone safe. As they entered the City of the Gods, they were greeted by Hal and Penelope at the front entrance. Hal gave Betty a long, happy hug when he saw her for the first time after leaving, and even Penelope was delighted to see that Betty was safe and healthy. 

Betty had to remember all of the healing she had really done over the course of just a few days, including the weight gain that came from eating three meals a day. Her father looked at her like she was a new person, and in a way she really was. Betty wasn’t the shy, obedient goddess that Demeter had raised anymore. She had really grown into a goddess in her own right, capable of making her own decisions, stating her opinions, and knowing her own worth. 

When Zeus brought the “couple” inside the palace, Betty and Jughead saw that all of Court had gathered to welcome and congratulate them. Betty stuck to Jughead’s side, her hand fixed in the crook of his elbow (that was where she was most comfortable, after all - next to him). Betty was still anxious, however, that her mother would try to approach her sooner or later. She didn’t want to let her father down with all of the socializing, so she told Jughead and he asked Hal to show them to their rooms. 

Hal left Penelope to crowd control and snuck off with Betty and Jughead. He corralled them into the Celestial Suite Betty had been given for her birthday and waited for the door to close before they all dropped their facades. 

“I’ve given the two of you these Celestial Suites for your time here. This one will be yours, Betty, and Jughead will have the one next door,” he explained. “There’s also a secret joining door between the two, so just remember to close it when you’re not using it.” 

“Thanks, Hal,” Jughead replied. 

“It’s the least I can do for you taking such good care of my daughter,” he added, looking at his daughter. “I’m just so happy you’re okay, Betty.” 

“Oh,  _ dad,” _ she breathed, reaching over to hug him again. 

“I love you so much, Betty, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you so more often,” he whispered. Betty saw Jughead look away out of the corner of her eye, giving them the moment they needed. Zeus pulled out of the hug, holding Betty’s face tenderly in his hands. “I’m so sorry I left you with the one person that I shouldn't have ever left you with.” 

“It’s okay,” she whispered to him. “You made it right. You got me away from her.” 

There was no need in stating who  _ she _ was - they all knew. After telling her father that they could talk later and after he instructed them to rest for the remainder of the day, Betty showed Hal out of the room. They were alone together, finally. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked as she walked over to him. “I wasn’t expecting the crowd, I don’t think you were either.” 

“I wasn’t,” she told Jughead, standing in front of him. “I’m okay, though.” 

“If you don’t like this room, you can take the other one and I’ll take this one,” he offered. 

“Why wouldn’t I like this one?” she asked. Jughead froze, and then she remembered. 

_ I almost died in this room. _

“Betty, um--” 

“Forget I asked,” she interjected, swallowing harshly. “Please don’t answer that question.” 

“If you’re uncomfortable, I don’t mind switching.” 

“No, really, it’s fine,” Betty replied. “If I change my mind, I’ll let you know.” She glanced over to the patch of tile next to her bed and she sighed in relief when she didn’t see a stain on the ground from where she almost bled out. 

Jughead had wrapped her in a gentle hug when she spaced out, staring at the spot on the floor. He held her securely in his arms and she remembered where she was after a moment, finally hugging him back and closing her eyes. 

“Your dad mentioned something about Spring paperwork with your name on it,” Jughead said after a few minutes of standing together. 

“I should probably get started, shouldn’t I?” Betty muttered, sounding like she definitely didn’t want to get started. 

“I’d say so,” he replied, pulling out of their embrace to hold her shoulders in his hands. “I’ll come check on you later… and I’ll make sure no one disturbs you.” 

“Thanks, Jug,” she said as he smiled at her earnestly before exiting to his room through the joining door. She watched him go, then turned to her desk and walked over to see a pink box with golden lettering on it. 

**_The Goddess of Springtime_ **

There was a small gold key sitting on top of it, so Betty took it and inserted it in the keyhole, successfully opening the box. 

There were all kinds of Spring paperwork inside, ranging from types of flowers that would bloom to mandated pollen cuts in order for the mortals to be able to go outside without combusting with  _ allergies. _ Most of the items inside the box just required a signature on her part, but Persephone knew she needed to be thorough. She read through each one diligently. The parchments she didn’t approve of were put in a separate box to be sent back and the ones she did approve of were placed in a separate box to be sent up. 

Before she knew it, Betty had been working for an hour. Only a knock on the joining door pulled her away from the parchment she was holding, her head pivoting to see Jughead peeking in, a glass of wine in his hand. 

“How are you doing?” he asked, entering the room and walking towards her. 

“As good as I can be,” she sighed. “Is it bad to say that this is the first time I’ve ever done this?” They both laughed as he set down the wine glass. 

“It’s not,” he replied, smoothing a hand over her covered shoulder. Betty sighed at his warm touch. “It’s normal to be your age and doing boring godly paperwork.” She laughed and smiled up at him. 

“Is that for me?” she asked, pointing to the wine glass. 

“Yes, I thought it would help,” he told her, pushing it closer. “It’s my favorite. I asked Kevin to bring me a bottle of it.” 

“He is good with wine, isn’t he?” Betty said while thinking of her brother, the God of Wine, and taking a small sip. She could see why Jughead liked it. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” 

Betty tried to look at the parchment in her hand, but the warmth radiating from Jughead’s palm on her shoulder was distracting. After a minute, she gave up. 

“Jughead?” 

“Hm?” 

“Why… are you so adamant about… caring for me?” she asked nervously, looking into his eyes. 

“We’ve gone over this, Betty,” he said to her, kneeling to get on her level. “You don’t deserve to be treated badly. It shouldn’t have been normal for you--” 

“No,” she interrupted. “I mean… Why me specifically?” She asked, eyes downcast

“With a fate such as mine...” he began. “your kindness is a hard thing to come by and I find it... refreshing.” With that Betty looked back up at him. “You radiate such goodness and beauty. I love being in your presence and having you in mine,” he finished softly.

“That’s… that’s not…” Betty couldn’t think of a time where anyone had told her they loved her presence, loved having her around. 

“You’re worthy of loving yourself, and of others loving you,” he whispered. “Sometimes it hurts when I know you haven’t heard that word much, but it hurts me more when you try to reject me saying the words to you, as if it were impossible for me to feel that way or as if you didn’t love yourself enough to accept another person’s love,” Jughead admitted. “No matter what your mother told you… you’re not loveless, Betty. You deserve to be loved by someone that knows how.” Jughead spun his silver ring around his finger and stood. “I’m going for a walk. Just think about it, okay?” 

Betty nodded and Jughead kissed the top of her head before he left through his bedchamber doors. 

When Persephone went back to her work, she thought about how Jughead could love having her around. She knew she was still biased from years of her mother’s doctrine, but she remembered how he had taught her how to love herself. 

All the reasons why he had told her she should love herself were probably the same reasons why  _ he _ loved her (or at the least, he loved having her around). She smiled, thinking about how wonderful her life in the Underworld was while watching Juliet curl up in the small dog bed near her desk. 

There was a sharp knock on her chamber doors that Betty didn’t recognize. She thought it could have been one of her half-siblings - Veronica, probably. The Goddess of Love was Betty’s favorite sister, even though Betty was impartial to her siblings. 

“Enter,” she said, her head still in her work. The guard, out of the corner of her eye, stepped inside, spotted her, and bowed from the neck appropriately before speaking. 

“Your Royal Highness, Her Grace, the Goddess of Agriculture for you.” 

Betty snapped into action, shooting up from her seat in anger. 

“I didn’t send for her!” Betty shouted quickly, terror coursing through her veins. Before the guard could act, Demeter barged through. 

“Persephone!” Alice yelled angrily, trying to get to her daughter. 

“GET HER OUT!” Betty screamed at the top of her lungs, tears involuntarily escaping from the corners of her eyes at the mere memory of what happened the last time they were left alone together. 

The guard managed to grab Alice, yanking her out of the room and throwing her into the hallway before shutting the doors so that it was only Betty and himself. 

“Ma’am, I sincerely apologize,” he amended quickly, obviously flustered. “She must have forged a note from you--” 

“Leave me be.” 

“Should I go get His Majesty, the King of the Underworld for you or--?” 

“OUT!” Betty boomed, making the room shake. The guard was gone half a second later. 

She found it hard to breathe after a moment, and she immediately knew she was panicking. Betty reached for the pendant she always kept on her person, her gift from Jughead. It was in her pocket, and she pulled it out with shaky hands. Betty pressed the button repeatedly in rapid succession. 

She gripped it in her hand when she had used it, finally realizing that she was crying, too. Persephone dropped to the floor and backed into a corner, breathing heavily. Betty pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them as Juliet came over and tried to comfort her. 

All she could do was wait for the cavalry…  _ her _ cavalry. 

Jughead. 


	4. the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Josie and Cheryl were overjoyed for their little sister, Veronica was asking lots and lots of questions (it apparently hadn’t occurred to the goddess that she could have asked her sister all of these things when they had been together the previous evening). 
> 
> “What’s Cerberus like?” 
> 
> Betty thought about the fluffy dog that came whenever Jughead called his name, smiling at the memory of him licking Hades’ face. 
> 
> “Is it dark and cold in the Underworld?” 
> 
> She thought about how the Underworld’s sky was enchanted to look like Olympus’ sky, and the beautiful sunset she and Jughead had watched from his balcony one night. 
> 
> “I bet Hades is always working, isn’t he?” 
> 
> She remembered the day Jughead had ignored all of his kingly duties to take care of her the day after her birthday, then the other few days where he single-handedly taught her how to love herself. 
> 
> “I bet he’s a good kisser,” Veronica added. 
> 
> Betty flushed brightly, making the few pink tulips on her vanity bloom violently, petals going everywhere. 
> 
> Veronica, Josie, and Cheryl all started laughing at her little slip-up. 
> 
> “I guess he is, then!” Josie exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been written faster than I thought it would be, but it's here! 
> 
> I think it's 25ish pages, and we all know that's a little on the short side for me, but I'm quite confident you'll love it anyways.

Betty’s vision was starting to fade when Jughead kicked in her bedchamber doors, Zeus right behind him. She heard him shouting, then the chamber door slamming closed, then she heard him call her name. He slid in front of her, grabbing her hands, but he was just a blur. 

Everything went dark after that. 

She felt numb. 

Her mind had blanked. 

She was trying to compartmentalize everything that had just happened. 

There was a warmth that pulled her back, let her close her eyes. Betty could feel the weight lift from her shoulders as she sank into the comforting heat. It swaddled her, folded her into its arms, and she welcomed it. 

She could hear echoes of what was going on around her, even though they were whispers. She smelled something familiar - spearmint. It was just a hint of it, but it soothed her senses and calmed her. 

Her eyelids were heavy, but she mustered the strength to pull them open. The sudden light hurt her head, so she closed her eyes again, tilting her head away with a hushed whimper. 

She could still hear the whispers around her, and she finally recognized the voices. It was Hades. And Zeus, too. As the buzzing in her ears faded, she made out something about her father coming back later to check on them. The door closed behind him when he left and then it was quiet again. 

“Juggie?” Betty asked quietly, confused. 

“You’re okay,” he whispered, his thumb rubbing across her elbow. “I’ve got you.” Jughead hugged her a little closer and Betty realized that he was cradling her in his lap. Her face was tucked into his neck and her head was tucked under his chin protectively. 

“Thank you for coming,” she muttered, blinking slowly and trying to make the haze in her head vanish. 

“Always,” he replied. “I’ll always find you when you’re in trouble.” Betty sighed softly. “Are you feeling better?” She nodded into his shoulder. “When I got here you were tucked into this corner, so… I just sat here with you.” 

“Did I climb into your lap or something?” she asked him, feeling embarrassed if she had done something as crazy as that. 

“No, but you clung to me when I touched your hand,” he told her.  _ “I _ moved you into my lap, actually.” She blushed. “Are you uncomfortable with that? Do you want me to put you down?”

“No,” she muttered. “I wanna stay right here.” 

“Okay,” he whispered, continuing to brush his thumbs across her skin gently. 

They were quiet for a while, just sitting there together in the corner behind her desk. That was until Betty decided she was ready to tell Jughead what happened. 

“It was my mother,” she said, feeling him freeze. “She forged a note from me, saying that I had asked to meet her or something. She was only in the room for a moment, but she tried to charge me. The guard pulled her out and apologized, but… everything came back from a few nights ago.” Betty pulled her face out of his neck and looked up at him. “I thought she was going to kill me.” 

Hades tensed in anger around her, pulling her in closer protectively. She thought his eyes might have turned red for a second, but it faded when she placed her palm over his heart. 

“It’s not worth it, Jug,” she whispered. “She didn’t do anything… she can do nothing but puff and hiss.” 

“She tried to infiltrate your guard, which sent you into a panic attack at the sight of her,” Jughead growled, evidently angry at Demeter. “That’s enough for me to want to make her wish she had never laid a hand on you.” Betty could feel the powerful king in him rising, wanting to protect her and avenge her. 

“It wouldn’t help anything,” she countered softly. “I just want to stay here with you for now.” 

“Okay,” he said. Betty felt his anger dissipate as he looked down at her. “If she touches you ever again, I’ll have her killed.” 

She paled, knowing that Hades was capable of such an action. 

Betty knew how he kept his promises. 

**\---**

“Dad?” 

“Yes, Betty?” 

“Why Hades?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why Hades? Why not Triton, or Thanatos, or anyone else?... Why Hades?” 

“There’s no other god I could picture you with where you would be nearly as happy or healthy as you are now… You needed someone that was going to help you heal, someone that was going to make you happy… happier than I could ever have kept you here. Hades is that person.” 

**\---**

“Veronica, may I ask you a question?” 

“Anything, Bettykins.” 

“What is love like?” 

“You sure are asking the hard questions.” 

“Ronnie, please?” 

“The things I do for my baby half-sister.” 

“You’re only nine months older than me--” 

“It’s like falling into and drowning in someone” Veronica interrupted. “Loving someone is like feeling that you’re at home, even when you’re not. It’s accepting someone for who they are, all of them. You’ll find them in everything you do. Their voice is your favorite sound, and there’s this feeling in your heart and you’ll know everything will be okay. You can wake them in the early hours of the morning after one of the worst days of their lives and they wouldn’t care because they prefer you over sleep… and the darkness grows thicker without them around you… they’re not just a star, they’re your whole sky.” Aphrodite paused for a few moments. “Was there anything else you needed, Betty?” 

“No. That was all.”

**\---**

Betty barely got any sleep. She stared at the ceiling in the darkness, running her fingertips through Juliet’s fur. She couldn’t help but think about the things her father and half-sister had told her. 

Betty was genuinely happy in Jughead’s palace and the Underworld. 

She suddenly couldn’t see herself ever living with anyone else. 

Jughead had taught her how to love herself… but it was now time for her to accept her growing affection for him. 

She didn’t know  _ what _ she felt for Hades - whether it was as a friend or perhaps something more, but something was growing. 

It grew from his soft, friendly touches. From the trust she had in him. From the emphasis he put on her well being. From how protective he was over her. From his kindness. From his bad, sarcastic jokes. From the way he cared for her at her lowest point. 

It came from how he helped her rebuild herself after she’d been torn down. 

As her eyelids drooped, signaling she was about to fall asleep, Betty let herself drift into a slumber. 

Her eyes snapped open not five minutes later when she imagined Jughead crowning her Queen of the Underworld. 

Betty didn’t get a wink of sleep until the early hours of the morning. 

**\---**

“Good morning, Your Royal Highness,” Toni greeted cheerfully as she entered Betty’s bedchamber and walked across the room. When she opened the curtains and let the sunlight flood into the room, Betty turned over and grumbled. “Seven-thirty, ma’am.” The goddess didn’t respond. “Their Royal Highnesses, the three Princesses of Olympus, are outside to help you get ready for the ceremony.” 

_ “Good Gaia,” _ Betty mumbled into her pillow. 

“Come on, Betty,” Toni encouraged. “They’re your sisters.” 

“They  _ pry.” _

“They love you,” Toni countered. “They offered to help you get ready for the ceremony and tonight’s ball.” 

“Fine,” Betty sighed, finally sitting up. “Let them in.” 

Toni did as Betty asked, letting Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis enter in a flurry of excited squeals for their youngest sister. To them, she was engaged to a king. To Betty, she was… she just wanted to go back to the Underworld with Jughead and insert herself in his generally quiet life. 

She still hadn’t figured out what she was feeling about him during the night. 

Where Josie and Cheryl were overjoyed for their little sister, Veronica was asking lots and lots of questions (it apparently hadn’t occurred to the goddess that she could have asked her sister all of these things when they had been together the previous evening). 

“What’s Cerberus like?” 

Betty thought about the fluffy dog that came whenever Jughead called his name, smiling at the memory of him licking Hades’ face. 

“Is it dark and cold in the Underworld?” 

She thought about how the Underworld’s sky was enchanted to look like Olympus’ sky, and the beautiful sunset she and Jughead had watched from his balcony one night. 

“I bet Hades is always working, isn’t he?” 

She remembered the day Jughead had ignored all of his kingly duties to take care of her the day after her birthday, then the other few days where he single-handedly taught her how to love herself. 

“I bet he’s a good kisser,” Veronica added. 

Betty flushed brightly, making the few pink tulips on her vanity bloom violently, petals going everywhere. 

Veronica, Josie, and Cheryl all started laughing at her little slip-up. 

“I guess he is, then!” Josie exclaimed. Betty had never kissed Jughead, but she was reminded of how close they were to it the previous day. She played it off as though they had, as she determined that was the kind of thing engaged couples did sometimes. She didn’t like lying to her sisters like that, and especially about Jughead, but they needed to keep the image if they wanted to go back to the Underworld together after it was all over. 

Cheryl helped Betty into the dress she wanted to wear for the occasion: a vibrant yellow, flowing gown. There was a slit up one leg, and it was only secured on her opposite shoulder. It was a dress that Hades had her made. She’d been eyeing it for a few days, but she was ready to actually wear it. 

The yellow of the dress paired nicely with Betty’s golden bicep bands and the tiara she was going to add when her sisters were gone. Veronica worked on Betty’s hair while Josie and Cheryl helped with her makeup. Technically, goddesses didn’t need makeup, but it was tradition along with oil anointing. 

When Betty was dressed and her hair and makeup were done, her three half-sisters wished her luck and then left the room. Toni came in a few seconds later with a small container of warm oil. Betty already knew the process, as she had been anointed before and during her investiture; the gods liked oil anointing so much they also did it before important ceremonies (including those of marriage, or in her case, engagement). 

Toni was quick, and she was soon done, leaving Betty to wait for Zeus to escort her down to the ceremony. She turned back to her vanity as Toni left the room. It was finally quiet again, and Juliet found that it was the perfect time to jump into Betty’s lap. She appreciated the little fluff ball reading her nervousness. 

The other being that could read her mind must have sensed it too because the joining door opened behind her. Betty heard what she knew to be Jughead’s footsteps behind her. She looked up and saw him standing in the mirror behind her, wearing pants, a tunic, and a jerkin. He looked handsome, like he always did. 

Jughead wordlessly smoothed his hands over Betty’s shoulders and she relaxed them. 

“Did my father say that was acceptable attire?” she joked, knowing how he preferred pants. 

“I have special approval, if you must know,” he replied, pressing his thumbs into her back gently. “I figured you might be a little tense.” 

“Juggie.” 

“Don’t be nervous,” he told her softly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her temple. “Your father and I will ensure that everything goes according to plan, okay?” 

“I just…” Betty trailed off with no idea of where she had been going, catching herself. 

“You just what, Persephone?” 

_ I just wish it was real, _ she thought to herself before banishing the idea from her head. 

“Can’t wait to leave again,” she amended, looking at him through the mirror. “With you.” 

“Tomorrow morning, Betts,” he said. “We just have to convince all of Court we’re in love first.” 

Betty nodded, her chin dropping a little. Jughead took two fingers and put them under her chin, raising her head again. He kissed her cheek before grabbing her gold tiara from the vanity and sliding it into her hair gently. 

“You’re a princess,” he whispered. “Hold your head so I can see those beautiful green eyes of yours.” Betty smiled, leaning into his palm ever so slightly. 

“I almost forgot,” he added, conjuring something with his hand. When he presented the item, Betty saw it was a necklace with a thin chain and a golden flower charm. He draped it around her neck and latched it in the back after moving her hair out of the way. 

“What’s this?” she asked with a bright smile. 

“If anyone asks…” he began. “It’s an  _ engagement _ present from yours truly.” He winked in the mirror, making her laugh. They both smiled at each other through the mirror. 

“Thank you,” she said, reaching a hand up to touch the small flower. “It’s beautiful.” 

“And on that note,” he said softly. “You look  _ enchanting _ today, Persephone.”

Jughead gave Betty’s shoulders a gentle squeeze before he left, returning to his room. It was when the joining door closed behind him that she realized she had goosebumps. 

**\---**

There was a knock on Betty’s door about ten minutes later, and by the time that her father entered the room she had made her goosebumps go away. Betty stood and tried to curtsey towards her father, but he stopped her. 

“Don’t bother yourself with the formalities, Betty,” he told her as they walked towards each other. She smiled a little as she stepped in to hug him. “Are you ready?” 

“I’m a little nervous, but I’ll be okay,” she admitted shyly. 

“You’ll be great,” Zeus replied. “And you  _ look _ great too.” He kissed her forehead and she smiled. Betty’s hand found purchase in the crook of Hal’s elbow as he led them out into the hallway. They were sandwiched between four Olympian guards to the front of them and four to the rear. They carried sabres with gold handles as they made their way through the palace and towards the ballroom. Guards that were stationed at doorways opened the doors in front of them, letting them pass. They eventually made it to where Betty knew was the doorway to the ballroom. She and Zeus paused there for a few moments before trumpets started heralding inside. 

The doors in front of them opened, and they walked through. The guards took their positions while all of Court bowed and curtseyed before their High King Zeus standing above them on the ballroom’s balcony. When the trumpets faded, silence echoed throughout the room, the crowd standing to the far walls and out of the center. Betty’s eyes darted across the crowd, trying to spot Jughead. 

She saw his mess of dark hair and the glint of his silver crown before Hades pushed through the crowd and into the middle of the room. He stepped forward, looking up at her before he kneeled and bowed his head respectfully. He looked up at Zeus to speak. 

“Your Imperial Majesty, the High King Zeus of the Gods and God of Thunder,” Jughead began, making sure everyone could hear him. “I, King Hades of the Underworld and God of the Dead, do hereby officially state my intent to marry your youngest daughter, Her Royal Highness, the Princess Persephone of Olympus and Goddess of Springtime.” Betty’s heart caught in her chest. “In the name of my love for your daughter and the traditions of the House of Olympus, I humbly request her hand in marriage.” 

Really, Betty knew that Jughead was saying he loved her for the act, but part of her really believed it. She believed all of the words that came out of his mouth. The crowd  _ aww _ ed in response to Hades’ heartfelt statement. 

“King Hades of the Underworld, seeing no objections to your union, I approve your request,” Zeus replied. Jughead stood and bowed his head once more as the crowd cheered. Zeus escorted Betty down the stairs and over to Hades as another fanfare played. It was finished by the time that she and her father made it over to Jughead and silence overcame the room once more. Zeus stood beside them both and joined their hands together, leaving a fatherly kiss on Betty’s cheek before taking a few steps back. 

Betty looked back at Jughead and immediately caught his swirling blue eyes. She couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear, happy to be back with him again, and it sparked a smile on his face too. 

“Hi,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” she replied. Betty couldn’t help but continue to smile at him, stepping a little closer and squeezing his hands in hers. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on her, and sank to one knee in front of her. He kept their hands together as he began to speak. 

“Persephone… Elizabeth… my wonderful  _ Betty,” _ he said to her, his eyes glossing over. “When I first saw you, I knew you were it for me. In your eyes were the answers to all of the questions I had ever asked myself. Your smile was dangerous, as I nearly tripped over myself when I saw it for the first time.” A small laugh trailed through the crowd. “You are the only thing I could ever want, Betty, and I desperately crave to make you mine.” Jughead paused to swallow. “I love you, Persephone, and I want to love you, cherish you, and hold you in my arms for the rest of my godly life. There is no one I would rather have as my queen in the Underworld.” 

Betty felt a few tears coming on. 

“I offer you half of my kingdom, half of everything I have,” Jughead continued. “We will rule as equals, side by side. In a realm of my own, the only being I kneel to… is you. You are my moon and I am the stars in the night sky.” He paused again, not letting go of her hands or their eye contact. “I vow to care for you in your darkest of times and in your brightest of times,” Hades added, bringing them both to tears. “I will keep you safe and sound when there’s no one left for you to trust. I will protect you, and love you, and make you laugh, and dry your tears, and heal your wounds… until the end of time, Betty. I will love you forever and ever, and even after that.” 

She didn’t even notice the wet streaks down her face, her tears of joy. Jughead transferred both of her hands into one of his as he dug out an item from his pocket. He presented a black box and managed to open it with one hand before showing it to Betty. 

The crowd cheered loudly, but neither Betty nor Jughead heard any of that white noise. They were too busy with tears running down their cheeks and looking each other in the eye. Betty chanced a glance down at what was sitting in the box, and she found a simple silver ring with smaller diamonds surrounding a larger one. 

“Your Royal Highness, Princess Persephone of Olympus, Goddess of Springtime, and ethereal Elizabeth…” He paused, sniffling and trying to take control of his emotions. “Will you do the honor of becoming my wife and queen?” 

While everyone around them was cheering and excited, Betty brought one of her hands up to cover her mouth as she sobbed. It took her a moment, but she finally calmed enough to give him, and everyone else present, an answer. 

“Yes,” she choked out in a sob, nodding her head. Jughead beamed at her. “Yes,” she said again, stepping closer. Hades didn’t get off of the ground until he slipped the silver ring on Betty’s finger, then he rose to his feet and brought Betty in for a bone-breaking hug. She wrapped her arms around him in response while everyone around them was cheering. 

He let her sob into his shoulder for a few moments, kissing the top of her blonde head while she calmed down. After the crying died down, Betty pulled her head out from his chest and looked up at Jughead. He pulled back a little too. 

“Just for good measure, we should probably give them a show,” he whispered. 

“What do you mean?” she replied, biting her bottom lip and smiling at him. 

“Oh, sweet Persephone,” he said softly, his hands coming to cup her face. “You are so very corruptible.” Betty watched as he leaned in, and then she really knew what was coming. 

He kissed her, and her mind went blank. Their lips were locked tenderly and Betty gripped Jughead’s wrists to keep him there. His lips were soft and warm, and she reveled in just how  _ perfect _ it all was. Her hands absentmindedly trailed up to cup his face and pull him closer. 

Betty knew that she didn’t really have much of an idea of what she was doing, but she knew that  _ Jughead _ knew what  _ he _ was doing, and he was damn good at it. Just when he started to pull back, Betty surged in for another, extending the kiss with another one. 

When they finally pulled away, Betty was left breathless and Jughead sighed softly. His warm breath tickled her cheek and she couldn’t help but smile. He must have opened his eyes first because Betty felt him chuckle as he pulled her in for another hug. Betty blinked her eyes open slowly to see coral-colored rose petals swirling around them and falling to the ground. 

It took Betty a moment to realize that it was  _ her _ doing. She was shocked at herself, hiding her face in Jughead’s face as he chuckled and continued to hold her close. 

“That good, huh?” he asked, making her laugh from her spot inside his shoulder. She grinned into his chest and he just held her there, the two of them soaking in their happiness as the flower petals rained down around them. 

**\---**

Betty was forced to remove herself from Jughead’s chest eventually, as people came over to congratulate them. Even though they were forced to keep a bit of distance, Betty still had her arm laced around Jughead’s back and he still had his arm draped over her shoulders. They kept each other close as the guests formed a line and they thanked everyone for coming.

Hal and Penelope were first, followed by Betty’s half-brothers and sisters (who were all extremely happy for their baby sister), and then Triton and Poseidon. Archie was very congratulatory, and Fred welcomed Betty to what he called  _ the Ruling Trio, _ which was really just what he liked to call Zeus, Hades, and himself. It seemed as though the line would never end. 

With just a few other people still in the ballroom having casual conversations with other people, Demeter decided she would be the last in line so that she could speak to them alone. Jughead noticed just before Betty did, as evidenced by the way he pulled her an inch closer and started brushing his thumb up and down her side. Betty wanted to hide behind Jughead, but he silently encouraged her to face her mother bravely. She stood a little taller, not letting go of her fiancé as her mother stood in front of them both. 

“Well I suppose you two are happy, lying to all of Court,” Alice snarled. 

“I think you’ll find, Ceres--” Jughead began, knowing that addressing her in her Roman form annoyed her more than anything. “--that your daughter and I are happily engaged now that she doesn’t have to fear your wrath as a goddess in her own right.” 

“Persephone, this act must come to a  _ stop--” _

“What act, mother?” Betty asked innocently. “We’re engaged. You saw, just like the rest of Olympus.” 

“Your father may have given his consent to this arrangement, but I do  _ not.” _

“I don’t remember anyone asking for  _ your _ opinion,” Betty snapped. “After all, I can’t even call you family after you nearly  _ beat _ me to death.” 

“How  _ dare _ you insinuate that I did anything of the sort.” 

“Don’t lie, Ceres,” Jughead stated. “No one outside this room is privy to the details of your abuse of my fiancée. If you would like it to remain that way, you will do nothing to stop the engagement or marriage of your daughter and I,” he threatened in a low voice, making the Goddess of Agriculture pale ever so slightly. “Gods help you if, say,  _ Zeus _ were to find out about such an atrocity--” 

“I get the point,” Alice interrupted. 

“I’m not sure you do,” Jughead continued darkly. “That means you stop trying to infiltrate your daughter’s room, you stop trying to intimidate her, abuse her, or threaten her in any way.” Hades’ voice was a growl now. Betty wouldn’t be surprised if he started frothing with anger. “You will not  _ touch _ her, you will not  _ speak _ unkind or damaging words to her, and you will not  _ look _ at her unless she requests your attention,” he stated menacingly, his eyes growing darker and his body getting more and more tense. “Am I clear, Ceres?” 

“Crystal,” she replied, starting to leave the ballroom. 

“I think you’re forgetting something, mother,” Betty added, making Alice stop and turn around. 

“And what might that be?” 

“I believe you have forgotten to show proper respect to the King of the Underworld… and to myself.”

Alice scoffed in retaliation. 

“This is ridiculous--” 

“Would you rather I go to my father?” Betty asked, knowing she was going to get the deference she deserved from her mother, even if it killed her. “The High King of the Gods?” 

Without another word, Demeter sank into a low curtsey, ducking her head. 

“Your Majesty,” she said to Jughead. “Your Royal Highness,” she addressed Betty. Then she stood, turned, and left angrily, leaving Hades and Persephone alone in the ballroom. 

Betty looked up at him, smiling, and he looked back at her with a dopey grin on his face. 

“I’m proud of you, you know,” he whispered, a complete change of mood from when Demeter had been present. 

“I’m sure you are,” she replied cheekily, threading her arm through one of his. “I’m hungry.” 

Betty didn’t realize the weight of her words until Jughead was beaming at her. Her appetite was growing, and he was evidently proud of her.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be an endless void for storing food, just like me,” he joked as they started back towards their suites. 

“I don’t think anyone could ever be as hungry as you, Jug.” 

“You make an excellent point, Elizabeth.” 

**\---**

Jughead and Betty had a late lunch together in his chambers, Juliet cozied in Betty’s lap. They had a few hours to relax before they needed to start preparing for the ball Zeus was throwing in honor of their “engagement,” she Jughead joined Betty in her chambers afterwards. 

They spent most of that time reading in front of her fireplace, sitting shoulder to shoulder on her couch with Juliet curled up in Betty’s lap. When they weren’t reading, Betty talked Jughead’s ear off about her favorite kinds of flowers. He was curious, and he still felt bad from cutting her off when she saw the water lilies at the far edge of the Imperial Gardens. Jughead told her about the realms of the Underworld and what types of people each realm contained. 

“The worst people go to Tartarus,” he told her, pointing to the map he’d drawn on a spare piece of parchment. “That’s the area that Cerberus II guards the entrance to. Those that committed atrocities in their lives go there when they die.” 

The Elysian Fields were for heroes and exceptional people, the Fields of Mourning were for those that let their life slip away because of grief, and the Asphodel Meadows were for everyone else. He named the five rivers, too: Styx (river of hatred and unbreakable oaths), Acheron (river of sorrow and pain), Cocytus (lamentation and wailing), Phlegethon (river of fire), and Lethe (oblivion and forgetfulness). His palace sat on a large island where the five rivers combined around it. 

“Do you think… there’s room inside the walls around your palace for me to put a garden?” Betty asked, simply curious. 

“I would kick Atlas in the shin to make a garden for you, Betty,” he replied. “It’s just hard for things to grow in the Underworld, so I’d be more worried about that than having the space. Your powers would have to be very strong to get anything to grow in the dirt there.” She nodded. 

“I want a tour when we get back,” she told him. 

“Of the palace grounds?” 

“No, of the Underworld,” she said. “Please?” 

“The things I do for you, Persephone,” he replied. “Okay. But nobody gets to go inside Tartarus. Cerberus II is not to be disturbed. ” 

“Deal.” 

“And with that, I think we need to start getting ready for the ball,” he added, getting up and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Be nice to Toni. Don’t forget your pendant. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye,” she replied, watching him go. 

She took a moment to herself, remembering their kiss earlier in the day. Betty wished that she had told Jughead about how good it was. She wondered if he was going to do it in front of everyone again, just to make sure they sold the narrative. Betty realized she  _ wanted _ him to do it again just so she could feel his lips on hers. She wondered if he would keep her close with a hand in hers or on her waist, just to make sure she was close. 

Her bedchamber doors opened, catapulting Betty from her daydream, the sound of Toni’s voice pulling her back to reality. 

“It’s party time, Betty!” 

While Toni helped her get ready, Betty kept reprimanding herself about the kiss. Jughead was just a friend. He probably didn’t hold any romantic feelings for her. He was getting her away from her mother by pretending to be her fiancé, that was all. 

_ That was all.  _

...

**_Right?_ **

Betty started to get a little flustered, confused with the feelings she was denying the development of… and she noticed the flower on her nightstand (all the way across the room) suddenly bloomed when she looked at it. 

_ Maybe _ she liked him a little more than a friend. 

She blushed, and the vase of flowers on her desk exploded in a flurry of different colored petals. 

Toni jumped, accidentally tugging on Betty’s hair while she was braiding it. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said quickly. 

“Me too.” 

“Did you do that?” 

“Yeah, it was an accident,” Betty replied. “I think I’m just a little on edge.” 

“Okay, just try your best not to make any more flowers do that, if you can manage,” she joked, going back to braiding Betty’s hair and weaving in small blue flowers. 

She was able to cut it out after that, instead focusing on the conversation she carried with Toni, her makeup, and then finally putting on her gown. Betty was stunned once again at Katy’s work - her Court Dress had really come out perfectly. It was blue, rather than her usual pink, so she was slightly afraid of a negative reaction from Court, but then again… she didn’t care. Betty knew that she liked the dress, and that’s all that mattered, really. 

Toni handed Betty her gold bicep bands to put on, followed by her sash. Toni pinned it to her back as Betty fiddled with the gold necklace she was still wearing around her neck, courtesy of Jughead. She thought about changing it, but she decided not to. It was subtle… and she liked it. And it was from Jughead. 

So was the silver ring sitting on her left hand. 

The weight of the subtle ring was more symbolic than literal. It was silver - Hades’ imperial color - which meant that it clashed against all of the gold she was wearing. Betty liked how different it was from everything else, even though she always felt diamonds were too extravagant for her. 

When Betty was sitting at her vanity again, only her gold crown missing from her ensemble, she excused Toni and told her to let Jughead know she was ready. 

Betty fiddled with her hands in the meantime, sliding the engagement ring around the finger it was on. She was nervous, and she didn’t know why. It wasn’t like she had never been to a ball before, or danced with Jughead… but she had never been engaged, even if it was fake. 

She didn’t know what she was in for at this ball being thrown for them. Betty knew Alice would be there, waiting for their fake engagement to come to light… or just waiting for her daughter to trip and fall on her face. Betty knew logically that the second one would never happen - Jughead wouldn’t ever let her fall, and she knew it. 

As if he could sense her worrying, Jughead knocked on the joining door before poking his head inside the room. Betty turned her head to look at him behind her. He was wearing his black toga and everything as he came in, just like the day before. She noticed that Toni must have had him comb his hair - it looked neater than usual. He walked over to her, his eyes never moving from hers. 

“Well?” he asked, standing a foot away from her. “Are you going to let me see you in the dress?” Betty rolled her eyes, standing up and turning around so he could see her. 

“You look great,” she told him. 

“You’re missing something,” he replied, coming closer. He stopped right in front of her, their faces close. He started to lean in, but then he pulled away quickly. Jughead held her crown between them, sitting in his hands. “Here it is,” he whispered. 

Betty huffed a laugh. She started to lower herself so he could place it on her head, but he stood her back up. 

“No, no, just sit down. It’s fine,” he assured her. Betty did as he instructed and then she watched him place the crown on her head through her vanity mirror. He was gentle as he positioned it before lowering it onto her golden hair. When he was done, he smoothed his warm hands over her shoulders, left bare by her Court Dress. “I will get you back to the Underworld if it kills me,” he whispered. 

Betty placed one of her hands on his, holding it there. 

“I know,” she told him, looking into his eyes through the mirror. “I know you will.” He leaned down so his head was even with hers. 

“You look magnificent,” he whispered in her ear, making her smile at him as he stood up again. “We should probably go soon,” he added, removing his hands from her shoulders. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes, actually,” she said, acting as if he hadn’t almost given her goosebumps just a second ago. 

“You’ve still got your pendant, right?” he asked as she got up and turned to face him. “Just in case someone tries to pull something tonight, I mean.” 

“Always,” she replied, pulling it out of her dress pocket to show him. “I never go anywhere without it.” 

“Good.” He offered her his hand. “Shall we?” 

Betty smiled softly, biting her lip before placing her palm in his. 

**\---**

“And now, for the people we’re all here for, the happy couple - Hades and Persephone!” 

Betty and Jughead entered the ballroom together arm in arm, bright smiles on their faces after Zeus had announced their entrance. He whispered in her ear as they waved from the balcony, asking permission to kiss her. When she nodded, he tilted her chin up and kissed her sweetly for all to see. Cheers erupted around them as Betty’s cheeks flamed and her eyes blinked open, seeing him smiling down at her. 

“Let’s go give them what they want,” he whispered jokingly. She nodded curtly and they started down the stairs. As they set foot on the ballroom floor, Hal announced that they would have the first dance of the night. Betty knew she tensed at the surprise, but she thought she had been subtle. 

She wasn’t subtle - nothing could ever get past Jughead. 

He led them to the middle of the floor, slipping his hands into hers. 

“Don’t be nervous,” he whispered, bowing to kiss her knuckles. “Do you trust me?” 

She returned a small curtsey, not dropping eye contact with me. She didn’t answer. He stepped closer to take her waist in his hand, keeping her palm in his other. 

_ “Do you trust me?” _ he asked again as Betty’s other hand came up to his shoulder. Jughead’s blue eyes destroyed her resolve. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“I won’t let you fall,” he whispered as the music began. 

Betty kept her eyes on Jughead as they glided across the ballroom floor. Their dance almost mirrored the one they had in the Underworld the day before. Betty was almost transported there, forgetting that the Olympian Court was in the room. For a few glorious minutes, it was just her and Jughead again, his blue eyes piercing her soul and making her relax in his arms. He spun her, and lifted her, and twirled her, but he always swept her in his arms again. 

Sooner than she would have liked, the song ended and they were brought back into the present by the applause that erupted. As Jughead pulled her up from the dip he’d put her in, Betty cupped his face with both hands, pulling his lips down to hers. 

It took her a moment to realize what she had just done -  _ she _ was kissing  _ him _ \- but she couldn’t say she regretted it. She opened her eyes, unsurprised to see the rose petals flurrying around them. He was smiling down at her, making no move to get them off of the dance floor as people around them started finding open spots. 

A new song started and they both began the traditional dance with the rest of Court around them. They still didn’t take their eyes off of each other. Jughead pulled her in, about to spin her, before he whispered to her. 

“Let’s sneak out during the next song, if we can,” he suggested quietly before twirling her around and catching her again. “I just want to talk to you, that’s all.” Betty nodded. 

“I bet that’s how you make all of your friends,” she teased. “Pulling people away from their own parties.” 

“Just you, dearest Persephone,” he replied with a smile. “Only you.” 

“There’s no way I’m the only being in the universe that you sneak away from parties with,” she stated boldly. 

“I don’t go to many in the first place,” he replied. “And most beings don’t catch my eye the way you did.” 

“I bet you say that to everyone.” 

“Wrong again. Only you.” 

“You flatter me too much,” she told him, her cheeks growing warm. 

“You’re deserving of my flattery,” he countered, lifting her in the air as part of the dance. “Why wouldn’t I want to flatter you?” 

“No reason, I was just saying you flatter me  _ too much.” _

“No such thing.” 

“But--” 

“Nope. No such thing,” he repeated as the song came to a close. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.” 

Betty grabbed his hand as he led them off of the dance floor, grinning like idiots. He didn’t slow down until they were through the glass doors and standing on the stone patio outside the ballroom. They could see the beautiful, deep blue night sky, a few white clouds floating by ever so slowly, and the moonlight casting down and enveloping everything in a silver glow. 

“Wow,” she breathed, her eyes wandering. “It’s so beautiful up here.” When Betty turned to look at Jughead, she noticed he was looking at her. 

“Come on, let me show you something,” he said softly, extending his hand. Betty took it and away they went. It became obvious that he was leading her towards the Imperial Gardens. 

“Jug, why are we going to the gardens?” 

“You’ll see,” was all he replied with, continuing to lead them in the same direction. “You’ve been in my realm for so long that I wanted to see yours,” he added as they walked through the gates and into the garden. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted to see it.” Jughead just nodded with a small smile. 

They started walking among the rows upon rows of roses, arm in arm. 

“For the record,” he began, breaking their small silence. “I tried to tell your father that we didn’t need a huge engagement celebration, but he insisted. 

“I can only imagine,” she replied. “You know how he likes his parties.” 

“That I do,” he said, making both of them smile. “He said it was just to beat the dead satyr.” 

“I think we’ve done quite well of that today.” 

“Which is why I decided to bring you out here instead,” Jughead said. “Plus… the last time we were here together, I never let you talk to me about your favorite flowers.” 

Betty’s eyes lit up and Jughead chuckled softly. She took him by the hand, leading him around and pointing out some of her favorites that were close. Betty felt a child-like joy that she had forgotten for the past six years of her life. She had forgotten how much she had loved the Imperial Gardens after her father had created them for her to practice her powers safely. Demeter had never liked how (quote, unquote) grimy she would get while doing so, even if Persephone never even touched the dirt. Jughead had just unknowingly unlocked her sense of wonder. 

Hades just listened to her ramble about all of the different species they came across, nodding and asking questions every so often. It was truly endearing how invested he was in one of her favorite things, even though he had no known interest in it of his own accord. He seemed to be so interested in it now because he knew it was a passion of hers. 

She also found out that he had some  _ terrible _ flower puns. When he referred to his collection of atrocious puns, he called them  _ dead _ jokes. Betty slugged him in the shoulder and they both laughed it off. 

Eventually, Betty took them over into the lily garden - that she didn’t know existed until last week - and proceeded to tell Jughead that out of all the flowers in the world, lilies were her favorites. She didn’t have a real reason why, she just liked the shape of them, really. Jughead just listened and smiled at how happy the white water lilies made her as they grew in the small pond, illuminated by the pale moonlight. 

He led them over to a bench that sat under a cherry blossom tree. He sat down next to her, their knees lightly knocking together at how close they were sitting. 

“You know I’m grateful for you, right?” Betty asked him tentatively. 

“I can only assume that saving one’s life would do that to a person,” he replied sarcastically. 

“It’s just been so long since I’ve had genuine company all day,” she whispered. “My mom, for the last six years, would just bring me busy work and then lock me in my room all day, alone… except for Juliet. She easily became my best friend.” She looked up at the sky. “The day before my birthday, she accidentally left the door unlocked, so I bolted for my sanctuary… this place. I stayed here all day, making all the flowers bloom even though it was the day before the official start of spring. I was just… so happy to be out of my bedchambers that I didn’t care if I was blooming them early.” Betty paused, looking at Jughead who was looking right back at her… She glanced away a moment later and a single tear ran down her face when she remembered how captive she used to be. “What I would have given all those years to just be  _ free,” _ she whispered, trying to hold her tears back. 

“Hey,” Jughead whispered, taking the hand resting on her thigh in his own and clasping it gently. Betty looked at him again, her eyes glassy. “You  _ are _ free, okay? You don’t ever have to come back up here… and I won’t ever let you come up here alone.” There was another pause before he spoke again. “I don’t know what your mother has hardwired into you, but I’m going to undo all of it, even if it takes the rest of our lives, because you are such a beautiful, wonderful, alluring goddess and there is no way in  _ hell _ that I did anything to deserve being around you.” 

“It means so much to me - everything you’ve done for me,” she began softly. “How you’ve helped me… you’re just such a good person, Jug.” 

Betty felt herself gravitating towards him, and she felt like he was doing it too. She thought they were going to kiss. 

Betty panicked at the last second, pulling him up to go see a patch of lilies that hadn’t bloomed yet. 

She didn’t get to see his reaction when the flowers bloomed in front of her. 

She didn’t notice he was staring at  _ her… _ not the lilies blooming.

**\---**

They eventually made it back to the ballroom, acting as if they hadn’t snuck off to the Imperial Gardens. It seemed as though the party was going so well that nobody even noticed they were gone. They slipped back into the ballroom unnoticed, acting as if they had been there the entire time. Jughead retrieved two glasses of wine off of a server’s tray for the both of them. They took small sips of their drinks, watching everyone having a good time and accepting more congratulations on their engagement. 

Archie came up to them both not too long after they had come back. 

“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness,” Triton greeted appropriately before dropping the formalities altogether. “Jughead, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Sure, Arch, what is it?” 

“Um… it’s kinda private,” he said, glancing at Betty nervously. Jughead turned to her. 

“Will you be okay for a moment while I talk to him?” Hades asked her softly. 

“I don’t know, Jug…” 

“It won’t take long. Right, Archie?” The ginger god nodded sincerely. “I’ll be back before you know it, but if you have a serious concern please tell me now.” 

“I’ll be okay as long as you’re quick,” Betty told him nervously. 

“You know what to do if you aren’t,” he whispered, pecking her cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Jughead was barely gone for half a minute when Demeter decided to rear her head. She approached Betty with an almost mocking curtsey and she couldn’t do anything to really fend her off by the time she noticed her presence. Alice came to stand beside her, feigning the idea that they were going to be speaking to each other cordially. 

Betty knew her mother would never speak to her with the respect she deserved. 

“Your engagement is fake, Persephone, and I know it,” she said. “There’s no way that you would allow yourself to be engaged to a man you don’t even know, like the whore you’ve become. I will get evidence and I will expose your fake engagement, and you will never escape my clutches again.” 

“Why does it irk you so, that I’ve found a modicum of happiness?” Betty asked, unwavering. Her gaze was steely, and her mother’s words didn’t affect her. 

“You don’t deserve it,” Alice stated plainly. 

“Tell that to the twelve year old girl you slapped. And the newly-minted goddess you drunkenly beat to a pulp for speaking to someone you didn’t like,” Betty spat. 

“You ran off with Hades, claiming you’re engaged--” 

“You think I ran to him?” she asked, stopping her mother abruptly with a laugh. Her eyes grew dark as she stared down Demeter. “Don’t you understand? He ran to  _ me, _ saw all of the pain that  _ you _ inflicted on me, then offered me half of his kingdom,” she explained in a low tone of voice. “You know that he would  _ never _ steal me away - no matter how much you’d  _ hate _ to admit it. I left willingly. I accepted his ring and his proposal willingly.” She watched her mother’s facade begin to crack even the tiniest bit. “I will marry him willingly… but most detrimental to you is this: I will leave with Hades -  _ tomorrow _ \-  _ willingly.” _ Betty shot back the rest of her wine, placing the empty glass in Demeter’s hand. She caught Jughead’s eye just before turning back to her mother one last time. “Enjoy the party, you monster. I believe my  _ fiancé _ requires my presence.” 

Turning around quickly so that she purposely bumped into Alice, Betty made her way through the crowd and over to a curious-looking Jughead. 

“What was that?” he asked softly, subtly nodding in the direction she came from while offering his hand to her 

“I’ll tell you later, promise?” she replied, accepting his hand. Jughead led them onto the ballroom floor just before the music began. 

“Betty--” 

“I promise,” she insisted, wanting to drop the subject. 

“I trust you,” he replied, lifting one hand to spin her around. “I trust you will… but if she threatened you--” 

“She tried,” Betty clipped, noting the hint of red in Jughead’s eyes at the idea of Demeter threatening her. “But she failed.” His irises defaulted to their normal icy blue as he relaxed. 

“Okay,” he whispered. “I’ll let it go.” 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “I just want to dance with you right now.” 

The song playing was a more romantic one, just judging by the instrumentation she could hear. Jughead just swayed with her as she kept her ear sealed against his chest. Betty listened to Jughead’s steady heartbeat, allowing her eyes to close as she revelled in the peaceful moment. 

For a moment, time stopped. It was just her, Jughead, and his strong arms keeping her close. She pictured them in the Underworld’s throne room, the hall quiet except for the soft lull of music in the background. She felt the anger that had risen in her dissipating as Jughead held her close, one of his hands in hers. 

The only reason why she knew the song had ended was because she felt Jughead press a sweet kiss to the top of her blonde head, informing her that the song was over. 

When the ball was over, Jughead and Betty positioned themselves near the exit, thanking all of their guests for coming. When everyone had gone, they retreated to their suites together. The silence between them was comfortable as they walked arm in arm. They entered their suites through their own doors, but Jughead quickly made his way back into Betty’s room. 

She asked him to help her undo her hair until Toni could come in. Jughead obliged, sitting her down at her vanity and removing her crown so he could have better access to her hair. He very carefully picked out the small blue flowers, placing them in Betty’s hand when he was done, then gently undid her braids. He used his fingers to pull the locks of hair away from each other, brushing through tenderly. She thanked him when he was done, but Jughead went the extra mile, unclasping the back of the necklace he had given her earlier that day and placing it in her palm. He left her room silently, probably to change into something more comfortable, just as Toni was coming back in. 

Toni helped Betty get out of her Court Dress and into the bath for a quick wash. She put on her nightgown and dressing robe when she was done. She and Juliet joined Jughead in his suite when she was done. He was still dressed and only had on trousers when she came in. Betty was able to see a flash of something on his back before it was covered by a tunic slipping over his head. He smiled at her when he turned to see her in the doorway. 

Jughead beckoned her inside, letting her take a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Juliet jumped up into Betty’s lap as he sat beside her. He didn’t even have to say anything to get Betty talking. She told him that Alice threatened her, saying that their engagement was fake, but she also told him about how she had stood up for herself. 

Jughead was proud, as she determined by the look on his face. He threw an arm around her shoulders, drawing her in for a side hug and thanking her for telling him. 

They talked about everything and nothing, both believing that they were unable to fall asleep after such a great party. They gradually leaned into each other more and more. Betty remembered watching the fireplace in a comfortable silence, having gradually slipped into an odd sitting position for them. Betty was seated between his legs, laying back against his chest on the couch with his arms around her. Their eyes drifted closed at about the same time, Betty falling asleep on him, Jughead falling asleep under her, and Juliet snoozing peacefully in Betty’s lap. 

Betty dreamed she was in the Imperial Gardens that night, frolicking among the flowers, her heart and mind at peace. It was the best sleep she had gotten, ever. 

When her eyelids reopened, her head was tucked into Jughead’s shoulder, a sliver of light from behind him finding her eyes. Betty realized that she was in Jughead’s bed, facing him with their arms around each other. 

For a whole five seconds, she forgot she was in Olympus. The way he was sheltering her with his body made her mistake the room for Jughead’s chambers in the Underworld. 

All she remembered was falling asleep on the couch, so she figured he must have woken up and moved them into his bed at some point during the night. She noticed that their feet were tangled together under the covers and that Toni must have opened the curtains and left them to sleep a little longer. 

Betty shifted in Jughead’s arms, trying to get more comfortable, when he opened his eyes. Jughead was a little surprised at first, but remembered where he was. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. 

“Morning,” he whispered. 

“Good morning.” 

“I almost forgot you were here,” he laughed softly. 

“I forgot we weren’t in the Underworld,” she replied. 

“Soon,” he told her, using one hand to tuck a blonde curl behind her ear. “The sooner we get up, the sooner we get to leave.” 

“Just a few more minutes?” she pleaded. “I’m still tired.” 

Just as Jughead drew her in a smidge, Juliet perked up from the foot of the bed, crawling between the two of them. She flipped over on her back when she was nestled between their torsos, asking for a belly rub. 

“Okay,” Jughead relented. “Just a few more minutes.” 

**\---**

Toni helped Betty get dressed half an hour later, leaving Betty alone afterwards to finish packing her things. She and Jughead were due to say goodbye to Hal and Penelope before heading back to the Underworld. 

She was working on packing away the jewelry she brought with her when Juliet started to get nervous. 

“Calm down, you’re fine,” Betty told the puppy without looking up. “You’ll get your breakfast when we get home and--” 

She straightened up, realizing what she had just said. 

Betty hadn’t ever referred to the Underworld as  _ home _ before. It wasn’t like she hadn’t believed it before, she just hadn’t realized how much she felt welcome there. Part of that was due to Jughead, of course. He was the one that had made her feel so comfortable in his palace. 

Or maybe wherever he was she could call home. She was more confident, more comfortable with him by her side, after all. 

Before she could think about it more, Juliet started growling, something the puppy had  _ never _ done before. 

“What is it, girl?” Betty asked, about to turn around. Juliet started barking then, making Betty look at her again. “Juliet?” 

The puppy bounded off the bed towards her just before a large wad of cloth was shoved into Betty’s mouth. Whoever was behind her grabbed her, restraining her arms behind her back roughly. A bag dropped over her head, making everything go dark. 

Betty could still hear Juliet protesting whatever was going on while she struggled to get out of the person’s grip. She felt like her wrists were almost free from the person’s tight grip, but she started feeling light-headed. 

It took her a moment to realize that she could smell herbs inside the bag over her head. Before she could notice that they were herbs that knocked a person unconscious, her eyes rolled back and sleep overcame her, Juliet’s barks gradually fading out of focus. 

Betty’s entire body slacked, her knees buckling and sending her hurtling to the floor. 

Persephone never had a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna end up hating me, lol. 
> 
> I made y'all squeal with the fluff and then I just ripped your effing hearts out, lmao.


	5. the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When we get back to the palace, there’s a bit of work waiting for you, so--” 
> 
> “Wait,” Jughead interrupted Toni, standing up and trying to listen. He though he was hearing something. 
> 
> “What are you doing?” 
> 
> “Shh,” he clipped, Toni finally going silent. 
> 
> Then he heard it. 
> 
> It sounded like a dog was barking from another room. It suddenly got louder, and then there was scratching at the joining door. 
> 
> Jughead tripped over himself and scrambled to get back up so that he could open the door. When he finally threw it open, Juliet ran inside Jughead’s chambers, evidently shaken up. Before Toni tried to advise him to not go inside the room, Jughead ran into Betty’s room anyway. 
> 
> “Betty?!” he called, looking around frantically. He ran around the suite, looking for the goddess. 
> 
> She was nowhere to be found… but her balcony door was open. He called her name outside, but there was no response. 
> 
> “Hey, Jug!” Toni called from inside. “Come see this!” He spun on his heel, quickly making his way over to Toni. She was holding a piece of parchment and she immediately handed it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter than the rest of them, but it doesn't fail to get to your emotions at the end. 
> 
> Jughead is going to go full-on King of the Underworld, there will be a few POV changes from Betty to Jughead and back again just so everyone knows what's going on there, and I'd suggest a box of tissues as we get closer to the end, if you're the type. The ending is cruel to all those that see it, but the payoff in the end will be worth the suffering. Just remember that. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The day had started rather normally for Jughead ever since he had taken Betty back to his palace. He woke up next to her after carrying her back to his bed, they had laid next to each other quietly for a while, he got dressed with a smile on his face… it had all just become so normal that he ever forgot that she hadn’t been in the Underworld with him for more than a week. 

Once Jughead had everything packed and ready to go back to the Underworld, Toni joined him to brief him about what to expect when they arrived in his realm. They were really just killing time as they waited for Betty to finish. 

“When we get back to the palace, there’s a bit of work waiting for you, so--” 

“Wait,” Jughead interrupted Toni, standing up and trying to listen. He though he was hearing something. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Shh,” he clipped, Toni finally going silent. 

Then he heard it. 

It sounded like a dog was barking from another room. It suddenly got louder, and then there was scratching at the joining door. 

Jughead tripped over himself and scrambled to get back up so that he could open the door. When he finally threw it open, Juliet ran inside Jughead’s chambers, evidently shaken up. Before Toni tried to advise him to not go inside the room, Jughead ran into Betty’s room anyway. 

“Betty?!” he called, looking around frantically. He ran around the suite, looking for the goddess. 

She was nowhere to be found… but her balcony door was open. He called her name outside, but there was no response. 

“Hey, Jug!” Toni called from inside. “Come see this!” He spun on his heel, quickly making his way over to Toni. She was holding a piece of parchment and she immediately handed it to him. 

_ To whom it may concern,  _

_ I have your precious Persephone. She has not been hurt… yet.  _

_ She will only be returned if and when the false engagement between her and King Hades is revealed to the rest of Court.  _

_ You have two hours to comply before her life is terminated. If you do not comply with my demands, I will be sending her back to your palace… limb by limb.  _

_ The choice is yours. Don’t keep me waiting. You know who I am and what I am capable of.  _

Jughead’s eyes turned the red of Hellfire, his mouth almost frothing with rage. 

Demeter had just unleashed the King of the Underworld’s fury, and there was no turning back. 

**\---**

Her head hurt. 

Her eyelids were painfully heavy. 

There was a deafening buzzing in her ears that made her wince. 

Something was biting into the skin of her wrists, her legs, her ankles, and her middle. Whatever it was, it was pulled tight enough so that she couldn’t move. If she tried to, she knew it would dig into her skin and hurt even more. 

It was then that she noticed the pounding headache and opened her eyes. 

Wherever she was, it was completely dark except for two candles on either side of her. She figured out that she was tied down to a chair thanks to rough rope tied around her harshly. 

Before long, Betty discovered she was actually at the end of a long, dark hallway, as she saw another candlelight coming towards her. When the person carrying the light got close enough, Betty recognized their face and rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Must we go through this again?” Betty asked just before Demeter stopped in front of her, candle in hand and grinning coldly. “I’m really getting tired of this.” 

Demeter used the back of her free hand to smack Betty across her face. 

“I don’t know where you got that tongue from, young lady, but it certainly wasn’t from me.” 

Lucky for Alice, Betty was feeling rather bold - a stark contrast to when she left her daughter for dead the night of her birthday. Alice was completely unaware of the resilience and confidence that Hades had instilled in her in only a few days. 

“You know  _ exactly _ who I got it from,” Betty teased, a grin forming on her face. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say his--” 

“HADES!” Betty interrupted, teasing her mother. “I got it from Hades, the man you despise the most.” She grinned, earning another slap from her mother, but it was more exhilarating than painful. She was grinding her mother’s gears to a pulp statement by statement. 

“I only came down here to tell you that your precious Hades has about an hour and a half to tell all of the Olympian Court that your engagement to him is fake,” Alice snipped. 

“He’s not going to do that,” Betty replied confidently. 

“He will after I also told him that if he doesn’t, I’ll cut you into pieces and send you back to the Underworld piece by piece,” Alice said, glaring down at her daughter with a maniacal smile. “But even if he  _ does  _ comply, I might not keep up my end of the bargain.” 

Betty’s confidence faded. 

She knew he would never risk her life. 

She knew he was going to tell everyone about their fake engagement and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Betty started pulling against her restraints desperately. 

**\---**

Hades kicked in the doors to Zeus’ office, the bolt breaking cleanly as he barged in, Toni carrying Juliet right behind him. 

“ZEUS!” Jughead boomed, his voice low and his eyes a bold crimson where the blue used to be. 

Nobody wanted an enraged Hades in their office. 

Hal turned around from where he was standing near the balcony of the office, his face dropping at the sight of the enraged Hades before him. Zeus evidently knew what could happen with a frothing King of the Underworld - he knew his temper and the results of his anger. 

“Jughead, what’s wrong?” he asked quickly, coming to meet him halfway. 

“DEMETER KIDNAPPED BETTY.” 

“Let’s approach this rationally--” 

“SHE TOOK YOUR DAUGHTER, AND THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!” 

“We need a calm, clear head to get through this--” 

“I DON’T WANT TO BE CALM!” Jughead yelled, his brow lowered. “I’M GOING TO KILL CERES.” 

“Jughead--” 

“There’s no negotiating him out of this, Your Majesty,” Toni piped up. “When a Hades gets enraged like this, they’re going to take what they want. If he wants her dead, he’s going to stop at nothing before she perishes.” 

The eighteen year old god had turned almost demonic. The blue of his eyes had turned red, the whites were gone and replaced with the same black found in his pupils. His voice had changed, deep and threatening and loud - the stuff of Kronos before his defeat. 

He was anyone’s worst nightmare. Nobody wanted an enraged Hades showing up on their front doorstep. 

Jughead slammed the ransom note on Zeus’ desk, an audible crack resounding in the room. The desk didn’t break, luckily, but one more hit like that and it would turn to splinters. Hal carefully read the note a few times before sliding it back towards Jughead. 

“That’s Demeter’s handwriting, definitely,” Zeus said carefully, not wanting to slight Hades wrongly. “I would like to know your plan for getting Betty back. What would you like me to do?” 

“I’M GOING TO TELL COURT THE TRUTH,” Jughead stated angrily. “AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO ARREST DEMETER.” 

“What would you have me do with her after she is a prisoner of the state?” Zeus questioned. 

Jughead chuckled darkly before answering. 

“YOU ARE GOING TO TRANSFER HER INTO MY CUSTODY WHEN I ASK YOU TO,” he began, much more focused than he was before. “AND THAT’S WHEN MY FUN BEGINS.” 

He smirked devilishly as Hal and Toni paled at the implication. 

**\---**

Betty kept tugging and tugging at the ropes around her. She was getting nowhere and her mother was yelling at her to stop, but she just kept going. She had to get out, she had to stop Jughead from exposing their fake engagement. Demeter kept slapping her across the face as she refused to stop struggling. 

She refused to give up. She had to stop Jughead. 

It was only when Demeter angrily pulled out a blade and held it to Betty’s throat did she stop. 

“Now,” Alice said cruelly as blood dripped down from Betty’s nose. “You are going to stay here while I go watch your fake fiancé crash and burn.” 

“He would never,” Betty said. 

“He will,” Demeter replied. “Either way, you’re going to wait for me to get back.” 

“You’ll burn for this,” Betty told her mother. “You’ll never get away with this.” 

“I already am, Persephone.” 

It was then that Alice took her knife and made a cut down Betty’s exposed bicep. She screamed at the pain, though it was nowhere as deep as the one her mother had made days before. 

“If you’re good, I’ll think about letting you live,” she sniped. “It’s not like you can save yourself, all tied up like that.”

“What is the point of all of this?” Betty asked, tears in her eyes from the pain. 

“The point?!” she exclaimed. “The point is for you to be hidden away like the shame you are! Outdoing your own mother is criminal!” 

“Outdoing you, how?” Betty asked. 

“Your father didn’t give a damn about me once I gave birth to you,” Alice snarled. “He gave you a title, he gave you a place in his Court. He treated me like dirt. He embarrassed me by refusing to give me a title, even though the rest of the mothers of his children all have titles.” 

“YOU BEAT ME TO DEATH OVER A TITLE?!” Betty yelled. 

“Zeus needs to be taught a lesson, Persephone,” Alice hissed. “It starts with eliminating the thing he cares about most in the universe - his beloved, youngest daughter.” 

Betty had finally figured out what really pushed her mother’s buttons: her jealousy and spite. 

“You’re a monster,” Betty mumbled, tears running down her face. 

“You’re an incompetent, foolish girl, Persephone,” Alice said, turning to leave. “If I ever let you live, you’ll have wished I would have killed you.” 

There Alice left Betty - bleeding, crying, tied up, and most of all: broken. 

**\---**

“That takes care of Alice, so what about my daughter?” Zeus asked. “How do you plan on getting her out?” 

“BETTY IS GOING TO GET HERSELF OUT,” Jughead told him, his voice and eyes still demonic. 

“You can’t be sure of that,” Hal informed him. “You underestimate Demeter.” 

“NO, YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOUR DAUGHTER,” Hades replied, pointing a finger at him. 

“I’ll go,” Toni offered, making both of the gods turn to look at her. “During the ceremony, I’ll find her while Demeter is distracted.”

“WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS.” 

“I bet Juliet could sniff her out,” Toni replied, comforting the nervous puppy. “I’m not saying that Betty needs a rescue, but I’ll go just in case.” 

Hades and Zeus looked at each other for a minute before Hades turned back to Toni. 

“YOU BETTER START LOOKING, THEN,” he told her, conjuring something as he walked over to her. Hades handed her the item, looking into her eyes seriously. 

When Toni looked down she saw a dagger. 

“Your Majesty--” 

“IF THERE IS EVEN A SCRATCH ON HER, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO,” Jughead said. She nodded. “GO FIND HER.” He kissed Juliet on the head before Toni left the room. Hades turned back to Zeus. 

“BRING COURT TOGETHER IN THIRTY MINUTES,” Hades instructed. “ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY.” 

The King of the Underworld swept out of the room, terrorizing anyone and everyone in his war path. 

**\---**

Hades found his way back to his chambers, his brow furrowed. The guards he passed on his way wet themselves and ran away because of the pure rage he was emanating. He got to his door, kicked it in, and watched the faces of the guards posted outside the room pale. 

He slammed the oak doors behind him, proceeding to send furniture flying in every direction. He flipped a few wooden tables, threw chairs (big ones) across the room. He punched one of the walls, then glanced at a mirror, making it shatter with a single glare from his frighteningly crimson eyes. 

He was huffing and puffing, angrier than he had been in four years. If he did anything to the bed, he knew he would probably sprout horns to go along with his eyes and petrifying voice. If he wasn’t careful, he’d turn into the King of the Underworld that performed punishments in Tartarus - an equivalent to an active volcano with a bundle of explosives thrown inside. 

Jughead knew he needed to focus his anger (mostly because he knew he wasn’t going to stop being angry) or else he could combust, taking the entire City of the Gods with him. Jughead tried to use the joining door to Betty’s room without pulling it off of its hinges (he failed, though he managed to put it back). When he stepped inside, he smelled lavender - her signature scent, he had learned. 

Whatever he was doing in Betty’s room, he had no intent to damage anything. He wasn’t going to purposely shatter any mirrors, or glass, or vases, or anything else. He didn’t even know why he was going inside Betty’s chambers, but something about the idea seemed to have calmed him. 

He looked around, the silence almost suffocating him. He spotted something on her desk, deciding to walk over to it. The item was a picture frame, he discovered. Jughead picked it up, turning it around so he could see. 

Behind a sheet of protective glass was a miniature portrait of Betty, Zeus, and Juliet. It looked recently done, though not too recent. They were both in Court Dress, Betty seated and holding Juliet, Zeus standing behind her. Hal’s hand was on Persephone’s shoulder and they were both smiling. 

Jughead’s eyes softened at the image, his irises turning to a softer, much less blunt red. While Hal was beaming, proud to be standing next to his youngest daughter, Jughead knew Betty’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes like he knew it could… but he also could tell that it was still genuine. She was happy to be sitting next to her father, even if something in her expression should have told anyone that something was wrong. 

Something had  _ indeed _ been wrong at the time - Demeter’s custody over Betty. Jughead knew that it was Zeus’ largest regret, leaving his daughter in the hands of a monster. She had been hurt for too long. Only once she had gone to the Underworld had she discovered what freedom and happiness really were. It only took an additional fluffy dog, a safe environment, and the right combination of reassurance and praise. 

Jughead set the portrait back where it was before, turning back to the room. Before he could spin all the way around, he noticed something in the receptacle beside Betty’s desk. There was only one item inside of it, obviously meant as garbage. 

Only when Hades picked it up did he realize that it was yet another miniature portrait. When he flipped it over in his hands, he knew why Betty had put it in the trash. 

It was Persephone’s portrait with Demeter. 

Jughead started to simmer with anger again. 

Alice was gripping her shoulder harshly. 

Betty’s smile wasn’t real, by any means. 

Demeter evidently hadn’t allowed Betty to bring Juliet along. 

Persephone’s emerald green eyes were crying out for help. She wanted to be saved… emancipated. 

Hades started to devolve again, beginning to shake with rage. When the glass covering the portrait shattered, he didn’t flinch. 

In the broken shards, he saw his own red, demonic eyes and threatening snarl reflected back at him. 

Hades slammed the portrait back into the receptacle, glass flying across the marble floors while he could feel the smoke coming out of his nostrils. He knew only one thing at that moment. 

Demeter would pay for her crimes… at his hand. 

**\---**

After Alice left, Betty went back to trying to get out of her restraints. Every tug was painful and it didn’t feel like she was getting anywhere with it. She started screaming for help, using all of her strength to try and get out. 

She pulled and pulled and pulled until she was sure the ropes were cutting through her skin. The pain was excruciating, but she didn’t stop. She had to keep going, she had to get to Jughead before it was too late. 

Her voice was almost gone rather quickly, and she was easily exhausted by the struggling. When she stopped, she noticed that the ropes didn’t feel as tight as they once were, but she knew it would take forever if she kept it up. 

There was no more hope, no more fight in her. 

So she just cried. She cried and cried and cried, only able to whimper pleas of help after spending her voice screaming. 

This was how it would end, she told herself. She’d either be cut into pieces or she’d be her mother’s captive for the rest of eternity. She’d never see Jughead, or Juliet, or Toni, or her father, or her half-siblings ever again. 

She’d never get to see the Underworld again, she’d never get to try and build a garden there, or see any of Jughead’s three dogs again… 

She’d never get to crawl into Jughead’s bed after having a nightmare, she’d never get to sit and eat a meal with him, or laugh with him, or fall asleep with him. 

She’d never see him again - Demeter would make sure of that. 

And that’s when Persephone started to get  _ angry. _ She thought she heard someone calling her name, but she was too busy becoming infuriated. 

Her  _ mother _ was the one that took away her happiness. She was the one who made her  _ miserable, _ kept her  _ prisoner. _ Demeter, for six years, had weakened Betty by starving her of food so she could never escape. She had damaged her mind, body, and soul by her hands, her words, and the fear she instilled in her. 

Betty was shaking with rage, her molars grinding against each other harshly. Her tears ceased, allowing her to see a light further down the dark hallway. She couldn’t hear them over the anger that had consumed her. There was something growing within her, something she couldn’t control and something she didn’t  _ want _ to control. 

The ropes started to give as she ignored a silvery aura around her. She used the last of her strength to push against the harsh rope. It dug into her skin but she didn’t care. Her name echoed in her ears as the third candlelight came closer. 

With a powerful yell, she broke free, the rope shattering into small pieces of string around her. Her body was catapulted forward, but she somehow ended up floating to the ground as her feet gently touched the floor. 

When Betty opened her eyes, she saw the person holding the candle was standing right in front of her, shocked. It took her a moment to recognize who it was as the light was just bright enough to make out their features. 

“Toni?” Betty asked. 

“What the hell  _ was _ that?” she asked in response. “You’re glowing, something just exploded, and--” She cut herself off. 

“And what?” Betty asked. 

“Your eyes.” 

“What about them?” Betty asked nervously. 

“They’re… They’re  _ silver.” _

“Oh,” Betty said, weirded out. She shook it away and picked up Juliet, who had been scratching at her ankle. “We need to stop Jughead.” 

“Agreed.” 

**\---**

When Jughead spotted Alice in the crowd, he was livid. He wanted to completely give into his impulse and tackle her, ripping her apart while everyone watched. 

Societal standards kept him standing next to Zeus and Hera. 

His irises were still red, the whites still dark as night, but he had concentrated enough on calming down that his voice had at least gone back to normal. He tried not to make eye contact with too many people, as he knew it was alarming to see. 

He was anxious to say the least. And angry. Quite angry. 

Alice was going to burn in Tartarus if Jughead had any say. 

And he did have the say. He had the  _ biggest _ say as King of the Underworld. 

She was going to end up in Tartarus if it killed him. 

Before he even realized it, Zeus had introduced Hades and told Court that he had an important announcement. Before walking back to Hera, Hal stopped Jughead. 

“Keep your cool, and stick to the plan,” he whispered. Hades nodded curtly and Zeus continued on his previous path. The King of the Underworld stepped forward, seeing the crowd ready for what he was going to say. 

“It is always an honor to stand in front of the Olympian Court, and I would like to thank all of you for coming to the engagement celebrations of Persephone and I yesterday…  _ but…” _ Hades paused, scanning the crowd. “I must inform you that the Princess Persephone and I are not actually engaged.” 

Whispers of outrage and confusion stirred among the crowd. Demeter was grinning at the chaos. 

“Before whispers and rumors are created, though, I would like to clear up  _ why _ we pretended to be engaged,” Hades continued, glaring at Demeter as Court was prepared to listen to him. “Princess Persephone has been in the custody of her mother, Demeter, since the day of her birth, but for the past six years, Demeter has been abusing not only the privilege of being the mother of one of the High King Zeus’ many children, but she has also been abusing her daughter.” 

Gasps and even more whispers travelled through the crowd, many heads turning towards the Goddess of Agriculture. 

“Olympus, the only reason a fake engagement was necessary was so that I could get Persephone get away from her mother,” he added, watching Alice become angry. “The days between her investiture and when we arrived back in Olympus, I took care of Persephone - as she had been brutally injured by her mother on the night of her birthday.” 

Angry glares were directed at Alice as the crowd stared her down. 

“In fact, Demeter is the only reason why I am speaking to you about this right now. She has blackmailed me into telling you all of this by kidnapping her daughter and forcing my hand in order that Persephone may live.” He paused to smirk devilishly. “Our engagement was arranged in order to keep her safe, but I am afraid that Persephone and I have become close friends. She is the most precious person in the world to me, and I have no trouble admitting this because I do care for her… unlike her mother.” 

“Demeter, for  _ six years, _ held Princess Persephone captive from everyone - even her own father and half-siblings.” From within the crowd, Alice started protesting Jughead’s claims and tried to fight her way up to the King of the Underworld. “She beat Persephone within an inch of her life on her eighteenth birthday simply because the Princess spoke with me during dinner. His Majesty, High King Zeus, and I rescued her from her chambers before I took her to the Underworld, where she was treated by my doctors.” 

“THESE ARE LIES! SLANDEROUS SNAKE--!” 

“IT’S THE TRUTH,” Hades boomed confidently, growing livid enough to silence everyone  _ and _ bring back his more demonic voice. 

BOOM

The large doors opposite Jughead burst open. The crowd parted for the intruded, but Hades smirked, knowing exactly who it was. And Toni wasn’t too far behind her with Juliet in her arms. 

Betty, dried blood and bruises on her face, found Demeter easily and marched up to her. Persephone slapped Alice so hard that she fell to the floor and crumpled in a ball. 

When the Goddess of Springtime turned to look at Hades, he immediately spotted the glowing aura and the silver of her eyes, brow lowered angrily. He could tell that she had noticed the way his eyes had changed, too. She didn’t seem afraid, just enraged with the situation. 

As all of Court remained silent, Hades descended the small staircase he was standing on, meeting Persephone halfway. He took her shaking hand and pulled her against him delicately as Toni positioned herself out of the spotlight they had created, though nearby. 

With a vexed exhale, Hades brought Betty a little closer. 

“IF THIS ISN’T EVIDENCE OF DEMETER’S CRIMES, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS,” he stated deeply, making those in the crowd that were closer to him flinch. “I MOTION FOR DEMETER, GODDESS OF AGRICULTURE, TO BE SENT TO THE OLYMPIAN JAILS FOR HER CRIMES AGAINST PRINCESS PERSEPHONE.” 

The crowd started cheering in agreement with the King of the Underworld. Alice, however, was still on the ground and shocked to her core. She really thought she was going to get away with it. 

How wrong she was. 

“Given the physical evidence of Demeter’s crimes, I have no choice but to bring the Goddess of Agriculture to justice,” Zeus announced, motioning to his daughter who was just trying to disappear in Jughead’s shoulder. “Guards! Take her away.” 

Alice tried to scramble away when she realized what was happening, but the Imperial Guards were too quick. They picked her up by the arms and dragged her away as she protested. 

With that, Jughead looked down at Betty, finally able to really calm down. When she looked into his eyes he only saw the vibrant green that resided there, and he knew that his eyes had returned to their natural blue. 

“It’s over,” he whispered in his normal voice, keeping her close and cradling the back of her head in his palm. “You’re safe.” 

**\---**

When Betty was finally in his arms again, the rest of the world faded away. It was just the two of them standing in the Great Hall of Olympus Palace with her face nuzzled in his shoulder and his hand cupping her head. She didn’t think she would ever see him again, yet here they were. 

She could tell when the crowd had cleared, leaving them alone in the hallway. It was only then that she allowed herself to cry. His arms held her closer when her body shook with sobs. She gripped his tunic in her balled fists, refusing to be separated from him. 

When she had seen his eyes, demon-like and striking, she hadn’t flinched. She almost hadn’t recognized him. His voice had changed, too. It was nothing she had ever experienced with him. He hadn’t ever gotten so angry that he was channeling a demon. She had seen the flashes of red in his irises when he had started to get angry, but she had always been a sort of anchor in that respect. 

They had been anchors for each other, really. 

He was hers when she was unstable emotionally or not confident in herself, and she was his when he started to get angry. They kept each other in check well, balancing out each other’s more unpredictable traits. 

Still, none of that mattered when he was holding her so close. He didn’t try to stop her tears from falling, but he let her get it all out without caring that she was getting his jerkin wet. 

After what was only minutes, and not hours like she had imagined, Zeus and Hera came over to them with Apollo just behind them. Betty didn’t pull her face out of Jughead’s neck, but she knew that Jughead was listening for the both of them. 

Before she knew it, Jughead was leading both of them back to her chambers with Jason trailing behind them. Jughead sat her down on the edge of the bed, sitting beside her with his hand clasped in hers comfortably. Jason, one of his titles being the God of Healing, examined her bruised face gently before determining that they were just bruises and that she had only bled because she’d been hit in the face one too many times. 

“Is this… rope burn on your arms and wrists?” Jason asked, motioning to the thick, red lines around her wrists and on her arms. 

Betty nodded and her half-brother made sure to apply a balm to those areas as well. He conjured a cold, wet towel for her nose. He wiped the dried blood away, then told her she could hold it against her bruises, too. 

“Feel better, Persie,” Jason told her, kissing the top of Betty’s head before he left. Just after he was gone, Toni brought Juliet in for Betty and sat the puppy in the goddess’ lap. She left them alone after that, Jughead’s arm around Betty’s shoulders. 

She leaned into him instinctively and he tightened his grip on her. Betty’s head rested on his shoulder as she absentmindedly stroked Juliet. The room was quiet and still. She didn’t know if it lasted minutes or hours, but they just stayed in that position together. 

“What do we do now?” she whispered, lifting her head from Jughead’s shoulder. 

“I’m not sure,” he replied softly, his hand rubbing her shoulder. “At this point, I think it’s up to your dad.” 

“Why did you tell everyone the truth?” she asked gently. “Did you not think I would be able to get away?” 

“No, I knew you were going to get away,” he assured her. “I wanted to take the opportunity to expose Demeter and have her put away.” 

“Sparing Court the truth was less important to you than throwing my mother in jail?” 

“That’s not exactly what I’m saying,” he said. “I wanted to make sure she was arrested for  _ your _ sake, Betty. No matter what would have happened today, I wanted to make sure that she couldn’t hurt you anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked, not understanding. 

“Your father may not let you come back to the Underworld with me now that there’s no fake engagement to uphold,” he said carefully, looking into her eyes. Betty’s eyes welled with tears, shaking her head a little. 

“No,” she whispered. “He has to let me.” 

“He can stop you if he wants, Betty, he’s your father. And I know he wants to be the father he never was for you,” Jughead told her. “But whatever happens, I will plead for you to come back with me. Just know that once he puts his foot down for something, I can’t do anything to change it.” 

“I don’t want to think about this anymore,” Betty muttered, turning away from him. “I’m tired.” 

Jughead moved back on her bed, laying down on the far side. When Betty glanced to see what he was doing, he was laying on his side. He opened his arms towards her and she filled the space without a second thought, getting comfortable in his hold. They fell asleep together, unsure about what the future would bring besides their nap together. 

**\---**

It didn’t take long for everything to slip away from Betty, making her fall asleep. 

A few hours later, Betty stirred, wrapped in a bundle of soft, warm blankets. As she blinked her eyes open, she recoiled at the light for a moment before she saw Jughead’s clear blue eyes in front of her, trying to wake her up. 

“Hunh?” she mumbled. 

“Your father’s requested an audience with us,” he replied softly. 

“Right now?” 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t want to do anything for an entire millenium, Jug,” she groaned, trying to revert into her blanket shell. 

“I know, but the High King calls, Your Royal Highness.” 

“Fine,” she said finally, reluctantly throwing her covers off of her body. “I’ll need a minute to get ready.” 

“You look great, what are you talking about?” 

“Doesn’t matter - I still have to mentally prepare for this,” she stated, getting up and walking over to her vanity. Betty could feel Jughead smiling from behind her. 

Hades waited patiently, making sure to straighten himself out before they left. A few minutes later, they left Betty’s chambers together without Juliet. It was a long, quiet walk to Zeus’ office. Jughead assured her that he didn’t know what the meeting was about, but that didn’t stop Betty from being anxious. 

Jughead must have sensed her nervousness because he slipped his hand into hers, giving it a squeeze. Betty looked up at him, but he was staring straight ahead, expression unreadable. 

They had to wait outside of Zeus’ study for a beat before the doors swung open and the guard introduced them. Betty and Jughead gave their respects before Hal waved them off, beckoning them closer as the doors shut behind them. 

Zeus was seated in the chair behind his desk, Hera standing behind him and to one side. Jughead had let go of Betty’s hand before they entered the room, but she hadn’t realized it until they were standing side by side in front of the High King of the Gods’ desk. 

“You asked to see us, Your Majesty?” Hades asked cordially. 

“With the events that occurred this morning, it surely knocked all of us out of balance, wouldn’t you say?” Hal began. Betty and Jughead nodded in agreement. “In order to get back to normal, there are a few things that I have decided are for the best if they were to happen.” 

Betty could tell that Zeus didn’t  _ really _ want to do what he was about to do. His green eyes glazed over as Penelope placed a caring hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

“Hades, I think it best if you return to the Underworld,” Hal said. Jughead nodded. 

“I completely agree.” 

“...  _ without _ my daughter.” 

“What?” Betty asked, dumbstruck. “But… but I want to go back with him--” 

“Betty, please,” Zeus said, stopping her. 

“I hate to oppose you, Zeus, but I really think that Betty would be better off going back to my domain,” Jughead said. “The calmer, quieter environment has done wonders to--” 

“Hades,” Hal stated, interrupting him. “This is hard enough as it is. I’m doing what’s best for the both of you.” 

“But Jughead’s my friend, a-and he makes me feel safe,” Betty protested. “Isn’t there anything you can do?” 

“Listen to me, both of you,” Zeus began. “No one was ever supposed to know that the fake engagement was a hoax. It was a way of protecting Persephone from the wrath of her mother until we could figure out a way to get Demeter in prison. Now that it’s done and all of Court knows that your engagement was fake, you both need to go your separate ways in terms of living arrangements for the sake of your reputation and in order to quell any rumors.” 

“What rumors?” Betty asked innocently. 

“Rumors on the subject of your  _ virtue, _ Betty,” Zeus stated. “It is misogynistic and terrible, but they spread like wildfire. There have not been any rumors so far, but all of Court has seen you both kiss,  _ multiple times.” _ There was a long period of silence before Hal continued. “I’m trying to protect both of you by doing this. You can remain friends, I will allow Jughead to visit so long as you notify me beforehand, but I hope you both see that living separately is in the best interest of both of you.” 

The room went quiet once more as Zeus’ words sunk in. Betty looked up at Jughead, hoping he would fight to take her with him. His head hung a little lower than usual, contemplating the situation they had been thrown into. When it was evident he had decided, Hades looked up at Zeus and took a deep breath. 

“Okay,” he said simply. “You’re right.” 

“What?!” Betty asked, outraged and turning to the God beside her. “Jughead, what are you doing?” He faced her, his eyes glassy. 

“Your dad’s right. You need to stay here.” 

“No, Jughead, please don’t.” 

“You have your spring duties to attend to,” he told her softly. “You’re needed here, Betty. I have a domain to rule. I’m needed there.” 

“But…  _ I _ need you, Jughead,” she said, grabbing his wrist, tears forming in her eyes. “I need you, Jug.” 

“I have taught you everything that you need to know, Betty,” he whispered, restraining himself from stepping closer. “You are more prepared to be yourself than you have ever been before.” 

“Don’t go,” she whimpered, a tear betraying her. “Please don’t go.” 

“I have to, Betty,” he replied. “Please let me go.” 

“No.” 

“Betty, please,” he said. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Jughead placed his other hand on hers, gently removing her fingers from around his wrist. He turned to look at Zeus again. “I’ll leave immediately.” 

“Safe travels,” Zeus told him. 

Betty was so shocked when he turned and walked out of the room, that she couldn’t fully process what had happened until the doors closed behind him. Tears ran down her face as silence consumed the room. Zeus got up from his seat, walking up behind his daughter. 

“It’s for the best,” he said again. Just as Zeus was about to hug her, Betty bolted, running towards the doors. “Betty!” the God of Thunder shouted after her. 

Wiping tears from her face as she ran towards where her chambers were, she saw Jughead’s guard down the hall, moving the rest of his things out of his room. 

“No, no, no!” she sobbed, continuing to run though her vision was blurred. She followed the line of guards exiting the palace until she was outside the front entrance. Jughead was standing with Toni, watching as his guards went back into the Underworld with his things. “JUGHEAD!” Betty shouted, descending the steps before she could think. 

When Jughead looked up at her with tears on his face, she almost tripped and fell the rest of the way down. 

“Betty?” he asked as she made it close to him. Toni stepped away, giving them some privacy. “What are you doing here? Go back inside.” 

“You can’t leave, Jug,” she sobbed. “Please don’t leave me.” Before she knew what she was doing, she clung to him, hugging him tightly. “Don’t walk away from me.” 

“Betty, I have to,” he told her, hugging her back. “I have to go. You’re safe here now. There’s no good reason for you to come back to the Underworld with me.” 

“But I don’t want you to go,” she told him waterily. “Isn’t that a good enough reason?” 

“I’ll visit,” he told her, pulling away from the hug and holding her shoulders at arms length away from him. “I swear to you I will.” 

“You promised, Jug,” she said softly, her voice cracking. “You promised we would go back together.” She watched another tear run down his cheek. “You  _ promised,” _ she said again. 

“I did promise you that, didn’t I?” he asked, sighing. 

“You never break a promise, Jughead,” she stated. “Please don’t break your promise.” 

“That’s not up to me anymore,” he told her, more tears betraying him. 

“Just take me with you before my father sees, please--”

“That’s  _ treasonous--”  _

“PERSEPHONE!” Zeus shouted from the top of the massive staircase in front of the palace. Betty and Jughead looked up at him and Hera beside him before they looked at each other again. 

“Betty, you have to let me go.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“You will be okay, Betty,” he assured her. “You’re needed here. Spring needs you, your siblings need you… and I know that your father needs you, Betty,” he said. “He’s ready to be the father you never had in him. Give him a chance to do that. Go be his daughter.” 

“Please don’t do this,” she whimpered. “Don’t go.” 

“These past few days have been the happiest of my life, Your Royal Highness, but I’m afraid they have come to an end,” Jughead said. 

“Jug--” 

“It’s been a pleasure, Princess Persephone.” Jughead stepped back, taking her hand in his. He bowed, placing a lengthy kiss to her knuckles. 

“Hades--” she sobbed weakly. “Don’t go.” 

“Don’t be afraid to call me if you have an emergency,” he whispered, taking her head in his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled away, he bowed once more. “Never forget how loved you are, Betts.” 

He left her glued to her spot as she watched him approach the portal in front of him. Everyone else had already gone through, including Toni. Just as she realized she was about to watch him leave, she tried to stop him again. 

“JUGHEAD, NO!” Betty yelled. Before she could lunge towards him, she felt her father’s arms holding her back. He glanced back at her again, giving her a troubled smile and a nod before he entered the portal. 

It closed behind him and Betty collapsed, her heart ripping cleanly in half. Zeus held her to his chest, comforting her as heart-wrenching cries escaped her. 

The absence of the King of the Underworld was almost more painful than anything her mother had ever done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH, WOAH. 
> 
> BEFORE YOU ATTACK ME
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter to you as quickly as possible so you all don't have to suffer for too long
> 
> I'm sorry to have broken you hearts, but I promise Chapter 6 will mend them again... eventually


	6. the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty just cried. 
> 
> She cried until all of the plants outside of the palace began to wilt. 
> 
> She cried as Hera and Zeus helped her back to her room. 
> 
> She cried when she decided she couldn’t stand to look at her father for the time being. 
> 
> Hera stayed with Betty, though, helping her lay down and staying with her until she fell asleep, Juliet nestled in her arms. 
> 
> Betty woke only an hour later, seeing a note from Hera on her bedside table. 
> 
> Penelope had offered an apology for the situation, as it had been difficult for her father to come to the decision, and let her know that she would be happy to meet with her at any time, for anything. 
> 
> “I’m your step-mother, in a sense,” she had written. “And I would like to let you know that I would be proud to treat you as if you were my own. If you ever need anything, I’m just around the corner.” 
> 
> It was comforting to know that there were people she could trust in Olympus… but Betty missed Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen up. Sad!Betty makes up 14 out of 26 pages of this chapter. Sorry in advance. It's heartbreaking, pitiful, and just plain depressing. 
> 
> Hera is finally going to get more than a few words and I know that the Hera I'm writing would most likely do the opposite in canon!Greek Mythology, but I don't care because this ain't canon!Greek Mythology, to be frank. She's going to be a good person, and it's easy to understand why. 
> 
> And Betty doesn't know how to cope with everything that's happened around her. So she's a bit of a train wreck, but she'll get through it. 
> 
> And a humongous thanks to Hollie for letting me put her through all 14 sad pages before anyone else had to see them.

Betty just cried. 

She cried until all of the plants outside of the palace began to wilt. 

She cried as Hera and Zeus helped her back to her room. 

She cried when she decided she couldn’t stand to look at her father for the time being. 

Hera stayed with Betty, though, helping her lay down and staying with her until she fell asleep, Juliet nestled in her arms. 

Betty woke only an hour later, seeing a note from Hera on her bedside table. 

Penelope had offered an apology for the situation, as it had been difficult for her father to come to the decision, and let her know that she would be happy to meet with her at any time, for anything. 

“I’m your step-mother, in a sense,” she had written. “And I would like to let you know that I would be proud to treat you as if you were my own. If you ever need anything, I’m just around the corner.” 

It was comforting to know that there were people she could trust in Olympus… but Betty missed Jughead. There was something about him that just made him naturally trustworthy. It was probably all of the things he did for her in order to make her life so much better. 

He helped her heal, physically and emotionally. 

But it hurt her to not have him with her. 

She stayed in bed for hours, wallowing in her sadness. 

The flowers that had been placed in vases around her room all wilted. 

There was a knock on her door as the sun had barely started to go down. Whoever it was let themselves in and closed the door behind them. Betty turned begrudgingly to see her father with a large tray. 

She could see the sorrow in his eyes when the tulip in a small vase on the tray wilted and lost its vibrancy. 

“I brought you dinner,” he said, walking over to the small table further into the room. “I was hoping we could eat together.” 

Betty got up silently, keeping Juliet in her arms as she walked towards her father. She didn’t say anything at first, but he was still polite when he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Juliet stayed in Betty’s lap comfortably as Zeus sat down too. 

“What I really came to say… is that I’m sorry about how things turned out,” Zeus continued. “I know that he has helped you in so many ways and that you are comfortable around him and you trust him more than anything… but I hope you can understand that I wasn’t left with much of a choice after he revealed that your engagement to him was fake.” 

Betty thought about what he said for a minute as she looked into her father’s eyes. She knew Zeus would never do anything to hurt her. He had always been the caring, gentle person in her life. She once scraped her knee when she was much smaller, and he was there to kiss the spot and make it feel better. Though he hadn’t been as present as her mother was, he was still an active part in her life. He did the best that he could for her, and she couldn’t deny how much she loved him. 

“I’m not mad,” Betty sighed. “I’m really not mad at you, dad… I just--” she cut herself off, not knowing where she was really going. “He was the one that was by my side after I almost died… and he taught me so many things that I probably never would have come across by myself. I just miss him,” she continued. “He made me feel safe.” 

“Doesn’t your mother being imprisoned make you feel safe now?” Zeus asked. 

“Yes, but with Hades it was just different,” Betty continued. “The night after I was welcomed into his domain, I had a bad nightmare… and he let me sleep next to him so that I could fall asleep again.” 

“Please tell me you--” 

“Nothing ever happened besides sleeping, if you must know,” Betty said, rolling her eyes. “He makes me feel safe when I sleep next to him.” 

“I understand,” Hal said. 

“I forgive you, dad,” Betty told him. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “For being such a terrible father before.” 

“You weren’t terrible,” she assured her father. 

“I left you with a monster for 18 years too long,” Zeus said. “I want to make it up to you, if you’ll let me. I want to be part of your life, and I know Penelope wants to be too. She has a bit of a soft spot for you.” 

“I would love that, dad,” Betty said softly, taking his hand. 

They ate dinner together after that, talking about some of Betty’s plans for spring and the line of thunderstorms Zeus had coming up. Though it was nice to have a normal conversation with her father, Betty couldn’t help but think about the normal conversations she had with Jughead. He always found a way to make her smile, whether it be with his bad jokes or the way he so passionately talked about his domain and the work he was doing there. She just couldn’t help but miss it. 

**\---**

When Jughead arrived in the Underworld, Toni was waiting for him on the other side of the portal. When she tried to greet him, he waved her off and got in the boat that was waiting for him. Toni tried talking to him and telling him about the work he needed to do when he got back, but he just ignored her. 

Servants and souls alike left him alone when he got back to his palace. Even though Toni was still talking to him, Jughead walked away from her and into the Queen’s Chambers, formerly belonging to Betty. He conjured a crate and started gathering all of her things, packing them inside without a word. 

Toni tried to ask him what he was doing, but he just continued. All of the gowns, the shoes, the jewelry and makeup Betty had used, Jughead packed it all away, nailing the lid closed when he was done. 

“Send it off to Olympus,” Jughead told her, entering his chambers once more. As Toni went to complete the task, Hades threw himself into his desk chair, blankly staring into the room. 

Toni came back a few minutes later, a disapproving look on her face. 

“So you’re just going to let her go like that?” she asked. 

“Get out before I rip your mortal body away from you,” he replied, planting his forehead firmly on his desktop. When smoke started coming out of his ears, Toni took it as her cue to leave, setting his paperwork on his desk. 

**\---**

Once her father left after a hug and a kiss to her forehead, Betty’s chambers were quiet again. The silence was heavy, burdening. 

Betty found the bottle of Jughead’s favorite wine that he had left in her room. It was only half-full but Persephone found herself laying on her couch, Juliet curled beside her, and a wine glass in her hand. She didn’t know how many glasses of wine she drank that night… but when she was done, Betty was numb enough that she didn’t cry herself to sleep. 

As a fairly new goddess to alcohol, Betty didn’t know her limit, even if divine beings had much more tolerance for large quantities of alcohol. Even though she had no idea what her limit was, she had definitely surpassed it that night. 

She slept like a baby. 

She was woken the next morning by a combination of Juliet licking her face and someone unfamiliar calling her name. 

“Your Royal Highness? Ma’am?” 

“What’s going on?” Betty asked groggily, her head pounding. “What time is it? Who are you?” 

“My name is Ethel, ma’am,” the voice said. When Betty’s eyes focused on them, she saw that Ethel was a nymph. “Her Majesty, Queen Hera, sent me to be your new lady’s maid. It’s 8 o’clock in the morning now, ma’am.” 

“You’re a nymph?” Betty asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Ethel replied. “Is there anything I can do for you this morning? Your state papers, breakfast, and your things have already been brought--” 

“My things?” Betty asked. “What things?” 

“It’s a crate, ma’am. I’m not sure what’s in it but it has your name on it and it was delivered to the palace this morning.” 

“I’ll open it later,” she said, trying to roll over and fall back to sleep. 

“Very well, ma’am. I did seem to notice that there are a lot of papers that need your attention today, so I think it would be best to begin the day?” Ethel suggested kindly. 

Betty sighed, realizing she wasn’t going to be getting out of this arrangement anytime soon. 

“You’re right.” 

“Might I suggest we begin with a bath?” 

**\---**

Jughead ended up in the Queen’s Chambers not too long after glancing at the work he was supposed to be doing. The room was bare now, as Jughead had ordered everything to be stripped from it except for the furniture. 

He couldn’t focus on anything, he couldn’t think about anything except for what had happened. He could only remember watching her cry and plead with him so that he wouldn’t leave… and then he left anyways. 

It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Jughead might have been King of the Underworld, but her father was the High King of the Gods. Zeus could have come down and taken Betty back without being allowed in by Hades. Zeus was different that way - he didn’t need permission to travel between the three realms: Olympus, the Underworld, and the Sea Kingdom that Poseidon watched over. He could come and go, uninvited. He was the only one that could do so. 

Jughead couldn’t be a traitor. He couldn’t kidnap the daughter of his colleague, not to mention the High King. He wouldn’t be selfish. Betty deserved to live a life, too. He couldn’t just take someone like that, even if she  _ wanted _ to go. 

The look on her face just before he stepped through the portal broke his heart. He never wanted to see her so distressed again. He had never seen her so distraught, even when she woke from one of her nightmares, when she was afraid he would hurt her for breaking a teacup, or even when she had first arrived with him. 

Betty was a woman, a goddess. She didn’t have a genuine reason for him to bring her back with him. They weren’t engaged, they weren’t married, they were--

What  _ were _ they? 

Friends? No, they were more than that. He was friends with Toni. What he had with Betty was different. 

_ Best  _ friends? They were more than that, too. He and Archie had been best friends since birth, but he had  _ never _ shared a bed with, nay,  _ kissed _ Archie. 

He had shared a bed with her and kissed her… Oh, he kissed the  _ hell _ out of her on the few occasions they had. 

The kisses were supposed to be fake, but… they felt real. He wanted them to be real. 

In a flash, Jughead knew exactly what he needed to do. 

**\---**

It wasn’t that Betty didn’t like Ethel. She  _ did _ like Ethel. She was gentle, polite, kind, and knew what she was doing… Betty just hated her situation. 

Where Betty would have rather wallowed in her own self-pity for the entire day, Ethel tried to make her smile (without avail), tried to distract her with things going on around Olympus, and tried to get her to be productive. 

Once Betty had bathed, changed, and finished getting ready for the day, Ethel left Betty to eat breakfast and begin on her work for the day. Though Betty was happy to see a breakfast similar to the one she would have received in the Underworld, it was a conflicted feeling. Betty ate her bacon and fruit quietly while Juliet ate hers next to her on the floor. 

They migrated over to Betty’s desk and she laid her eyes on the broken glass in the receptacle next to the piece of furniture. Betty carefully reached in and pulled out the item, seeing it was a broken picture frame, and that her portrait with her mother was still trapped inside of it. She cautiously pulled out the portrait from the broken frame, and stared at it for a moment. 

Betty knew she looked miserable in the portrait and she remembered her mother’s painful grip on her shoulder. 

She threw it in her fireplace when she was tired of looking at it, watching it burn and turn to ash. 

Betty finally returned to her desk, starting to go through the work she needed to get done for the day. The first item in the stack was on the issue of the flowers outside the Olympian Palace having wilted… and Betty knew that was her fault. 

She remembered the way she had spiralled into freefall at the sight of the portal closing behind Jughead, the feeling of her heart tumbling to the ground… 

Tears clouded her vision and she wiped them away quickly, wishing she could forget. 

Betty spotted a vase of lilies across the room, sitting on her vanity. She remembered them to be the ones that Jughead had picked for her the day that they had arrived on Olympus… but they had wilted because of the sadness she was radiating. 

Betty had to step away from the state papers, and when she did, her eyes landed directly on the crate. She wasn’t prepared to face what was in it. 

Overwhelmed with the feeling of impending tears craving to fall, Betty bolted into Jughead’s old room. 

It was in ruins. Tables and chairs had been thrown everywhere, vases broken, furniture shoved, and a single dent in one of the walls. 

She knew he had been angry enough for his eyes and voice to turn demonic… but she hadn’t realized the magnitude of how angry Jughead had really been when her mother had taken her hostage. Other than the furniture scattered around the room, it was completely bare of belongings. Jughead had really taken everything and gone. 

She couldn’t hold it in anymore, curling into a ball on Jughead’s floor, reduced to tears. Betty wished Jughead was there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. 

She fell asleep from pure exhaustion in a puddle of her own tears on the floor of Jughead’s room. 

**\---**

“Whatcha doin’, boss?” Toni asked, peeking inside Jughead’s study. 

“That information’s on a need to know basis, and you do not need to know,” Jughead replied, writing furiously. “But so long as you’re here, I’m going to need access to the crown jewels soon.” 

“So long as you’re not planning on selling away your wealth--” 

“Get out.” 

**\---**

Betty was lucky that she woke up before Ethel could find her asleep on the floor. That would have been embarrassing. She refreshed the flowers in her chambers, bringing them all back to life. 

She tried to put herself back into her work, poring over the spring plans that had nothing to do with her recent emotional state. Ethel brought lunch later, along with a note from her father and step-mother: they wanted to have dinner with her that night. 

After getting through enough work, Betty decided to go to the Olympian Library, taking Juliet with her. She was surprised to find that it wasn’t as large as Hades’ collection, though it probably held any book she could think of. Betty allowed herself to get lost in one of the books she found. It took her mind off of everything that had happened in the past day. By the time she was done, she had to leave to meet her father for dinner. 

Having dinner with Penelope and Hal was a nice experience. Zeus was her father, but Penelope was essentially the only mother figure she had. For once, at least for Betty, it felt like she was having the family dinner that she had been starved of growing up. Sure, her half-siblings were missing and so was her biological mother, but she knew that family wasn’t always just built on blood relation. Hal was her father and Penelope was his wife, but she was the person Betty  _ wanted _ to think of as her mother. 

They had both hugged her before she left for her chambers for the night. 

But when the door closed behind her, Betty was alone again except for Juliet fast asleep on her bed. 

She felt like she had before Jughead had come along: a prisoner… even though she knew she was free to do whatever she wanted in Olympus. 

It was the loneliness that held her captive now. 

**\---**

“None of these are right,” Jughead said, disgruntled. “Are you sure this is it?” 

“This should be all of it,” Toni said. 

“What about the rest of… my  _ parents’ _ belongings?” Jughead asked, not really wanting to conjure past ghosts. 

“They could be in storage somewhere, but I’m not sure,” Toni told him. 

“Have a team search through anything of my mother’s that you can find. Those jewels are irreplaceable, not to mention the fact that I  _ need them.” _

“I’ll get on that immediately.” 

“Thank you, Toni,” Jughead said, dismissing his private secretary. When the door closed behind her, Jughead glanced over at the silver crown sitting on an emerald green velvet pillow. 

He shivered at the chill the polished silver gave him before exiting the room swiftly. 

**\---**

Betty couldn’t remember how, but she ended up in front of Hera’s door that night, quite late with Juliet snug in her arms. She’d already knocked, but now it felt as if the guards posted on either side of the doors were judging her. 

Betty couldn’t get to sleep with the way her mind was running. 

A few moments later, Penelope opened the door, quite surprised to see her step-daughter standing before her. 

“Betty, what can I do for you?” she asked kindly, letting her inside and closing the door behind her. 

“I can’t sleep,” Betty told her. “I didn’t know where else to go, I’m sorry for bothering you.” 

“No, no, it’s fine, really,” Hera replied softly, placing her hand on Betty’s shoulder. “I’m glad you came to me.” 

Penelope sat with Betty on her couch in front of her grand fireplace. She ordered tea for the both of them and hugged Betty close, allowing her to feel some comfort. Juliet had parked herself in Betty’s lap, trying to comfort her too. 

Betty wasn’t used to this - a mother figure making the effort. It had taken Betty a few hours to even work up the courage to go see Penelope, even though she knew she was being ridiculous. After being emotionally, physically, and mentally abused for the past six years, Betty initially didn’t think that she would ever trust a significantly older woman in her life. She knew she could trust her sisters, but learning to trust a mother figure had felt like a bit more of a challenge. 

Hera hadn’t ever been unkind to Betty, even though she was essentially the product of her father cheating on his wife. Penelope had once found a young Betty wandering through the Imperial Gardens by herself after she managed to slip away from her mother. Hera held her hand and, instead of taking her back to Alice, showed the seven-year old goddess some of the wonders of the gardens Zeus had established for her. 

The gardens hadn’t only been a gift for Persephone to practice her craft, but it had been made as a gift for Hera too. The gardens themselves didn’t belong to either of them, but to Olympus, and though the gardens had been established for the purpose of practicing blooming, Zeus had chosen to dedicate the creation of the gardens to Hera. 

As Penelope held Betty close, she realized that this was something Demeter had never done much of - comforting her. Betty felt so juvenile, cuddling up to her step-mother like this, but she couldn’t deny how it helped. She wanted to call Penelope her mother, but she felt weird asking if she could. She wanted her to adopt her and make up for all the time they had lost while being stuck on two sides of Demeter. 

Then again, Betty was an adult and an adoption would really just be a formality… but she was ready to move on from all of the pain inflicted on her by Alice. She wanted to heal, she wanted to trust, and she wanted to be happy… But while her physical and self-esteem had healed, she wanted to get over the hurdle of trusting any parental figures in her life. 

“Do you want to talk about anything in particular, sweetie?” Hera asked, gently tucking her blonde hair behind her ear while Betty’s head rested on her shoulder. “Or would you rather just sit here?” 

“I just want to be happy again,” Betty whispered just loud enough for Penelope to hear. 

“I know things seem bleak now, but I also know that Zeus, your brothers and sisters, and I are all here to make you feel welcome,” Penelope told her. “We’re your family, and we love you, and we want you to be happy here. I don’t ever want you to be afraid to come to me if you want to.” 

“Did you mean what you wrote in that letter?” Betty asked, tears ready to spill. “That you’d treat me like I was your own daughter?” 

“That’s what I’m doing now, isn’t it?” Hera asked rhetorically. 

“Nobody’s ever done this for me,” Betty replied softly. “Nobody except--” She cut herself off just before she could say her name. “Nobody except Hades,” she continued, even softer. 

“Well then it’s no wonder you didn’t want him to leave,” Penelope said. “He’s the only one that’s really shown you comfort.” Betty nodded in agreement. “Listen, Betty, if you want me to be your mom, I’ll be your mom. And I trust you know I won’t ever be anything like the previous one. I just want you to know how loved you are, by your father, by me… you were always such a sweet child towards everyone. I could never turn away the wonderful goddess I see in you today.” 

Hera’s words broke Betty’s emotional dam. She held Penelope tighter, starting to cry into her shoulder. Alice had never been kind in the way that Hera was. The sincerity was just too much for her to handle. Betty felt so immature, clinging to her step mother like she was, but she couldn’t help it. 

“I wish you were my mom,” Betty admitted, sobbing. Hera rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. 

“Oh, honey, I know,” Hera replied, wiping a tear from Betty’s cheek as she started to calm. “If I could have saved you from that monstrosity sooner, I would have… but I still can be your mom,” she continued softly. “I can be your mom for the rest of time, Betty, if you want.” 

“Please do,” Betty whispered, her voice cracking as she looked up at the Queen of the Gods. “Would you?” 

“I do it for your half-brother Kevin since he lost his mother,” Penelope said. “I can do it for you too, sweetheart.” 

At some point, Betty put her head in Hera’s lap, and the Queen of the Gods soothingly ran her fingers through her step-daughter’s hair until she fell asleep. Betty didn’t wake until morning, and when she did she found her chosen mother hadn’t moved all night. 

**\---**

“We’ve found something,” Toni said, pulling out a black box and placing it on his desk, right in front of him. “Two things, really, that fit the descriptions you gave.” 

Jughead opened the smaller box, seeing exactly what he had been searching for. 

“This is exactly what I was trying to find,” Jughead said, closing it again. “What’s in the other one?” 

“Just something that someone else might like. It would be a good gift, if you were to give one,” Toni told him, winking and leaving the room. 

When Jughead opened the second box, he immediately knew what to do with it. 

**\---**

After Ethel gave Betty a bath and helped her get into her nightgown the next night, she left the goddess to the rest of her evening. 

Ethel wasn’t half the conversationalist that Toni was, which was why Betty was having trouble connecting with her new lady’s maid. Betty wished that she could do everything herself, but the dresses were just too complicated for her to do on her own. 

Putting Ethel out of her mind, Betty put on her dressing gown and slippers before curling up on her couch with Juliet in her lap and a book in her hand. 

Before she could even open the cover, Betty remembered the few nights she and Jughead had spent in his library with tea, and blankets draped over their laps. She could picture the sitting area in the library perfectly - the plush sofas and armchairs, soft rug, the coffee table in the middle, all centered around the roaring fireplace. She could almost smell the parchment from the books as a tear ran down her face, splashing on the hard cover of the book she was holding. 

Juliet quickly noticed her emotions flip, trying to get her attention. It worked, and Betty let Juliet lick her face a few times until she laughed softly. 

“Good girl,” Betty whispered, petting the puppy’s soft fur. “I bet you miss Hot Dog,” she said to herself while running her fingers through her fur. “I know I do.” 

Betty set down her book, picking up Juliet and walking onto her private balcony. The night breeze was gentle, playing with her loose, golden curls. She looked up at the stars, remembering how Jughead had taken her from their party to go look at them. The moon was bright, but the stars were dazzling. 

Betty wondered if he was watching the stars from his balcony in the Underworld as a tear ran down her face. 

**\---**

Jughead wondered the exact same thing, the only difference between them being several more tears on his face. 

**\---**

When Betty finally opened the crate the next morning, she found all of the things she left in the Underworld: her gowns, shoes, jewelry, makeup, and a few other items. On the top was one of Jughead’s black, lightweight tunics and a note. 

“I hope this can bridge the gap between us until I can see you again,” he wrote, signing it with his mortal name. 

The shirt still smelled like him, and it brought her more comfort than she could ever imagine. 

Betty found herself falling into a monotonous rhythm after that. 

Ethel woke her up by opening her curtains. She’d get dressed. She’d eat breakfast on her own. She’d take a look at the work she needed to do. She’d maybe do some of it. She’d take a half-hour break before lunch. She’d eat lunch and receive an invitation to dinner with a combination of her half-siblings or Hal and Penelope (once, it was  _ all  _ of Zeus’ children plus Hera). She’d go back to work or out to the Imperial Gardens. Sometimes she’d pick out a book from the library. She’d eat dinner with at least two family members. She’d go back to her chambers, get ready for bed, then cry herself to sleep with the arms of Jughead’s tunic wrapped around her and Juliet’s warm form trying to comfort her. 

The days hadn’t been terrible, it was the nights that were the worst. While she had things to distract her during the day, Betty only had an empty side of the bed at night. While Hades' tunic had helped her fall asleep the first two nights, his scent was just a reminder of what she lost every night afterwards. She wanted to have the tunic with her while she slept, as it kept her from waking in the middle of the night, it brought up painful memories afterwards. 

Veronica, Cheryl, Kevin, and Josie could tell that she was miserable. The four divine beings had once invited her to dinner and a sleepover with them. They let Betty vent everything she was feeling, making sure to comfort her as she cried. Betty fell asleep amongst her sisters and brother that night, exhausted from getting everything off her chest. 

It had been six days since Hades left for the Underworld. They were six long, taxing days. Betty had never been more miserable, even though her sisters were doing their best to distract her. Veronica and Kevin especially had been a great comfort to Betty. Her other two brothers weren’t as much help, but she knew they meant well and she knew they were just happy to have her around again, free from her mother’s clutches. 

She was happy to see her siblings being the caring goofballs they had always been, even if Betty couldn’t quite compete with how she was feeling. 

**\---**

“I’m ready,” Jughead said, sealing the envelope. “Send it off.” 

“I knew you’d come around,” Toni replied, taking the letter from him. “I’ll have this to Olympus by sunrise.” 

“If you don’t, you’re fired.” 

**\---**

On the morning of the seventh day, Ethel woke Betty. 

“Good morning, Your Royal Highness,” she greeted cheerily, opening the curtains and blinding Betty. The nymph began listing off the palace news. Betty ignored her until she was done. “Oh, and there’s a letter for you, ma’am. I’ve left it with your breakfast.” 

When Betty didn’t reply and only rolled over in her bed sadly, Ethel sighed and told her to call her if she needed anything. The nymph closed her doors on the way out. 

She laid in bed, remembering how she had once again cried herself to sleep the previous night, eventually wrapping Jughead’s tunic around herself so that it both smelled and felt like he was hugging her from behind. The material had flattened against her back comfortably. 

She gathered up the dark linen in her arms, pressing her nose into the bundle of fabric. Betty smiled when she noticed it still smelled like him - pine and a whiff of brimstone. Her smile soon faded as she brought her knees into her chest with a sigh, just wishing he was there with her. 

Betty was lonely as ever, even when her sisters and Kevin came to visit every day for lunch. 

She slowly and begrudgingly got out of bed, seeing and smelling the rose and lavender bath Ethel had drawn for her a few minutes ago. Betty stripped down, getting into the square tub built into the floor. She sulked in there for a while, making sure to wash her body and hair with the vials of soaps that Ethel had left out for her. 

_ I should really be nicer to Ethel, _ Betty thought to herself. The nymph had, after all, simply been kind and polite when Betty had been having terrible, lonely days. She’d only been standoffish towards her. 

Betty got out long after the tub had started to go cold, making a mental note to apologize to Ethel when she saw her again. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel in the meantime, drying off and warming herself up. She used some flowery essential oils on her vanity before going to get dressed. Betty chose a gown she knew she could get into by herself. As she was looking through her closet, she came across the golden-yellow dress she wore to her fake engagement ceremony. 

She had to stop for a minute, letting herself process the memory and the joyful day she correlated the dress with. 

Betty had stopped wearing the fake engagement ring on the same night she got wine drunk. It sat on her desk in front of the miniature portrait of her father and herself. She was going to throw it off her balcony, but even Drunk Betty had limits. 

She eventually put it on, trying to keep memories of Hades out of her mind. Betty wouldn’t have a good day if all she thought about was the King of the Underworld. After running a brush and some cream through her blonde hair, Betty picked up Juliet and made her way over to where Ethel had left her breakfast (along with Juliet’s bowl on the floor) and the note she had spoken about. 

Betty didn’t usually get mail from anyone unless it was an invitation to dinner later in the day, so she was surprised to see it sitting on her breakfast tray between her plate of fruit and bacon, and the small vase with a flower that was always with it. When she picked up the envelope, Betty could tell it was different from any other piece of mail she received. 

Her name was written in a familiar script, less loopy than she did hers but still nice-looking. What was odd about it was that it wasn’t addressed to  _ HRH Princess Persephone, Goddess of Springtime. _ That was the standard way to address someone of her status on a letter, but that wasn’t what was written on it. To whoever was writing, she was just  _ Betty. _ Not  _ Her Royal Highness, _ not  _ ma’am, _ not even  _ Persephone... _ she was just  _ Betty. _

She opened the letter carefully, pulling out the handwritten piece of parchment so she could read it. 

_ My darling Persephone, _

_ I don’t believe I can express how much I miss you right now.  _

After reading that much, Betty already knew the letter was from Jughead. Tears reached her eyes as she continued. 

_ I have only just realized how gloomy my world is without your bright, beautiful soul here to bring light to my considerably dark palace.  _

_ I’m afraid that our game of “pretend” has caused me quite the dilemma: I’m not sure I can go back to how things were.  _

_ I don’t know how I’ll survive down here without you to keep me company. I’m also afraid that no one would ever be able to fill such a void except for you, otherworldly Betty.  _

_ If you so happen to feel the same way, meet me at midnight in the Imperial Gardens.  _

_ You know where. I hope I’ll see you there.  _

_ Yours, Hades _

Tears had dripped from Betty’s face onto the bottom of the parchment, creating small water stains. Betty smiled so brightly that all of the flowers in her room burst back to life, petals falling from the sky. 

For the first time in a week, she was crying  _ happy tears. _

She couldn’t wait until midnight. 

There was an extra bit of pep in Betty’s step that day. She went around, breathing life into all the plants and flowers she had made wilt. Betty thanked Ethel for everything she had done for her and apologized for being so standoffish. 

She had lunch with Veronica, and Aphrodite could read the happiness coming off of Betty. She knew before Betty could even say anything. 

“Spill, B,” Veronica told her, digging into her salad. 

“Jughead sent me a letter,” Betty said, blushing. “He wants to meet me in the gardens tonight.” 

“No  _ way,” _ Veronica replied, smiling. Betty nodded. “Oh, Betty, I’m so happy for you. And I  _ thought _ all the flowers seemed more vibrant today. I guess that’s your fault, isn’t it?” 

“Guilty,” Betty replied. 

Persephone stayed longer than lunch. She and her half-sister kept talking into the afternoon. Betty explained the fake engagement, and everything that Jughead had done for her while she was recovering. Veronica looked at her knowingly when she told her about how Jughead would let her sleep in his bed at night and how it helped her. 

“Betty.” 

“Yeah, V?” 

“Do you love him?” Veronica asked, her face lighting up. Betty turned crimson. 

She stammered, trying to answer. 

“Woah, woah, slow down, B,” Veronica said. “Take a breath, and remember what I told you about the topic last week after you asked.” 

_ Loving someone is like feeling that you’re at home, even when you’re not.  _

Betty had felt perfectly safe with Jughead, even when her mom was trying to hurt her when she returned to Olympus. 

_ It’s accepting someone for who they are, all of them.  _

She’d seen the darker part of him: the one that had demonic eyes and a voice that would make weaker beings tremble. She had seen the damage he could do when he got angry. She still wouldn’t trust anyone else with her life and wellbeing than Jughead. 

_ You’ll find them in everything you do.  _

All the times she’d been reminded of Jughead in the smallest ways that made her cry because of how much she missed him… 

_ Their voice is your favorite sound, and there’s this feeling in your heart and you’ll know everything will be okay.  _

She always knew she would be okay so long as he was next to her. 

_ You can wake them in the early hours of the morning after one of the worst days of their lives and they wouldn’t care because they prefer you over sleep…  _

There had been more than one occasion where Betty didn’t feel comfortable sleeping on her own and he was there to comfort her. 

_ And the darkness grows thicker without them around you…  _

If the past seven days hadn’t felt like she was helplessly drowning in quicksand, she didn’t know what it was. 

_ They’re not just a star, they’re your whole sky. _

“Good Gaia,” Betty mumbled, staring off into space. 

“Sooo?” Veronica asked, prepared for her answer. 

“I love him,” she whispered to herself, shocked at the revelation. “I  _ love _ him,” Betty said a little louder as she looked at Veronica, who looked like she was going to explode. “I-I love Hades.” 

“Well I’m glad you realized that, because I knew a week ago,” Veronica replied coolly, taking a sip from her teacup. “You know… Goddess of Love and all that.” 

Persephone blushed so hard that the arrangement on Veronica’s table covered them both in a layer of red rose petals. 

**\---**

“Would you care for a bath this evening, ma’am?” Ethel asked. 

“No thank you, I think I’ll be fine.” 

“Very well. Have a nice evening, ma’am.” 

“You too, Ethel,” Betty replied, waiting for the door to close. 

She had gotten back from dinner late, as dinner with all six of her half-siblings always lasted until Dionysus ran out of wine or cut them all off… and Kevin had a lot of wine. Betty had chosen not to partake too much, wanting to make sure she had a clear head for when she would be meeting Jughead later. She hadn’t told anyone except Veronica… but Aphrodite was not the Goddess of Secrets so she told Kevin so he wouldn’t be offended when she didn’t drink more than two glasses. 

Dinner was good, her siblings were hilarious (Reggie and Jason had hoisted her up as they sang a lymeric and she had to giggle and squeal until they let her down again, among other things), and Betty couldn’t remember the last time that she’d had such a great day in Olympus. 

That was all due, of course, to Hades’ letter and the fact that she was going to be meeting him in twenty minutes. She had decided she would wait until a quarter ‘til midnight to leave so she’d be a few minutes early to their spot in the gardens. 

Betty was anxious. She wanted to see him so badly. She wanted to hug him and never let him go. She wanted  _ him _ to hug her back and never let  _ her _ go. 

She wanted to  _ kiss _ him--

Okay maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself. 

She knew she wanted him to take her back to the Underworld with him. She couldn’t live off of waiting for his next letter to come around. That day had only been so good because she knew she was going to see him. If she had to go through another day without him by her side, she knew that she would turn back into the wallowing Persephone she had been for the past week. 

When the grandfather clock in Betty’s chambers finally said it was time for her to go, she carefully tucked Juliet into her bed with a kiss to her furry little head. She grabbed her dark cloak from the closet, fastening it over her shoulders before sneaking out of her room. 

Once she made it to the ground level, Betty flipped the hood up, walking out the side door and towards the gardens. That walk turned into a quicker walk, and then into a run. Her hood flew off when she crossed into the gardens, passing rows upon rows of tulips, carnations, and roses. They stood a little straighter as she passed them in a run, her bright smile on display and her dress, cape, and hair flowing behind her in the wind. 

Betty slowed down when she made it to the secret area just inside the far treeline. She crossed into the shadowed area, only a few patches of blue moonlight scattered on the ground and among the creek full of white water lilies. She took in the gorgeous sight of the lily garden and the creek, sitting down on the bench under the nearby cherry blossom tree. 

She waited anxiously once more, twiddling her thumbs and bouncing her knee. When she wasn’t looking down at her clammy hands, she glanced up to see if he had arrived. 

The garden was tranquil… until a dark, glowing door appeared. It opened, and a figure stepped out of it just before the door shut behind him and disappeared. The figure stepped into a patch of moonlight, and Betty noticed his olive skin, black trousers and tunic. He was wearing his black and silver jerkin for the occasion. 

When he looked up, his bright blue eyes locked on her, softening just at the sight of her as he brushed his obsidian hair away from his face. His fingers knocked against his silver crown, but he didn’t seem to care as he smirked at her. 

“Your Royal Highness,” Hades greeted gently, bowing his head towards her. 

Before he could take another step towards her, and while ignoring his formalities, Betty jumped up and ran to him. She didn’t process what she was doing until she did it, and her instincts made her slam into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down and almost knocking the wind out of both of them. 

Jughead smiled into her shoulder, his strong arms holding her smaller frame to his body. His palms flattened against her back, comforting her strongly. 

“Juggie,” she whispered in his ear. As soon as Betty said his name, she held onto him tighter, beginning to sob into his shoulder. 

She let it all go, finally back in his safe hold. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” he pleaded softly, rubbing her back with his warm palms. “I’m here. I’m right here. You’re okay.” 

“Nothing happened, I just missed you so much, Juggie,” she muttered brokenly, pulling back to look at him. Jughead didn’t let her out of his grip, keeping his hands on her waist. 

“I missed you too, Betty, more than you know” he told her, smiling. “But I don’t think I can come up here to see you every night. That’s not a way to live.” Betty shook her head, not knowing what other option he could have in mind. Before she could ask, he led them over to the bench she had been sitting on while she had waited for him. They sat down, not letting go of each other’s hands. 

“I wish I could stay in the Underworld with you, Jug,” she said softly, playing with his fingers and looking down at their joined hands. “It’s been a week and I managed to make everything wilt within the first two days…” Jughead removed one of his hands to tilt her gaze up to his eyes. “I wish there was a way to make it work,” she whispered through another tear. 

“Of course there’s a way to make it work,” he assured her. “But only if you feel the same.” 

“What are you talking about?” Betty asked innocently, watching as he smirked at her question. 

“This,” Jughead replied simply. 

Betty watched as Jughead stood and faced her, then kneeled in front of her. He pulled out a small, black box out of thin air and opened it. Betty gasped at the item inside. 

“I want to marry you, Betty,” he said softly. 

Betty, so awestruck at his gesture, had no idea what to say except: “Why?” 

“Why?” Jughead laughed, not expecting her response. “Is there a reason I  _ shouldn’t _ want to make you mine for all of eternity?” 

“Wait, wait, that’s not what I meant,” she blubbered, blushing brightly at her mistake. “I didn’t know what to say, I mean--” Jughead hushed her softly, taking one of her hands in his free palm. 

“If you want out of Olympus, this is the way out,” he told her, holding the box with the dazzling ring a little higher. “But I know a way out is what you seek because you wish to be with me, as i do with you.” 

“I do want to be with you,” she said shyly. 

“And simply stated, I’ve fallen in  _ love _ with you over the short period we have known each other,” he admitted. “It was quick, but some say you don’t realize what you have until it’s gone.” 

Betty almost started crying again when he said he loved her, and Jughead’s eyes lit up.

“I realized I loved you after I had to let you stay here and it felt like I had left a piece of myself behind,” he continued. “I know I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.” 

“I don’t want to be without you either, Jughead,” she told him, tears in her eyes. 

“I offer you half of my kingdom. We can rule side by side - as equals,” he said, a smile forming on his face while Betty was just trying not to cry again. “I promise to love you and care for you for the rest of our lives, Persephone,” he continued, his blue eyes turning glassy. 

“So,  _ Your Royal Highness…” _ Betty laughed softly, a tear slipping by. “... Will you do me the honor of becoming my queen and my wife?” 

She had to pause just to smile at him and let a few tears roll down her face. She couldn’t answer because of just how overwhelming all of it was. 

“Say yes already, Betty,” he whispered vulnerably. Betty squeezed his hand. “I’ll steal you away to the Underworld with all of your things  _ tonight _ and we can get married in a few days, and you’ll never have to spend a day away from me again, my love--” 

_ “Hades!” _ she interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, awe in his blue gaze. “Do you promise?” 

“Promise what, Betty?” 

“Everything you just said.” 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Of course. And I intend on keeping this one.” 

“I want to be your wife, Juggie,” she told him, smiling so brightly it made Jughead’s face light up too. 

“You do?” 

“Yes!” 

Jughead stood quickly, pulling Betty up with him. He lifted her off the ground in a hug, spinning them around in a circle a few times. They laughed loudly, relishing in their joyous moment with their arms slung around each other securely. 

As soon as Jughead stopped and set her down again, Betty grabbed the sides of his face and tugged his head towards her. She sealed her lips against his. 

It was their first  _ real _ kiss, and it was absolutely perfect, even though it was much bolder than Betty believed herself to be. 

She suddenly didn’t care when he kissed her back. Betty could feel his hand slowly creeping up to cup her cheek. She almost moaned into his mouth when his fingers sank into her blonde hair, twisting her roots around his fingers. Betty’s hands fell from his neck, sliding down to hold his shoulders instead. 

Jughead crushed her body into his as they kept kissing, making her whine then giggle when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. 

Betty didn’t want him to, but Jughead pulled away to look in her eyes. She was much more distracted by what was going on around them: thousands of soft pink flower petals swirled around the both of them and began fluttering to the ground when they had finally pulled away. 

While she looked dumbstruck at all the petals falling on them and creating a hill of pink petals in the moonlight, Jughead put his face in her neck. She could feel his smile against her as he breathed her in with a laugh against her skin. 

“Why does that always happen?” Betty asked stupidly. Jughead just chuckled some more. 

“Looks like someone’s flustered,” he whispered teasingly, nipping at her neck while he held her there. She squeaked, turning her attention back to him. 

Betty pulled away to look at him, her eyes locking with his immediately. Jughead only looked down at their joined hands and Betty watched him as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. She looked down at it, seeing the silver band and the gorgeous emerald placed in the middle. 

  
“Do you like it?” he asked. 

“I love it, It’s so beautiful, Jug,” she whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the ring. 

“The gemstone matches your eyes,” he added softly, leaning down to kiss her temple. “Not to kill the moment but I can imagine you’re ready to get out of here, so we should go get your things.” 

“Yes,” Betty said, her head snapping up when she remembered where she was. “We should.” 

Jughead entwined one of his hands with hers, pulling her towards the Imperial Gardens with a smile. She giggled, following along and staying close to him. Neither of them could stop smiling as they walked through the gardens. 

Betty knew that Jughead’s hand in hers was something she had been missing for a while. She was so glad to have him back that she almost didn’t know what to do with herself. And then she remembered what she forgot to tell him. 

“Wait! Jughead,” she said. He stopped immediately, concerned. The hand that wasn’t holding hers cupped her face and pulled her a little closer. 

“What’s wrong? Are we going to fast or—?”

“No, not at all,” she assured him. “I just forgot to tell you something.” 

“And that would be…?” 

“When you said you loved me…” she began. “I forgot to tell you… that I love you too” 

“You do?” He asked softly, smiling as tears pricked his eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek as Betty’s free hand closed around his wrist. 

“I do,” she whispered softly, nodding against his hand as a tear welled in her eyes. “I love you, Hades.” 

“I hope you know that I’m going to kiss you now,” he said, smirking. “Just because I can now.” A giggle bubbled from Betty’s throat when he pulled her head towards his, locking their lips again. 

They kissed for so long that it was like they were trying to waste time. They couldn’t get enough of each other, standing smack in the middle of the Imperial Gardens, exchanging soft breaths and even more delicate kisses. Jughead ended up bringing his second palm up to pull Betty’s face in even closer, thereby deepening their kiss. 

Now that they had each other, they weren’t prepared to ever let the other go again. 

They kissed until Betty’s entire face hurt, her lips swollen and pink. Even so, they smiled at each other as red rose petals flurried down on them. 

“If I kiss you again there may not be any more petals,” Jughead joked, earning a small shove from Betty. With the flick of her wrist, the petals blew away and all the flowers in the vicinity bloomed again. 

“You were saying?” she teased. He pecked her temple before interlocking his fingers with hers again. 

“I can’t wait to take you home with me,” he said, tugging her along. She kept his hand in hers as they laughed and ran back to the palace. Once inside, they snuck through the halls, not wanting to set off any guards. 

Jughead didn’t let go of Betty’s hand and she didn’t want him to. When they made it to her hallway, they got to the door quickly. Just as Betty was about to put her hand on the doorknob, Jughead spun and backed her into the wall right beside the door. 

“Jug?” 

“I just wanted to kiss you again, I’m sorry,” he whispered, smiling. Betty grinned, pulling his head towards her so she could lock his lips with hers soundly. 

This kiss was much harder than anything they had already done. Jughead kept her backed into the wall, placing his searing palms on her waist. When they finally came up for air again, they had to rest their foreheads against each other, breathing accelerated. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” he breathed, pulling away and pressing his lips to her forehead as she smiled and flushed. Jughead stepped back, allowing Betty away from the wall. 

When she finally entered her chambers, Juliet happily ran to greet them. Betty scooped the puppy into her arms, though she had other ideas. Juliet squirmed enough so that she could reach Jughead, licking his cheek a few times while they both laughed. 

“She missed you too,” Betty told him, Juliet finally settling into her arms. “We both did.” 

“You won’t have to miss me ever again,” he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug. Jughead pressed a soft kiss to her blonde hair. “Besides, this right here is going to make everything  _ so _ much easier,” he continued, raising his free hand. Betty watched as he snapped his fingers. 

When Betty turned back to the room, all of her things were gone. The furniture was still intact, but everything else had disappeared spontaneously. 

“Jughead!” 

“What?” he asked. 

“Where’d it all go?!” 

“The Queen’s Chambers in the Underworld,” he replied, grinning. “Either way, you should check to make sure that I got everything. I’m going to write your father a quick letter, just so he knows what’s going on.” 

“He’s going to be mad,” Betty said, watching him walk towards her desk. 

“No he’s not. He’s your good parent,” Jughead replied, sitting down at Betty’s desk and conjuring parchment and ink out of thin air. 

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Betty headed towards her closet. When she opened the door, she wasn’t surprised that everything had vanished, just like the rest of her belongings had. From where Betty was holding Juliet in her arms, the puppy nuzzled into her lovingly, trying to get her attention. 

“We’re gonna go home tonight,” she whispered. “We’re gonna go home for good.” Juliet yipped excitedly, probably in agreement. “Good girl.” 

Just before Betty was about to turn around and leave the walk-in closet, she felt Jughead’s strong arms wrap around her middle from behind. 

“Are you done yet?” he asked softly, ducking his head down to kiss the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Betty shivered happily. 

“I am now,” she replied, smiling and leaning back into him. Betty could feel him tug her in even closer, solidifying her against him. 

“The portal only works from outside,” he told her, managing to spin her around to face him. Jughead pulled her in again. “I’m ready to go, so long as you are.” 

“Just one more thing before we go,” she replied, pushing herself up to kiss his lips softly. “Okay, we can go now.” Betty smiled, pulling them away from the closet and towards the doors of her chambers. 

After Betty shifted Juliet into one arm, she held Jughead’s hand with her free one as they walked through the quiet, moonlit halls of the palace. Their smiles hadn’t been swiped from their faces yet as they walked together. Jughead pulled Betty towards the Imperial Gardens again, but she was confused. 

“Why can’t we do it right here?” Betty asked. 

“Well aren’t you eager?” Jughead joked. “Your father would probably be able to sense me from how close we are. I don’t want anyone to see us when I steal you away.” 

“Greedy much?” 

“With you? Very,” Jughead replied, tugging her in to press a kiss against her lips. “Let’s go to our spot,” he said softer. 

“Okay,” she relented, allowing him to take her all the way back to the lily gardens before he even conjured the door. 

“Before we go…” he began, letting go of her hand momentarily. Betty watched him walk across the gardens, kneeling near the river dotted with lilies. When he came back, Jughead presented a fresh, white lily to her, tucking it and a blonde curl behind her ear. He smiled softly. “My otherworldly Betty,” he whispered, kissing her cheek as she blushed. 

“You’re quite the charmer tonight.” 

“That I am,” he replied. “I need you to hold Juliet with both arms before we go. Can’t have her getting lost in a portal.” Betty did as he instructed, then proceeded to sandwich the puppy between them as he wrapped her in his arms securely. “I’m going to drop us in, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Hold on tight, I’ve got you.” 

As Jughead began opening the portal underneath them, Betty tucked her face into his neck, clenching her eyes shut as they began their descent together. Her stomach dropped when they fell through, but Jughead’s hold didn’t flinch. She felt him pull her even closer, and before she knew it, her feet were on solid ground. 

Jughead lowered his arms, letting her step away. When she looked around, Betty beamed in awe of finally being back in the Underworld, the starry night sky above them identical to that of Olympus. Hades smoothed his hands over her shoulders softly, ducking down to whisper in her ear. 

“Welcome home, Persephone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY LOVE EACH OTHER, YES THEY FUCKIN DO. 
> 
> Y'all can stop hating me now, lol. You got what you wanted. 
> 
> AND THEY'RE IN LOVEEEEEEE.


	7. the taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew about the wars that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and several other more famous gods and goddesses had fought in a few wars together… but Jughead was only a few months older than her and those wars had ended a few years before she was born. It was more likely that it had been his father in those wars… Jughead’s estranged father. 
> 
> Betty knew that Jughead had mentioned how he was the third Hades, the third King of the Underworld… but he never mentioned his father, nor his grandfather, not even his mother. She didn’t know why his father had abdicated. She didn’t know why his castle was so vacant, or why he didn’t seem to have much family. She didn’t know how he got his scars, or what made his eyes and voice change. 
> 
> It took Persephone a moment to realize that he was really and truly, quite a mystery to her. 
> 
> He was quite young for a king, quite gentle for the God of the Dead, and quite a wild card when she thought about it. 
> 
> She didn’t know anything about him. 
> 
> But it didn’t scare her… because she knew exactly who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't even know what's coming, but Hollie has given her massive stamp of approval and it's gonna be great, I promise. No more angsty shit. I can't put them through that again. 
> 
> How you enjoy this "31 pages of excellence" (Hollie, 2020), featuring Betty being sad about not having enough hands to pet all of Cerberus Sr's heads.

For most mortals, the Underworld was the last place you wanted to find yourself in. Tales on the Earth about the Underworld had to do with flaming rivers, snarling three-headed dogs, lost souls, and other things with the same sort of unpleasant magnitude. If a god or goddess had been summoned to the Underworld, it usually wasn’t anything good… then again, only Hermes, Thanatos, and Hades were the frequent visitors to the realm. Zeus only visited the Underworld occasionally, and very rarely was it anything jovial. 

Persephone was the only divine being to ever lay her eyes on the Underworld and smile after arriving. 

To her, it was home. It was the place that she felt safest. The palace in the realm was calm and mostly quiet. The souls that worked in the palace were kind and recognized for all the work they did. The four sections of the realm were organized and divided equally. Not to mention how beautiful the Underworld looked at night, the already dark realm just illuminated by the stars and moon in the sky. 

And then… Betty turned her head to see a giant three-headed sheepdog looking at her. She squeaked at first, not expecting to see the dog. Jughead just laughed. 

“That’s Cerberus. Don’t worry, he’s friendly,” Jughead told her, egging her forward. 

_“The_ Cerberus?” Betty asked, not having expected the fabled dog to be so fluffy and happy-looking. 

“Yes, _the_ Cerberus,” Jughead replied, taking Juliet from her arms so she could pet the very large dog. “He’s only here to keep the mortal souls _in_ and the unwanted guests _out.”_

Cerberus laid down, all three large heads looking down at her curiously. One of them had their tongue out. Betty held out her hand for the middle head to sniff as the other two watched. His nose was the size of her head, but after deciding that she was good the head nuzzled into her hand. That must have been enough approval for the rest of the heads because the one to her left found her other hand. They loved being scratched behind the ears, Betty found. 

“This is a shame,” Betty said to Jughead, facing him while standing between two of the large dog heads. “I don’t have enough hands.” He smiled at her, evidently happy to see his giant dog and fiancée getting along. “Why’s he so fluffy?” 

“He’s enchanted,” Jughead replied. “The mortals and other intruders see him as a ferocious, black, three-headed doberman with red eyes. He sparks terror into them, but for us… he’s just a fluffy sweetheart.” 

A moment later, a river boat arrived at the gates for them. Jughead got in first, holding out a hand for Betty to join him. When they started moving, Jughead told her about some of the things she was seeing while Betty looked around in wonder. She hadn’t gotten the chance to see the Underworld when she first arrived, so seeing it all was a magical experience for her. 

Standing at the gates to the palace compound was a much smaller version of Cerberus with only one head, his tail wagging so fast that Betty thought he was going to fly over the gate. After they got out of the boat, the gates opened and Hot Dog raced towards Betty, happily barking as she knelt down to receive several slobbery kisses from the sheepdog. When she stood back up, Jughead handed Juliet back to her before she looped her arm through his and let him lead them inside his palace. 

**\---**

Once they finally walked through the doors, both Betty and Jughead subconsciously started moving quickly towards the King and Queen’s chambers. He hadn’t pulled her along or vice versa, they had just mutually decided that they wanted to be alone, and quickly. On their way up the stairs, he whispered into her ear, telling her to go through her room and to meet him in his. She nodded eagerly, both of them smiling like fools. 

Betty did as Jughead had instructed, letting go of his arm so she could get to her chamber doors. He kept going just a bit further so he could get to his while Betty got herself inside the familiar room. She only allowed herself a quick glance around, but everything that had been in her Celestial Suite was in the exact same spot it had been in before Jughead teleported it all. 

Betty laid Juliet on her bed before she remembered that Jughead was waiting on her. With a giggle and a gigawatt smile, she opened the joining door. When Persephone spotted Hades, she bolted towards him. He only caught a glance of her before she jumped into his arms. 

Betty’s legs bracketed his hips and her arms slung around his neck when Jughead kissed the air out of her lungs. The way they had resumed kissing was more electric, heated, and passionate than anything they had ever done together. After one of Jughead’s arms wrapped around Betty’s back, his other hand gently grabbed some of the blonde hair at the back of her neck. He pulled her head in even closer and she hummed softly into his mouth. 

“Good _Gaia,_ Betty,” he whispered, pulling away to start kissing her neck. When he grazed his teeth over her skin, she got goosebumps and let out a breathy sigh. 

Without thinking, she pulled his head away from where it was buried in her neck and directed his lips to hers again. 

Tongues were added at some point - first tentatively, then much more sloppily as Jughead started walking with Betty in his arms. With his hands under her thighs, supporting her, Jughead placed Betty on his bed so he could stand between her legs. His hands moved up to cup her face in his hands as Betty’s slid down his chest. 

Betty was so lost in the moment, so breathless and wonderstruck, that she almost didn’t realize that Jughead was starting to lay her back, their lips still connected. When she felt what he was doing, she startled and tried to push him away a little. 

Jughead must have realized what he had been doing, too. He stood up straight, disconnecting their lips. 

“Betty, wait, it’s okay--” he began, trying to calm her as she sat up. 

“But my--” 

“I know,” Jughead assured her, stopping them both. “Your virtue.” Betty nodded when he read her mind, her palm flattening over his heart. “I wasn’t going to, I promise.” She sighed in relief. “... But I can’t promise that I won’t on our wedding night. We’ll have to consummate the marriage after the ceremonies and everything.” 

Betty stilled, tensing. Jughead could see right through her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“Uh, y-yeah…”

“No you’re not,” he said softly, sitting down next to her on the bed so they were side by side. “Was it something I said?” 

“Kinda,” Betty replied vaguely. 

“It was the consummating thing, wasn’t it?” he asked. Betty nodded. 

“I just… I don’t know what you mean by that,” she admitted, looking into his eyes. “My mother never told me anything about it. I’ve only heard a few things but nothing coherent.” 

Jughead took both of her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. 

“I promise I won’t ever do anything to jeopardize your virtue in any way before we get married,” he told her. “If you ever want to ask me any questions regarding it, I won’t hesitate to answer truthfully… but you should know that the amount of experience I have with the act can be summarized by one night when I was drunk off my divine ass.” 

“Really?” Betty asked, laughing a little. “How did that happen?” 

“It’s a story for another time,” he replied, the tips of his ears turning red. “Still, I don’t want you to be afraid about coming to me if you have questions about it that I can answer, even though your sister Aphrodite could probably do better than I can… do you believe me?” 

“Of course I believe you, Juggie,” she replied softly, moving a hand to cup his face. She noted how his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, and the way that they started gravitating towards each other. “I love you,” she breathed only loud enough for him to hear, tilting her chin up. 

Jughead pushed himself forward, capturing her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Betty welcomed it, keeping his jaw in her grasp as she moved her other hand up to his head, removing the silver crown and setting it away from them. He wrapped his arms around her back, his searing hands setting her skin on fire. Betty felt Jughead rolling her onto her back as he cradled her securely. He followed her all the way down until her head rested on the soft pillow behind her. 

Betty still didn’t know what she was doing, but Jughead seemed to like it when she twisted his fluffy, dark hair between her fingers. She knew that he was hovering over her, his hands on her waist and one of his knees slotted between one of hers. His tongue slipping between her lips had her rolling her eyes into the back of her head and tugging at his hair. 

Before she knew it, he had wandered down and his lips were grazing her jaw… and she was making sounds she didn’t know she could make. Betty could tell he was smiling into her skin while she was tugging on his hair and whisper-moaning his name in his ear. He moved down to her neck, nipping then soothing the area with his tongue. 

It felt so good that Betty had to pull his lips back up to hers so she could kiss all over his face. When they finally connected again, they were breathless and they drank each other in flawlessly in another passionate kiss. 

When Jughead pulled back, Betty’s teeth grazed his swollen bottom lip before he rested his forehead against hers. Their chests heaved up and down, out of breath and overwhelmed as they stilled. 

When Betty opened her eyes again, she found Jughead’s irises to be a darker blue than she had ever seen. His pupils were massive, and she found herself drowning in them. 

“Gods, I fucking love you, Betty,” Jughead whispered, bringing her back into reality. “You know that, right?” She just laughed softly, one hand on his face and the other on his bicep as he smiled softly down at her. “Are you wearing the dress from our fake engagement ceremony?” he asked, looking down at the bright yellow dress she was wearing. 

“I loved it too much to let it sit in the closet for too long,” she replied with a giggle. “It reminded me of you.” 

“As sweet as that is, how do you feel about getting changed so I can sleep next to my future wife?” he asked softly. 

“I think I might just take you up on that, future husband,” she said, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. After kissing her lips one last time, Jughead rolled off of her, letting her up. 

Betty skipped into her room, her heart swollen as she closed the joining door so she could change quickly. She found a way to get out of her dress, finding and putting on her nightgown, dressing robe, and slippers. Betty picked up a napping Juliet, who just snuggled into her arms as she made her way back to Jughead’s chambers. 

She opened the door quietly, wanting to surprise him. 

What he was doing surprised _her_ instead. 

Jughead was standing with his back to her, a pair of black linen trousers settled on his hips. He wasn’t wearing a shirt… and so she could see everything. 

The thick, silver scars across his back went every which way, some much more bold than others. They ran down the backs of his arms, across his shoulders and spine. 

Betty felt her jaw drop at the sight, the evidence of his past written on the lean, corded muscle of his torso. 

She knew about the wars that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and several other more famous gods and goddesses had fought in a few wars together… but Jughead was only a few months older than her and those wars had ended a few years before she was born. It was more likely that it had been his father in those wars… Jughead’s estranged father. 

Betty knew that Jughead had mentioned how he was the third Hades, the third King of the Underworld… but he never mentioned his father, nor his grandfather, not even his mother. She didn’t know _why_ his father had abdicated. She didn’t know why his castle was so vacant, or why he didn’t seem to have much family. She didn’t know how he got his scars, or what made his eyes and voice change. 

It took Persephone a moment to realize that he was really and truly, quite a mystery to her. 

He was quite young for a king, quite gentle for the God of the Dead, and quite a wild card when she thought about it. 

She didn’t know anything about him. 

But it didn’t scare her… because she knew _exactly_ who he was. 

By the time he turned around, Betty had tears running down her face, even though she wasn’t sad. She saw how the scars ran over the front of his torso, too. There were thick, shimmering silver lines over where his heart and ribs were… and it broke her heart to see his past injuries all over his body like so. 

“B-Betty, I… I wasn’t expecting--” Jughead began nervously, evidently surprised that he was now showing her his scars. He cut himself off when Betty didn’t reply, but started walking towards him after setting Juliet in one of the dog beds in his chambers. 

He watched her nervously as she approached, but when Betty stood in front of him, she brought a hand up to the silver ingrained in his skin, using her finger to trace the jagged lines. She placed her palm over his heart and Jughead grabbed her hand, folding it in his own. Betty looked into his eyes, red-rimmed with tears. 

“You don’t want to hear my war stories before you try to sleep,” he whispered, much more composed. “That is, if you’re wondering about the scars.” 

Betty _was_ wondering about them. There was no way that he could have been in the war, so where could so many and so evidently deep scars come from during the peacetime? 

“Surely you weren’t in the Battle for Olympus--” 

“No, no,” he assured her. “My father was, but I wasn’t… I, uh…” He swallowed harshly, looking for the words to continue. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly, wanting to wait for him to open up to her on his own and when he was ready like he had done for her only two weeks ago. “You can tell me later… when you’re ready, okay?” 

Jughead nodded, bringing her hand up so he could kiss her knuckles. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I’ll just cover all of this up and then we’ll go to bed, okay?” He started to grab his shirt, but Betty stopped him. 

“No, wait,” she said, holding his wrist. He turned his head to look at her. “You don’t have to hide them…” She watched a tear betray him, running down his cheek. “Someone once told me that I was more than my injuries… but I want you to know that you are too.” 

Jughead didn’t say a word. Instead, he stepped back over to her and kissed her forehead delicately before he wrapped her in a hug. Betty pretended not to notice the second and third tears rolling down his cheeks as they walked over to his bed together. 

Jughead got comfortable while Betty went to pick up Juliet again, who was still fast asleep. After she slid under the covers, she felt Jughead’s arms wrap around her from behind. As he buried his face in the back of her neck, she melted into him and fell asleep against his warm, bare chest with full knowledge that she was safe in his hold. 

**\---**

Betty woke slowly the next morning. She was in and out of consciousness for a while, groggy from how late she and Jughead had been awake the previous night. Every time she started to open her eyes they wanted to close again. Eventually, her eyes stayed open long enough for them to focus on the room she was in and to see how the sun glowed from behind a set of dark, partially sheer curtains. 

She wasn’t in Olympus. That was obvious. She wasn’t in the Queen’s chambers, either, and then she remembered falling asleep in Jughead’s room, finally placing the private balcony she could tell was on the other side of the dark curtains. 

From behind her she could feel Jughead’s strong arms snaked around her waist and both of their hands clasped together in front of her navel. As she regained the rest of her senses, Betty felt soft kisses against her shoulder. She shifted slightly and realized that Jughead had pulled the white silk of her nightgown away from the patch of skin he was paying attention to. 

Betty turned her head slowly, trying to look up at the God she knew was behind her, a sleepy smile on her face. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, tiredness oozing from her voice as she grinned at him. Jughead stopped what he was doing to make eye contact with her. She watched as his eyes softened and he smiled. 

“Trying to wake you up,” he replied softly. “It took me a while. You kept grumbling for me to let you be.” 

Betty could see his mess of black hair moving with his head as he continued kissing the patch of skin he had exposed to the morning air. She giggled, rolling onto her stomach and trying to get out of his grip. 

Jughead just followed her, almost laying on her completely. He moved away from her shoulder, kissing a trail to the back of her neck as she laughed into a pillow. Jughead raked his teeth lightly just below her hairline and she shivered, but he kept moving up until he placed kisses on her cheek. 

Betty finally turned her head towards him and he caught her lips with his a few times until she smiled so wide that he couldn’t kiss her anymore. She shifted so she could look at him better while they both grinned at each other. 

“Good morning, love,” he whispered, gently pushing a blonde curl out of her eyes with one of his hands. She relished in his touch as a finger trailed softly down her jaw. 

“Good morning,” she replied, taking his hand in her own and lacing their fingers together. “What is our first order of business today, King Hades?” 

“We should probably get dressed for the day,” he began, making Betty giggle softly. “And then there’s probably a letter from your father about us and our engagement and wedding.” 

“He might be mad.” 

“I doubt it, but it’s possible, I suppose…” he replied. “I just hope he’ll be happy for us… for _you.”_

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Betty whispered. Jughead swept in for a bruising kiss, releasing her fingers to hold her neck in his hands. When he pulled away, Betty thought she could see silver flecks in his blue eyes and she smiled. 

“Okay, we should probably get out of this bed before we end up being here all day,” he said, brushing his nose against hers. “And I forgot to tell you that I had to rid this bed of flower petals while you changed last night.” They laughed softly, kissing three times before Betty slid out from under his arm, found Juliet, and went back to her room. 

When Betty opened the joining door, she found Toni waiting for her. She almost jumped a foot in the air but closed the door behind her when she found her fiance’s private secretary waiting for her. 

“Toni?” Betty asked. The mortal turned around to face her. Toni bowed respectfully. 

“Welcome back, Your Royal Highness,” she greeted with a smile. “Congratulations on your engagement, ma’am.” 

Betty’s cheeks flushed brightly, making a few daisies in a vase burst with petals. 

“Who told you?” she asked shyly, smiling. 

“The emerald on your finger, ma’am.” Betty realized she hadn’t taken off the deep green gemstone set inside a circle of diamonds on the silver ring. “It used to belong to His Majesty’s mother.” 

This was the first reference to Jughead’s mom that she could remember. 

“It did?” 

“Yes,” Toni replied. “And if I may say so, I think it compliments you nicely.” 

“Thank you, Toni.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Your Royal Highness… Now what would you like to wear today, ma’am?” 

“I’ll tell you once you stop calling me that.” 

**\---**

Betty decided on the emerald, off-shoulder dress almost immediately. It was quickly becoming her favorite after wearing it on a few occasions and especially now that it matched the engagement ring on her finger. 

Once Toni had laced up the back of the dress and helped her put on a pair of shoes, she let the princess know that Jughead would be waiting in the dining room for her. She exited the room a moment later and Betty was left sitting at her vanity. 

Persephone toyed with her ring a little, admiring how it was the same color as the gown she was wearing. She smiled down at it, knowing the Jughead had chosen it because he said it matched the green of her eyes. A moment later, just as Betty was about to pick up her golden bicep bands, something else caught her eye behind most of her other jewelry. 

It was a black box with a piece of silver ribbon wrapped around it into a bow. Betty picked up the box, pulled the ribbon, and opened the lid. Inside was a silver snake with tiny, beady emeralds for eyes. She removed it from the box and held the item in her hands. 

It was gorgeously crafted, scales engraved all over its curled body… and then she realized it was meant to wrap around one’s bicep. 

Betty knew that one of Hades’ symbols was the serpent, and this must have been a gift for her now that they were going to be joining their royal houses. It was custom for her to take on his symbols, titles, and imperial colors when they married - the serpent, the Queen of the Underworld, the silver that had always been easy to see on him. 

Though their society was very much a patriarchy, Betty didn’t mind adopting some of Jughead’s symbols as her own. She would be glad to do it because that meant she would be connected to him in more ways than just marriage. They were going to share a kingdom and a royal house among other things. She wanted to share her life with him, so she wasn’t against him sharing a few things with her, too. 

Betty decided to slide the snake up her arm until it was snug around her bicep. Her fingers lingered on the scales for a moment, still admiring its beauty for a second before putting on the subtle, gold lily necklace Jughead had given her. 

Once she was done, Betty braved the halls of Jughead’s palace and made her way towards the dining room. Guards lined the halls as usual, all paying her respect as she passed them. It wasn’t hard for them to recognize their future queen, as she had been in the palace before the engagement was real… and it’s not like there were too many other divine beings that roamed the halls besides Hades and herself. 

The doors to the dining room opened in front of her, and Betty found Jughead waiting for her, still standing up. He stilled, his eyes travelling over her and taking her in. Jughead grinned as she got closer and Betty couldn’t help but return it. Taking her hand, he raised her knuckles to his lips without taking his eyes off of hers. 

“You look spectacular, Betty,” he said softly, lowering her hand again. After a moment, his eyes trailed down to her arm, and she knew that he was looking at the serpent coiled around her bicep. “Is… Is that--?” 

“I found it mixed in with the rest of my jewelry,” Betty replied, playing with his fingers as neither had let go of the other’s hand. “I like it. A lot.” 

“It was my mother’s,” he said softly with a troubled smile. “Just like your ring,” Jughead added, taking her left hand for emphasis. “I wanted you to have it, I just… didn’t think I’d ever see you wear it.” 

“Do you want me to take it off?” Betty asked carefully. 

“No. No, please don’t,” he replied, tearing up. “It’s a gift… I love seeing it on you… and I can’t believe you’re really mine.” 

“Aww, Jug,” Betty whined, stepping closer and moving one of her hands up to cup his cheek. “I am yours. I’m really yours,” she added. “I don’t want to be anyone else’s _but_ yours.” 

Jughead leaned down to kiss her softly, pulling back after a moment with a smile on his face. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” she replied. 

They soon sat and ate their breakfast together while holding hands, fingers entwined. Now that they had each other back, they were afraid that the other could slip from their fingertips. Even so, they were just happy to be together. 

Their chairs were so close that Betty, at one point, found her head resting on his shoulder. She felt at peace, alone with her future husband. 

Just as Jughead finished his breakfast, Toni entered the room, getting their attention easily. 

“Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, I apologize for the interruption--” 

“I’d asked not to be disturbed,” Jughead replied. Betty could feel the shift. She was sitting next to (and resting her head on) the King of the Underworld… and he was _not_ pleased. 

“It’s a letter from His Majesty, the High King Zeus.” 

“Read it, then let us be,” he instructed. 

Toni cleared her throat before she began. 

_“Hades,_

_On behalf of Olympus I would like to congratulate you and my daughter on your engagement. This comes with a shock, of course, as it occurred overnight and my daughter and her belongings have disappeared. Nonetheless, I am happy that you have found happiness together._

_I know that the both of you would rather remain in your private paradise, however, I must ask that my daughter return a few times during the spring and summer months so that she may oversee the progress of the work she is doing, as well as to aid in our celebrations of the spring equinox and summer solstice. You are welcome to join her on those occasions, of course, and the rest of Betty’s work will be sent directly to the Underworld for her consideration in the future._

_The Fates proposed that I make her come back for the six spring and summer months every year, but I managed to convince them of this arrangement instead._

_Concerning your wedding, my wife has offered to plan the event and my other three daughters have volunteered to help and make your day as special as possible. We will be happy to welcome you back to our palace in three days, and Betty’s sisters and step-mother have insisted that she stay with them the night before the ceremony. Your wedding will be the day after you arrive, beginning just after midday._

_I know you asked for a smaller, more private ceremony. I cannot oblige. This is a royal wedding, and the Fates have decided it carries as much weight as any other royal wedding._

_When you both arrive, I will need to meet with you in order to discuss some of the finer details of your wedding._

_Furthermore, Betty will be crowned in your domain exactly a week after your wedding and there you will reign._

_I wish you a very happy eternity together and I will see you in three days._

_His Majesty, Zeus, High King of the Gods, and God of Thunder.”_

When Toni was done, she closed the letter and looked up. 

“Would you like to keep the letter, Your Majesty?” she asked. 

“Go put it on my desk.” 

“And would you like to reply?” 

“Not at the moment, Toni,” Jughead replied. 

“Very well.” She curtseyed appropriately, then left the room. Betty looked back at Jughead. 

“You know, I’m starting to despise it when people interrupt us,” Jughead said softly, his thumb stroking the back of her hand lovingly. “What do you say we go to the library and hide out there?” 

“I’d like nothing more,” Betty replied, smiling. 

They got up together, their hands still clasped together. Jughead lifted their joined hands and spun Betty around, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist instead. She giggled as he did it, the doors opening in front of them as they started making their way towards the library. 

“You didn’t tell me we were going to be wed in three days,” Betty said to him as they walked through the mostly vacant halls. 

“We’re being wed in four days, Betty,” he replied, his knuckles brushing up and down her side. “In three days we’ll be going back to Olympus, then we’ll spend the night there before getting married the next day.” 

“Doesn’t it feel a little quick?” Betty asked. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can have it changed--” 

“No. I’m not uncomfortable, it’s just a little faster than what I had expected.” 

_“That_ is because I’m quite greedy,” he told her. Betty looked up at him curiously, a smug grin on his face. “I want you all to myself… and as soon as possible.” 

“Me? Are you sure?” 

Jughead just gave her a pointed look. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her head bowing subconsciously. “I didn’t mean to fall into old habits like that--” 

“Hush,” he interrupted, using just one finger to bring her gaze back up to his. “I don’t ever want to hear you apologize to me again, Betty,” Jughead told her. “I will love you even if you make a mistake or falter. Nothing could ever change that because I will always love and accept you for who you are.” 

“I don’t deserve to marry someone like you,” she whispered, her fingers toying with the cotton of his black tunic as the doors to the library opened in front of them. 

“Yes you do,” he replied, the doors audibly closing behind them. Jughead slowed them to a stop, allowing Betty to stand in front of him. “You deserve the world, _regina meis.”_

Betty almost swooned at Jughead’s smooth use of Latin, and she loved the way _my queen_ sounded rolling off his lips. Jughead just smirked at her knowingly as she managed to figure out what to say. 

_“Meus rex,”_ she whispered in response, taking his face between her hands and pulling him down to meet her lips. 

Jughead swiftly picked her up bridal style as a giggle bubbled through Betty, and brought them to one of the many couches, sitting her on his lap where they continued to kiss. He growled against her mouth, surging upwards, one of his hands gripping the back of her neck and pulling her even closer. 

Betty didn’t know it was possible for them to be any closer. She felt his tongue dive into her mouth and she rocked back, pulling him with her as they kept going. 

She felt yet another laugh bubble inside her when Jughead sealed his lips around where she knew her pulse was. He pressed his tongue to the spot, feeling the thrum, and Betty’s giggle turned into a breathy sigh that had her rolling her eyes into the back of her head. 

“Jughead,” she moaned quietly, her fingers raking through his dark curls… but he pulled away abruptly, leaving her wanting so much more. 

“No, you’re right, I really shouldn’t leave a mark there,” he said, brushing his thumb over the spot where his mouth had been. Betty was just staring at him. She was almost mad that he had stopped, but then he laughed when he saw the look on her face. 

“You’re teasing me,” she whispered, realizing his game. He grinned knowingly. 

“Correct,” he replied. Betty smacked his shoulder. “But you’ll enjoy it so much more on our wedding night when I give into your wishes.” 

“I don’t understand,” she said, tilting her head curiously and blushing. Betty wanted to know what he meant, what was coursing through his mind. 

“You will soon enough,” he assured her. Betty pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, but Jughead immediately used his thumb to pull it out again. “Don’t do that, darling. You don’t know how difficult it is for me to resist you.” 

Betty, deciding to tease him back, lifted herself from his lap and started looking at one of the bookshelves. When she turned back to him, Jughead’s jaw had dropped. 

“What?” she asked, knowing exactly what she was doing. “I’m making it easier for you to resist me.” 

Betty turned back to the shelf, looking at some of the titles along the spines of the bound parchment. A few seconds later, she could feel Jughead behind her, guiding her hands to a book that he apparently wanted her to see. She didn’t get to see the title on the spine before he was closing her hand around it and pulling it off the shelf. Once it was in her hand, he spun her around to face him, keeping a very small distance between them. He looked into her eyes, steadying her. 

“I’m ready to talk,” he said softly. 

“About what, Jug?” she replied, holding onto his arm with her free hand. 

“My scars.” 

Betty swallowed harshly in anticipation, knowing it would likely be a serious situation, but she wanted Jughead to know he had her full support. She searched his face before nodding and starting to lead him back to the couch they had been sitting on, the book still between their hands. 

They sat close together, almost no room between them. Jughead opened the dusty book on his knees, flipping through the parchment pages. As Betty watched him, she saw what looked like lineages of the divine world dating all the way back to the beginning of the universe. She saw him flip past her father’s descendants, and he stopped on a very simple lineage. Three generations. 

Upon a further glance, it was Jughead’s lineage. Betty didn’t say a word, but she looped her arm in his and watched him explain. 

“I’ve mentioned before that I’m the third Hades, but I was born as Plutus, God of Wealth and Prince of the Underworld,” he began. “I was never meant to inherit the throne, and neither was my father. When I was born, he was already Hades II, but he had been born under the name Plutus as well.” 

“My grandfather was the first Hades, King of the Underworld. He and my grandmother had one son - my father, but when he was eighteen, he walked through the gates of Tartarus and never returned. My grandmother arranged for him and my mother, Hecate, to be married. Neither of them wanted the marriage but they managed to be mostly civil about it.” 

“A few years before I was born, my father fought in the Great War and the Battle for Olympus with the rest of the Olympians. He was injured badly - mentally and physically. It seemed as though he was going to recover by the time he had me and my younger sister, Macaria.” 

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Jughead,” Betty interrupted gently. He turned to look at her, a small smile gracing his face. 

“I did. _Do,”_ he corrected. “She was meant to be the Goddess of the Blessed Death, but… things happened.” He continued, looking forward again. “My father became a drunk a few years after I was born. My mother put up with his behavior, trying to change it for ten long years.” 

Betty pulled herself a little closer to him, making sure he knew that she was there. 

“When I was fifteen, I watched my dad hurt my mom when she tried to take his wine away,” he admitted solemnly. “I managed to protect my sister from the sight, but I couldn’t protect myself from it. The next morning when I woke up, there was a note near my bedside from my mother. She had taken my sister, renounced their titles and godly status, and left to live as mortals… She only left me behind because she knew that I would have to overthrow my own father.” 

“Jug,” Betty breathed, too soft for him to hear as tears pricked her eyes. 

“I don’t know where they went. I’ve tried tracking them down with no avail… but I despised my father for causing them to leave, and I did the only thing I knew to do.” 

“What was that?” 

“I challenged him to a duel, the stakes being his throne. If I lost he was going to throw me to Tartarus, if he lost he was to leave after abdicating his throne and titles to me… but even though he was a drunk, he was still a good fighter,” Jughead admitted. “He put up quite a fight against me, as you’ve seen. He was quite cruel, but I left even more scars on him. He was still intoxicated, and didn’t perform as well as he would have.” 

“By the time it was over, there was blood everywhere and we were both quite beaten, but I managed to get him to surrender to me. That day, he abdicated his godly status, powers, titles, everything and left in shame. He’s somewhere in the mortal world now, unless he’s already drunk himself to death.” 

“I managed to call your father down to the Underworld, as I needed help after the battle was over. This palace was desolate. He brought your brother Apollo down with him. I was coronated with only a handful of witnesses the next day, even though I could barely walk and had nearly been cut to pieces the day before.” 

Betty took her arm and wrapped it around his back, pulling him in even closer and cementing her cheek in his shoulder. She held her own tears in, trying to be strong for him. 

Judging by the scars, the way he’d buried the truth, and the way he was staring into space… Betty could tell that what he had gone through had left him harrowed - a shell of himself. 

“I don’t know how long the battle lasted. Toni said it was a week long,” he told her. “And… Toni never caused any trouble with any Cerberus. Once my father surrendered, I fell from the sky. I passed out on the ground and she brought me back to the palace and became my spokesperson while I recovered… and I restored her mortal form as thanks for her service to me.” 

“She saved your life,” Betty said softly cupping his face, trying to comfort him. Jughead leaned into her touch. “You had to grow up so fast when you were so young.” 

“I don’t like to talk about it because I’m so ashamed of it,” he muttered. “Two generations of terrible kings… I’m trying my best to not make the third any worse.” 

“Jughead, you’re a wonderful king,” Betty told him, taking full hold of his face and directing his gaze down to hers. “You saved me. You gave me a home. You taught me what love was and how to love myself. You’re not cruel… and I’ll always be here for you just like you’ve always been here for me.” 

“You’re the only family I have left,” Jughead whispered, tears betraying him and running down his face. “That’s why I had such a hard time letting you stay in Olympus.” 

Betty replaced the book in his lap with herself, closing it and placing it behind her. She cupped his face in her hands once again, pulling his head closer to her chest. Jughead snaked his arms around her, keeping her pulled close as she ran her hands through his hair comfortingly. 

“You won’t ever have to let me go again,” she said softly, kissing the crown of his head. “I won’t leave you. I don’t want to.” 

The wall Jughead was maintaining that kept his emotions at bay crumbled in Betty’s hold. He had been destroyed by his father’s actions, his mother abandoning him, and the things he had to do in order to do the right thing for the Underworld and for the entire world. 

They had both been shattered by the world, by their families. They were broken and damaged, but together they were whole. 

Together they were stronger than anything that had tried and failed to kill them.

**\---**

“Tell me about her,” Betty whispered, now laying back on the library couch, Jughead tucked into her side. His head rested on her shoulder while she played with his hair. “Your sister.” 

“I used to call her Jellybean,” he replied, an arm draped across her middle. “She was five years younger than me. Very playful, quite sarcastic, and she liked to laugh. It was all quite ironic, considering what she was the goddess of.” They laughed softly, smiling to themselves. 

“I wish I could have met her,” Betty said, continuing to twirl his dark hair in her fingers. 

“Me too,” he said. “She would have loved you.” 

“Really?” 

“I know she would.” 

“And your mother?” Betty asked tentatively. 

“She would have loved you like her own daughter,” Jughead replied. “I know she would have.” 

“I consider Hera my mother now,” Betty told him. His head tilted up to look at her curiously. “She’s my step-mother… but after you left she was really there for me. She wanted to be the mom I never had in my biological one… and I needed someone like that in my life. I needed a parent to love me like that.” 

“That makes me very happy,” Jughead replied, smiling. “You deserve to experience what a parent’s love is like.” 

“You do too, Jug,” Betty said. “You deserve to have that sort of love in your life again.” 

“Well… in the meantime, I have you,” he whispered. “We have each other.” 

“We have each other,” Betty agreed, continuing to play with his hair until they both fell asleep. 

**\---**

Betty and Jughead spent the entirety of the three days before their wedding together. Even when Jughead had work to do, Betty was in the room with him. Most of their time was spent in the library, reading and spending time together. 

Jughead had a space cleared on the grounds so that Betty could try to begin her own gardens. After speaking with him, she was worried nothing could ever grow in the Underworld’s soil - the realm of death. Even so, he was very encouraging in trying to get her to bring part of herself to his palace grounds. It was soon to be _theirs,_ anyways. 

Hades, with Zeus’ permission, had a few flower buds brought in from Olympus so Persephone could begin her work. With the flower buds planted in the ground, Jughead stood back as Betty dug her fingers into the dirt, bringing vibrancy and life to the soil. Before her eyes, Betty watched as the few flower buds bloomed and multiplied. The tree saplings flourished and the area brightened significantly. 

By the time she stood up, there was a miniature version of the Imperial Gardens before her own eyes. Jughead just hugged her from behind, whispering in her ear how proud he was of her for bringing a bit of life to one of the most morbid places in the universe and leaving small, ticklish kisses behind her ear. 

They spent time walking through the halls, open on one side so they could see the stretch of land beyond the palace, talking about their future and the great things they could do for the Underworld together. 

After breakfast on their final full day in the Underworld before they would be wed, Jughead tugged Betty out of the palace. She had no idea what was going on, but he obviously did. He brought her to the palace gates, they opened in front of them, and then Betty realized what was happening. 

“Surprise,” Jughead said, grinning. Betty had to admit how great it all looked. “We’re going on a boat tour of your new domain in my favorite river boat.” 

The vessel looked like he’d taken a palanquin and put it on top of a wooden deck and two large canoes. The palanquin part had curtains around two large chairs, allowing them a bit of privacy while still displaying his seal for all to see. 

“Jughead, I can’t believe it,” she muttered to herself. Betty remembered having told him about how she wanted a tour of the Underworld, and she was finally getting it. 

“What do you think?” he asked softly, a hand comfortably on her waist. 

“Let’s go,” Betty replied. In an instant, Jughead was taking her closer to the boat and helping her up. They made their way inside their shaded seating area just as the boat began pulling away from the dock. 

Though the rivers of the Underworld were wide, their currents weren’t very fast. 

“It’s so that the mortals don’t get whiplash,” Jughead whispered in her ear as they lounged together inside the palanquin.

He drew out a map so that Betty could see where exactly they would be going. He pointed out the different divisions of the Underworld while showing her how the rivers entwined on the parchment. While the Styx River circled his island-like palace compound and mixed with the other rivers, the other four were a little more exclusive to the sections of the Underworld. 

Betty got to see the Asphodel Meadows while they sailed on the Lethe River. Jughead reminded her that was the place that most mortal souls went to. They passed by the channel that led to the entrance to the Underworld and Cerberus, moving on to the Cocytus River. 

By the time they made it to the Elysian Fields, the gem of the Underworld because of its beauty and peaceful atmosphere, it was lunchtime. Jughead surprised Betty with a romantic picnic near the bank of the Cocytus River, under a large, shady tree. The guards had been instructed to remain at a distance so that they may have a bit of privacy. 

Betty indulged in the peace that the Elysian Fields brought, allowing a gentle breeze to make her feel weightless and free. She was cuddled up to Jughead, both of them watching the green leaves above them flutter in the wind. 

“This is so nice,” she whispered, one of her hands coming to rest on his chest. Jughead placed his hand over hers, toying with the engagement ring on her finger. 

“I can’t wait for this to become normal,” he replied. “Weekly surveys of our domain with my coronated queen beside me.” 

“I want to be the Queen of the Underworld,” she told him. _“Your_ queen.” 

“You already are,” he assured her. “The wedding and coronation are just formalities. You already are my queen.” Betty rested her head on his chest, her ear over his heart. “And even though it’s all formalities and bureaucracy, I still can’t wait until I can finally have all of you to myself.” 

Betty gulped harshly, remembering how he had shown most of himself to her and _her_ scars that she kept hidden from the world. He had already told her about his from when he had to fight his father… but Betty still hadn’t shared hers - the evidence of Demeter’s punishments. She wanted to avoid having to explain everything right before they had to consummate their marriage, but she didn’t know how to approach the topic. 

She didn’t know how to bring it up. Divine scarring wasn’t a topic in casual conversation. Betty wasn’t afraid of telling him… she didn’t know _how_ to tell him. 

Just as she finally built up the courage to broach the topic, it was time for them to get back on the boat and finish the tour. Jughead took her hand, leading them back to the river boat and under their shaded area. 

As Jughead continued to tell Betty about the different parts of the Underworld and its history, she noticed how he never let go of her hand and how he sometimes toyed with her engagement ring. It seemed to be his self-reassurance that she wasn’t going anywhere, that she wouldn’t leave. 

Betty knew then that no matter what happened or how she eventually told him about the rest of her scars, he wouldn’t budge. 

**\---**

After seeing the Fields of Mourning via the Acheron River and the outside of Tartarus on the flaming Phlegethon River, the boat made its way back to the dock at Hades’ palace compound. Betty had ended up thoroughly enjoying the tour as she had been able to spend an extended period of time with her fiancé and listening to him talk about his domain so proudly. It had been much more romantic than anticipated. 

He helped her off the boat then kept her close as they spoke in low tones, approaching the palace again. 

Betty watched Toni begin to approach them but she soon made herself disappear as if someone had shooed her away. She didn’t care, though, as Jughead’s hand rested on her side comfortably. 

They had just made it inside the main entrance to the palace when Jughead stopped them and Betty realized all the guards had disappeared. She turned to face him and he pulled her in for a hug. 

“I hope my tour lived up to your expectations,” he said softly, looking down at her. 

“It was perfect, Jug,” Betty replied. 

“I’m kinda spent, so I was thinking about a nice, relaxing bath,” he told her. 

“Oh… I wanted to spend some more time with you,” she said. 

“Well… how about we - if you’re okay with it, of course - use the bath in my suite together?” Jughead proposed, raising his eyebrows. 

“What about--” It was almost as if Jughead could read her mind. 

“I know there are _rules_ about premarital things, but nobody ever said I couldn’t _see_ you until our wedding night,” he whispered mischievously. “And I swear you’ll still have your virtue, no need to worry about that.” 

“I don’t know…” Betty replied softly, thinking of the scars on her thighs from all of the things her mother had done to her. She also wasn’t sure if _she_ could keep herself away from _Jughead_ if they bathed together. 

“That’s perfectly okay,” Jughead said, smoothing his thumbs over the juncture of her neck and shoulders. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to… but if you change your mind then you can come join me,” he added softly, kissing her forehead lovingly. “I’ll see you soon.” He slipped out of her arms and Betty watched him start climbing the stairs. 

While she eventually made it back to the Queen’s Chambers by herself, Jughead’s offer hung in the air like a giant steak in front of a three-headed Cerberus. By the time her chamber door closed behind her, Juliet had jumped into her arms, and she had finally relaxed in her bed, Betty realized that she thought she _did_ want to join him in his bath. 

After another few seconds, she realized that he _knew_ she would eventually change her mind. 

Their making out had been getting gradually more explorative by nature. She couldn’t help it when her hands wanted to learn his body, even though she knew that she really needed to wait until their wedding night. 

Betty knew that whatever they had actually been doing didn’t truly cross any of the boundaries imposed by society (the kissing, innocent touches, etc.) and she knew that Jughead knew what that boundary was. He wouldn’t ever put her in harm’s way in such a manner. 

“Damn, he’s good,” Betty whispered to herself as she got out of bed. She managed to get out of her gown and jewelry by herself by some odd miracle, changing into her silk bathrobe and pulling her hair up with a hair slide. Even though it was a bit messy, she didn’t care so long as it stayed up. 

When she was ready, Betty exhaled nervously and collected her courage before she knocked softly on the joining door. 

“Come in,” he replied just loud enough for her to hear. Betty opened the door and entered the room tentatively. She couldn’t see him at first, so she wandered inside and passed by his empty bed. 

On the other side of his large, four-post bed was the King of the Underworld, relaxing against the far edge of the open bath in the middle of the marble floor. Jughead’s toned arms were extended across the outer wall and she could see his chest and scars on full display. The water around him was bubbling with an evident amount of steam rising from it. Betty watched him smirk when he laid his eyes on her. 

She, on the other hand, was too distracted by his perfectly tousled obsidian hair trying to drift into his eyes. 

“I see you’ve changed your mind,” he said smugly, smirking. Betty’s face turned bright pink. 

“Well… yes,” she rambled, shaken by how alluring he was without a shirt on. 

“Come join me,” he encouraged, smiling. 

Betty walked over, standing at the edge of his bathtub, looking down at his face. Just as soon as her blush had faded, it returned threefold when she realized just how vulnerable undressing would make her to him. 

“Um…” she mumbled, her face turning warmer and even more red than before. 

“Persephone?” Jughead asked, concerned, making her head snap back to his face. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah… I just, uh…” 

“Would you like help?” he asked softly, his caring nature coming to the surface. 

“N-No, I think I’m okay.” She started fumbling with the knot in her bathrobe. 

“Are you sure, love?” he asked. Betty sighed in defeat. She was just too antsy. 

“No,” she said. “Please help me.” 

“Of course,” Jughead replied gently. 

Betty turned around as Jughead began to get out of the bath. She felt his warm body pressed against hers a moment later, his arms wrapping around her middle. While he fiddled with the belt of her silk robe, he kissed the back of her neck a few times… so soft it almost made her knees buckle. 

“Please don’t think any differently of me,” she whispered, referencing the scars on her thighs. Jughead didn’t hear her. 

Betty’s hands rested on the backs of his as he slowly undid the bow that held her robe together. She sighed when Jughead finally pulled out the knot. His hands trailed up her arms and hooked under the material on her shoulders. She felt him step back to pull the silk from her body and she took a deep breath in. 

By the time she let that breath out, he was behind her again, hugging her and kissing her shoulder sweetly.

“Don’t be afraid of showing all of yourself to me, Betty,” he breathed in her ear. “I am to be your husband… your king.” 

Betty closed her eyes and let her head fall back on his shoulder. Jughead took the opportunity to kiss from the base of her neck all the way up to her jawbone. 

_“Meus rex,”_ she whined, biting her lip. Jughead growled from behind her and she could feel him smile against her shoulder. Before Betty could think about how nice he felt against her, Jughead spun her around and pulled her into his chest. 

When she looked up at him, he kissed her. _Hard._

Betty melted into Jughead, gripping his biceps with her hands as he smoothed his palms across her back. When they pulled away, Betty felt like she was on top of the world… and then she noticed the flower petals swirling around them as they fluttered to the ground. Her face flushed profusely and she tried to hide herself in his chest. Jughead laughed softly, an arm around her shoulders. 

“You get so flustered,” he said, evidently amused. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Betty, I think it’s very endearing how innocent you are,” he added. Betty looked up at him, immediately catching his icy blue eyes. He gazed at her softly, making her remember how safe she always was in his arms. “Okay, let’s get in before the water gets cold.” 

Jughead took one of her hands in his, stepping down into the water and standing on the bench. She could see how the scars on his back ran down to just above his backside… and then he looked back at her. Betty watched the light in his eyes change when he saw the silver lines on her thighs. 

He wasn’t disgusted… he looked sad. She could almost feel his sorrow when he looked her in the eyes, tears rimming at the edge of his eyelids. Betty held his gaze, feeling bad for hiding her scars from him. 

Jughead turned away and got all the way in the back, sitting down and pulling Betty along with him. The warm, bubbling water came up to their chests and Betty felt a little more comfortable after she was sitting next to him. Even though he couldn’t see all of her anymore, she knew he’d seen enough already. Betty glanced over at him and saw him looking into her eyes curiously. 

“What happened?” he asked softly, his voice overcome with emotion. 

“I know they’re hideous, you don’t have to--” 

“Please tell me what happened,” he interrupted. “I don’t think they’re hideous, Betty, I just want to know what happened to you.” Jughead put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. 

She knew that he loved her. She knew that he was asking because he cared. She was ready to tell him, even if it wasn’t how she’d planned it… because she hadn’t planned it out at all. 

As Betty answered truthfully, her own eyes began to water as well. It was painful for Betty to relive it all as she slowly and carefully explained to Jughead how her mother would tie her to her bed and take a knife to her thighs whenever she did something Alice didn’t like. 

By the time she finished, they both had tears running down their faces. The side of her head was resting on his shoulder, feeling so much lighter after finally telling him. His thumb was stroking the side of her arm softly, a silent reassurance that he was still there. 

“You don’t have to lie,” she said softly. “You can say they’re disgusting.” 

Jughead reached across her body, sliding his hand under her far knee. Betty didn’t know what was happening until he pulled her leg across her waist. She was seated on his lap with his hands on her sides and their eyes locked on each other. 

“As far as I’m concerned, the only disgusting thing here is Demeter,” he told her sincerely as her arms moved to wrap around the back of his neck. “Besides… someone once told me I was more than my injuries,” Jughead added, making her smile. He’d repeated her words, making her smile at him. “You are, too, Betty. I’m just so sorry this all happened to you.” 

“It’s over now,” Betty replied. “And I think that’s all that matters at this point.” 

“You’re not wrong.” 

She traced a few of the silvery scars she could see just before he pulled her in closer, hugging her. Betty returned it, sliding her arms around him again. 

Being close to him without anything between them felt nice, she decided. The warm water around them helped her relax into Jughead’s body. His hands on her bare back were making her feel good. Jughead eventually reached behind her head to pull out her hair slide, letting her blonde hair 

A few minutes later, Betty was massaging soap into Jughead’s hair after he had done the same for her. She decided it was adorable how he smiled at her while she did it, even if he _was_ the God of the Dead. When she was done, he dunked himself in the warm water, pushing his black hair out of his face. 

“Your fingers are so much better than mine at that,” he told her softly, sitting back against the wall again and pulling Betty into his lap. She straddled his legs comfortably, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. Betty only blushed as her arms laced themselves around the back of his neck. “I could get used to this, _regina meis,”_ Jughead whispered in her ear just before beginning to kiss her neck. 

Betty laughed softly as one of his hands pressed into the small of her back, the other winding into her hair. She preened, sighing breathily in his ear. Jughead directed her lips to his, kissing her gently. 

She concentrated on the warmth and softness of his lips on hers, the slip of his tongue against hers, and the gentle brush of their noses against each other’s. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time and Betty _loved_ it. His black hair feathered out as she ran her fingers through it. Betty felt herself overcome with emotion when he held her head in his hands as if he were holding something precious. 

After a few moments, she felt Jughead slowly side off of the ledge he was sitting on, opting to swim in the large pool of hot water. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle as she felt herself moving backwards in the water while keeping her lips attached to Jughead’s. 

He was setting Betty’s skin on _fire._

Jughead held underneath her, keeping her in his arms as he slowly moved them through the water. He lowered them enough so that only their heads and necks were above the water. 

Betty was lost in him, in the moment they were sharing. She had never felt so much pure bliss at one time. Jughead was soft and gentle, yet strong in all the right places. His warm palms gave her goosebumps as he pulled away from her lips. 

Betty framed his face with her hands, her thumbs dancing across his cheeks as she looked into his dilated, dark eyes. 

“Betty,” he whispered. 

“Yes, Jug?” 

“Can I touch you?” 

“I don’t understand… One of your hands is on my back and the other’s in my hair--” 

“No, I… can I _touch_ you?” he asked again, laughing softly. 

“Touch me… _where?”_ she replied, still confused. 

Jughead gave her a short, careful description of what he meant. Her face turned pink when she understood. 

_“Oh,”_ Betty said. “But… doesn’t that undermine my virtue?” 

“No, it doesn't,” Jughead replied. “I wanna make you feel good. It’ll be like a taste of what our wedding night will be like… I just don’t want you to be too surprised when it comes to that night.” 

“Oh,” Betty said again. “It’ll feel good, right?” 

“Yes,” he told her. “And if it doesn’t, you can stop me at any time.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Jughead answered. “If you don’t like it, if you feel uncomfortable, if it doesn’t feel good, you can stop me. And I promise that none of what we will be doing will compromise your virtue in any way, shape, or form.” 

“Okay,” she said, finding herself smiling at him. He looked a little surprised. “I want you to show me, Juggie.” 

“As you wish,” he joked, standing up to his full height with her legs still wrapped around his torso. 

Jughead grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathtub, pausing to dry them off. He dried his own hair before doing the same to Betty and wrapping the towel around her shoulders. She pulled it further around herself and buried her face in his neck as he carried her over to his bed. 

Betty only let go of Jughead when he laid her down. Her legs unwound themselves from his hips and fell onto his sheets. He was hovering above her, his forehead pressed against hers. 

One of Jughead’s knees had planted itself between Betty’s legs. Her knee outside of his hips was pulled up, the palm of her foot on the mattress beneath them. Jughead had his hands on either side of her shoulders as they breathed heavily and lost themselves in each other’s eyes. 

“I’m going to make you feel so amazing,” he whispered, kissing her lips before trailing down her jaw and neck. He left a few on her collarbone and chest before he looked up at her. Betty couldn’t take her eyes off of him. “Can I go further?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she replied softly. His lips continued their journey on and between the valley of her breasts and down to her abdomen. Betty noted how he stopped to kiss any scar he spotted. Eventually, she realized he was leaving kisses on each of the silver lines across her thighs. He switched to the other one a moment later, making sure he didn’t miss the former stab wound on the outside of her left thigh. 

“I _love_ your scars,” he told her, crawling back up to her face so he could leave another kiss on her lips. “They make you a little bit like me… and that makes me feel less alone.” Betty smiled up at him, pulling his neck down so he could kiss her again, deeper. 

After a small amount of shuffling, Jughead rolled to her side and propped himself beside her. One of his palms rested on her smooth abdomen, stroking her skin tentatively. 

Betty was aching for him to put his hands on her like he had talked about. She wanted _him._ She wanted anything he could give her. 

“Juggie,” she whined. “Don’t tease me… please?” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he replied huskily, kissing her lips tenderly. “Just let me know what feels good and what doesn’t, okay?” 

Betty nodded, but he looked at her pointedly. 

“Okay. Yes.” 

“Good girl.” He kissed her lips as his hand slid lower. 

Betty could feel the anticipation grow and grow, bubbling inside of her. Before she knew it, he was cupping her gently, his touch soft and delicate. She involuntarily canted her hips, seeking him out just a little.

“How’s that?” he asked, a slight hoarseness to his voice. 

“It feels… nice,” she replied shyly. “You can keep going.” 

Jughead did so, adding a little pressure with just one finger. Betty’s arms slid around his neck, keeping him close. He traced her entrance and she shivered just a little as he dipped a fingertip between her folds to test the waters. Her hips met his finger and she suddenly felt a new sort of wetness between them (and she knew it wasn’t from the bath). 

He pushed his finger a fraction deeper and her eyes locked with his. Jughead was being careful, she knew, as he pulled his fingertip out before dipping it back in. She could _hear_ his movements and that alone made her jaw drop. Betty didn’t know what was ahead of her, but whatever they were doing felt… good. She didn’t want to stop. 

“Are you still okay?” Jughead asked. She replied in the affirmative. “What do you like?” 

“I mean… I don’t know,” she replied as his movements slowed and he removed his finger from between her folds. “I don’t know what I like… but I know I liked what you were doing.” 

“Do you need a little help getting into it?” he asked. “Do you want me to talk you through it?” 

“Okay. Yeah. I think I’d like that.” Betty combed through the hair at the nape of his neck as he went back to touching her, that finger dipping further than he’d gone. She squirmed in pleasure, aching for him to go even deeper as she sighed softly. 

“Gods, Betty, you’re so stunning, all laid out like this for me,” he said hoarsely, lowering himself to kiss her neck and shoulder. She could feel her confidence bolster with those few words. The combination of his ministrations made her gasp as she continued to roll her hips intuitively against his fingers. The friction was a drug. 

“Really?” 

“Absolutely,” he said against her skin as he added another finger, stroking her lazily. “I think about what our consummation is going to be like,” he added in a whisper just beside her ear, moving against him even more. “I think about how I’ll finally have you to myself and how good I’m going to make you feel.” 

“You do?” 

“I think about you too much… I think about how much I love you, about how sensitive you are to me.” Jughead curled his fingers inside of her and she preened beside him, her breathing becoming heavier. 

“That’s-- That’s so nice,” she moaned quietly. 

“You like having my hands on you? Do you like how I’m the only one that’s ever going to see you so vulnerable?” he asked, making her choke down a moan. “You can be as vocal as you want with me, Betts. Let me know when I do something you like.” 

“I like thinking about how we can spend eternity together,” she breathed as Jughead continued to work her up with his fingers, her hips following his movements as they sped up slightly. “How you make me feel so free… and I can’t help but think about how good it feels with your hands on me.” 

“Do you think about my mouth on yours? On your body?” 

“Yes,” she whined, ducking her head into his neck. “I’m yours.” 

“These fingers belong to you and only you, my love,” he whispered, hitting just the right spot. She moaned, her lips ghosting his jaw. 

“Right there. That-- yes. Keep doing that,” she rambled softly when he found just the right spot. 

“I won’t stop,” he promised. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’d do this every night if I could. Would you let me do this every night?” he asked. “Would you let my hands wander down to touch you?” 

“Yes. Please do that,” she whined, her core grinding against his hand and her mind in the clouds. “Please touch me every night.” 

“As you wish, my love. I’m yours, Betty.” 

_“Meus rex,”_ she gasped desperately. A flurry of petals had begun to spin around them, neither of them noticing as more and more petals gradually joined. 

“Let go, _regina meis._ Let go.” Jughead picked up the pace of his fingers and the sound he was making with them spurred Betty on. “I’ll catch you when you fall.” 

Something inside of her snapped, Betty’s legs shaking as unearthly sounds and a flurry of Latin escaped her mouth. The petal vortex exploded, flying every which way and raining down around them. Her body felt like it was on fire as Jughead continued his ministrations, working her back down gradually. He repeatedly kissed the side of her face closest to him, but her head wasn’t under her control. All of the movements her body was making weren’t intentional. She was sure that she was pulling his hair as she convulsed a few times before melting into the bed beneath them. Betty found the strength to place her hand on his wrist, removing his fingers from her throbbing core, breathing heavily and looking into his eyes. 

When everything stilled, Jughead smiled down at her. Betty was sure she looked like a mess, still in the haze of her release, but Jughead still sealed his lips over hers softly. After he pulled away, she watched him take his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. Betty was a little put off by that and he noticed. 

“I’m sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?” he asked, placing that hand on her farm hip. Betty shook her head. 

“I was just a little surprised,” she breathed. “What was that, Jug?” 

“Just the tip of the iceberg, Betty,” he replied. “How do you feel?” 

“Everything just… fell away,” she said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a while.” Jughead laughed softly. 

“Well… I need to go take care of some… _things_ and then I’ll get us some food and some clothes for you,” he told her. “And then we can just sleep forever.” 

“Perfect,” she said, pulling his head down so she could kiss him again. Jughead helped her under the covers then left a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he told her, heading towards where she knew his bathroom was. 

Betty pulled the covers tighter around herself, feeling snug and comfortable while being tangled in his sheets. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to bask in his scent that lingered in the pillow beneath her head. It didn’t take her long to fall into a gentle slumber, and she woke a few minutes later to the feeling of Jughead tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, seeing him kneeling beside the bed so that he could look into her eyes. 

“Hey,” he whispered, making her smile. Jughead still wasn’t wearing a shirt, but she didn’t care. “I got your pajamas and I already ordered us dinner. I figured we could be lazy tonight.” 

“That sounds perfect,” she replied, one of her hands cupping his face. 

“I’ll just put on my shirt and--” 

“No. Don’t put on your shirt,” she interrupted, her hand trailing down to rest on his exposed shoulder. “No shirt.” 

“Alright… well I know that _you_ at least need to put some clothes on before Toni gets here with our food.” 

Betty got dressed, dinner came, they ate, Juliet and Hot Dog joined them later, they cuddled on his couch… 

It was a perfect evening after a perfect day. 

Betty had begun to fall asleep on his bare chest when they were laying on his couch together, and she felt him pick her up and carry her to his bed. Jughead laid her down softly and slid under the covers right behind her, his strong arms around her and his chest pressed against her back. 

“Hm?” she mumbled, stirring just a little and trying to turn and look at him. 

“None of that,” he told her gently. “Go to sleep.” 

Just before she fell asleep, Betty remembered a few small, soft kisses on her neck, a whispered declaration of love in her ear, both of the dogs jumping up on the foot of the bed and curling up there, and Jughead’s warm body sheltering hers. 

She had never slept better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so happy and soft and sweet and my heart is bursting for them. If your heart hasn't exploded yet, you just fuckin' wait. There's still much more to come.


	8. the consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl stopped Veronica with a sharp glance.
> 
> “She needs to learn, Veronica. She doesn’t need to be overwhelmed,” Josie told her. “We’ve got your back, Betty.”
> 
> “Okay, okay, okay,” Veronica said. “We’ll start with the basics. You poor, sheltered soul, you’ve come to the right place. I assume Hades has introduced you to a form of pleasure that doesn’t infringe on your virtue, no?”
> 
> “VERONICA!” Cheryl screeched.
> 
> “My gods, we’re just jumping right in aren’t we--?” Josie began, facepalming before taking a sip of her wine.
> 
> “WHAT? I need to know these things so I know where to begin!” Veronica defended, turning to her youngest sister. “Was I wrong, Betty?”
> 
> Her three sisters stared her down, waiting for her to respond. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks, getting warmer by the second.
> 
> “... He has,” Betty admitted quietly. The room went berserk again, but they all calmed down for the sake of their new mission - educating Betty.
> 
> “Alright, but seriously, I’m not surprised,” Veronica told her. “He probably didn’t want you being too shocked tomorrow night.” She paused for a moment. “And I bet he enjoyed it as much as you did, B.”
> 
> “V E R O N I C A!”
> 
> “DID I LIE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After about a month of radio silence, I present the 39-page eighth chapter, complete with weddings, sex talks, and much, much more. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this because Hollie sure did. And we cried. And we cheered. And flailed.

Betty didn’t remember what exactly woke her up. She knew she was comfortable and happy where she was even though she blinked her eyes open slowly. Everything felt so right as her eyes focused on the room around her. She remembered having fallen asleep next to Jughead in his chambers the previous night, but his arms weren’t around her like they usually were. Noticing the opened curtains, she sat up, looking towards the doors. 

Jughead was standing in front of his desk with his back to her, shirtless. Betty could make out the silvery lines on his back, glinting in a morning sunbeam with his movements and contrasting greatly with the black linen trousers hanging on his hips. 

A gentle warmth rose in Betty’s chest at the sight of him, a smile making its way on her face as she watched him look at - what seemed to be - state papers. 

_I could get used to waking up like this,_ she thought to herself. 

After watching him for a moment longer, Betty slid out of bed quietly and padded over to where he was standing. He still hadn’t noticed her by the time she hugged him from behind. Betty cemented the side of her face on his back and between his shoulder blades, sighing happily and closing her eyes. 

He was warm and his skin was soft. She could feel rather than hear the vibrations in his chest when he chuckled, finally noticing her. Jughead placed his palms over Betty’s, his thumbs stroking the backs of her hands. 

“Good morning,” he said over his shoulder. She could tell he was smiling. “I hope you slept well. You don’t know how carefully I had to peel you off of me this morning.” 

“Well I have a feeling we’re going to need to have a good amount of rest,” she replied. 

“Back into the belly of the beast for us,” Jughead continued. “Right. A full twenty-four hours of it before I get you back.” 

“What do you mean?” Betty asked, dropping her arms in a fit of confusion. 

Jughead turned around to face her, handsome as ever. It was quite a distraction from the conversation they were having. 

“Your stepmother and half-sisters are taking you after our meeting with Zeus,” Jughead told her. “They were the ones that planned your wedding and they’ll be spending today, tonight, and tomorrow morning with you.” 

“Yes, but I thought I’d be spending the night with you…” 

“It’s quite untraditional for a bride and groom to spend the night before their wedding together, Betts,” he told her. “But after tomorrow, we can spend every night for the rest of eternity together.”

“Screw the rules,” Betty mumbled. 

“Oh, come on, Betty,” he laughed, hugging her to his chest. “It’s just one night. And it’s your _family._ They won’t get to see you too much after we’re married.” 

“Okay, fine,” she replied. 

“I don’t know what you’ll be doing on your bachelorette night, but I’ll make sure Archie doesn’t let me drink too much tonight,” he assured her. 

“You’re spending your night with _Archie?”_ Betty asked. 

“And Fred… and your brothers, apparently,” he told her. “Why? Archie and I have been friends since we were kids.” 

“Never mind, I feel worse for _you.”_ Betty stepped out of his arms, turning back towards the bed to pick up Juliet. 

“And why would that be?” 

“I’ve got to deal with my sisters… but you’ve got to deal with my _brothers!”_

**\---**

It took a few moments for Betty’s eyes to adjust when she resurfaced on Mount Olympus, Jughead’s hand clasped in hers. He just laughed softly as she squinted. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he replied. “I just forgot how hard it can be to get used to how bright the light is up here… you’ll get used to it.” 

“Not too much, I hope,” she said. Jughead squeezed her hand just as their names were called.

It was almost exhilarating being back in Mount Olympus. While part of Betty wanted to keep what she and Jughead had to herself, she believed herself ready to showcase her love for the God of the Dead in front of everyone… and she knew Jughead felt the same way, even though he had been leaning a little more towards keeping it for themselves. She had to remind him a few times that morning that they could hide in the Underworld together for the rest of eternity once they were married and that was enough to keep him happy. 

They stepped inside the large, golden gates of Olympus, seeing Zeus and Hera walking towards them happily. Betty let go of his hand so she could run and hug her father. 

She was reminded of how much she loved her father when he wrapped his arms around her. He’d always been a good hugger for as long as she could remember, but she loved how she always felt safe in Zeus’ arms. He’d done the best he could to be her father, even if he’d fallen short a few times and overlooked a few things. Betty didn’t blame him because she knew that in his heart, he was a good person. 

“I missed you, Betty,” he whispered in her ear before stepping back so he could look at her. She smiled at her father and he seemed to get a bit emotional. “I’m just happy to see you happy again.” 

Betty hugged him again and Zeus left a fatherly kiss on her cheek. After another moment, she moved over to Hera, greeting her with a warm hug. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” she told her. “Welcome back.” 

“Thanks, Hera,” Betty replied. 

“You look happy,” Penelope continued, stepping back to admire her stepdaughter and placing a hand on Betty’s cheek. 

“I am.” 

“I’m glad.” 

As Betty stepped away, she watched her father and Jughead greeting each other happily. She smiled at the two most important gods in her life getting along before Jughead joined her again. 

“I would love to stay for your meeting, but I’m afraid I have a few things to finish up,” Hera told them. “I’ll be back to pick you up, Betty.” 

After she left, Zeus took them up into the palace and led them through the halls towards his private study. Betty kept her hold on Jughead’s arm, knowing that they would soon be separated until their wedding ceremony. He seemed so calm about it all, but she knew that he was likely just trying to be strong for her. 

Neither of them wanted to be separated from the other after that horrible week that they spent apart. 

It was evident those that passed the High King of the Gods, the King of the Underworld, and the future Queen of the Underworld knew exactly who they were looking at. Guards, servants, and other members of Court paid their respects and stepped out of the way, clearing their path. 

Betty could hear Jughead and her father having a conversation, but she’d tuned out, instead focused on the warmth of her fiancé’s side against hers. She wished that they didn’t have to separate after their meeting, but she knew it was tradition. Over breakfast she’d voiced her concern to Jughead, but he assured her that once they were married they wouldn’t have to spend too much time away from each other. She reminded herself of that whenever she started to feel sad about being without him for twenty-four hours. 

That week apart had been long… but an entire day felt even longer. 

As they approached Zeus’ private study, that amount of time felt lengthier than ever. 

**\---**

“That’s all we have planned. Any questions?” 

It had already been decided that Hera would be conducting their marriage ceremony as the Goddess of Marriage (and birth). The ceremony itself was going to be public and inside the Temple to Hera - where all marriage ceremonies were held - but their reception and celebrations were by invitation only even though it was still going to be quite large. Their consummation was set to be private, which was a relief for Betty and she knew Jughead felt the same. 

“As long as the consummation is private, I’m fine with everything else,” Betty said. Jughead nodded in agreement. 

They moved on to talking about the reception. Zeus proposed that there would be no official father-daughter or mother-son dances because of Jughead’s parental situation. Betty knew that her soon-to-be husband would let her father steal a dance or two from him just so she could spend some time with Zeus in an unofficial father-daughter dance. Jughead was thoughtful like that. 

“Before the rest of the celebrations begin, Hera and I wanted to commission a portrait of both of you to hang in the Great Hall next to the portraits of Poseidon and Amphitrite as well as Hera and I,” Hal told them. “We wanted you to sit down for it between the end of the service and the reception, if that’s okay.” 

“I know I don’t mind that at all,” Jughead said. Betty nodded with him. 

“Penelope also had the idea of letting you two have a more private dinner together rather than having you sit with everyone else at the reception dinner,” he added. “It felt fitting.” 

Betty smiled, looking up at Jughead to see a grin on his face too. She enjoyed the idea of having a bit of time to themselves before celebrating with the rest of Court. 

They talked about a few more things concerning the menu and the flavor of their wedding cake just before the doors opened behind them. All three of them stood and watched Hera walk inside the office. She hovered by the door, waiting for them to finish their conversation. 

Betty turned to Jughead before anyone else said anything. They all knew what her stepmother entering the room meant. 

It was time for Betty to leave. 

Jughead read her mind, smoothing his hand down her arm. 

“I’ve got a few things I need to discuss with your father. Nothing of urgency, I promise,” he told her softly. “Your sisters are going to take good care of you, okay?” 

Betty nodded, pressing herself up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Okay,” she replied quietly. 

“I’ll see you at the altar, Betts.” 

“I love you,” Betty told him, looking into his eyes. He smirked back at her. 

“I love you too. Go have some fun.” 

As Betty turned to walk over to her stepmother, she glanced over her shoulder, watching him as she left the room. Jughead smiled at her, waving. 

He had such a way of warming her heart. 

As she made her way through the doorway, Betty turned her head so she could see where she was going, noticing three jittery goddesses in front of her. The large doors closed behind her and her half sisters nearly pounced on her because they were so excited to see her again. Hugs, excited squeals, and infectious laughter were traded between the four young goddesses. Hera had to break it up so they could stay on schedule.

“Alright ladies, let’s go,” Penelope told them, initiating Betty to be dragged down the hallway by her sisters. 

While they ripped their way through the palace, letting nearly everyone know how much fun they were already having, Betty was informed that she would be staying in Veronica’s suite for the night with her sisters to make sure any gods couldn’t weasel into the room. The next twenty-four hours had been declared _goddess-only_ by Cheryl, Josie, and Veronica. 

They started with a nice lunch where Betty caught all of them up on how Jughead proposed after sending her a letter to meet him in the Imperial Gardens at midnight four nights ago. It had taken a while for her to get through the entire thing because there were eager questions at every turn and Betty tried not to say too much. She wanted to keep a few moments between them private - Betty didn’t mention the two flower petal cyclones that ensued when they kissed, among other things. 

After lunch, Penelope took them all to the palace spa for a few hours. She told Betty’s half sisters it was just for fun, but she confided to Betty that she wanted her to be able to relax before she could overthink her impending marriage too much… and it gave her some extra time to spend with her stepmother. 

It had surprised Betty that Penelope could read her so well. She _was_ nervous, it was true… but she couldn’t have ever been more sure about how Jughead was the right god for her. She was ready to start her life with him. 

Hera’s idea worked wonders. Betty had relaxed so much that she fell asleep while getting a massage. When they left a few hours later, Veronica, Josie, and Cheryl seemed calmer too, and Betty had never been so happy. 

Dinner was nice and calm, accompanied by some of Kevin’s finest that he had donated towards their bachelorette night cause (he couldn’t be there because it had been deemed goddesses only but it was nice of him to contribute to their enjoyment). 

Over dinner and even after they had retired to Veronica’s sitting area, the four goddesses had questions about the Underworld, Jughead, and even Cerberus. Betty answered as much as she could without revealing too much. She was interrupted only momentarily when Toni came in to hand Juliet back to her (as she’d been watching over the puppy during the day). Juliet had curled up in Betty’s lap immediately, giving her the confidence to continue answering their questions. 

“Alright,” Hera said, standing up with her empty wine glass after an hour. “It’s getting late, so I think I should be going.” Betty, who had been sitting beside her, didn’t really want her to go so soon. “I’ll be back in the morning to wake you four up and I’ll bring breakfast too.” 

“But I had something I wanted to talk to you about,” Betty said quietly. She had spent hours upon hours with her sisters and Hera, but she still knew nothing about the consummation ritual… something she had been hoping to ask her stepmother about. 

Penelope looked down at her stepdaughter, still curled into the couch. She ducked to whisper in her ear. 

“If it’s about the consummation, I’m sure your sisters have much more… _recent_ experience in that department,” she whispered. “They’ll help you out better than I can, sweetheart, okay?” Betty nodded and Hera pressed a soft kiss to her stepdaughter’s forehead. “Good. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

The door closed behind her stepmother and Betty felt the entire room shift. She knew her sisters had little restraint and little regard for her privacy… but it was all good-natured. Even so, they descended upon her like wolves - eager to get their hands on any sort of information they could. From within the bombarding, Betty managed to get them to stop. 

“Wait, wait, wait… WAIT! DEMETER NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT CONSUMMATIONS!” she shouted, making the three goddesses in front of her freeze. They looked at each other for a few moments as Betty contemplated whether or not she admitted her shortcoming too loudly. 

“You mean… absolutely nothing?” Josie asked. “You don’t even know what’s supposed to happen during a consummation?” 

Betty shook her head innocently. “That's why I need your help. I don’t know what I’m doing - I don’t even really know what I’m supposed to be doing and I don’t know what Hades expects out of me tomorrow night and I don’t know who else to ask and--” 

“Woah, woah, take a breath, Persie,” Cheryl said, placing her hands on her younger sister’s shoulders, effectively stopping her. “We’re going to tell you everything we know, okay?” Betty nodded, glancing at all of her sisters. 

Veronica looked outraged. 

“The absolute _nerve_ of your cruel mother to not teach you _anything_ about the art of lovemaking _disgusts_ and _enrages_ me so much that I could just--!!!” 

Cheryl stopped Veronica with a sharp glance. 

“She needs to _learn,_ Veronica. She doesn’t need to be overwhelmed,” Josie told her. “We’ve got your back, Betty.” 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Veronica said. “We’ll start with the basics. You poor, sheltered soul, you’ve come to the right place. I assume Hades has introduced you to a form of pleasure that doesn’t infringe on your virtue, no?” 

“VERONICA!” Cheryl screeched. 

“My gods, we’re just jumping right in aren’t we--?” Josie began, facepalming before taking a sip of her wine. 

“WHAT? I need to know these things so I know where to begin!” Veronica defended, turning to her youngest sister. “Was I wrong, Betty?” 

Her three sisters stared her down, waiting for her to respond. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks, getting warmer by the second. 

“... He has,” Betty admitted quietly. The room went berserk again, but they all calmed down for the sake of their new mission - educating Betty. 

“Alright, but seriously, I’m not surprised,” Veronica told her. “He probably didn’t want you being too shocked tomorrow night.” She paused for a moment. “And I bet he enjoyed it as much as you did, B.” 

“V E R O N I C A!” 

“DID I LIE?!”

Before they told her anything else, Josie explained the ceremonial aspects to a consummation - the anointing beforehand and how, once a marriage was consummated, nothing could break the union. 

Afterwards, Veronica dug right into what was likely to happen during the actual consummation. Cheryl kept her in check to make sure she wasn’t too blunt. They both seemed to understand how delicately they needed to break the news to Betty that in about twenty-four hours, Jughead was going to be… doing things with her that nobody else had ever done with her before. 

They made sure to cover sex first - one of the most intimate parts of the entire ritual. After a few errors in communication of what exactly Hades would be doing, they watched on as Betty’s eyes widened and a blush spread quickly on her face. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, the flowers in Veronica’s room burst, showering the goddesses in a layer of flower petals. 

Betty was frozen in shock at the realization for a few moments. Once it passed, Josie refilled her sister’s wine glass, encouraging her to drink before they continued. 

“A-And that’s how--?” Betty began, tripping over her own words.

“That’s how little gods and goddesses are made, Bettykins,” Cheryl told her. “Yes.” 

Veronica moved on to the other ways of inducing pleasure - what he could do to make her feel good and what she could do to make him feel good. There were things they could do with their mouths, their hands, their kisses, and gentle touches. 

“A lot of gods like it when you run your fingers through their hair,” Veronica told her. “I can’t speak for Hades, but I’m sure you can.” 

“So… is that it?” Betty asked, two more glasses of wine gone since the beginning of the conversation. “We’re just… making each other feel good in order to fulfill a misogynistic rite of passage created by the patriarchy?” 

“Basically,” Cheryl said. “Wow, you _really_ caught onto that part.” 

By the time they were done, there were several layers of flower petals on the ground - all involuntary reactions caused by Betty when she had become flustered. 

“It was created to ensure that arranged marriages had no grounds to fail,” Josie explained. “It’s a much more meaningful event for couples like you and Hades, I’m sure.” 

She must have looked petrified because Veronica came to sit next to her, the goddess’ arm draped around her shoulders while Betty kept petting Juliet in order to calm herself down. 

“I know this must seem scary,” she began softly, taking one of Betty’s hands into her own. “I can tell you love him, and just by the way he looks at you I know that he loves you too… He will surely take tomorrow night at _your_ speed and he’s not going to do anything without your permission.” 

“You think so?” she asked, looking up at her older sister. 

“I know so, B. He would never let any harm come to you, either.” 

“You’re right,” Betty replied quietly, looking into her empty wine glass. “That’s one of the reasons I love him.” 

“I’ll go get another bottle of wine!” Cheryl announced, getting up quickly. “Fill me in later!” she added, leaving the room hastily. Betty laughed softly. 

“Betty, it’s about time you tell us more about the dreamboat of a god you’ve cuffed,” Josie stated, moving closer with a grin on her face. 

Persephone giggled brightly, her smile reaching her emerald eyes and the flowers in the room growing petals again. 

**\---**

She woke slowly to the feeling of someone’s fingers brushing against the apple of her cheek. It pulled her from sleep gradually until she finally managed to blink her eyes open. She saw the arm attached to the fingers and followed it until she was met with dark eyes watching over her. 

Betty smiled when she realized who it was. 

“Juggie?” she asked softly, her voice riddled with sleep. He held his finger to his lips, silently asking her to be quiet as he beckoned her out of the bed she had been sharing with Veronica. Cheryl and Josie were asleep further into the room. 

When she was standing, he offered his hand and she took it. Jughead led them outside, onto Veronica’s private balcony. He shut the door behind them softly before ushering her over to the stone railing. 

“Hi,” he said finally, drawing her into his arms. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, hugging him in return. “I thought you were supposed to be with Archie.” 

“I needed to see you,” he told her. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Jug, but we could be caught--” 

“It’s quite early and the rest of Olympus is asleep,” he assured her. “I just wanted to see how you were doing… as I assume your sisters or Penelope told you about tomorrow by now.” 

“Oh,” she said. “Yeah… my sisters told me.” 

“You’re not worried about it, are you?” he asked. “I don’t want you to be nervous.” 

“I’m not completely petrified of it anymore… and I’m not nervous now but I’m sure I will be tomorrow,” she told him. “It’s just a lot to take in all at once and the night before.”

“I’m sure it is,” he replied, “I just wanted you to know that tomorrow night is about us, not anyone else… and whatever does or doesn’t happen is okay,” Jughead told her. “I just want to spend tomorrow with my _wife._ I don’t care about anything else.” 

“Just promise me one thing?” 

“Anything.” 

“We’ll take it slow?” 

“As slow as you want, Betts,” he told her. “I’m not going to do anything without your consent. If you say stop, we stop and that’s that, no questions asked. I swear it on my life.” 

Betty smiled up at Jughead and he pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. 

“Could you… tell me about the time where you said you were drunk and did it anyways?” Betty asked. 

“It’s not a very jovial story, Betty,” he said. “And it was only once. And I don’t remember it all too well.” 

“I think I’d be a little less nervous if you told me about your experience with the act,” she replied. “Please?” 

“Alright,” he relented. “As I said, I was drunk off my divine ass even though I was only sixteen - which is quite hard to do considering most divine beings don’t get drunk easily. It was the first anniversary of deposing my father and I had wanted to wipe the entire day from my mind. I had several too many drinks but I somehow ended up in bed with a nymph named Minthe… I think.” He paused. “Yeah, no, I’m pretty sure her name was Minthe… and I don’t remember much of the time I spent with her but I mustn’t have been too good because she was gone by the time I woke up with a throbbing headache… and I haven’t seen her since.” 

“You weren’t lying,” Betty told him. “It really wasn’t a very jovial story.” Jughead rolled his eyes, finding it humorous. 

“Laugh it up, Persephone,” he joked. “I’m just concerned that it’ll be as bad as it was that night… and I don’t want that for you.” 

“Jug,” she said, placing her hand over his heart. “If last night was anything to go off of, I think the only thing you have to worry about is having too much to drink.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure you don’t get too much wine at the reception.” 

“No, I mean about last night,” he whispered. “It was that great?” 

“It was the most amazing night of my life, Jughead,” she told him earnestly, cupping his cheek in her hand. He nuzzled himself into her hold. “I have no doubt that tomorrow night will be even better.” 

“I’m happy to hear you say that,” he said softly, leaning in a little closer. “Because I’m going to do it with my mouth tomorrow.” 

Before she could respond, his lips were locked with hers and they began sharing soft, tender kisses. He started to get her worked up to the point where flower petals were about to start flying, and Betty had to stop him. They pulled away with smiles on their faces, foreheads pressed together. 

“We should save some of that for tomorrow,” she whispered, out of breath. Jughead nodded in agreement, pulling away but keeping her in his embrace. 

Before he left, they talked about their respective days, her stepmom and sisters, Archie, and a few other things. When they had nothing left to talk about, he took her back to the bed she had been sleeping in. Jughead tucked her in silently, their eyes locked. 

He leaned down to give her a goodnight kiss and Betty wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, just so she could keep him there for a moment longer. She wished she could invite him into her bed and sleep next to him for the rest of the night, but they would surely be caught then. 

They shared a few more soft kisses, holding each other close until Jughead took her arms from around his neck. 

“Sleep well, my darling Persephone,” he whispered, beginning to pull away. “You’ll need it.” 

“Hey,” she said softly, making him stop. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Betty… Now go to sleep.” 

She smiled, closing her eyes. 

When she opened them a moment later, he’d vanished into the night, the breeze coming through the door the only evidence of his visit. 

**\---**

“Good morning, ladies!” Penelope called as she entered Veronica’s chambers. 

Betty rolled onto her stomach, hugging her pillow. She didn’t feel ready to get up, especially after having been woken in the middle of the night for a conversation with her fiancé. Even so, she didn’t have much of a choice. She could smell the breakfast her stepmother had brought with her, as promised, and she could feel someone else climbing onto the bed she had been sharing with Veronica. 

“Bettykins! Wake up, girl!” Cheryl said, trying to shake her awake. Disgruntled, Betty rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, evidently not pleased to be woken. 

She saw Cheryl, Josie, Veronica, and Penelope plus Juliet watching over her with grins on their faces and she knew she was in for it. 

“Happy wedding day, Bettykins!” Veronica shrieked. 

“Oh, good Gai-AAAAAA!” 

Josie pulled her out of bed, Cheryl and Veronica helping lead her towards where Penelope had breakfast set up for them. It didn’t take too long for Betty to properly wake up after that, easily jumping into the conversation her sisters and stepmother were having over breakfast. 

While seated next to Hera, Betty could only think of how lucky she was that her stepmother had taken her under her wing so selflessly. Had she been a few years earlier, Hera might have turned her into an animal like she had to some of the other beings that had slept with her father over the years. Instead, she was nothing but kind to her stepdaughter and it made all the difference to Betty. She liked having a mother figure care about her wellbeing and happiness the way that Penelope did. 

Eventually, though, she had to leave after breakfast was over. 

“I’ve got to go finish a few things, but I’ll come see you before the ceremony, I promise,” Hera told her. Betty nodded, accepting her hug before she left. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” 

After they finished their breakfast, Betty’s sisters managed to get her undressed and into a hot bath, where they took their time and made sure that she was clean from head to toe. They washed and conditioned her hair, washed her face and proceeded to give her a mud mask, then helped her scrub every inch of her body until the bath ran cold and she was shivering. 

They helped her dry off and get into her underthings, handing her a silk robe to cover her more completely before she would be changing into her dress. Despite a bit of protesting, Veronica got Betty to sit and her vanity, letting Cheryl do her hair. 

Betty was surprised when her sister asked her what she wanted, but she took it in stride and told her. Veronica helped her with her makeup once her hair was done, and then Josie administered Betty’s pre-marital oil anointing. 

A few hours had passed since breakfast when Toni and Katy joined them, letting Betty introduce them to her half-sisters. She was happy to see the people from two different parts of her life getting along - her friends in the Underworld and her sisters in Olympus. She almost forgot that she was getting married. 

“Betty, we actually came to help you into your dress,” Katy told her. 

“Right,” she added. “I think it’s about that time.” 

They moved into Veronica’s massive walk-in closet, where Betty’s wedding gown was being stored. When her sisters finally set their eyes on it, they were stunned. 

“Katy made this, right?” Veronica asked. Betty nodded and Katy smiled. “I’m going to need a few gowns of my own, then.” 

“Hear hear,” Josie replied. “Betty, this is going to be absolutely gorgeous on you.” 

“Hades is going to pass out, Bettykins, you understand that, right?” Cheryl added. “I might pass out. I don’t know yet.” 

Betty started to become emotional as the five ladies helped her into her wedding gown. It was a simple a-line style and made of satin with small flowers woven into the fabric. The bodice held to her body over one shoulder, a jeweled brooch connecting the front to the back. The hem of the skirt hovered just above the floor with enough volume to make it look elegant. A silvery sash was tied around her waist and into a bow in the front, the ends hanging loose. She had a bit of a train behind her, as was normal, but not too much that Jughead would be prone to trip on it at any point in time. 

Standing in front of Veronica’s large mirror as Katy adjusted the skirt to flare out a bit more, Betty was reminded of how Jughead saw her. She was taken aback by her own beauty, mesmerized by how she knew that if she spun in circles, the dress would follow. She remembered the time that she spent in the library with Jughead, learning the definition of beauty as well as its synonyms and their definitions. 

She remembered when he said she was otherworldly - ethereal, celestial, divine, transcendent. 

Though she had already learned to love herself with Jughead’s help, she couldn’t stop herself from rediscovering how beautiful she actually was. 

Even though she didn’t express any of those thoughts to her sisters and friends… her radiant smile said it all, and so did their tears. They were so happy to see her smiling - free to live her life as she wanted and free from the clutches of her mother. 

She knew that all of her siblings - not just her sisters - resented how their youngest sister wasn’t allowed to play as many games with them, or run around the palace with them, or talk to them much. They had told her only a few days ago that they had tried to come up with a way to rescue her when she was thirteen after looking miserable when passing her brothers in the hallways and her sisters in the Great Hall. 

Betty knew that her brothers were going to cry when they saw her - even Reggie, who would likely only admit to her that he shed a few tears and then swear her to secrecy. 

Her marriage to Hades was only the beginning of the rest of her life - the life that she knew would be filled with happiness. That was her family’s only condition: no matter what she chose to do, they wanted her to know that she would be happy and that she would thrive. 

And even though they disagreed about Betty wearing the golden lily necklace Jughead had given her, Veronica, Cheryl, and Josie helped her put it on… because that necklace made her happy (even if it did clash a bit with all the light silver and white). 

One by one, Betty’s sisters hugged her, told her how amazing she looked, and told her they would see her later. They had to get ready themselves, after all, and they wanted to give their youngest sister some much-needed space. Katy and Toni stayed. 

“Jughead wanted us to give you something,” Katy told Betty as she and Toni came around to stand in front of her, a velvet box in her hands. “He had been holding onto it after I had it made, but he gave it to us so you could wear it today.” 

Betty watched as Toni opened the box and she almost burst into tears at the sight. It was a laurel wreath made of silver with small silver lilies between the leaves and even smaller emeralds on each of the leaves. Katy had to stop Betty from ruining her makeup, bringing the goddess into a strong hug. 

When she stepped away again, Betty allowed Toni to place the crown and attached veil on her head. Toni left the veil away from her face so they could see her.

“It’s tradition for divine, ranking royals to wear laurel wreaths like this one when they get married,” Katy explained. “Jughead has one too, tailored to him of course.” 

“Katy, this is one of the greatest things you’ve ever made,” she finally said. “Thank you. For everything. You too, Toni. You’re the greatest friends I’ve ever had… and I’m so happy that you’re here.” 

“Oh, honey, you look so beautiful.” 

Betty spun around to see Hera standing in the doorway. She knew that behind her, Katy and Toni were showing the Queen of Olympus their respect. They excused themselves quietly before leaving the room to give them some privacy. 

“Mom,” Betty muttered, smiling. She realized what she had called Hera a moment later. “I, um… I’m--” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just breathe,” Penelope assured her, walking towards her. “You’re my kid.” That made Betty smile as her stepmother reached for her hands. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered, locking eyes with her. “I remember when you were just a little princess… and now you’re about to become a queen.” Hera paused for a moment to smile. “You’re so loved, Betty. Your father and I are so proud of the goddess you’ve become. 

“Thank you,” Betty replied, a stray tear betraying her. “I’m just so glad you could be here.” Penelope brushed the tear away with her thumb. 

“Where else would I ever want to be, honey?” 

“I mean… in place of who could be here instead… I’m glad it’s you, mom.” 

“I’m honored you chose me to be here,” Penelope replied, squeezing her hands gently as they both smiled. “Now, don’t be shy. Give me a spin.” 

Betty laughed softly, doing as she asked so Hera could see her gown. 

“Absolutely stunning, my dear,” she said. “Poor Hades, you’re going to make him go into shock.” 

“I agree.” 

Betty’s head turned to the doorway once more to see her father standing in the doorway, a smile on his face and in his formal white toga. She was happy to see him, as evidenced by the bright grin on her face. Before addressing him, she turned back to her stepmother. 

“That’s my cue,” Hera told Betty. “I’ll see you out there.” Penelope left a kiss on her stepdaughter’s forehead before exiting the room. Just as soon as she was gone, Zeus approached her. 

“I’ll never understand how you grew to be so beautiful,” Hal said. “You certainly didn’t get it from me.” 

“Daaaaaad!” 

“What? I’m being honest!” he joked. “I’m just messing with you, Persephone. You look absolutely radiant, dear.” 

“Thank you.” Hal kissed her cheek, then helped her pull the veil over her face. 

“I think we need to get going if you want to be on time for your own wedding,” he added, offering his hand to his daughter. Betty took it, eventually moving her hand to his arm so that he was leading her. 

They exited Veronica’s closet to find Toni and Katy waiting for them, paying their respects at the sight of them. Toni rose again and handed Betty her bouquet. The princess mouthed a thank you as she passed just before Katy and Toni fell in line behind them. 

When she and her father entered the hallway, there was a group of guards waiting to escort them to the Temple of Hera. There were eight total - two at the front and rear plus two on either side of them. Their procession took them down the main staircase in the Great Hall and outdoors. There was a path laid out for them, beings wanting to catch a glimpse of the bride held back by gates on either side. As they passed, the people bowed to them respectfully

Betty could see her stepmother’s temple at the end of the pathway. Sooner rather than later, they were at the foot of the building. As she and her father ascended the carpeted stairs, the two guards at the top opened the double doors for them. 

Inside the stone temple, sunlight poured in through the windows and the large stained-glass window on the back wall. It made the large building very bright and almost heavenly. The voices of the choir harmonized effortlessly and their song resounded with the high ceilings, echoing around them. 

The congregation was on their feet, watching Betty and her father make their way down the aisle together. While the congregation was large, she knew that it was made up of gods and goddesses, demi-gods and goddesses, and the nobility, who were all bowing and curtseying as appropriate as they approached the altar. 

After the long, almost endless, procession, Persephone finally set her eyes on Hades. He was standing next to Triton with his back to her. She could tell he was nervous by the way he was fidgeting a little. 

Betty watched Archie, who was holding their wedding rings on a small pillow, turn and whisper something to Jughead. The ginger god smiled, then her fiancé turned around to see her. 

The sunlight flooding the temple suddenly paled in comparison to the radiant smile Jughead gave her. She watched him run his eyes over her form as he took in her in her wedding dress for the first time. He only beamed wider. 

Betty saw Hera put her hand on Jughead’s shoulder and it was only then that she realized Jughead was _crying_ at the sight of her. 

She handed her bouquet to Veronica to hold when she reached the front row of the congregation, then let her father escort her up to the top of the dais, underneath the gorgeous stained glass windows above her head. Betty noticed that the singing was coming to a close when she finally stood next to Hades, Zeus taking her hand and placing it in Jughead’s extended palm. Her father quietly blessed their union, his hands holding theirs together. 

Before long, Hal was descending the stairs, headed to his seat, and Betty’s eyes were locked on Jughead. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes that she thought she could burst. A moment later, he had pulled her veil back, exposing her face. 

“You are otherworldly as ever, my queen,” he whispered, bringing her knuckles up to kiss them sweetly. He kept his palm in hers as he lowered their joined hands again, but Betty’s free palm came up to cup his cheek and wipe the tears from his face. 

“You look quite handsome yourself, my king.” 

He led them towards Hera to begin the ceremony and it was only a moment later that she realized she was crying at the sight of him, too. 

She didn’t know it then, but by the time they had exchanged vows and rings, and the ceremony was over, Jughead would cup her face in his hands and kiss the breath out of her while a flurry of white flower petals rained down on them. They would only stop when they were both out of breath and smiling so hard that they couldn’t possibly kiss each other anymore. 

Only later would it _truly_ sink in that she had married the love of her young life, but she knew that she would never regret it. 

Just like that, she was the Queen of the Underworld. 

**\---**

The time between when Jughead and Betty left the temple together to when they joined their guests for the reception was a blur for the Goddess of Springtime. 

She vividly remembered Jughead taking her outside with a grin on his face. He stopped them at the edge of the stairs, pulling her in for a passionate kiss in front of the crowd. They cheered loudly, but she couldn’t hear them. It was as if they had created their own bubble for themselves - nothing mattered for a while but each other. 

She remembered holding his hand tightly in her own as they walked back to the palace, smiling and waving but ultimately unable to _stop_ grinning at each other. By the time they made it back to the palace, Zeus had caught up with them and showed them to the room where the Court Painter was waiting to do their portraits. 

Nancy, a demigoddess, instructed them to pose naturally and to let her know when they were ready. It didn’t take long for them to assume a natural position on the miniature staircase in front of Nancy’s easel. Jughead sat down first before offering a hand to Betty. She sat between his legs with her back to him, but she could see him looking at her fondly when she glanced over her shoulder. 

“Hey, love,” he whispered, the grin never leaving his face. 

“Hi.” Betty’s cheeks started to hurt from how hard she had been smiling. 

He wrapped his arms around her and she adjusted so she was facing him a little more, resting against the inside of one of his knees. Her hand crawled itself up to smooth over his chest, sliding down until just her fingertips were touching the skin of his shoulder exposed by the toga he was wearing. Before they stopped moving, one of his hands came up to cup her face softly, tilting her gaze towards him even more. 

“That’s perfect, Your Majesties,” Nancy said. “Just hold that while I get some sketches done.” 

It didn’t feel like it took as long as it did, but she knew how time could fly by when she looked into Hades’ eyes. She could feel his palms searing through her dress, warming her just with his touch. It took all she had not to just close the gap and kiss him - their faces were already so close together. 

“You look so beautiful,” he said through his smile, only loud enough for her to hear. Jughead’s eyes glazed over her, eager to take in her image. “I’m so glad you’re my wife.” 

Being married to Hades felt surreal. It hadn’t even been an hour since they had practically bolted from the ceremony together so that they could spend a private moment together. Sitting for their official marriage portrait seemed to be as private as they were going to get for the time being.

“You’re the best husband a goddess could ever ask for,” she replied quietly, nodding as a bit of emotion came to the forefront of her mind. “I could never be more thankful for how you crashed into my life,” Persephone added, tearing up a little. “I don’t think either of us expected to end up like this.” 

“I definitely didn’t,” he told her. “For a time, I didn’t think you’d let me in… How wrong I was.” 

Betty remembered her first day in the Underworld - injured, broken, and shattered. It had been her first day of freedom and the first time that someone really put her comfort above everything. After some time, she had been able to let her defensive walls down a sliver. She thought he was being selfless when he had taken care of her all day, but he was just being kind. That’s just who Hades was - a soft, torn soul that had been mended, just like her (though that didn’t mean that he wasn’t also quite defensive from time to time). 

What she recalled most prevalently was when she had accidentally broken one of his teacups. Instead of getting angry and aggressive like her mother would have, he soothed her tears and told her it was okay. Jughead had proven himself to her that day, showing her the kindness she had never received from her mother. 

“I didn’t think I would let you in either,” she admitted. “But it was too hard to keep you out… and I needed your kindness.” Betty noticed how his blue eyes became glassy.

“Gods, I wish I could kiss you right now,” he whispered, making them both smile a little wider as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Juggie.” 

Betty could feel herself leaning towards him, wanting so desperately to kiss him. 

“Your Majesties, would you mind staying still?” Nancy asked politely from behind the canvas. They quickly snapped back into their original positions. 

It took her a moment to process the full extent of Nancy’s words. 

“Did she just address me as _Your Majesty?”_ Betty asked Jughead quietly. 

“Well… you’re a queen now that we’re married, coronated or not,” he replied. “You’re no longer _Your Royal Highness.”_ Jughead paused for a moment. “You’re my queen.” 

“I’m very happy to be your queen,” she told him sincerely as they continued to smile at each other. 

**\---**

“I am delighted to present, for the very first time, Their Majesties, the King and Queen of the Underworld - Hades and Persephone,” Zeus announced as the doors opened in front of Betty and Jughead, just arriving for the feast and reception. Their guests cheered as they entered the ballroom, standing at the top of the stairs for a moment. 

Abruptly, Jughead pulled Betty in by the waist, looking in her eyes. They kissed in front of the crowd before they made their way down the stairs and onto the ballroom floor. 

They greeted a few guests and thanked them for coming before the feast really got started. Veronica showed them over to the floating dais that Betty and Jughead would be having their private meal on. It touched down to the ground and Jughead stepped onto it, bringing Betty with him. Just as soon as they were on the dais, it started to rise until it was at a comfortable height. 

It took a moment before Betty really took in everything. They were hovering in the air and overlooking their own wedding feast while they were going to eat together under a marble gazebo. Candles had been lit on the table, wine and champagne available for them, and a beautiful meal set on the small table. They could hear the music on the ballroom floor as the feast began below them. There was a single white lily in a small vase in the space between the two place settings that made her smile, but when she saw Jughead watching her she smiled even wider. 

“Yes?” she asked, turning her head and shoulders so she could look at him. 

“Dinner?” he replied, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. “Please? I’m famished.” 

“You’re always starving,” Betty retorted, walking over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek before taking her seat. “Still, I will oblige.” 

He took his own seat a moment later, reaching across the table so he could hold her hand. Betty took it, smiling sweetly at him as they started to eat. 

Betty was thankful for her stepmother’s suggestion of having a private dinner just for herself and Hades. It was quite relaxing to be able to have some time for themselves, especially after sitting for their official portrait for two hours straight with little to no movement. 

Dinner felt like it usually had in the Underworld, but a normal dinner in Jughead’s palace had never been as overtly romantic as it was the night of their wedding. They made sure to savor every last drop of their alone time before the rest of the festivities. At one point, Jughead got tired of the distance between them. 

“Stupid table,” he muttered, evidently wanting to be closer to her and trying to scooch his chair forward. 

Betty got up without releasing her hold on his hand and, while keeping eye contact with him, saw him watch her come to take a seat in his lap. Jughead was quite welcoming, one arm around her waist and the other on the outside of her leg and just above her knee. As Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into his hold, she knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while. 

“What was that about that table, love?” she asked softly, one hand moving to his chin to gently tilt his lips up. 

“You know just how to soothe the beast within,” he replied, pulling her a little closer. “I love that. It’s so sexy.” 

“I love _you.”_

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then come here.” 

“I was going to anyway,” she whispered just before dipping down to kiss his lips softly. 

Their kisses were tender. Slow. Soft. Betty pulled Jughead’s silver laurel wreath out of his hair, draping her arms on his shoulders and letting the wreath dangle from her fingertips. He pulled her closer, pressing her against him even more. 

Betty was on Cloud 9. She had introduced a small amount of tongue after a while and he reciprocated it. Their kisses remained soft and feathery as they held themselves against each other, never wanting to let go. It was celestial bliss - she never wanted it to end. 

They didn’t pull away even though Betty could feel their dais floating down to the ground. She didn’t even think she could stop herself. All she could think about was kissing her husband over and over again, tender and sweet. 

Betty could feel the dais touch the ground, and she was sure Jughead could too, but neither of them pulled away. They just continued to kiss each other gently… until Toni cleared her throat, making their faces pull apart. She knew her lips were likely chapped and slightly swollen from kissing Jughead for so long but she couldn’t find it in herself to truly and honestly care. 

“Save it for the bedroom, lovebirds,” she said, making them both blush. “That is, unless you want to miss your first dance.” 

“You’re right,” Jughead said. “But only on this one occasion because it’s our wedding and I feel like being nice. That’s the only reason why.” 

Betty rolled her eyes at the both of them, placing Jughead’s laurel wreath on his head, grabbing the hand resting above her knee, and sliding off of his lap. She turned her head to glance at Hades and he got the message, evident by how quickly he stood up and followed her off the dais. 

The rest of their guests were waiting for them as Betty pulled Jughead towards the center of the ballroom. He eventually caught up with her, replacing his hand in hers with the crook of his elbow. Betty gravitated towards him, letting her shoulder bump with his a few times as they walked. 

“It’s my pleasure to once again introduce the happy couple - Their Majesties, the King and Queen of the Underworld, Hades and Persephone,” Zeus announced, cuing the orchestra to begin playing a romantic song. 

They bowed to each other with a smile before Jughead took Betty’s waist in one hand and palm in the other, pulling her close. She giggled softly, looking into his eyes as her free hand moved up to hold onto his shoulder. 

Once again, the entire universe dropped away, leaving only Betty, Jughead, and the sweet music filling the ballroom. It was _their_ moment. It didn’t belong to anyone but them because they were the only ones in the room that knew how they really fell in love, the obstacles overcome, and the trials endured that led to being able to dance in peace, without fear that anyone would try to rip them apart. 

Jughead was the only one that knew how exactly Betty’s mother had tortured and abused her over the years, and Betty was the only one who really understood his deepest scars and emotional traumas. With their monsters vanquished and their scars laid out in front of each other, Betty was convinced that nothing in their world was strong enough to separate them. 

When their friends recounted their version of the event years later, they would say that Betty and Jughead fit perfectly into each other’s arms and that it was evident they shared a bond stronger than most marriages ever would. 

As the music began to come to a close, Betty realized she had rested the side of her face against his chest as they swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song. She had been crying silently, and Jughead had changed his hold on her so that he was cradling the back of her head and hugging her into him. Betty could feel herself hugging him back, and she had a feeling that he was in tears too. 

He was humming along to the song. She could feel the vibrations in his chest. 

Jughead was the most precious being to her in the entire universe. She refused to ever let him slip from her fingertips. 

When the song was over and people began cheering, Betty finally peeled the side of her face from where it was resting on his chest and looked up at him. 

“You are, of all the stars, the brightest in my night sky,” Betty whispered, eyes locked on Jughead’s glassy blue eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He shifted a hand to cup her face sweetly. 

“Then you are the graceful, ethereal moon, my love,” he replied softly, joining their lips tenderly as their guests roared with applause. 

**\---**

After a while of dancing and celebration, it came time for Betty and Jughead to cut their wedding cake. Everyone crowded around while they did it, placing the slice onto a plate for them to share. Jughead went first, politely feeding his new wife a substantial helping. It took her a minute to swallow it all, but once it was her turn she divided up a piece of equal size. \

When he opened his mouth, she smeared it all over his face. It amused Betty and the rest of their guests. Jughead wasn’t quite as amused but took it lightly. 

“You made a mess,” he told her jokingly as she continued to giggle. Jughead pulled her closer. “Now you’ve gotta clean it up!” 

The crowd burst into laughter again when Hades kissed her hard, making sure to get white icing all over her face. They were laughing harder than almost anyone else there when they pulled away from each other, able to feel the sugar all over their faces. Dancing resumed as Betty and Jughead helped each other wipe off all of the icing, still giggling about the ridiculousness of it. 

“I didn’t think you’d do that,” he told her. “You’re hilarious. I love it.” 

“I’m just glad I knew you’d take it the right way,” she replied. “Can we go dance?” 

“It’s our wedding. I think we can do whatever we want,” he said softly. “But on this occasion we can go dance.” 

They danced together for two songs, gliding across the ballroom floor with smiles on their faces. Just as the third song had begun, Zeus came along, silently tapping Jughead out. He told her that he would be waiting for her at their now grounded dais with a kiss to her cheek. 

Betty was happy that she could dance with her father again, as they had decided not to do any of the official father-daughter or mother-son dances… but Jughead knew how important her father was to her. Zeus was the only decent parent she had, and Jughead only understood so well because his parents (his father, really) had failed him. 

He knew that she wouldn’t be seeing much of her family often when she returned to the Underworld… so he gave her time then to have a few moments with them. 

Betty couldn’t remember too much of what she and her father had discussed while they danced, but she remembered the way that he held her close. She almost felt young again, as if she had seen her father in the halls, breaking free from her mother to go hug Zeus. He’d always greeted her warmly, even though Demeter never liked it when she ran off like that, shouting to get her father’s attention. Zeus had always picked her up so she could cling to him. 

She knew that she had been the light of her father’s eye as the youngest of his children, even though Ares was the Crown Prince and heir to their father’s empire. 

His hold on her was as warm as it had ever been as she reminisced about the few nights Demeter would let Zeus tuck Betty into bed. She remembered how he would let her curl up next to him as he read to her, usually falling asleep on his shoulder. He’d kiss her goodnight and she would ask him to stay until she fell asleep. Her father was never able to say no to her. 

Only a few minutes later, Betty spotted her husband dancing with Hera as they talked and smiled. She grinned, happy to see them getting along. They started getting closer and closer until all four of them were right next to each other. 

“Alright, Hal, I think it’s time we step aside,” Penelope said, pulling her husband away from his daughter so Jughead could take over. “Have fun, sweetheart, we’ll see you later.” 

“Thanks,” she replied, waving them off as Jughead stepped beside her. He took her free hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips. Betty’s chin tilted up so that she could meet his eyes and found a smile resting contentedly on his face. 

“May I have this dance, _Your Majesty?”_ he asked jokingly. 

“Of course you can, _Your Majesty,”_ she replied. 

They danced for the rest of the night, even as their guests had begun to thin out as the night went on. Jughead continued to hold Betty close as they spoke softly and smiled (and sometimes kissed). Betty knew her family was still there, watching on as she cuddled up to the most important god to her in the world. 

A few of them came up to her to let her know that they were going to leave. Kevin was first, and rather polite, as he interrupted them. 

“Thanks for having me, Betty,” he said, pulling her in for a hug. “And if you’ve got another god half as handsome as that one back in the Underworld, send him my way,” Kevin added in a whisper. 

“Thanks for providing the wine,” she replied. “And I will,” Betty told him quietly. 

Apollo and Ares were next - even though Reggie was known to be a bit of a party god himself and was usually at a party until it got shut down. 

“Listen, man,” Reggie started, looking at Jughead. “If you hurt my littlest, most precious, and most likeable sister, expect a war coming your way.” 

“Reggie!” Betty chastised. “He’s not going to hurt me.” 

“I know he’s not,” Ares replied, giving Persephone a tight squeeze. “Welcome to the family, bro.” He held out a hand towards Jughead and Betty watched as her eldest brother and husband shook hands. 

“Thanks,” Jughead said, evidently confused. 

Jason offered a similar threat, but ultimately wished them a happy life together before leaving. 

Betty continued to dance with Jughead for another half hour, until the crowd had shrunk dramatically and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She separated herself from Jughead, coming to stand by his side. Their arms automatically wrapped around each other, Jughead pulling her closer to him. They found Zeus staring back at them. 

“I hate to be the one to bring a halt to your fun, but it’s time we get you both ready for the consummation,” he told them, wringing his hands almost nervously. 

Betty tensed immediately, all of her nerves coming back to her in one fell swoop. Jughead pulled her out of her anxious haze for a minute, coming to face her. 

“Hey,” he whispered, looking into her eyes. “It’s going to be alright, okay?” 

“Okay,” she said softly, nodding. 

“Good.” Jughead cupped the back of her head in his hand, pulling her towards him so he could press a long kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll see you soon.” 

With that, he let her go to her stepmother. Hera wrapped an arm around Betty’s shoulders, guiding her out of the ballroom. She turned to glance over her shoulder at her husband, seeing that Zeus was talking to him about something. Her half-sisters followed behind her, blocking her view. 

Betty let herself be pulled away and into her stepmother's embrace. 

**\---**

Veronica, Josie, and Cheryl took Betty back to Veronica’s chambers where they helped her get ready for the consummation. Penelope made sure to let her stepdaughter know that she would be waiting outside if she needed anything. Her sisters were much calmer than earlier that day (probably because of the wine involved with the reception) as they helped her out of her jewelry, makeup, and wedding gown. 

Betty’s nerves were bouncing around in her brain, culminating into anxiousness and a feeling of unrest in her chest. It had eased slightly after climbing into the lavender oil-infused bath Cheryl had drawn for her. Even then, she was painfully nervous. 

Juliet had tried to climb in Betty’s bath because the puppy could sense it radiating off of her. 

The entire time, her sisters tried distracting her from what was about to happen. Cheryl made sure to massage her shoulders well, getting all the tension out of her back. Veronica simply tried making her sister smile, and Josie was as compassionate as ever. She knew it was very thoughtful of them to try and distract her from what was to come. 

Above all, Betty knew she had no reason to be nervous. No one would be watching. It was just going to be her and Jughead. 

The fact that it was her husband didn’t scare her. What scared her was what was expected of them to do once they were alone together. She wondered if it would hurt, if he would hate it, if she would hate it… The act itself was very vulnerable, and she didn’t know if she was ready to be so vulnerable, even if it was Jughead. 

After her sisters helped her get out of the bath and dry off, she got dressed in her most comfortable nightgown and pulled her dressing gown around her shoulders, sliding her feet into a pair of cozy slippers. She fixed a white garter around one thigh, as was tradition. As she sat at her vanity, letting Veronica put her hair up and letting Josie anoint her with oil, Juliet squirmed her way into Betty’s lap. The puppy was able to smooth over some of her anxiousness, but not all of it. 

She also knew that Aphrodite, as the second youngest sister and Goddess of Love, could read her like no one else. Veronica had Cheryl and Josie excuse themselves, wishing Betty luck before leaving. As the door shut behind them, Veronica stopped what she was doing. 

“I know you’re scared,” she said, looking into her eyes through the mirror. “The first few times can be a little scary, I know… but once you both figure out what you like, I have no doubt that this will all come naturally to you and that you’ll feel ridiculous for ever feeling anxious.” 

Betty nodded, waiting for what she would say next. 

“I watched you both all day. His love for you is _unconditional,_ Betty,” Veronica explained. “Nothing you could ever do would make him love you less… and your love for him is the same way. No matter what happens tonight, you’re still going to love each other, you’re still going to be married. He’s not going to leave you, B. And he’s never going to leave Olympus without you.” She paused for a beat. “Tonight isn’t about anything or anyone but you, Hades, and the unbreakable love between you… and I promise that you’ll be okay afterward.” 

Betty nodded, not knowing how to respond. Veronica silently finished putting her blonde curls into a hair slide, giving Persephone a chance to think about everything her sister said while Juliet curled into her lap. When she was done, Veronica smoothed her hands over Betty’s shoulders comfortingly. 

“He loves you,” she emphasized. “He loves you more than anything else in the world.” 

“And how, pray tell, do you know that?” 

“He’s an open book, really. Quite easy to get a read on and I can’t help it.” 

Betty got up, keeping Juliet in her arms. She faced her sister. 

“Would you mind keeping Juliet for the night?” Betty asked. 

“I’d be honored,” Veronica replied, taking the puppy from her sister. “Now go get that handsome god of yours.” 

Betty smiled, thanking Veronica profusely before exiting her sister’s chambers and finding Hera outside. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” she asked, reaching out for her. Betty stepped into her outstretched arms, hugging her. 

“I am,” she whispered just before pulling away again. 

“Let’s go, then.” 

Hera wrapped her arm around her stepdaughter’s shoulders and kept Betty close as they walked down the halls at a leisurely pace. A group of guards escorted them the entire way, keeping the two queens protected. 

Penelope talked her ear off about how happy she was for Betty. She made sure to highlight all of her favorite parts of the day - from when Jughead cried after seeing her for the first time to how intimate their first dance was. By the time that they made it to the consummation chamber door, Betty had been surprised at how well her stepmother had done in distracting her. 

“Alright,” she began. “Have a nice night, okay?” Betty nodded. “Don’t stay up too late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hera was about to leave when she caught her attention again. 

“Mom?” Betty asked. Penelope’s head whipped back towards her stepdaughter. 

“Yes, honey?” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I love you.” 

Hera smiled, leaning in to hug her. 

“I love you too, Betty,” she replied softly. When Penelope stepped away, she kissed her stepdaughter’s forehead nicely. “Go on, now. He’s waiting for you,” Hera encouraged. 

Betty smiled at her stepmother one last time, opening the chamber door and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her quietly, allowing herself to turn around and take in the room. 

The consummation chamber was lit mostly by candles and the moonlight coming in from outside, but the fireplace Betty found Jughead standing next to contributed as well. There were a few vases of white flowers around the room, matching with the white linens on the bed and the almost sheer drapes around the large four-post bed. She noticed that Jughead was holding a glass of wine, back in his black tunic and trousers he loved so much. His fluffy hair had been combed again and his eyes were fixated on the fire, dancing in the fireplace. 

He turned around to see her after hearing the door open and close again. Betty made sure to flick the lock, just for good measure. He smiled at the sight of her, beginning to make his way over. 

“How’s my beautiful wife?” he asked, opening his arms for her. Betty stepped into his embrace immediately, solidifying her arms around his torso. She couldn’t remember how long they stayed like that before she spoke up. 

“I’m nervous,” she admitted. “I don’t know why.” 

“That’s okay,” he assured her, pulling back to look in her eyes. “This isn’t about anyone but us, okay?” Betty nodded. 

Without much warning, Jughead scooped her into his arms, making them both laugh softly. She melted into his hold as he walked them further into the room. Before she knew it, Betty was seated in his lap in one of the seats in front of the fireplace. He set down his wine glass on a nearby table after offering her a sip, which she gratefully accepted. 

They sat there for a while, Betty’s arm wrapped around Jughead’s shoulder, his arm around her waist with a hand on her thigh, keeping her close. Her head rested on his shoulder as they traded feathery, delicate brushes with their fingers. Palms smoothed over backs, shoulders, thighs, faces… just happy to be back in each other’s arms. 

They were quiet for a long time, letting the fire crackle in front of them. 

“How do you feel, Betts?” he asked, breaking the silence. 

“I feel like today was the best day of my life,” she told him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she affirmed. 

“Allow me to make it even better?” he asked, the hand on her thigh becoming warmer by the second. “Like the other night?” She looked away nervously. “Betty?” 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, almost letting out a sob. 

“No, no, don’t go down that road,” he said, tilting her chin back towards him. “It’s okay. Talk to me? Please?” 

“I ruined the mood.” 

“No, you didn’t. I’m always in the mood to explore my wife,” he said. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just so nervous… about all of this,” she said. “But I want to have this with you. I want to be with you and sleep next to you.” 

“I think you’re just trapped in your head,” he replied. “Need some help getting out?” 

“Please,” she whimpered, sure she was going to burst into tears with her own frustration. 

“Just close your eyes…” he instructed softly. “And let your instincts take over, Betty.” 

She did as he said, exhaling heavily. A moment later, she felt butterfly kisses moving slowly up her neck. Betty giggled at the feather-light sensation as his lips moved up further, kissing her jawbone and just behind her earlobe. She shivered, hands latching into his hair as he continued his ministrations. 

“So gorgeous,” he whispered against her skin after she raked her fingernails against his scalp. 

“I love you,” Betty breathed. 

“I love you too,” he replied. “Just let everything fall away. It’s only us. This is _our_ night.” 

_“Ours,”_ she repeated, letting him leave a few open-mouthed kisses on her neck. 

Betty was almost squirming against him, rocking against his lap as he continued to cover her skin with his mouth. Eventually she became tired of the teasing, pulling his head away from her neck so she could kiss him passionately. It was a bit wet and sloppy, but she didn’t care as his tongue slid against hers. 

He hummed against her lips, causing her to wrap her arms around the back of his neck. Somehow, after a few minutes, Betty ended up straddling Jughead’s lap, the skirt of her nightgown bunched around her hips as she rocked against him, continuing to kiss softly. 

They couldn’t get enough of each other. Jughead had one hand placed on her garter, halfway up her thigh, while the other reached up to her head, pulling the hair slide out. Betty’s blonde curls went tumbling down just past her shoulders as he tossed the item away from them. 

“Juggie,” she whimpered, detaching her lips and reattaching them on the side of his neck. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, his grip tightening. “What is it, Betty?” 

“I think I’m ready,” she told him quietly, continuing to kiss his neck. 

“Okay,” Jughead replied. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Before either of them could say another word, Jughead latched his hands underneath her, lifting himself onto his feet and carrying her with him. Betty continued to kiss his neck as he walked towards the bed, pulling away only to tug at his shirt. A few moments later, he pulled back one of the drapes and sat her on the side of the bed, letting go of her so that he could yank the piece of clothing over his head. She noticed how dark his eyes were and how they contrasted with his silvery scars as he threw his tunic towards the other side of the room, reaching to kiss her again. 

As he reached for where her dressing gown was tied together, Betty held his wrists, guiding him to just the right spot. Jughead pulled at the bow, letting the material fall to the side. He helped her push it off her shoulders and they let it slide to the ground, their lips still locked in heated, sloppy kisses. Once it was away from them, Jughead pulled away, breathless and looking into her eyes. She was sure that she was just as flustered, if not more, than he was. 

She didn’t have the chance to think another thought before he knelt to the ground, hitching up the skirt of her nightgown further and sinking to his knees. Betty watched him position himself between her legs and she blushed profusely, making a few flowers burst with petals. Jughead noticed that. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

“Perfect,” she told him. 

“Just making sure my wife is enjoying herself,” he replied. “This scrap of silk is mocking me,” he added, referencing to the garter fixed on her thigh. “It’s going.” 

Jughead surprised her when he ducked his head down, grabbing at the garter with his teeth. He pulled it off slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with her as he slid it down her leg. Once he was done with it, he threw it towards the door, getting it as far from him as possible. 

“Gods, that made me feel better,” he admitted, kissing from the inside of Betty’s ankle up to the inside of her knee and thigh. She giggled as his hands caressed the tops of her thighs. 

“C’mere,” she said, trying to pull him up. He stood, bringing his hand to her face and pulling her in for another kiss. Jughead stepped between her legs, beginning to lay her back on the bed. Her hands found his shoulders, keeping him close. 

Betty was so lost in the kiss that she didn’t notice how or when they repositioned so that her head was back against one of the pillows and the linen drapes were closed again. She could feel Jughead’s hips between her legs, and somewhere in between the rest of it, her nightgown had come off, leaving her in her underthings. Jughead was still wearing his trousers, his hands on her bare skin and his lips on hers. 

Before she knew it, Jughead began kissing down her body. He started at her jaw, moving down to her neck and chest. His hands snuck under her back, unclasping her brassiere and getting rid of it just before his mouth sealed around one of her nipples. Betty arched her back towards him, her hands landing in his obsidian hair. 

“Jug,” Betty sighed, biting her lip. _“Yes.”_

Without warning, he switched to the other side, coaxing an unceremonial squeak out of her. Jughead chuckled against her skin, continuing to swirl his tongue around the sensitive area while she began to feel a familiar wetness between her legs. 

Once he had teased her enough, he kept moving, pressing a trail of kisses down her abdomen and on her hip bones. Jughead looked up at her when his head and shoulders were positioned between her legs and Betty knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

She wanted it too, after all.

“Yes,” she said softly without being prompted. One of her hands was still rooted in his hair, brushing it back nicely with her fingers. “Please, Jug.” 

Betty watched his eyes light up, his gaze flicking down to her underwear. They were gone in a flash and she could feel Jughead’s breath on her, making her hips jerk up towards his face. 

“Shh,” he chided, running his hands along her thighs. “All in due time, love. Patience.” 

“Please,” she whimpered. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jughead said, finally putting his mouth on her. 

It felt even better than her sisters had described it to her. She couldn’t help but cant her hips up to his mouth as he worked wonders with his tongue. At one point he threw her legs over his shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. 

Betty was whimpering, her back arching as he licked and sucked at her sensitive core. She could tell that he was savoring every moment as he teasingly took his time. Jughead’s tongue just grazed over her bundle of nerves and pleasure shot through her entire body. 

“Right there, Juggie,” she moaned, a hand finding his hair again. He started working the same spot over and over, reducing her to a fit of unintelligible thoughts and noises. “I’m so close, Jug, just a little more,” Betty whimpered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

As her climax crashed into her, Betty’s shoulders lifted off of the bed, her body convulsing a few times with a soft moan before she collapsed back into the pillows. The flowers in the room burst, petals going everywhere. Everything faded away as she let herself come down from her orgasm, Jughead still lapping up her release. After finding the strength to, as she had basically been reduced to mush, she tugged on Jughead’s hair, trying to pull him away from her sensitive center. 

She was still breathing heavily when Jughead removed his head and shoulders from between her legs, crawling up so that he could look in her eyes. As soon as he stilled, Betty watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“No words,” she whispered, still trying to catch her breath. “Fuck.” 

“I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth on you, Persephone,” he teased, ducking down to kiss her sweetly. 

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t know you had such a _good_ mouth on _you,_ Hades,” she breathed softly, making him chuckle. “I need another minute before I move again.” 

“Sure,” Jughead replied. “All the time you need.” 

He ducked down again to capture her lips in another soft kiss and they stayed there for a while longer. The slow kisses and tender touches resumed for a few minutes until Betty’s hands slid down Jughead’s bare chest, stilling when her thumbs slipped under the waistband of his trousers. He froze, pulling away to look at her. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she replied softly. “I want you, Jug. All of you.” 

He smiled down at her, the grin creeping into his eyes. 

“I love you,” he whispered, brushing his nose against hers. “So much.” 

“I love you too.” 

After Betty helped Jughead out of his trousers and he’d kicked them away, he aligned himself with her carefully. 

“Wait,” Betty interjected. Jughead froze, moving only to look up at her. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Just… go slow… okay?” she requested nervously. 

“Of course,” Jughead said, a hand coming up to cup her cheek softly. “I promised you I would. And I will.” He swiped his thumb across her skin tenderly. “Just keep your eyes on me, okay?” Betty nodded, knowing he’d keep his promise. 

Jughead eased himself inside her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. 

“If it hurts you stop me. No matter what, alright?” 

“Yeah.” He pushed in a bit further and she could feel the painful stretch. “Wait, stop,” she said. He did. “Just give me a moment.” 

“As long as you need,” he replied. They stayed there for a few moments as Betty adjusted to the stretch and the feeling of him inside her. 

“Okay,” Betty said finally. “Keep going.” 

It took them both a while to get acclimated to the new sensation and the stretch. Once Jughead was all the way in they stilled even longer, both overwhelmed with their newfound closeness. He held her face in his hands when they were stopped, pressing long kisses to her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and lips. She felt herself beaming at him, holding onto his shoulders. Betty let him know when she was ready and he started moving. 

He pulled back slowly, watching her face the entire time for any discomfort. 

“Still okay?” Jughead asked softly. 

“You can keep going,” she told him. “It feels nice.” He pushed back in, just as slow, and she hummed in approval. 

“Good?” 

“More than good,” Betty said, pulling him down so she could kiss him softly. “Keep going.” 

“You feel so good, Betts,” Jughead added, continuing to slowly move in and out of her. 

They kept the same comfortable pace until Betty quietly told him he could go a little faster. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel all of him - his hands, his hips, his lips on her neck. Betty played with the curls at the back of his head, trying to take in all of it. 

He hit a spot that she liked and she made sure to let him know. 

“Right there?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah,” she breathed, wrapping her legs around his hips. “Don’t stop.” 

“I won’t, but I’m so close,” Jughead muttered, a hand moving down between them. He pressed his finger against her clit. She gasped, clenching his hair in her hands. “Does that feel good?” 

“Yeah,” she whispered, her hips bucking towards his fingers. “That feels amazing,” Betty moaned. _“Oh, yes, right there.”_

Jughead groaned when Betty said he could go a little harder, and they careened off the edge together only moments later with an explosion of flower petals. Betty writhed under him as he began to slow, both of them positively breathless. A beat after Jughead stopped, he pulled out of Betty, rolling to the side. 

There was a bit of soreness already creeping between her legs, but Betty couldn’t bring herself to care. She rolled towards him, draping her arm over his bare chest. In return, he pulled her closer and held his palm to the back of her head, keeping her there as they both came down from their highs. 

A while later, as they snuggled together under the covers after Jughead had blown out all of the candles - both of them still unabashedly naked and vulnerable - he traced her spine with his fingertips. Betty looked up at him, seeing a smug smile on his face that prompted her to grin. 

“What?” she asked. 

“I’m just so lucky to be your husband, that’s all,” Jughead told her softly. “And I’m even luckier to have a wonderful queen by my side.” 

“I’ve only been Queen of the Underworld for a few hours, Jug.” 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t think you’ll be wonderful,” he replied. “Because you _are_ wonderful.” 

“You’re pretty great too, you know,” Betty said, smiling wider. “I’m just as lucky as you are.” 

“I can’t disagree.” 

“I love you, Jug.” 

“Love you too, Betts.” 

**\---**

“Where is she?” Zeus asked his primary advisor, a demigod named Benjamin. 

“Contained and secured, Your Majesty.” 

“It is only going to be the prisoner and I in the room. You let no one in after the guards leave, am I understood?” 

“Yes, sire.” 

“Good man,” he said. “Let’s do this.” 

The doors in front of Zeus opened and he entered the dim-lit room. The two guards that were posted bowed their heads to the High King of the Gods, but with one wave of his hand they left, the door closing behind them. 

Before him was a prisoner he knew well, a bag over their head and their hands and feet chained to the floor of the cramped room. The only light source was the light coming through the screen, mostly from candles. 

Hal knew the room was soundproof - no one would hear them and they wouldn’t hear anyone outside the door or inside the chambers they were peering into. He glanced through the screen, seeing two shadows moving behind the linen curtains on the four-post bed. He closed the blinds, shrouding them in darkness. It was only then that Zeus reached towards the prisoner, yanking the bag from their head. 

“I hope your stay in your prison cell has been utterly delightful, Demeter,” he said sarcastically, knowing that the disgraced goddess couldn’t reply with a cloth bite tied around the back of her head. She glared at him. “Since your arrest and imprisonment, life has gone on without you.” He smiled darkly before continuing. “I don’t know what you’ve heard,” he continued in a more serious tone, stepping closer. “But my daughter got married today.” 

“She married the man that she loves more than anything in the world,” he said. “I walked her down the aisle to be married to Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead.” 

Demeter started to protest, trying to escape her restraints. 

“While you managed to expose their fake engagement, they got engaged for real no more than a week later,” he explained. “And I had the honor of walking my daughter down the aisle. Her mother performed the ceremony… _Oh,_ not you. Her _chosen_ mother - Hera. You know, Persephone called Hera her mother this morning? It was quite sweet, and I know that my daughter is quite happy with the new mother figure in her life - someone that actually cares about her.” 

The goddess started to snarl, still trying to break free. 

“You might be wondering, then, why you’re here. There’s this ritual called a consummation that, once performed, bonds a couple for the rest of eternity. No one can break them apart once their marriage has been consummated,” Zeus continued. “As you are the single, most prevalent threat to my daughter and son-in-law’s marriage and happiness together, you’re going to _watch_ them consummate their marriage so that not even you, a disgraced goddess, can protest against their union.” 

Zeus opened the blinds, letting the light flood in and sting Demeter’s eyes. All they could see where the shadows of two bodies through the linen drapes. Even so, Zeus grabbed the back of Demeter’s head, forcing her to look closer. 

Alice watched in horror as she watched her daughter with the one god she hated the most… and Zeus grinned darkly when he watched the light leave her eyes. 

“Can’t you see? You’ve _lost,”_ he taunted coldly. “My daughter is _happily_ married to your worst enemy - the only god that could make her the happiest being in the universe. She is free, ecstatic, and beyond all she is _loved…_ which is something you could never provide.” 

Demeter turned to look at Zeus, evidently broken at how happy her daughter had become. 

“When you messed with my daughter - _my youngest daughter_ \- you messed with me, Ceres,” he spat. “And as much as you prodded me, you might as well have stabbed Hades.” 

She paled. 

“Did you really not expect that there would be repercussions from His Majesty, the King of the Underworld, Demeter?” Zeus asked. “When you kidnapped his precious Persephone, you single handedly brought on your own demise. He has asked that you be turned over to his custody in the Underworld to deal with his laws in his domain effective tomorrow morning.” 

Shock filled Demeter’s face. 

“Before he surely has you executed for your crimes against his wife and queen, I thought I’d make my own peace with you… and I knew that above anything else, seeing Persephone loved and adored would be the thing that would break you,” he said. “She’s married, the marriage has been consummated, and you’re sure to be dead by the time that she’s crowned.” He paused for a moment, stepping back to smirk smugly. 

“Demeter, zero. Hades one,” he added finally, letting the realization set in. Zeus knocked on the chamber door twice and guards entered the room, slipping the bag over her head and taking her away. She tried to struggle, but her restraints were too powerful. 

Once the monster was gone, Hal snapped his fingers, the shadows behind him vanishing and the lights extinguished. Benjamin entered the room tentatively. 

“How did it go, Your Majesty?” he asked. 

“I always forget how good I am at crafting those illusions until I actually use them,” Zeus replied. “And it doesn’t matter what I did. It doesn’t compare to what Hades is capable of when he’s angry,” he added. “That cretin will meet her demise at the hands of the King and Queen of the Underworld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that last little twist there lol. Seriously tho, did you really think I'd let that monster watch Bughead have sex for the first time? Hell to the fuck to the no. Either way, I needed something that was going to destroy Demeter's soul yet provide Zeus the retribution he wanted against the abusive (biological) mother of his precious baby Betty. And she fuckin' hates Hades, so you already know that she'd be devastated to see that there was nothing she could do to separate Betty from the love of her young life. 
> 
> It was a bit risky, but I think it worked out. 
> 
> One more chapter left (plus an epilogue)
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this insanely amazing 9-chap journey, all of your comments and kudos mean the world to me


	9. the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a brisk spring morning with a gentle breeze, only warm outside because of the sunlight. Dozens of new flowers had bloomed overnight and a few butterflies could be seen fluttering around the Imperial Gardens… as well as outside the consummation chamber. The guards posted outside the large, wooden double doors had changed just minutes before the sun came up, making sure to be as quiet as possible. 
> 
> (They had been warned by Hera herself that if they disturbed the newly married couple, the consequences would be dire.) 
> 
> The balcony doors inside the room had been left open ever so slightly, but enough to let in the morning breeze. The curtains in front of the room’s windows flapped in the wind, along with the white linen drapes around the four-post bed. 
> 
> Behind the linen lay the King and Queen of the Underworld, both only eighteen years old and comfortably asleep in each other’s arms. Their legs were tangled together under the covers, the sheets only covering them from the waist down. Hades was on his back, the jagged, silver scars on his chest and arms exposed to the cool morning air, yet still covered mostly by Persephone’s sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT HERE IT IS
> 
> For all of you Greek Mythology buffs out there - I KNOW what happens with *everything* is NOT canon greek mythology. I KNOW. I felt the need to write it how I did so that the story could wrap itself in a nice bow. Any other settling of affairs didn't feel right. You'll know what I'm talking about when I get there. 
> 
> This is 40+ pages, Hollie cried, and I finished this at 1AM last night, so I hope ya'll enjoy.

The next morning was drastically different from the previous day. There was no hustling or bustling to be found in the Olympian palace. Most were still asleep, exhausted from the previous night full of dancing, celebration, and wine. Olympus remained quiet into the morning as the sun rose and the birds chirped quietly. Only a few maids and butlers could be found still cleaning up some of the messes left behind in the earlier hours of the morning, letting the early morning sunlight shine on them while everyone else remained quiet. 

It was a brisk spring morning with a gentle breeze, only warm outside because of the sunlight. Dozens of new flowers had bloomed overnight and a few butterflies could be seen fluttering around the Imperial Gardens… as well as outside the consummation chamber. The guards posted outside the large, wooden double doors had changed just minutes before the sun came up, making sure to be as quiet as possible. 

(They had been warned by Hera herself that if they disturbed the newly married couple, the consequences would be dire.) 

The balcony doors inside the room had been left open ever so slightly, but enough to let in the morning breeze. The curtains in front of the room’s windows flapped in the wind, along with the white linen drapes around the four-post bed. 

Behind the linen lay the King and Queen of the Underworld, both only eighteen years old and comfortably asleep in each other’s arms. Their legs were tangled together under the covers, the sheets only covering them from the waist down. Hades was on his back, the jagged, silver scars on his chest and arms exposed to the cool morning air, yet still covered mostly by Persephone’s sleeping form. With her face tucked into his neck, her upper half was flush with Hades’ skin. Her back was bare, bar her husband’s arm keeping her close. 

The sunbeam coming from the nearest window lit a golden patch on the King and Queen, warming their skin ever so slightly. 

Persephone stirred first, hearing the gentle chirping coming from some of the birds outside. Her first instinct was to cuddle back into Hades, closing her eyes again. She tried to go back to sleep, but she was far too infatuated with how adorable it looked when her husband was asleep. His grip was comfortably firm even though he was unconscious, and she loved how his chin rested against her head. She readjusted subtly, pulling herself even closer to him. 

For the God of the Dead, he was quite the cuddler. 

(And she knew that he was an even better lover.)

(And for giving her such a lovely first night together, she felt like rewarding him.) 

Pulling from between his arm and torso, she climbed onto him and straddled his hips. Her hands smoothed over his slender chest as she leaned down to kiss his neck, knowing it would definitely wake him up. 

She started with a few feather-light presses of her lips against the column of his neck. It didn’t take Hades long to open his eyes. Even when he did, Persephone could see the haze of sleep in the clear blue of his irises. She pulled away long enough to watch his face when he realized what she was doing (and she felt him realize it further down). 

“Good morning,” she whispered, moving down to kiss his chest. “I wanted you to wake up to something nice.” 

“This is much more than just _nice,_ Betty,” he told her, his voice still thick with sleep as he placed his hands on her hips. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he hummed, sliding his warm palms to rest on her thighs. 

“I want to make you feel good, since you made me see stars last night,” Betty replied. She could feel the effects of her words on him close to where she was sitting on his hips. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more sexy,” he added, starting to wake up even more. “What did you have in mind, my ethereal queen?” 

“I wanted to try using my mouth on you like you did to me last night,” Betty said softly, feeling him grow even harder. Jughead’s eyes snapped open. 

“While that sounds like the most amazing thing in the world, why don’t we start a little slower?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” she replied. “You don’t want me to make you feel good?” 

“It’s not that _at all,”_ he assured her, propping himself up on his forearms. “I was just trying to suggest that… maybe we should start a little more simple than that… Like, with your hand instead?” 

“Oh,” she said. “You want me to touch you?” 

“I just think it might be better since we’re still learning each other,” Jughead explained. “And _yes, absolutely.”_

“Okay,” Betty agreed. She leaned down to kiss him gently, pushing him back onto the bed once she pulled away. “It’s my turn,” she stated simply as an explanation, watching the grin that formed on his face. 

After a bit of repositioning, Betty was sitting further back on his legs, facing him. 

As she wrapped her hand around him carefully (like her sisters had explained), Jughead started instructing her as best he could. Betty started slow, moving her hand up and down tentatively. He visibly shuddered and it bolstered her confidence. 

“You like that, Juggie?” 

“Gods, yes,” he breathed, evidently trying (and failing) to keep his composure. “Speed up, but not too much.” She continued to follow his instructions, watching him writhe and moan. He started whispering her name between breaths. “Tighter. More,” he choked out, his hips bucking towards her hand. “Mmmmm… _Betty,”_ he moaned. 

Watching his face contort, seeing his eyes close in pleasure… it spurred her on even more. Jughead was definitely enjoying whatever it was she was doing with her hand, and she wanted to continue to make him feel good. 

Boldly, she licked a stripe up her palm and switched hands. Jughead’s head crashed back into the pillow behind him. 

“Just like that, Betts,” he grunted. “Oh, _gods,_ I’m gonna come.” 

“Let go, Juggie,” she whispered, reaching down to cup his balls in her hand. 

“Wait! Stop!” he said, sitting up as soon as she laid a finger on him. 

“D-Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no, you didn’t,” he said. “I’d just rather finish inside you,” he added in a whisper. Betty felt her cheeks flush pink. “As long as that’s okay.” 

He wanted her to feel good too. 

“Yeah. _Yes,”_ she recovered. “That’s okay.” 

They readjusted again, Jughead placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. At one point, her soaked center brushed against him and he swore that he had never been so close to bursting. He kissed all over her chest and neck before she finally sank down on him. They stopped so they could get used to the sensation, just like they had the night before. It didn’t take as long as the last time, but Jughead had his arms and hands on her back, lighting her skin on fire. 

When they were both ready, Jughead started guiding her hips up and down, continuing to shower Betty’s chest and neck with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Skin rubbed against skin and hands roamed across each other’s bodies. Betty involuntarily rolled her hips every time she came back down on him. 

“Are you _trying_ to torture me?” he whispered. 

“A little, yes,” she giggled softly, doing it again. 

“It feels so good. Keep going.” 

“You feel so good too,” she said. “I need a little more.” Jughead moved a hand between their bodies, finding her clit again. She gasped sharply, her eyes rolling back into her head. “That’s just perfect,” she moaned. “I’m close.” 

“Me too,” he whispered. “You want a little more?” 

Betty nodded eagerly, biting her lip as she continued to ride him. Jughead started snapping his hips into her every few thrusts, making her squeak every time. 

It felt so good, even though they were going at a very leisurely pace, lazily making love and bringing their lips together softly. 

_“Oh,”_ she gasped. “I’m-- keep going, Juggie.” 

“I love you,” he mumbled against her heated skin, continuing to thrust up into her. 

“Love - you - too,” she said choppily, leaning down to kiss him again. “I’m-- I’m gonna--” 

She came violently, gripping his shoulders tightly and whispering his name as she did so. Betty tucked her face into his neck, keeping a strong grip on him. A few thrusts later, Jughead followed with a groan, emptying himself into her. He fell back into the pillows behind them, pulling Betty with him. Their lips locked passionately as they came down together, breathing heavily and laying flush against each other. 

After a few moments, Jughead rolled Betty onto her back so he could slide out of her, collapsing back into the pillow behind him again. 

“Good Gaia, Betty,” he breathed. She smiled in response, pulling herself into his side. “That was amazing. _You_ were amazing.” 

“Can it always be like that?” she asked, still trying to regain her breath. 

“I’ll do my best,” he joked, making them both laugh softly, pausing for a few seconds. “And we’ve got lots of time to figure it out… on our honeymoon.” 

“I didn’t think we were going to do that,” she said. “We were just going to hunker down in your room until the coronation.” 

“Well we were, but I decided that I wanted to take the Queen of the Underworld on an even grander tour of her new domain,” he told her, interlacing their fingers and bringing their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles. “There are a few smaller properties I own across the four different sectors that would be great to spend long periods of uninterrupted time in..” He trailed his free hand up and down her arm. 

“I don’t know what to say,” she replied. 

“We’re going to spend a week in the Asphodel Meadows first, then come back for your coronation--” Jughead booped Betty’s nose with his finger, making her smile. “And then that night we’ll leave again to spend another week in the Elysian Fields, and one more in the Fields of Mourning.” 

“What, no Tartarus?” Betty asked jokingly. 

“No one goes into Tartarus except the mortal souls that deserve it. I mean it. That place is dangerous,” he said. 

“I know, I was just teasing,” she replied, snuggling into him a little more. 

“And now it’s my turn to tease you,” he said, coming to hover over her. Betty laughed and laughed as Jughead began leaving love marks and bites all over her neck and chest. 

**\---**

Before they left for the Underworld, Jughead and Betty got dressed and had breakfast with Zeus and Hera. It was a casual, private meal where their main conversation was about coronation details and honeymoon plans. 

They were set to visit the palace and pack before venturing over to the royal estate in the Asphodel Meadows. There they would remain for four days before returning to the palace so they could properly handle coronation preparations and attend the rehearsals. The coronation was set for the end of the week, and after the ceremony was over, Betty and Jughead were free to finish the rest of their honeymoon - including spending a week in the Elysian Fields estate and another week in an estate in the Fields of Mourning. 

Once the meal was over, Betty said goodbye to her parents, thanking them for everything. Outside the private dining room were all of her half-siblings, who had come to say goodbye. They were lined up from oldest to youngest, so she just went down the line, hugging each of them and making them promise to write. Reggie was first, followed by Jason and Cheryl, Josie, Veronica, and Kevin at the end. Each wished them a happy life together as they moved closer and closer to the main entrance of the Olympian Palace. 

As she waved goodbye to her family one last time, Betty looked over at Jughead. He gazed at her lovingly, sliding his hand into hers and squeezing gently. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” she replied without a second thought. “Definitely.” 

Jughead turned them around, walking down the main steps with Betty’s hand in his, their arms swinging between them. Juliet trailed at her ankles like always, following them. 

Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Jughead opened the portal and Betty picked Juliet off the ground. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her through the Gates of Hell and into their shared domain. 

**\---**

_Three days later - three days until the coronation_

Persephone stood on the balcony of the master bedroom, looking out across the vast Asphodel Meadows from her perch. The sunset in the distance cast a pink and orange glow across the land, making the beauties of the Meadows exponentially more ethereal. She was wrapped in a sheet, her blonde curls cascading just below her shoulders. As her green eyes scoured the land before her, she couldn’t help but feel conflicted. 

She and Hades were set to leave the next afternoon so they could be present at the palace for coronation arrangements and rehearsals. It cut right through the middle of their honeymoon, making them return to reality for three days before they could enjoy the rest of their time together enraptured in their newlywed bliss. 

The castle in the Asphodel Meadows was smaller than the Olympian Palace, and even Jughead’s palace… but it was just the right size for two royals, little to no guards (except on the outside), and few servants. It had been built by the first Hades as an escape from the rest of royal life - away from the pomp and circumstance. That alone made it a perfect destination for their honeymoon. 

Betty and Jughead enjoyed ample alone time, rarely leaving the master bedroom to go anywhere else… apart from venturing to nirvana every time they were intimate. 

After the first few times together, it was easy for Hades and Persephone to find a steady rhythm together. They spent their time learning each other’s bodies, feeling out what made the other roll their eyes into the back of their head in pleasure, and staying within an arms’ length of each other. 

Jughead had rarely taken a hand off of her ever since they’d arrived. Most times it was his arm wrapped around her waist as they watched over their subjects in the Asphodel Meadows, or a warm palm cupping her cheek as they kissed, or even his whole body spooning her as they slept. Betty hadn’t detached herself from him much, either. She wasn't much better, as she liked to absentmindedly play with the hair at the back of his head, or keep her hand on his bicep, and when they hugged she pulled him as close to her as she could get him. 

As she watched the sunset, wrapped in one of their sheets, Jughead didn’t have a hand on her… until he did. 

Betty could feel the love emanating off of him before she noticed his arms wrapping around her front. He pulled her back into his chest, smoothing a hand over one shoulder as his lips began to pepper kisses on her other. Jughead made a trail up the side of her neck with his butterfly kisses before she tilted her head towards him so that he could leave a longer kiss on her cheek. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked softly, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Were _you?”_ she replied, knowing how much he liked to just admire her for extended periods of time. 

“I’m _holding_ the view,” Jughead stated, squeezing her gently. “Less sore today?” 

“Yeah. It’s starting to feel more normal.”

“That’s good.” He pressed another kiss to the top of her shoulder. “What’re you thinking about?” 

“How it’s going to be hard to go back,” Betty said. “We have to actually get dressed in the morning - how are we going to cope?” He chuckled and she felt the vibration in her back. 

“Well… I actually put on pants but you’re one to talk, wrapped in our bedsheet,” Jughead teased. “The sun’s setting and you’re still not dressed.” 

“You like me better this way.” 

“Touché, Persephone.” 

They both paused to smile. 

“And if we’re trying to get an heir, maybe it’s better this way,” Betty added. “Less clothing in the way.” 

She felt Jughead’s head lift off her shoulder. 

“An heir?” he asked. “Who ever said anything about an heir?” Jughead spun Betty around by her shoulders so she was facing him. 

“I-I thought it was implied,” she stuttered. “There’s no royal house in the Underworld because you’re the end of the Hades bloodline.” 

“That may be true, but I don’t expect children from you. Especially not right now,” he told her. “Scratch that - I’ll _never_ expect children from you. We’re mostly immortal beings, but we’re young… and I don’t think that either of us are ready to become parents.” 

“I may not ever be ready to be a parent,” she replied softly, taking his hands. “After everything I’ve been through, I don’t know if I’ll ever have what it takes to raise a child.” 

“That’s perfectly okay with me,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ll ever have what it takes, either… but I think we’re a tad young to be talking about starting a family,” Jughead added. “I want to enjoy my life with my wife and our four dogs.” 

“Four?” Betty asked, her eyebrows raising. “Where are you hiding the other two?” 

“Cerberus I and II,” he clarified. “In all seriousness, Betty… I know that some of the normal expectations in Olympus can often be misogynistic and overwhelming… but I don’t expect anything of you in those regards.” Jughead cupped her cheek in one hand, pulling her closer with his other. “I don’t expect children at the earliest convenience. I don’t expect any stupid subservience because I’m your husband… I just want to spend the rest of our lives together, and I want the Underworld to have you as their queen.” He paused for a moment, searching her face. “I want you to be _my_ queen. And I want you to rule by my side.” She smiled softly at him before he continued. “Heir or no heir, you’re my wife. And my love for you supersedes the amount of respect I have for misogynistic customs.” 

His words just made her smile more. She was so lucky. 

“I love you too,” Betty replied, stepping into his arms. 

As she rested her head against his shoulder, she thought about just how different her life was because she met Jughead. Had he and her father not intervened in her abusive living situation, Betty knew that she would either be dead at her mother’s hand, married off to some god she didn’t care for, or still stuck under her mother’s thumb. 

After everything Demeter had put her through, Betty had prevailed… but she’d escaped with scars. She was damaged, even as Jughead cupped the back of her head in his hand and held her close. While she had grown and learned to love since escaping her mother, Betty was still traumatized from the torture she endured, even if it sat in the back of her mind most days. 

One of the many things she couldn’t do was be responsible for the creation of a life. 

She didn’t think she’d be a good mother. She was afraid of repeating Demeter’s actions; she was afraid of hurting people, as stupid as it sounded. Betty knew that if she ever told that to Jughead, he’d reply by saying she wouldn’t hurt a fly… but she also knew that no matter how true it was, she would always be afraid of the notion of mothering a child. 

“No children or twelve children, you’re my wife,” he whispered into her hair. “That will _never_ change.” Betty tried hugging him tighter, as if they weren’t as close as they could be. “But in the meantime, I’ll make sure you get what you need to prevent any children you don’t want when we get back tomorrow,” Jughead added. Betty could feel him smiling into the top of her head. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” she replied softly. 

“Just looking out for my wife.” 

“You always are,” Betty said, closing her eyes and letting herself rest against her husband’s strong shoulder. 

**\---**

“Do we _really_ have to go?” Betty asked as they were on their way out of the castle, headed towards the boat to take them back to the palace. “Let’s just hunker down and refuse to be seen in public ever again.” 

“Can’t do that, Betts. Sorry,” he told her, squeezing her hand in his. “It’s only a few days before we get to continue our vacation… and I’ll make going back to the palace worthwhile for you, just as a bonus,” Jughead added, winking. She giggled at the implication, blushing slightly. “Three days and then we can go back to our isolationist ways. I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Betty said, letting him help her onto the deck of the river boat. Jughead followed right behind her. They departed the Asphodel Meadows a few minutes later, arriving at the palace compound earlier than Betty would have liked. 

Toni, Hot Dog, and Juliet were waiting for them at the gates. As soon as the King and Queen set foot on the ground, the dogs bounded towards them happily. Betty picked up Juliet as the puppy licked her face profusely while Jughead knelt to play with Hot Dog. Once their dogs had calmed down after seeing their owners again, Toni approached them with a smile. 

“Your Majesties, welcome home,” she greeted, bowing her head respectfully. “I assume your vacation has been enjoyable so far.” 

“Quite,” Betty said. “Thanks for taking care of everything while we were gone.” 

“Nothing ever happens around here, so it was pretty easy,” Toni replied. “I had to chase the dogs down to give them a bath yesterday. It was definitely the hardest thing I had to do.” 

“Toni,” Jughead said, looking at her pointedly. “I think that’s enough for now. We’ll see you at the rehearsal later.” 

“Before then, there’s some business you need to attend to regarding… _harvesting_ concerns that I should brief you about,” she added. 

“I’ll come find you later to attend to that,” he replied. “If that’s all, I think we’d prefer to settle in before the rehearsal. Thank you, Toni.” 

“Your Majesties.” She bowed her head once more before heading back towards the palace. 

“Harvesting concerns?” Betty asked, looking up at Jughead as he drew her into his side. 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Betts. It’s just some finer details that need to be worked out concerning a fruit shortage.” 

“I see.” 

“It’s really nothing too pressing, I promise,” he said, walking them inside the palace compound. “In the meantime, river sailing makes me feel grimy.” He lowered his mouth to whisper in her ear as he continued. “Are you up for a bath?” 

“Always,” she replied with a knowing smile. 

Betty left Juliet in her room before going into Jughead’s. As soon as she stepped through the doorway, he picked her up and pressed her back against the wall. He kissed the breath out of her so easily, just like he’d done every day since their wedding. 

She knew they were goners as soon as he had mentioned a bath, and when they ended up in bed after getting clean she was even less surprised. By the time that they were only a few moments away from falling asleep together, Betty was sure they were too predictable for their own good. 

An hour later, she woke to her spot of body heat removing itself from her arms. Betty opened her eyes to see Jughead getting up and dressed, though she was still naked under the covers. Juliet crawled over to her and Betty accepted her into her arms. He was about to put on a shirt when she called out to him. 

“Jug?” she asked sleepily, propping herself up on her elbow. He twisted around to face her. “Where are you going?” 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jughead replied, reaching over to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “I have that harvesting thing I need to talk to Toni about.” She remembered. “I’ll be back before we need to leave for the rehearsal, I promise.” 

“What, so you can help me get dressed?” 

“I _like_ helping you get dressed, just for the record,” he said. “More time to admire my gorgeous wife.” She smirked and he ducked down to kiss her lips sweetly. “You just rest until I get back. You’ll need all the sleep you can get.” 

She watched him slip his tunic over his head, fastened his jerkin in front of him, and placed his silver crown on his head before kissing her goodbye and telling her to go back to sleep. 

**\---**

“What’s she been like since she got here?” Jughead asked Toni as they walked quickly through the halls of the busy palace, keeping his voice low so that no one could hear their conversation. 

“When she actually got here, she had a bag over her head and a gag in her mouth. Considering I haven’t been down to visit, I don’t actually know,” Toni replied. “According to guards, she’s quiet. It’s almost as if she’s lost any hope of doing anything besides sitting in a cell for the rest of her infinite life.” 

“I’ll see about that,” he said. “She’s been eating?” 

“Reluctantly. We’ve only been giving her the bare minimum, as instructed.” 

“And no one else knows she’s here except for us and the guard detail, correct?” 

“Correct.” 

“I’d like to keep it that way,” he continued. 

“What about your wife?” Toni asked. “Betty has a right to know.” 

“She does, I agree,” Jughead said as they stopped in the hallway outside the dungeon, still speaking in hushed tones. “I need to be the one to tell her. And I’m going to - tonight… But I need to have my peace with the demon first.” He could feel the red splash in his eyes for only a moment. _“Nobody_ hurts my Betty and gets away with it.” 

They entered the dark dungeon together, Toni trailing behind the King of the Underworld. The guards posted in the long, narrow hallway bowed their heads silently as he marched through. He reached the high security section and the head guard greeted him, showing him all the way down the hall to where Demeter sat in her lonely cell, tied to a chair. 

She looked horrible. Her blonde hair was matted, her skin weathered, and there was resentment in her eyes. The guard let him in silently, then closed the door behind him. 

If he were being completely honest with himself, he never thought he’d get the chance to confront his wife’s abuser. After Betty had gone with her stepmother and half-sisters the day before their wedding, Jughead had requested Demeter be moved to the Underworld to be contained the day after they were married. Zeus had allowed it, and they both agreed that it would be better if it were kept under wraps from everyone else. Jughead just didn’t want Betty knowing until he knew how exactly he was going to tell her _I’ve got your mother locked up in our palace and she’s been here since the morning after our wedding._ He knew that he had to be much more delicate around the subject. He didn’t like how he had hidden it from her and he didn’t know how she was going to react. 

She needed to know. She had a right to know. Above all, he wanted her to know. He didn’t want to keep things from her… but he also hadn’t wanted to ruin their limited honeymoon time before the coronation. 

Jughead took a seat in the chair across from Alice, glaring at her as he rested one ankle on his opposite knee. 

“Ceres,” he said. “We meet again.” 

“Your Majesty,” she replied, venom in her words. “How kind of you to visit.” 

“I can have you gagged again if you’d like to disrespect me in my own domain,” Jughead stated. “Or worse.” She shut her mouth swiftly. “Very well. I’m sure you’ve been informed of recent events since your imprisonment? My marriage to Persephone, perhaps?” 

“That _whore--”_

“You’d do well to watch your tongue when speaking about my _wife,”_ he spat, his irises flashing red. “I’m sure it’d pain you to know how happy we are together, so let me indulge myself by sticking that knife in you. She is quite actually the best goddess in my life.” He folded his hands in his lap. “She’s my queen. She has all the power that I do in this domain, but she doesn’t care about power. I don’t, either, and I guess that’s what drew me to her--” 

“How is any of this relevant?” 

Jughead smirked, his irises turning red and the whites of his eyes slowly turning black. 

“It is relevant because it is not I who will be deciding your punishment for your crimes,” he said, his voice becoming more demonic with each syllable. “The Queen of the Underworld will.” He watched Demeter’s eyes widen and he chuckled darkly. “I find it hilarious how you thought I would take that sort of fun from her. You see, she’s the one you tortured. She bore the brunt of your whims for six long, excruciating years. I was just the one that helped her get away from it.” 

“She’s weak.” 

“On the contrary,” he argued strongly, stopping her. “She’s strong. And I’ve helped make her strong. All that you did was hurt her. You damaged her.” Jughead got out of his seat, coming to stand above Demeter so that he was looking down at her. He snarled. _“Nobody_ hurts my wife and gets away with it.” 

Jughead watched the fear develop in her eyes as he stared down at her. He was an intimidating creature when he turned into the true form of the God of the Dead, even though he never let himself take it too far. 

Demeter was trembling under his gaze and Hades could smell the terror radiating off of her. 

She knew what Kings of the Underworld were capable of. She knew what _he_ was capable of. 

He knew that she _didn’t_ know what Persephone was capable of, and Hades could tell it was what scared her most. 

Demeter’s only daughter, beaten almost to death by her mother and pulled away from the family that _actually_ loved her, was a complete wild card. Neither of them really knew what Persephone would do when given the chance to have revenge on her mother after everything she’d done to her. She was capable of showing mercy and kindness… but Jughead knew that she was also capable of harboring resentment and standing up for herself. He didn’t know what she’d choose to do, but he knew that no matter what direction his wife would decide to go in… he’d follow without question. Loyally. Like she would do for him. 

“There is no point in me killing you,” he told her seriously. “It’s too merciful. Besides, that’s Persephone’s choice to make.” Jughead knelt, grinning darkly with his demonic eyes locked on her. “I’ll keep you alive… Just barely.” He stood again, letting her absorb his words. 

“It is not I who you should fear…” he continued, starting for the door then turning around to look at her. “I promise my wife will be much less merciful than I.” 

**\---**

Jughead returned with just enough time for him to help Betty get dressed and ready for the coronation rehearsal (plus the added minutes of stealing kisses here and there). They were only a minute late to the throne room, where Toni was waiting for them with an unamused look on her face while everyone else in the vicinity was still setting up the area to perfection. 

Large banners hung on either side of the thrones seated atop the dais, a large silver _H_ stamped on midnight black. A silver crown emblem hovered over the massive letter, and Betty knew that it was Jughead’s seal she was seeing. 

“By the time you’re crowned, those banners will have _both_ of our initials on them,” he whispered in her ear, keeping her close with a hand on her waist. It was amazing how he could read her mind when he wanted to. “Just another way of showing the world you’re _my_ queen. Forever and ever.” 

Betty was about to respond when Toni cleared her throat, ejecting them swiftly from their delicate bubble. 

“As I was saying,” she said, looking between both of them. “Your official wedding portrait will be unveiled after the coronation. The original will remain here, behind your thrones, and a copy will be displayed with the portraits of Zeus and Hera, as well as Poseidon and Amphitrite.” 

“Have you seen it yet?” Betty inquired, curious as to how well it turned out. 

“No, but the artist said it was one of her best works she had ever completed,” Toni replied. “She was very excited about attending the coronation and seeing it displayed afterwards, if that’s anything to go by.” Betty nodded, satisfied with the answer, leaning against Jughead. “Onto the ceremony - Betty, I’m sure Jughead has already explained all of this to you at some point, right?” 

It was one of the first things they discussed after arriving in the Asphodel Meadows to begin their honeymoon. He had talked her through the entire ceremony as he could remember it from three years ago and shortly after he had defeated his father for the title of King of the Underworld. As they got into it, Jughead’s memory was a bit hazy considering all he’d been through beforehand. 

He had stopped, and decided to tell her about his experience with the ritual… and all of the pain behind it. 

Jughead had insisted upon being crowned the day after his father had acceded the throne to him. The doctors advised against it, Toni wished he’d just wait until his wounds had sealed up, and Zeus had warned him about how long the ceremony was. It went on because he insisted. 

He told her about how the crowd was thin, considering it was hastily prepared. Even though there wasn’t a large crowd, he had wounds on his face that had been stitched up and they could see it. He had described the pain that he was still feeling - he could barely walk, but he had pounds upon pounds of royal regalia placed on his shoulders and head. It was grueling for him to sit in his throne for so long, and he almost didn’t make it out of the throne room without collapsing at the end considering his injuries and fragility from the day’s previous events and all of the pageantry adorning his body. 

Once he was out of sight of the crowd, he fell to the ground. Jughead was bedridden for a week after the ceremony because it had been so draining. 

None of that scared Betty because of her current healthy state, but she knew that it had been hard on Jughead considering his trauma had been so raw at the time (his head ended up in her lap after the conversation was over). The coronation itself was really just a formality, as queens often weren’t crowned if they married an already-coronated king. Jughead had still insisted that, because the King and Queen of the Underworld held equal power, it was necessary. 

She knew he just wanted another excuse to show her off to the world, even if he refused to admit it to his sense of pride. 

Toni proceeded to guide Betty and Jughead through the coronation ceremony piece by piece, and it was much more simple than she had imagined it to be. Though it was largely a display of pomp and circumstance, the coronation was the designation of a ruler anointed and chosen by the divine community to maintain the laws and customs of the assigned realm. It was easily the most formal occasion Betty would ever find herself attending and experiencing. 

Yet, instead of truly and honestly paying attention to what she was doing, Betty watched Jughead’s every movement. He, somehow, was able to focus on the task at hand. She, however, began to daydream about the image of Jughead, shirtless. It was nearly seared into her mind by that point, having spent enough days alone with him without his normal black tunics and silvery jerkins covering up his lean, corded torso with silvery lines smattered all over his chest, shoulders, and back. She had also seen, one of those few days, that his scars had drifted further down his back, barely reaching the edge of his--

“Betty?” Toni asked, snapping her back into reality. The goddess jumped and her cheeks flamed (somewhere, a few flowers burst), spotting Toni first and then Jughead. By the way he looked at her and smirked, she could tell he knew what she had been thinking about. Toni, however, was clueless. 

“Yes?” Betty asked finally, trying to brush it off. 

“We were just about to go over the Coronation Oath,” Toni replied. “Are you alright? Do you need a break?” 

“No, I’m alright,” she said, trying to force her blush down. 

“Are you sure? We sure have been at this for a while.” 

“I’m sure her mind hasn’t wandered too far,” Jughead said to Toni. “Just to the Asphodel Meadows.” 

An unfortunate skeletal servant carrying a vase of white lilies across the room was spooked when all the petals exploded in his face. 

**\---**

Over the course of their (rather short) honeymoon, Betty had always looked forward to the candlelit dinners she shared with Jughead as they watched the sunset. She had learned how to eat with one hand, her opposite fingers slotted between Jughead’s. After returning to the palace, Betty had expected that would stop and pick up again after the coronation. 

She was wrong. 

Jughead surprised Betty with an intimate meal in the gardens he had encouraged her to start, away from any prying eyes and out of earshot. About halfway through, he became unhappy with the distance between them as evidenced by the way he reached for her chair and slid her closer. Jughead then wrapped an arm around her shoulders as if he hadn’t done anything. Betty smiled in response and rested her head against his, watching the sun set behind the palace compound’s walls together. 

He surprised her again when they returned to their chambers to find candles lit everywhere, making the room glow softly. 

“Jughead, what is all of this?” she asked finally, turning around to look at Jughead as he shut the door behind them. “What’s with all the candles tonight?” 

“I can’t romance my wife?” he responded, almost offended. “I hate that our honeymoon was cut short for this. I wanted to… pretend like it hasn’t ended. The only reason we’re not still in the Asphodel Meadows is because of the ceremony.” 

“That isn’t everything,” she replied, looking into his eyes. He knew she could read him just like he could read her. “What’s going on?” 

“There’s nothing--” 

_“Jughead.”_

He sighed, looking down at his feet. “Can we sit down first?” Jughead asked, looking into her eyes again, a somber look on his face. Betty nodded, and he took her hand, guiding her further into the room. She sat on the couch in front of his fireplace. Instead of sitting next to her, Jughead knelt right in front of her, taking both of her hands in his and looking up at her wistfully. 

Betty took a moment, seeing the emotion in his stormy blue eyes, to remove Jughead’s crown from his head and set it beside her. She brushed his dark curls out of his eyes when he kissed her other hand. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for days, but I didn’t because I wanted to protect you from it,” he began, looking up at her again. “I wanted you to have peace of mind, to be happily oblivious… but you’re my wife first, and you’re my queen. You deserved to know from the moment it happened, but you’ve been so happy not knowing for this long and I had no idea when to bring it up--” 

“Jug,” she said softly, cupping his cheek to stop him. “I can handle it.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

“Tell me what?” 

“The morning after our wedding, Demeter was transferred to the Underworld’s prison facility…” Jughead told her. “... at my request.” 

It took Betty a moment to comprehend what he said. 

“What?” she managed to reply. “Why?” 

“Do you remember when she kidnapped you?” he asked. Betty nodded. “I was livid. She left a ransom note, you were gone… and I was so enraged that… how do I explain this?... I began to turn into a demon.” 

“Hold on,” Betty interrupted. “A demon?” 

“It’s an inherited defense mechanism passed from father to son,” he began. “I got it from Hades II, he got it from Hades I… and I didn’t know that I had it until I used it on my father in our fight.” 

“Jug,” she whispered, trying to console him. He didn’t want to hear it. 

“My eyes turn red and my voice gets really deep and loud, and if it escalates… it gets nasty,” Jughead added. “Demeter kidnapping you triggered it in me.” 

“Well… what did you do?” she asked softly. 

“I marched into your father’s office and showed him the note, and I was very angry… I threatened to kill your mother, I almost broke your father’s desk in two… and then I came up with a quick plan to get you back and to get Demeter imprisoned…” he drifted off in a whisper. “And then I demanded that she be turned over to me when I requested it.” 

Betty started to connect the dots. 

“And after I left that meeting before the wedding, you asked my father to hand Demeter over,” she finished. “Didn’t you?” 

Jughead nodded, unable to look up at her with his forehead resting on their entwined hands. 

“That’s what the harvesting business was about this morning,” she said softly. Jughead nodded again. “You… what? Went to see her?” 

“I did,” he whispered. 

“What did she say?” Betty asked. “What did _you_ say?” 

“She called you a name that does not describe you in the slightest, she called you weak,” he replied. “I told her to watch her tongue… and then I slipped into the demonic state when I told her that…”

“That… what?” 

“That you would be deciding her fate,” he said, finally looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “I should have told you, I should have--” 

“I need a minute,” she interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder to pry him away gently. “I just need to process all of this.” 

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed softly, a tear rolling down his face. 

“I hope you understand.” He nodded. Betty stood up quickly, letting go of him and walking into the (former) Queen’s chambers, shutting the door behind her. 

She dropped to her knees, in utter shock after what Jughead told her. 

Her mother was below her feet, in a cell. 

She had been there for about four days. 

He hadn’t informed her that her abuser of six long years was remotely close, even if she was locked away and heavily guarded. 

Even when she started to be mad at him, she remembered his explanation as to why. She remembered how he said he didn’t know the right time to tell her. He said he wanted to protect her. He said that he didn’t want to interrupt their newlywed bliss. 

He had been fulfilling the promises he made in the past. 

After first arriving in the Underworld, he promised to protect her. Jughead promised he wouldn’t ever abandon or neglect her. He promised not to hurt her. Later, he promised he would love her and that he would spend his life trying to make her happy. 

By not telling her of her mother’s location, Jughead was protecting her from the truth. He didn’t tell her because he loved her, and he could see that she was happy without the knowledge that her abuser was nearby. She knew that by Jughead’s standards, making her upset would constitute hurting her. 

She could never be mad at him for keeping a secret detrimental to her happiness and their blissful honeymoon from her. 

Betty rose from the floor once she had steadied her emotions, wiping away a few stray tears as she walked towards the door. After opening it, she found Jughead crying into the couch, his face buried in his arms as his body shook with sobs. She bounded across the room, kneeling by his side, and pulling him into her arms. 

Jughead latched onto her naturally, holding her tight. 

“I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I forgive you,” she whispered, rubbing his back and holding his head to her shoulder. “I understand and I forgive you, Jug.” 

He collapsed into her arms with the weight of her words. 

“Thank you,” Jughead sobbed, somehow pulling her even closer. “I love you so much and I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” she replied. “I love you too.” 

He cried even harder. 

“There’s just a few things I need from you, Jug,” she said quietly, pushing him away just far enough so she could look into his glassy, blue eyes. 

“Anything,” he said. _“Anything.”_

“You said I get to decide her fate, right?” she asked. He nodded. “I need to see her.” 

“When?” Jughead replied tearfully. “You say it and I’ll make it happen.” 

“Tomorrow,” Betty said. 

“Done. What else?” he asked. 

“If anything as crazy as this happens again… I’d like you to be upfront about it,” she told him. “I’m your wife, and I’m your queen. I can take it.” 

“I promise,” he said softly. 

“And lastly…” she began. “I need you to know that I don’t think I could ever be mad at you, okay?” Betty cupped his cheeks, wiping away his tears with her thumbs as he nodded into her hold. “I just needed a minute. I wasn’t going to come back and unleash the wrath of the Queen of the Underworld on you, okay?” He nodded again, smiling a little at her over exaggeration. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Really, I’m not,” Betty replied. “I understand why you did it… and it probably would have dampened my mood if you had told me earlier,” she assured him. “I wouldn’t have been able to enjoy my time with you if I knew Demeter was going to be here for me to deal with when I got back.” 

“You really mean it?” he asked through his tears. 

“I could never be mad at you, Juggie,” she replied softly, throwing her legs over his lap. “And I’d never _leave_ you, either. I love you too much.” 

He hugged her close again and Betty returned it. 

Later, as he enveloped her in his arms under their covers and sleep refused to come to either of them, Betty watched the stars outside the windows, dazzling in the night sky. Moonlight flooded the room in a pale haze, illuminating everything. Betty sighed at the peaceful sight and Jughead tucked himself even closer to her. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” he said, barely audible. 

“Everything,” she replied, letting herself melt into his arms. 

“What kind of everything?” 

“The abusive parasite in your basement.” She felt Jughead’s soft laugh. “What I’m going to do about her.” 

“Well…” he began, leaving a small kiss just behind her ear. “You may do whatever you like with her.” That didn’t make her feel any better. 

“Well what would you do with her?” 

“I would let you decide.” Betty huffed in response. “It’s not my place, in my mind, to get vengeance on your mother when I was not the one she hurt… which is why I decided to let you do what you think is appropriate.” 

“Leaving her in a cell for all of eternity is too merciful,” Betty said quietly. 

“I agree.” 

“But I don’t know if I could live with myself if I hurt her back,” she whispered. “Doesn’t that make me just as bad? Or worse than her?” 

Jughead pushed away from Betty just to flip her over so she was facing him. He kept his arms around her and pulled her back in, looking into her eyes. 

“It makes you a survivor,” he said. “It makes you a survivor with the power to choose how this part of your life ends. You could leave her in that cell to rot, be merciful and forgiving, or… you could give her a taste of her own medicine via some form of punishment… or, you could subject her to Tartarus.” 

“But I thought only the dead could--” She stopped herself, paling at her own implication. Betty froze, unable to finish her thought. 

“Only the coronated King and Queen of the Underworld can enter the gates and come back alive,” Jughead said. “If the High King of the Gods tried to go in, it would be a death sentence for him. The only known divine being in Tartarus that I know off the top of my head is your grandfather, Kronos. Because he was such a powerful being, even after his defeat, he was sentenced to death before his remains, and thus his soul, was transported to Tartarus.” 

“So… what are you saying?” 

“If you were to decide your mother should be banished to Tartarus, I know she wouldn’t go willingly,” he told her. “It would be best if she were… _subdued_ … first.” 

“Are you suggesting I should have my mother killed?” Betty asked bluntly. 

“No. _No,”_ he told her. “I only presented it as an option that is at your disposal.” 

“Alright… then what would you suggest I do about her?” she asked again. 

“I would suggest you decide for yourself,” he said. Betty groaned and tried to roll away from him, but he kept her where she was. “Hey,” he added, trying to get her attention back. “Listen. I left this up to you because it didn’t feel right for anyone else but you to decide what to do with her. No matter what you choose, I will stand by your decision because I’m your husband, because I’m your King, and because I love you.” 

“But _how_ do I know what to choose?” Betty asked impatiently. “How do I know what’s the right thing to do?” 

“Listen to your heart,” he whispered, pressing his fingertip to her chest. “And listen to your head.” Jughead pressed his finger against her forehead. “When the time comes, you’ll know what the best choice is for you because this is your chance to be done with her,” he said. “This is your opportunity to decide how you will move on from this part of your life. The past six years are over, Betty. All I want to think about is you and our future together… and I’d like you to be on the same page knowing full well that this chapter - this traumatic, painful chapter - has ended.” 

“How would you say it ends?” she asked. 

“You, coronated, and seated next to me as you wear my imperial colors… and your mother punished for her crimes against the rightful Queen of the Underworld,” he replied. 

“Go on,” Betty whispered, cupping his face in one hand. He smirked. 

“We’ll finish our honeymoon tour,” Jughead continued, his eyes darkening. “We’ll have our fun in bed and any other surface I can take you on,” he added quietly, his tone turning seductive. “And then we’ll come back and rule together for all of eternity.” 

“And… what about after that?” she asked seductively

“We’ll have lots and _lots_ of sex,” he muttered, pushing her on her back. His hips slotted between her legs comfortably. “Steamy, slow, hot lovemaking in this bed, in the bath, everywhere.” 

“I’d like that,” Betty hummed contentedly, closing her eyes as Jughead began kissing her neck. Her hand slipped into his hair, fisting his dark locks. “I’d really like that.” 

“I thought you would,” he replied, kissing her lips passionately. “Can I show you?” 

_“Yes,”_ she nearly moaned, hips canting up to meet his for even a sliver of friction. “Please do.” Jughead kissed her again, much longer than before. 

“Oh, I will,” he whispered, beginning to kiss down her clothed body as he tugged at her nightgown. “Just you wait.” 

**\---**

A few climaxes and an hour later, Hot Dog and Juliet nudged open the joining door that connected the former Queen’s and King’s chambers. They padded inside the Royal Suite side by side, sniffing around the room momentarily before noticing that their respective deities were asleep in their bed. 

Hot Dog helped Juliet scurry her way onto the mattress and he followed right behind the puppy, bounding up onto the bed swiftly. 

They saw that Betty and Jughead were tangled together in a mess of limbs and disrobed, sheltered only by the sheets and blankets draped across their bodies as they passed soft breaths back and forth. The couple took up the side of the bed closest to the balcony and windows, sharing a single pillow (as well as each other’s personal space). 

Juliet wanted to snuggle up in Betty’s arms, but she saw they were occupied with hugging Hades close. Hot Dog also wished to squirm between them, but there was simply no space between the god and goddess. 

Instead, Cerberus III curled up on the empty side of the bed and Juliet joined him a moment later, finding a spot close to the sheepdog to turn in for the night. 

**\---**

“Who knows about her?” Betty asked Jughead the next morning. He was standing right behind her, helping her into her gown - the emerald off-shoulder one Jughead had given her only a few weeks prior. “Who knows she’s here?” 

“You, me, Toni, Zeus, the guards sworn to secrecy… and I’m willing to bet Hera knows as well,” he replied, lacing up the satin dress and pulling it tight. “Is that good?” Jughead asked, still rather new to helping his wife get dressed. 

“Just a little tighter is fine,” she told him. “Perfect.” Jughead tied the string behind her back carefully. “You’re not sure Hera knows?” Betty asked. 

“I have no idea,” he said. “You and Toni were the only people I told. It’s best to keep it closed-circle. Zeus wanted everyone to think she’s rotting in a cell on Olympus.” 

“That’s fair, I guess,” she added, stepping away from him to grab the silver snake bicep band from her dresser. Betty turned to look at him and saw he was gazing at her proudly as she pushed the snake up her arm until it was snug. He continued to watch her as she messed with her hair a little, just running her fingers through her blonde curls. “Something interesting, Your Majesty?” Betty teased. 

“I think you’re quite interesting yourself, Your Majesty,” he teased right back as he offered his elbow, which Betty gracefully accepted. As they exited their chambers together, they found Toni waiting for them patiently. 

“Your Majesties, good morning,” she greeted, bowing her head before quickly picking it up again. “Shall we attend to the dire harvesting issue at hand?” 

“Yes,” Jughead replied. “Lead the way, Toni.” 

Silently, the group of three walked through the halls, vacant except for the guards posted at doorways, who bowed their heads respectfully as they passed. Betty was anxious to see her mother again, as she hadn’t seen her since the day she was arrested for her crimes, and she knew that Demeter would not be delighted to see her. 

Jughead had assured her that her mother would be restrained and unable to lay a finger on her. And then he told her that he would have her killed himself if she somehow managed to just brush up against her. 

(He reminded her a few moments later that he would be in the room with her, silently standing behind her for moral support and that made her feel slightly better about it.)

In her free hand, Betty rubbed two of her fingers against her thumb nervously, keeping a firm grip on Hades’ bicep. When he laid his second hand over hers as they neared the entrance to the dungeon, she knew he could feel her unspoken anxieties. His touch reminded her to breathe and focus. She knew Demeter would win if she showed her mother any fear. 

The iron dungeon door opened in front of them and Toni led the way down the stairs. 

It was dark and noticeably colder when they reached the dungeon floor, as the set of concrete halls were lit by torches hanging on the walls and the small amounts of sunlight that drifted in through small, barred windows inside the cells. 

Betty was glad to find that most of the jails were empty. She didn’t like the idea of keeping an unnecessary amount of people in cages. 

At the end of the hall, a large, muscular guard was waiting for them with a torch in his hand. He bowed his head as Betty and Jughead approached. 

“Your Majesties,” he greeted quietly. “Good morning.” 

“Betty, this is Munroe, the head of the dungeons,” Jughead introduced. “Munroe, this is my wife, Queen Persephone.” 

“It’s a pleasure, ma’am,” Munroe greeted, bowing his head once more. Betty returned the sentiment. “Right this way, if you will.” 

The guard had them turn left down another hallway, iron doors with small, glass windows lined all the way to the end. Jughead whispered to her that they were the high-security cells and that most of them were vacant. 

After another minute or so, they approached four guards standing at attention, two on either side of the hallway… and all guarding one door. The four men bowed their heads as their King and Queen stood before them, staying ever so still as Munroe unlocked the iron door. He turned to face them once more as he let the ring of keys fall beside his hip. 

“When Your Majesties are done, knock twice on the door and we’ll let you out,” he instructed. 

“Thank you, Munroe,” Betty replied. 

“My pleasure, ma’am.” 

Jughead started towards the door and opened it, letting go of Betty as he stepped inside the cell. He held it open and looked back at her, gesturing for her to come in. 

With a sigh, Betty stepped through the threshold, her eyes locking on her mother’s immediately. She stopped a few steps away from Demeter, holding her head high as the metal door shut loudly behind her. 

Betty didn’t flinch. Demeter nearly jumped out of her skin. 

The cell was grey and dirty, only a beam of light coming into the room from the heavily-barred window that cast directly where Betty stood. There was a much cleaner, more comfortable chair across from her mother, evidently left for her. 

She looked her mother up and down carefully. The disgraced goddess was tied to the chair she was sitting in, rope around her torso, ankles, and legs. Betty assumed her hands were also tied behind her back, but she couldn’t see it. Demeter’s usually pristine blonde hair was mussed and matted, her grimace as cold and unwelcoming as ever. 

Something, however, was different about her. Demeter’s usually threatening eyes were lost and soulless. Someone, or some _thing,_ had broken her in the two weeks since her arrest. She didn’t have the same passion for torturing her that Betty was accustomed to seeing. 

_Good._

“Demeter,” she greeted coldly. 

“Brat.” Betty could feel Jughead glaring at her mother from behind her. She cleared her throat quickly. “Your Royal Highness,” Demeter corrected, followed by an eyeroll. 

“Incorrect,” Betty said, coming around the chair and sitting down in it. 

_“Your Majesty,”_ she mocked. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“You missed one,” she added, pointing towards the door. “My _husband,_ specifically.” 

“I’m not going to show any respect to a devil--” 

“You have two options here,” Betty interrupted swiftly. “You can continue to disrespect King Hades, who has already made up his mind about killing you… or you can show us the respect we deserve and _I_ can continue to mull it over.” She glared at her mother. “Your choice.” 

“Your Majesties,” Demeter corrected for a final time, a sliver of bite in her voice as she bowed her head ever so slightly. “How lovely for you to grace me with your presence.” 

“Much better,” she commented. “Now… Juggie, what did I come down here to do again?” Betty asked, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“You’re here to decide her sentence,” Jughead replied, playing right into what she was doing. 

“Right, right,” she agreed, turning back to her mother. “No matter what, you’re not leaving the Underworld any time soon. Olympus thinks you’re rotting in that cell for the rest of eternity, but that is truly and honestly much too merciful.” She paused. “Even leaving you in this cell, here, is too merciful for all the crimes you’ve committed… and much too expensive… but before I decide…” Betty paused again. “Do you regret it?” she asked much more seriously. “Any of it? Just answer me that. Do you regret a single thing you did to me?” 

“Should I?” Demeter spat. “You were a brat.” 

“I was your _daughter,”_ Betty corrected. “For a time I was your pride and joy.” 

“You were never my pride and joy.” 

“When I was six… I accidentally wandered into the Imperial Gardens and got lost because I couldn’t see over the hedges,” Betty began. “Hera found me evidently distressed, and showed me around for a while instead of taking me back to you immediately. She held my hand and dried my tears and she led me all over the gardens before finally returning me to you.” She paused momentarily. “And when I saw you… I ran to you. I didn’t only run, I sprinted towards you, just happy to see my mother again. I tried to jump into your arms and hug you, just like I’d seen my brothers and sisters do with their mothers. 

“Instead of picking me up and telling you how worried you’d been, you pushed me away and scolded me for running off,” Betty snarled. “It didn’t occur to me then because I was so young… but I realize now that I wasn’t running _towards_ my mother… I was running away from the only person that had ever treated me like a daughter, excluding Zeus.” She stopped herself for a moment. “Hera.” 

“I treated you like my daughter,” Alice replied, outraged. 

“When?” she asked. “Give me one example of a time where you genuinely, truly acted as my mother.” Demeter blanked, unable to form a single thought. “That’s right. You haven’t. You’re jealous and spiteful, and you’re a sociopath. You’ve never cared about me. You never cared about anyone but yourself and your status. Well look where you are now! This is rock bottom, Demeter!” 

“You little slut--” 

“Oh, me?” Betty asked sarcastically, gradually beginning to get angry. “Right. I’m the whore. I’m the slut. I’m the incompetent little girl that always said _yes mother, no mother, you’re always right mother._ You think I’m weak, that I’m frail.” Unbeknownst to Betty, she began to glow silver as she stood and craned over Demeter. “You call me _slut_ all you want - if that means that I have a husband that loves me for all the reasons that you despise me, then so _fucking_ be it, Ceres. There’s nothing you can do about it, really, because guess what? He loves me. And I love him, too.” 

“You don’t know what love is--” 

“Take a look in the gods-damn mirror, _mother,”_ Betty chastised, the green of her eyes glazing over in a bright, glittering silver as the silver aura around her grew. “You never loved me. You’ve never loved anyone. You only know how to hate, how to maim, and how to hurt.”

“You’re so--” 

“I don’t care!” Betty spat. “I don’t care what you think! I don’t care what you say!” she added, looking directly into her mother’s eyes. _“You can’t control me anymore.”_ Something in the blue of Alice’s eyes dimmed. 

Demeter was in shock. 

“Come tomorrow, I will be crowned Queen of the Underworld, draped in my husband’s colors and Underworld regalia, and in my rightful place - seated beside him,” Betty continued angrily. “And the moment that silver crown touches my head, you will be executed for your crimes against me and your remains will be thrown inside the gates of Tartarus. You’ll remain there for the rest of eternity.” 

Alice snapped out of her trance, beginning to plead with Betty… but Persephone just grabbed her mother’s neck with one hand and pulled her closer, beginning to crush her windpipe. 

“Your incessant pleas will get you nowhere,” she stated darkly as Demeter began to squirm and cough. “I’ve made up my mind. You’ll be dead the moment I’ve been crowned and not a second later.” 

Betty let go, pushing her mother back as she did so. 

“You monster--” Demeter coughed. 

“I’m _looking_ at the monster,” Betty replied. “It was you who named me _Persephone._ Little did you know that I would be the one to bring about your death.” She stepped back and paused. “Good riddance, mother. Enjoy the few hours you have left.” 

As she turned around, Betty heard two sharp raps against the iron door of the cell. Her eyes locked on Jughead, who was staring at her in awe as he held open the door for her. 

Betty stopped in her tracks as she entered the hallway, seeing the five guards and Toni kneeling with their heads bowed towards her. From behind her, Jughead placed a warm palm on her waist and she turned her head to look at him. 

“We should get back to our chambers,” he whispered, pulling her along. Betty nodded, letting him lead her away. Toni caught up to them without a word as they started up the stairs and it was only then that Betty grasped what exactly she had done. 

In her rage, she had sentenced her mother to death and Tartarus. She had almost killed her single handedly when she choked her to stop her pleading. 

She was a fool to ever think her mother would show remorse for her crimes. 

Sooner than she had expected, Jughead was ushering Betty inside their chambers and telling Toni to push back their coronation rehearsal time two hours. 

She stood in the middle of the room, silver aura fading rapidly, and tried to fully comprehend everything. Betty snapped into reality when the door shut behind Jughead, turning around to face him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he strode over to her. 

Betty, wanting to forget everything, reached for his face and pulled him down to kiss her. _Hard._ Jughead pulled away quickly, confused. 

“Bett--” 

“Just kiss me,” she said on the verge of tears as she tried to pull him in again. 

“Betty, no. This isn’t--” 

“Please.” 

“This isn’t healthy, Betty,” he said quietly, removing her hands from the sides of his face. She yanked them out of his and placed them back on his cheeks. 

“I don’t want to think anymore,” she whispered, her voice and facade crumbling beneath her. “Distract me, Jug.” 

“No,” Jughead replied. “I love you, but you’re not okay.” 

“Yes I am.” 

“You’re not in the right headspace for that,” he said. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing--” 

_“Betty,”_ he said, a bit more force behind his words. “It’s okay to not be okay.” 

The gates holding back her tears flew open in one fell swoop and she crashed into him, her face burying itself in his chest. Jughead pulled her into him, stumbling back a few steps as he caught her. Betty fisted his shirt in her hands, making sure he didn’t leave her. Her cries were loud and heartbreaking, causing Jughead to pull her even closer to try and console her. 

When he whispered to her that he knew what she was going through, she lost control of everything. Betty cried even harder, even louder, and her knees buckled underneath her. She sent them both crashing to the floor, Jughead landing miraculously with Betty in his lap. 

She continued to cry and he continued to whisper reassurances into her blonde hair. Thirty minutes later, Betty had exhausted herself just from crying that she fell asleep on Jughead’s shoulder, tears still dampening her face. 

**\---**

A few minutes later, Jughead carried Betty over to their bed, gently laying her down so he wouldn’t wake her. Just as he slid next to his wife to keep her warm, Juliet and Hot Dog bounded inside the room and paused for a moment. Eventually, they both made their way onto the bed with them. Juliet immediately padded over to Betty and found a comfortable spot to curl up between Betty’s arm and torso. 

Hot Dog managed to worm himself between Jughead and Betty, much to Jughead’s discontent. He tried to push the fluffy sheepdog away, but he just growled at him and shoved himself into Jughead’s spot, letting his head rest on Betty’s shoulder. 

Rolling his eyes, Jughead walked all the way around the bed just to resume his position there, ultimately sandwiching Juliet between himself and his wife (unlike Hot Dog, Juliet didn’t mind sharing). 

Once everyone was settled, Jughead just watched Betty, hoping that she was more at peace about everything in her sleep. It had been so painful for him to feel and hear her sobs, especially because he knew what that felt like. Exiling his own father had nearly torn him apart when he was fifteen, and he assumed that Betty sentencing her own mother to death had done the same thing to her. In the same way that she had tried to distract herself from her situation, Jughead had used his immediate coronation as an excuse to not think about the pain he had been in and how he had forced his own father off of his throne. 

It wasn’t one of his best moments, to say the least. 

When he stopped Betty from jumping his bones, he was trying to stop her from making another one of the mistakes he had made - trying to ignore the reality he had created for himself. It had ultimately hurt him more to not think about it, to not talk about it, to not even acknowledge it. He’d suffered at his own hand. Jughead didn’t want that for Betty. Even though it was hard, he knew it would be better in the long run for her to acknowledge what she had done to her mother and why it was probably the best choice she had. 

Jughead couldn’t imagine a world where Betty could live peacefully with her mother looming in the dungeons below them… or anywhere, really. 

He still couldn’t comprehend the weight of guilt the decision had put on his wife, as he had mercifully chosen to banish his father to the mortal realm, but even he could agree that Demeter was sociopathic and worse than his father (after all, his father had only gotten violent when drunk… but Demeter was violent even when sober, and murderous when intoxicated). Hades II had left his throne willingly, but Demeter would put up a fight anywhere and anytime. 

Wishing he could take on even a fraction of his wife’s pain, Jughead cupped the side of Betty’s face, caringly caressing her cheek with his thumb. He had a few things to tell her, the most important thing being that he loved her. 

Betty woke slowly, leaning her head into Jughead’s warm palm. She didn’t know where she was at first, but she opened her eyes and saw the dark canopy of her husband’s four-post bed and let herself sink into the alluring warmth she felt around her. She shut her eyes again just before the warmth left her face, followed by a canine growl and Jughead bickering with the noise. 

“Leave my hand alone, HD,” Jughead seethed. “You can’t let me have a moment with my wife, can you?” Hot Dog huffed through his nose and Betty opened her eyes again. 

“Boys, boys,” she muttered. “Calm down.” 

“The sheepdog started it,” Jughead whispered, his palm cupping her cheek again and guiding her to look him in the eyes. “Hi,” he said. “Feel better?” 

“A little,” Betty replied, realizing that she was sandwiched between two dogs and her husband. She hadn’t known how clingy they were until then. “Dogs make everything better.” Hot Dog licked the side of her face gently and Betty brought her hand up to his head, rubbing him gently. “I’m sorry I got so crazy.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Jughead replied. “I think you made the right choice.” 

“How?” she asked. “I chose to have her executed.” 

“You did what was best,” he told her gently. “Even if, ethically, what you think you did was horrible… you did what was best morally by having her face the consequences for her actions and for ridding the world of a monster.” She nodded into his hand. “I don’t think your decision was based as much on resentment as it was on wanting her to pay the price for her crimes.” 

“You’re right,” Betty sighed. “I still feel bad about it. My first act as Queen of the Underworld and I’ll already have blood on my hands.” 

“I get it,” he said. “I literally had blood on my hands when my dad abdicated to me and then I banished him. You’re going to get your hands dirty no matter what with this job,” Jughead assured her. “It’s inevitable.” 

“I just feel like I went crazy down there,” she said. “Something in me just… _snapped_ and I flew off the handle.” 

“You… um… you were glowing,” he replied. “And--” 

“Again?” she asked. 

“Wh--” 

“I need to get that under control. I don’t know what it is or--” 

_“Again?”_ Jughead asked. “You’ve done it before?” 

“Yeah,” she replied casually. “After that cretin kidnapped me. Why?” 

“Well… there’s this legend that’s been floating around for a few hundred years… about the quote, unquote “rightful” Queen of the Underworld,” he began. “I always thought it was just a silly bedtime story because in said legend, when she got really, really angry… the _rightful_ Queen would… glow.” 

“What?” Betty asked, totally caught off-guard. 

“Yeah… uh… and her eyes were supposed to turn silver, and become all-powerful and… yeah that’s it,” he said. “The legend is actually why the traditional color of royalty from the Underworld is silver. I always thought it was a myth because my grandmother never had it and my mom never had it, so…” 

“Y-you’re telling me that… I’m the subject of a prophecy?” she asked, sitting up. “That’s insane!” 

“You saw how Toni and Munroe and all the guards reacted when you walked out of that cell,” he told her. “I’m not kidding, Betty.” 

“I’m the Goddess of Springtime. I make flowers explode,” she told him, pointing to a vase and making petals flurry everywhere. “I’m not an angel of darkness.” 

“And that’s why I think it makes sense,” he told her softly. “You’re not a cruel, cold-blooded goddess, Betty… but you do have a limit to the amount of disrespect you will take from people, just like I do.” She sighed, knowing he was right. “You don’t have to be particularly cruel to rule over this domain,” he added, placing a hand over hers. “You don’t think I’m cruel… do you?” 

“No.” 

“Even if it weren’t for some legend, I’d still only want you as my queen,” he continued. “Folklore doesn’t change that. And I’m glad that it’s you.” 

“What if I can’t control it?” she asked. “What if I go insane and destroy everything?” 

“I have no doubt that you’ll learn to control it over time,” he assured her. “At the same time, I don’t predict much will trigger such a reaction down here. The Underworld’s pretty quiet, as you know.” 

“I just wish you had told me earlier, Jug,” she replied. 

“I didn’t _know_ before today!” he protested, making them both laugh. “I would have told you if I knew it was more than a fairytale!” 

“I know you would have,” she assured him, flipping her palm over so she could hold his hand. “I was just teasing you.” Jughead brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

“I love you, Betty,” he said quietly. 

“I love you too, Juggie.” She leaned over and lovingly locked her lips with his, bringing her free hand up to cup his jaw tenderly. When they parted, Betty rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder, closing her eyes. 

“We should probably go to Toni’s rehearsal soon,” he said softly, an arm coming around her shoulders. 

“Not yet,” she replied. “I need some more quiet.” 

“Your wish is my command,” he said, running his hand up and down her arm gently as she smiled up at him. 

**\---**

The next morning, Toni and Katy barged into the Royal Suite together, effectively startling Hades and Persephone out of their peaceful slumber. 

“Good morning, lovebirds!” Katy cheered. “It’s coronation day!” 

They both groaned but Katy was pulling Betty out of bed before she could protest. 

“Hey!” she shouted. “What’s up with that?” 

“Toni let you both sleep in, so I have minimal time to finish final touches on your coronation gown,” Katy replied, dragging Betty away from a still sleepily confused Jughead and into the next room. She shut the door behind them, motioning to all of the things she had set up to help her get ready. “Plus, it takes much longer than you think to get ready for this thing. The coronation of a divine being is no joke.” 

“You’re right,” Betty sighed. “But what about Jug?” 

“Toni’s handling him. He’ll be okay,” she said. “In the meantime… I have a surprise.” Katy gave Betty a gentle shove in the direction of the walk-in closet. 

“I’ve already seen the gown. I helped design it with you,” Betty told her, placing her hand on the doorknob and opening the door. “You don’t have t-- MOM!”

Penelope was standing in the middle of the closet with a giant smile on her face. Betty ran towards Hera, nearly toppling her as she hugged her stepmother. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” she replied, hugging the young goddess in return. 

“What are you doing in here? I thought you and dad were going to just wait to see us,” Betty rambled. 

“We were, but Katy over here asked me to come help you get ready,” Penelope replied. “Your father’s going to see you in the throne room, but I know how long it takes to get ready for this type of thing so I decided to come help. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“No! Of course not,” Betty replied. “I’m so happy you’re here. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Hera said. “We need to get you ready, kiddo, or you’re gonna be late to your own coronation.” 

After a quick bath, Penelope started working on Betty’s hair and Katy began with her makeup. It felt all too much like her wedding day all over again… but her biological mother’s execution-to-be left a small weight in her stomach. Betty knew that as soon as she was coronated, Alice would be dead. 

It felt wrong for her to want to mourn her abuser, but she didn’t want to mourn the sociopath tied to a chair. Betty was mourning the mother she _could’ve_ had, not the one she _did_ have. She didn’t quite understand how exactly Demeter could have turned into such an awful person towards her… but the sympathetic part of her wished and wished that things could have been better. 

Before Betty knew it, Katy was done and went to ready her gown, leaving her with Hera. 

“What’s on your mind, Betty?” she asked. 

“Did dad tell you?” Betty replied. “About… the, um, _prisoner_ situation?” 

“Ceres?” Betty nodded in response. “Yes. What about her?” 

“I… Jughead let me decide what her sentence would be,” she began. “I went to see her and I got so angry at her and so angry with everything she’s done… that I decided to have her executed.” 

“When?” Hera asked, sitting next to Betty. 

“Today,” she replied. “She’ll be dead when the bells ring after I’m crowned. Her remains will go to Tartarus.” 

“I can’t pretend to know how hard that decision was for you,” Penelope replied. “I don’t have equal power with your father like you do with Jughead, but I think if I had been in the same situation… I would have done the same.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” she said. “I know it’s difficult when your decision determines who lives and who dies, but knowing how you feel about her and everything she’s done to you…” Hera paused for a moment to think. “You’re her daughter. You’ll always be her daughter. But she never treated you like you were her daughter, even when given the opportunity to… so are you really losing your mother? Or are you executing an abusive monster for their years and years of crimes?” 

“The second one,” Betty replied with a sigh. “Because _you’re_ my mom. The one I chose.” 

“And I’m proud to be the mom you chose,” Hera said. “Alright. Let’s get you into that gown, girly.” 

Traditionally, in Olympus and in Poseidon’s domain, coronation gowns were white - symbolizing the purity of the divine beings. The Underworld was different. Instead of white, Betty’s coronation gown was made of obsidian satin meant to shine beneath the lights with layers underneath to give the dress volume. As off-shoulder gowns had quickly become her favorite, Betty had ensured that her coronation gown was too. 

Once she finally stepped into the dress, Persephone could feel how regal she looked. With her blonde curls pinned away from her face, the deep black of her gown, and the silver serpent coiled around her bicep, she _felt_ like she was the Queen of the Underworld already. 

(Jughead, of course, would remark that she had been the Queen of the Underworld ever since the night she arrived… but he was quite biased.)

Betty knew that she would eventually have a crown, robe, sash, and ring to go along with the look once the service was over but she couldn’t help but love the simplicity of everything before all of her decorations-to-be. 

Just as Katy and Hera finished preparing Betty for her coronation, Toni entered the room in a hurry. The mortal showed her respects before promptly taking Betty away from her mother, saying she needed to be staged. She waved goodbye to Hera, who wished her luck. 

Once she and Toni stepped into the hallway, a group of Underworld guards marched them to a room just a few feet from the throne room. Betty was left there and instructed to wait until the doors opened. 

She stood in the plain room with eight guards decked out in black, silver, and emerald all standing at attention. None of them glanced in her direction, fidgeted, or spoke a word in her presence, but they waited for their cue together. 

After what felt like forever, the doors opened swiftly and the party of guards began processing forward at a snail’s pace. Betty kept up with them as they entered the hall together, her hands clasped together in front of her politely. She could hear singing echoing through the palace, coming from the throne room up ahead. 

The party began turning the corner to enter the throne room when she spotted Toni again. She bowed her head and gave Betty a smile just before she crossed the threshold and entered the room. 

The divine beings in attendance bowed and curtseyed at the sight of Persephone walking down the center aisle. The ground beneath her feet was covered by a black rug that led all the way to the dais where she knew she would find Jughead. Betty kept walking and people kept showing their respects as she passed them, the choir singing a heavenly song all the while. 

As she made it towards the front, Betty spotted her half-sisters and brothers standing together, cloaked in their gold Olympian regalia. They each curtseyed and bowed towards her and she chanced a small smile in their direction. She came across Crown Prince Triton and his parents, King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite. The prince bowed though the King and Queen of the Sea did not because of their equal status. 

Just up ahead was the High King and Queen - her mother and father - Hera and Zeus, standing at the base of the dais. They nodded respectfully, smiling brightly at her. 

Betty proceeded, finally setting her eyes on her husband. Hades was draped in black and silver as well as an emerald cape that was tied around his shoulders. He watched her proudly, taking a step forward to offer his hand when she reached him. Betty placed her hand in his, allowing Jughead to lead her to the top of the dais. 

The music came to an end as the procession halted, everything where it was meant to be. 

Jughead helped his wife lower herself onto the kneeling bench provided before speaking to the congregation. The room was eerily quiet and Hades’ voice echoed in the large chamber. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I here present unto you Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, your Undoubted Queen,” he began loudly. “Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?” 

The crowd acclaimed her appropriately and Jughead turned back to Betty. 

“Is Your Majesty willing to take the Oath?” he asked. 

“I am willing,” she replied, looking up into his blue eyes. 

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples and Souls of the Mortal and Divine Realms, and Kingdom of the Underworld and its sectors: Tartarus, the Asphodel Meadows, the Fields of Mourning, the Elysian Fields, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?” 

“I solemnly promise so to do.” 

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?” 

Betty hesitated, remembering with how little mercy she treated her mother just the day before. Jughead raised his eyebrows at her knowingly, willing her to continue. 

“I will,” Betty said as scripted. 

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of the Fates and the decrees of His Majesty the High King and preserve inviolably the lands and laws of the Underworld?” 

“All this I promise to do,” she continued. “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep, so help me Gods.” 

Hades extended his hand once more and Persephone placed her palm in his, allowing him to help her stand. He led her over to the dark marble thrones waiting for them, letting her be seated. Jughead remained standing, accepting a vial of consecrated oil from an attendant as Zeus ascended the dais to perform the anointing. From behind her, four knights emerged, carrying a silver canopy and shielding her from view of the rest of the congregation. 

Betty knew that this was the most sacred, important part of the entire ceremony. It was what made her the one and only Queen of the Underworld. 

Jughead poured a small amount of oil onto a golden spoon, holding it out towards Zeus. He and the High King stepped even closer to Betty. Her father dipped two fingers in the oil, turning to her slowly. 

“Be thy hands, anointed with Divine Oil,” he said softly, touching his fingers to Betty’s open palms. 

“Be thy breast, anointed with Divine Oil,” Zeus continued, his fingers pressing to the center of her breastbone. He turned back to dip his fingers in the oil once more. 

“Be thy head, anointed with Divine Oil,” he finished, touching her forehead. “Just as Zeus was anointed by Poseidon and Hades, both prophet and priest, so be thou anointed, blessed, and consecrated Queen over the Peoples and Souls, whom the Fates hath given thee to rule and govern.” 

As another hymn was sung by the choir, Zeus returned to his place in the crowd and the silver canopy above Betty’s head was taken away. The service began to transition to the investing and Betty saw her half-brothers and sisters bringing all of the Underworld regalia forward. 

Ares brought forward a silver sash, Apollo and Artemis carried an emerald and silver robe, Athena brought a silver ring with the royal seal of the Underworld, Aphrodite carried the Orb, and Dionysus took the Sceptre. 

Hades first draped the silver sash over one of Betty’s shoulders, bringing her arm through the loop so the bottom rested against her hip. He took the robe from Artemis and Apollo, resting it on Betty’s shoulders and tying the silver silk ribbon around her. The ring was slid on the fourth finger of her right hand, silver with emeralds and the seal inlaid. Jughead then placed the silver Orb and Sceptre into Betty’s hands, making sure she had a hold of them before he stepped away. 

Hera was the one that brought the crown in on a pillow, the silver glinting in the sun and the large emerald in the middle nearly glowing. She presented the item to Hades and he lifted the crown from the pillow, carefully lowering it onto Persephone’s head. He stepped back when he was finished, facing the crowd. 

The congregation donned their own regalia, shouting loud and proud in unison over the palace bells ringing in the background. 

“GODS SAVE THE QUEEN. GODS SAVE THE KING.” 

Jughead glanced back at Betty, smiling proudly. 

She smiled back. 

**\---**

A few minutes passed since the conclusion of the official service, but Betty knew what was coming - those paying homage. 

Jughead was the first in line once the Orb and Sceptre - precious crown jewels - were removed from the throne room. Betty didn’t find her husband’s position surprising, knowing how he was. 

Hades kneeled before her, just as he had promised he would the night they got engaged, and reached for her hand. Persephone placed her palm in his and he pressed a long kiss to her knuckles. 

“I, Hades, King of the Underworld do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly and divine worship; and faith and truth will I bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me Gods,” he said softly, only loud enough for her to hear. They smiled at each other before Jughead rose. He paused, swooped in to leave a loving kiss on her cheek, then seated himself in his throne right beside her. 

Betty reached for his hand, glancing over at him, and they both smiled when he obliged… knowing they would be there for a while as royalty and nobles alike lined up to pay their respects to the Queen of the Underworld. 

**\---**

Half an hour later, the throne room was vacated except for Betty, Jughead, and the demigoddess Nancy. 

The King and Queen of the Underworld were on the dais, Betty seated in her throne and Jughead standing next to her. His palm rested in hers comfortably, her elbow propped up on the armrest to keep their joined hands even between them. They had each taken off their emerald robes, displaying their glimmering silver sashes and crowns proudly. It contrasted well with the black they were dressed in and the banners hanging from the walls behind them - their initials embroidered in silver thread, H and P. 

Nancy was stationed at the bottom of the steps, sketching their official coronation portrait. Meanwhile, the rest of the guests were one room over in the formal dining chamber for the reception, awaiting the King and Queen so that their wedding portrait could finally be debuted. 

Betty knew their wedding portrait was much more joyful, and that their coronation portrait was meant to be much more regal and serious. It took everything she had to not look up at Jughead and smile like she wanted to… or even pull him towards her so she could leave a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Instead of doing either of those things, she sat proudly with her chin up like she had in the two hours that they had been posing for the portrait. 

Jughead, noticing her impatience, gave her hand a gentle squeeze to comfort her. 

Focusing on remaining still, Betty locked her eyes on the framed portrait on the far wall. Upon a further glance, it was a painting of Jughead just after he’d been crowned the King of the Underworld. He had a few cuts on his face and he looked noticeably scrawnier under all of the regalia he was wearing. 

Most of all, Jughead looked angry as he was seated in his throne. In his eyes she saw all the pain he was in, the effects of fighting his own father for a week straight. 

“Your Majesty, eyes down here please,” Nancy called, grabbing Betty’s attention again. “Thank you, ma’am. I’m almost done, I promise.” 

A few moments later, she was done and Betty and Jughead were free to go. 

Persephone stood up, her hand not leaving her husband’s, and turned to Hades. They hadn’t been afforded a moment alone since they were woken up, so they took advantage of Nancy leaving the room. Jughead pulled Betty in for a lengthy hug, his arms slinging around her waist and hers finding purchase encircling the back of his neck. 

“You did so good,” he said softly. “I’m proud of you.” 

“I missed you,” she muttered, playing with one of his dark curls between her fingers. “I didn’t get any time with you before the ceremony.” 

“You’ll get your time after we’re done socializing,” he mumbled against her ear. “Once we get back to our honeymooning… and before we leave.” 

Betty giggled, tucking her face into his chest. 

“There’s something else I want to do before we get to the Elysian Fields,” she told him quietly, pulling away to look in his eyes. “I need it for closure.” 

“Of course,” he said, reaching a hand up to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “Anything.” 

**\---**

Their wedding portrait was everything Betty had imagined it would be and more. 

She and Jughead were beaming at each other, pure joy in their eyes as she sat between his legs with her hand placed over his heart and his palm cupping the apple of her cheek. 

They looked as close to kissing as they had been that day. 

Betty knew exactly where she wanted that portrait hung - right next to their soon-to-be-coronation portrait in the throne room, on display for anyone and everyone to see. 

**\---**

Jughead stole Betty away from their guests as soon as it was socially acceptable, bolting through the palace until they reached their chambers. He nearly kicked the door down, pulling her inside as she squealed happily. A few moments later, they were kissing softly, Jughead trying to peel Betty’s dress off of her. He was having so much trouble with it that he moved his lips down to her neck… but she knew he was trying to see over her shoulder. 

Betty reached behind her back, pulling at the strings with ease. The dress hit the floor a moment later and she redirected Jughead’s lips to hers again, tugging at his jerkin and tunic. 

“At this rate, we’ll never make it to the Elysian Fields,” he whispered, trying not to laugh as he beamed. Betty chuckled and pressed her forehead against his, untying his jerkin and getting him to take off his tunic. 

“We have a few items to attend to first,” she said, removing both of their silver crowns and setting them on a nearby table without breaking their eye contact. 

“That we do, Your Majesty,” he replied, beginning to back Betty towards their bed. 

**\---**

An hour later, Jughead spoke quietly with Toni by the doorway while Betty combed her fingers through her blonde curls. She unpinned them from their hold against her head carefully, leaving the pins on her dresser. 

When Betty got dressed again, she opted for a much simpler black gown, flowy and light in nature. She kept her rings on her fingers, her wedding ring on her left hand and the Underworld ring on her right - displayed proudly. 

The silver crowns they had both been wearing earlier sat near their bedside on emerald velvet pillows. It felt like the right place for them, after all - beside each other. She and Jughead had already packed their things for their honeymoon… but they had one more thing to attend to before departing for the Elysian Fields. 

It was the something Jughead was arranging with Toni. 

The mortal left, then returned a few minutes later to find the King and Queen of the Underworld wearing dark cloaks and awaiting her return. She quickly and quietly led them through the halls of the palace, careful to not be seen by any of their still-celebrating guests. Finally, they arrived at the iron door that led to the dungeon where Toni handed them off to Munroe. 

Betty and Jughead, grasping each other's hands firmly, let Munroe lead the way as they pulled their hoods over their heads, concealing their faces. The guard escorted them through the halls of the dungeons, eventually showing them to a door that led outside. 

They were at the back of the palace compound, a slab of rock the only stable ground next to the rushing Phlegethon River. Anchored to the ground was a small, discreet boat with an urn placed in the middle. 

Jughead got in first, then he and Munroe helped Betty board the vessel. The guard boarded last, bringing the anchor inside the boat and beginning to row them towards their destination. 

Betty took Jughead’s hand again, squeezing anxiously. He laced his fingers through hers and kept his shoulder pressed against her. 

“It’s okay,” Jughead assured her, stroking the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand. “It’s perfectly safe.” 

“How did she die?” Betty asked quietly, looking up at him. 

“The same way Kronos did,” he replied softly. “Cut into pieces.” She winced. “It’s the only way to really kill a god, but they cremated her remains.” Jughead slid the urn towards her carefully. “They said it was quick and painless.” 

She knew he was saying things that he thought would make her feel better, but the guilt just didn’t wash away. Betty released Jughead’s hand only to pick up the urn and hold it in her lap before interlocking their fingers again. 

“She’s really gone,” she muttered. 

“Yes,” Jughead whispered. “She can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Betty rested her head against Jughead’s shoulder, sighing. 

The rest of the boat ride was quiet as Munroe rowed and rowed and rowed them to the gates of Tartarus. Once docked, the guard got out first and proceeded to help Betty get out, followed by Jughead. 

“I’ll be waiting right here. There’s no rush, Your Majesties,” Munroe assured them. Jughead thanked the guard, taking Betty’s shaking hand carefully. 

He led them towards the large, black iron gates, a deep red inferno behind them. Betty was nearly intimidated by the sight, but she calmed as Jughead squeezed her hand once more, reassuring her. Just ahead, she spotted a large white and grey sheepdog with two heads. He started to growl at the sight of them, but Jughead reached a hand towards the fluffy dog and he ceased. 

“Good boys,” he said, petting one of his heads sweetly. Betty let go of Jughead’s hand, letting the other head sniff her palm before he pressed his snout against her skin. She smiled, petting the fluffy head caringly. “This is Cerberus the second,” Jughead told her. “A bit stand-offish at first, but a softie at heart.” 

Jughead’s face quickly turned when Cerberus’ second head also turned its attention towards Betty. She grinned knowingly at her husband as a grimace graced his face.

“This is just unfair,” he said. “Why do they always like _you_ more? They’re _my_ dogs.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, Jug,” she replied. “Maybe one day it’ll be true.” 

Jughead kept them moving a few moments later, directing them over towards the massive gates that even towered over Cerberus II. There was a small black pedestal near the center, just the right size for an urn. Jughead took them forward, letting Betty set the urn on it. 

After a moment, the pedestal sunk into the ground and closed up around it. Before Betty could ask Jughead what had happened, a pale female figure appeared. It lifted its head slowly and she could see the figure’s glazed-over eyes. The being took in her surroundings slowly and Betty stood in awe. 

“They’re not really themselves once they become souls,” Jughead told her quietly. “They don’t carry any malice… but they know who they are, and they tend to be more truthful.” He let go of her hand slowly, stepping away. “I’ll give you a moment.”

The soul locked on Betty’s form and looked her up and down. Persephone pushed her hood back, tears threatening to spill. The harmless Demeter reached for her daughter’s hand and she obliged tentatively. 

“I’m sorry,” the soul said. 

“I can’t change your sentence,” she replied seriously, thinking her mother was trying to get her sympathy. “It’s too late.” 

“I know,” Demeter said, to Betty’s surprise. “I deserve all of this and more. I was a shit mother and an envious goddess.” Betty nodded in agreement. “If you ever get the chance, don’t throw it away like I did.” 

“I didn’t inherit your apathy… or your sociopathy,” she remarked. 

“I know you didn’t,” Alice replied. “It’s the only reason you’re still talking to me.”

“You’ve got me there.” 

Demeter paused for a moment. 

“Don’t come back,” she told Betty. “And don’t feel bad about what you did to me. I’m a monster, just like your grandfather.” Persephone began to speak, but Demeter shushed her. “Don’t say goodbye. Just walk away.” 

Betty let go of her mother’s hand, turning and walking over to Jughead. He took her palm in his immediately as they watched the pale soul walk through the dark gates and disappear into Tartarus. 

They didn’t move for a few minutes. 

It was the last time Betty and Jughead ever saw Demeter. 

**\---**

As soon as they made it into their suite in the Elysian Fields, Betty jumped on Jughead, making him take her to bed immediately. He complied, making love to her so soft and tender that they both cried into their orgasms. They proceeded to fall together again, and again, and again, and again until they were slick with sweat, boneless. Sleep eventually came over them after, when they were tangled together with just a sheet covering their exhausted bodies. 

Hours later and after dinner, they watched the sun go down over the Elysian Fields from their balcony, Betty dressed in a pale blue, silk slip that reached just above her kneecaps and Jughead only wearing a pair of loose black pants. He hugged her from behind, keeping her close and nuzzling his nose into her messy blonde hair. 

If she had told herself even a month ago that she would soon be married to the love of her life and her mother would be dead and out of her life, Betty would have thought someone was playing a prank on her. It was crazy to think that this was her life - Queen of the Underworld, a goddess in her own right… married to a being just as damaged as she was, who loved her harder than he ate meals. 

They had been married for an entire week and she was still grappling with the fact that she could wake up next to him every day for the rest of their lives and play with their dogs and hold him close and just _be with_ him. Their bond could not be severed, not even by Zeus. Or the Fates. 

They were King and Queen - husband and wife. It felt so exciting… and it felt right. Betty knew she’d never love anyone the way she loved Jughead, and she no longer had to worry about anyone coming between them. 

She didn’t ever want to be without him… and she knew he felt the same about her. 

Later, as the sun reached the edge of the horizon, soft music began to play from somewhere below them in the castle. Hades and Persephone began to sway back and forth slowly. Her head fell back and rested on his shoulder with a wide grin on her face. 

“You crashed into my world like a storm,” she whispered, watching a toothy smile form on his face. “I owe my life to you for it.” 

“Oh yeah?” he replied, just as soft. She nodded. “You’re my light, balancing out the dark and dismal.” 

“I could say the same about you,” Betty said. “All of the good in my life I owe to you.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jughead told her softly. 

“And neither would I.” 

“Te amo, mi regina supermundanae,” he said sweetly. 

_I love you, my otherworldly queen._

“Nimium te amo, mi rex,” she whispered, turning around in his arms to face him. “Usque in aeternum.” 

Jughead kissed Betty deeply, holding her face in his hands. She pulled him even closer to her, hands gripping his shoulders like she was never going to let go. 

_I love you too, my king._

She grinned into another kiss, bringing her hands into his thick, black hair. 

_Forevermore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is over, I've got the epilogue coming up so keep your eyes peeled for that. It touches on a few of the things I put in this chapter and the rough idea of it right now kind of combines societal expectations with Betty and Jughead's traumas surrounding whatever happens in the-- I'm not even gonna try. You'll get it when you see it. I can't spoil it too much. 
> 
> I'm so glad all of you crazies have loved this fic so much and it makes me so happy that people love my mind baby. Writing this AU was something I had always wanted to do, even though I had trouble piecing the plot together at first. It took some time to write a first draft that felt like it did the universe justice - I have pages and pages of early drafts that never quite felt right, and then pages and pages of stuff that did feel right. I'm so thankful this has been received so well and for all of the comments and love I have gotten. It's so crazy to me that there are a few people out there that get so excited when I do things (I wished @mrscolesprouse a happy birthday and she flipped out - it was kinda funny but I love her comments so... I felt like I needed to, lol). Two years ago when I started posting fic, I never imagined that anyone would really like what I had to say. I was wrong. 
> 
> You're all so lovely. Have a great day!!!


End file.
